Return to life
by Lady of the dungeon
Summary: Zehn Jahre Askaban. So lautete das Urteil für Lucius Malfoy. Nach seiner Freilassung muss er mit seinem zerstörten Leben zurecht kommen und neu anfangen. Doch kann er die Schatten der Vergangenheit abschütteln und ins Leben zurück finden?
1. Askaban

**Return to life**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon**** featuring Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo**

Zum Inhalt:  
Zehn Jahre Askaban. So lautete das Urteil für Lucius Malfoy. Nach sieben Jahren bietet das Ministerium ihm Haftverschonung an, unter der Bedingung, dass er dem Zaubern noch bis zum Ende der Strafe entsagt und den Kontakt zur Magischen Welt aufgibt. Er akzeptiert. Der Hölle von Askaban entronnen, muss er mit seinem zerstörten Leben zurecht kommen und einen Weg zurück ins Leben finden. Doch wird es ihm gelingen, die Schatten der Vergangenheit abzuschütteln?

_Eldi: Schönen guten Abend! Dies ist ein "Outtake" aus "Schattennacht". Wir haben diesen Text heraus gelöst, weil er den Teil der Geschichte erzählt, der nur aus Lucius' Perspektive geschildert werden kann. Wir wollten in „Schattennacht" jedoch die Erzählperspektive von Severus (und Remus) beibehalten. Er lässt sich jedoch auch für sich lesen.  
_

_Slytherene: Dies hier ist wie dunkle Schokolade, nur wenig süß und etwas bitter. Genießt es._

**oooOOOooo**

**Askaban**

Graue Wolken hängen schwer wie Blei über der Dunklen Festung, und der Vorhang aus dichtem, kaltem Regen lässt sich vom böigen Nordwind kaum von seinem Weg zum Meer ablenken. Auf der steinigen Plattform, an deren Rand groteske Felsen wie verzerrte Skulpturen eines wahnsinnigen Geistes in dem Novemberhimmel ragen, haben sich die tiefen Einschlüsse im Boden mit Wasser gefüllt und bilden knöcheltiefe Pfützen.  
Der Gefangene mit der Nummer 537 achtet nicht auf den unebenen Boden unter seinen abgewetzten Stiefeln. Er kennt jede Senke, jede Erhebung, jedes Gefälle auf diesem Areal. Die Kapuze seines vom Regen schweren, zerschlissenen Wollumhangs hat er in den Nacken geschoben, und sein Blick hängt an den ziehenden Wolkenmassen, die sich grau und gewitterschwer höher und höher auftürmen. Behutsam weicht der Mann den wassergefüllten Senken aus, während er unverwandt seine Kreise zieht.  
Weder Regen, noch Schnee, noch sengende Hitze (die allerdings selten vorkommt) oder fiebrige Schwüle vermögen den Verurteilten davon abzuhalten, einmal in zwei Tagen eine halbe Stunde außerhalb der schäbigen, vier mal fünf Schritte kleinen, muffigen Zelle zu verbringen, in der er seit nunmehr sechs Jahren, elf Monaten und dreiundzwanzig Tagen sein Dasein fristet.  
Die Ketten an seinen Händen klirren leise, als er sich eine nasse Strähne langen, verfilzten Haares aus dem schmalen Gesicht streicht. Warum man den Häftlingen nicht wie an den Beinen auch magische Fesseln anlegt, ist ein offenes Geheimnis. Die Ketten haben etwas Archaisches, Martialisches, und die Gefangenen sollen in allem und jedem spüren, dass sie etwas Besseres nicht verdienen.

„Noch sechs Minuten, Nummer 537", ruft eine der Wachen laut.

Sechs Minuten, das bedeutete noch zwei Mal im Kreis gehen, noch einhundertundachtzig Schritte, bis sie seinen Bewegungsdrang wieder eindämmen werden.

Er hätte nie geglaubt, dass von allen Dingen auf der Welt die Bewegung ihm mehr als alles andere fehlen würde. Laufen, mit und ohne Ziel, in jedem Wetter, manchmal nur eine Viertelstunde, manchmal anderthalb Stunden, hat in der Vergangenheit seinem Kopf stets zu einer angenehmen Leere verholfen, und in der Folge seinen Gedanken zu scharfer Klarheit. Hier jedoch, in der Enge seiner Zelle, drehen sich die Gedanken stets im Kreis und wollen nicht zur Ruhe kommen, niemals.  
Natürlich vermisst er auch andere Dinge: Warme, trockene Kleidung, frei von Ungeziefer, vor allem im Winter. Vernünftiges Essen. Ein Mindestmaß an Hygiene. Doch all diese Dinge werden gemeinhin überbewertet. Der menschliche Körper scheint durchaus in der Lage, ohne Seife auszukommen, Parasiten wirksam stand zu halten, Infektionen ohne Heiltränke abzuwehren und mit einem Mindestmaß an Nahrung zurecht zu kommen.  
Das Ministerium lässt seine Schutzbefohlenen natürlich nicht hungern. Die Rationen sind ausreichend, sie decken den Grundbedarf an Mineralstoffen und Vitaminen, keinen Zweifel.

Noch einhundertfünfzig Schritte.

Musik gehört ebenfalls zu den Dingen, die er schmerzlich vermisst. Und Bücher. Oh Merlin, wie sehr sehnt er sich nach dem rauen Gefühl knisternden Pergaments unter seinen Fingern, dem leisen Rascheln, das beim Umblättern entsteht, und mehr als diese haptischen Eindrücke sind es die Anregungen, der Zuwachs an Wissen, die ihm fehlen. Er kennt viele Bücher auswendig, er hat früher endlose Stunden in seinem Arbeitszimmer, in Bibliotheken, in Lesesälen verbracht. Den Inhalt dieser Bücher, dieses Wissen zu rekapitulieren, bewahrt ihn vor dem Wahnsinn.  
Und Zahlen – auch sein Zahlengedächtnis hat ihn bisher nicht im Stich gelassen.

Noch einhundert Schritte.

Sieht man vom Kreischen der Möwen ab, gibt es hier nichts außer Befehlen und dem ewig wiederkehrenden Geräusch der Wellen, die in der Tiefe an den grauen Felsen schlagen. An seltenen Tagen – zumeist zu den alten Festen, an Beltane oder Samhain – kann man aus einem Kerker weit unterhalb des seinen den Gesang einer Frau hören. Ihr heller Sopran hat einst an die Stimme eines Engels erinnert. Es ist nicht viel davon geblieben, aber der Häftling erinnert sich. Damals, als sie beide jung waren, ist sie auch schön wie ein Himmelsgeschöpf gewesen. Als er sie das letzte Mal vor dreieinhalb Jahren, vier Monaten und acht Tagen hier oben gesehen hat, sind nur die Augen in dem vom Wahnsinn zerfurchten Gesicht noch zu erkennen gewesen. Die Züge sind die einer Fremden geworden.

Noch fünfzig Schritte.

Die Menschen, ihre Nähe, das Gespräch, auch Berührungen, gar Zärtlichkeit, vermisst er seltsamerweise nicht. Diejenigen, mit denen er sein Leben größtenteils verbracht hat, würde er nicht sehen wollen, selbst wenn man es ihm gestattete. Und den Wenigen, an denen sein Herz hängt, will er an diesem Ort ebenfalls nicht begegnen. Man würde sie ohnehin niemals hierher kommen lassen. Er selbst würde nicht wollen, dass sie dies - ihn! - hier sehen. Also hat er seine Sehnsucht schon vor sehr langer Zeit tief in sich eingeschlossen und begraben. Es ist besser so. Erträglicher. Obgleich nichts hier erträglich ist. Nichts.

Er bleibt stehen. Wortlos bietet er dem Wärter die Hände dar. Der Mann packt die Kette und zieht ihn weg von der Plattform, hinaus aus dem Regen, weg vom Himmel und vom Licht, zurück in die trübe Dämmerung seiner Zelle.

Die Nacht fällt über die Graue Festung im Meer herab. Die Schatten werden fahl und verschwimmen schließlich mit der Dunkelheit, die sie umgibt. Das allabendliche Schauspiel dauert nicht länger als drei bis sechs Minuten. Er könnte in dieser Zeit zwischen neunzig und einhundertachtzig Schritte machen, was zwei Runden auf der Plattform oben auf der Festung entspricht. Danach kommt das gleißende Licht. Die Gefangenen sagen, das Ministerium habe sich das Prinzip von den Gefängnissen der Muggel abgeschaut. Ständige Helligkeit bedeutet bessere Überwachung der Häftlinge, und bessere Überwachung bedeutet bessere Kontrolle. Außerdem neigen Menschen, die schlecht schlafen dazu, tagsüber ruhiger zu sein. Am Tage sind die Zellen oft stiller als in der Nacht. In jeden einzelnen der dreihundertundachtzig Kerker haben sie mit Gleißmotten gefüllte Glasballons gehängt. Das Glas ist mit einem Unzerbrechlichkeitszauber behext. Die kleinen Schwärmer sind fleißige Diener des Ministeriums. Sobald es dunkel ist, erwachen sie und beginnen, umeinander zu schwirren. Bei Erregung (und die Wärter füttern sie mit einem Trank, der eben selbige bewirkt) strahlen ihre Hinterleiber ein gleißendes Licht ab. Es ist sehr hell und wirkt aufgrund des hohen Blauanteils sehr kalt.  
Der Gefangene mit der Nummer 537 hat vier Monate und sechzehn Tage gebraucht, um sich an dieses Licht wenigstens so weit zu gewöhnen, dass er für eine Stunde einschlafen konnte. In dieser Zeit ist er auf dem Innenhof oben sechshundertundneunzig Mal im Kreis gegangen, hat genau zweiundsechzigtausendeinhundert Schritte gegen die schweren Beinfesseln ausgeführt. Mühsam. Aber unverzichtbar.  
Mittlerweile schläft er nachts ein paar Stunden. Nie genug, um die bleierne Müdigkeit abzuschütteln, die an ihm haftet wie der Dreck, der Schweiß, der Bindezauber an seinen Knöcheln, doch genug, um seinen klaren Verstand zu bewahren und seine Fähigkeit, zu denken. Oder zu rechnen.

Sie haben ihn zu zehn Jahren verurteilt. Dreitausendsechshundertundzweiundfünfzig Tage in der Hölle, achtzehntausendzweihundertundsechzig Runden Verbannung im Innenhof, eine Million und sechshundertdreiundvierzigtausendvierhundert Schritte im Fegefeuer.

Er hat mehr als die Hälfte hinter sich. Sechs Jahre, elf Monate und…

„He, 537, du hast Post."

Die Stimme des Wächters reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Einmal im Monat kommt das Versorgungsschiff, löst die Wachenmannschaften ab und bringt Proviant, Materialien und nebenbei auch Post – genauer: Briefe. Pakete sind nicht erlaubt, ebenso wenig wie Besuche, außer in streng geregelten Ausnahmefällen.

Nummer 537 erhebt sich und folgt stumm dem Wächter nach draußen auf den Gang. Der Zauberer führt ihn in einen kleinen Raum, fünf mal fünf Schritte, ein Tisch, ein Stuhl.

Auf dem wackeligen Tisch liegt ein Brief. Der Umschlag ist rosa, kleine weiße Einhörner tummeln sich zwischen Blumen mit dunkelroten Blütenblättern auf einer Weide. Ihre silbrigen Hörner glitzern von dem Feenstaub, der darüber gestreut wurde.

Mit blassen Fingern und unter Zuhilfenahme seiner Nägel öffnet er den Brief. Es stört ihn immer noch, keinen Brieföffner verwenden zu können. Dieses Ausreißen der Ecken, selbst wenn er vorsichtig ist, läuft seinem ästhetischen Empfinden diametral entgegen. Sorgsam zieht er das innen liegende Blatt aus dem zerstörten Kuvert und reicht es einem der drei anwesenden Wächter.

Der Mann betastet das Papier, dreht es hin und her, überfliegt den Inhalt und reicht es dann an den Häftling zurück.  
„Bloß ein Kinderbrief", sagt er, und es klingt abfällig.

Der Gefangene legt das Schreiben auf den Tisch und streicht mit langsamen Bewegungen darüber, glättet die Falzen und atmet tief aus. Für ein paar Minuten wird er nicht Nummer 537 sein, sondern einen Namen, eine menschliche Identität, besitzen.

„_Guten Tag, Vater,…"_

Die Kinderschrift ist flüssig und mit Schwung aufs Papier gebracht. Rote Tinte. Er verzieht das Gesicht. Andererseits kann man von einer Elfjährigen, die in der Muggelwelt aufwächst, kaum erwarten, dass sie Pergament mit eingeprägtem Schlangenwappen und grüne Tinte verwendet.Das Mädchen erzählt vom Schulfest, den Reitstunden, dem Hauskater. Sie ist genervt vom kleinen Bruder und noch mehr von Mamas Freund. Dieser Fremde, der auf den Namen ‚Kevin' hört und von Berufswegen Steuererklärungen anfertigt, hat dem Gefangenen anfangs schlaflose Nächte bereitet. Doch er hat sich abgefunden mit der Situation. Er konnte nicht erwarten, dass Selenes Mutter zehn Jahre auf ihn warten würde. Er hat es nicht einmal gehofft. Dass es wehtat, von dem anderen zu erfahren, hat ihn selbst überrascht.

„Bist du fertig?", fragt der Wärter voller Ungeduld.

„Gleich", sagt Nummer 537 und wirft einen letzten Blick auf die Rückseite. Dort steht wie immer fast das gleiche, und es ist immer wieder ein Anker in diesem Meer aus grauer Stumpfheit.

„_Ich hoffe, es geht Dir gut. Ich wünschte, ich könnte Dich mal besuchen. Wenn Du nicht mehr im Gefängnis sein musst, möchte ich Dir mein Pferd zeigen (mit Dir Eis essen gehen, mit Dir ins Kino gehen, in den Zoo, in die Winkelgasse…sie denkt sich jedes Mal etwas anderes aus). Ich vermisse Dich!  
Deine Selene"_

Der ungeduldige Wachzauberer nimmt ihm den Brief aus der Hand und wirft ihn ins Feuer. Zweimal dürfen die Gefangenen ihre Briefe lesen, dann werden sie aus ‚Sicherheitsgründen' verbrannt. Lediglich Fotos oder offizielle Schreiben von Anwälten, vom Ministerium, vom Gericht werden ausgehändigt und verbleiben im Besitz der Gefangenen.

537 erhebt sich von dem knarrenden Holzstuhl. Er steckt das Bild ein, auf dem ein Mädchen in die Kamera lächelt, das er zuletzt gesehen hat, als sie knapp fünf war. Braune Augen leuchten fröhlich in einem von mondhellem Haar umsäumten Gesicht. Im Hintergrund sind grüne Bäume und ein paar andere Kinder auf Ponys zu sehen.

Schweigend folgt er dem Wächter, der ihn geholt hat, zurück in seine Zelle. Die Gleißmotten sind bereits erwacht und erhellen jeden Winkel des winzigen Raumes. Irgendjemand hat den Rest des Abendessens mitgenommen. Gesäuerter Kohl mit ein paar Kartoffeln. Nichts, das man schmerzlich vermissen würde.

537 lässt sich auf die muffige Matratze sinken. Er zieht den klammen Wollumhang über sein Gesicht. Es ist nicht dunkel unter dem Stoff, aber zumindest nicht so grell wie an jeden anderen Quadratzentimeter der Zelle. Vier mal fünf Schritte, legt man für seine Schrittlänge fünfundsechzig Zentimeter zu Grunde, sind das vierundneunzigtausendneunhundert Quadratzentimeter, was nicht schlecht ist. Allerdings, falls sein Schritt nur etwa fünfzig Zentimeter messen sollte…

Er schließt die Augen. Kinderschrift flackert rot auf. Eis essen, das Kino, der Zoo, ein Mädchen mit blonden Haaren und den Augen eines Engels. Er hasst die Posttage. Sein fragiler, aber lebenswichtiger Schutzschild bricht, wenn er an sie denkt. Heute Nacht ist Askaban Fluch, Strafe, Hölle wie an keinem anderen Tag im Monat. Morgen wird er seine Gefühle wieder unterdrückt, vergraben haben. Morgen, wenn der graue Stumpfsinn zurückkehrt und seine Seele mit einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt.

Das Feuer hat vierundachtzig Briefe seiner Tochter verschlungen, seit er hier ist. Dazu vierzehn Briefe seines alten Freundes Severus, der in neutraler, distanzierter Weise über die Entwicklung der Welt außerhalb Askabans und seit einem Jahr auch über das Fortkommen seines Sohns Draco berichtet. Außerdem hat es dreizehn Briefe von Charlene Blanche verbrannt, in denen sie ihm die Dinge aus dem Leben ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter mitgeteilt hat, die in den Briefen der Kleinen nicht oder nur teilweise Erwähnung gefunden haben. Charlenes Ton ist freundschaftlich, ihr sanftes Wesen durchdringt auch scheinbar nur informative Zeilen, und stets schreibt sie ihm, er möge antworten.  
Er hat es versucht. Nicht, dass man dieses Bestreben seitens der Gefängnisveraltung unterstützt hätte. Es bedurfte eines Schreibens an seinen Anwalt und dessen Intervention, um Pergament und Federkiel für private Briefe zu erhalten. Die Anzahl wurde auf einen Brief im Monat limitiert, so dass er sich entscheiden musste, ob er seiner Tochter oder ihrer Mutter schreiben würde. Er hat stets an Selene geschrieben, manchmal mit einem Zusatz für ihre Mutter, wenige Male mit ein paar Sätzen an Severus. Dreiundachtzig Briefe. Und er kann vorhersagen, dass es noch siebenunddreißig sein werden, bis er das hier hinter sich gebracht hat. Zehn Jahre.

„Ein mildes Urteil", hat der Vorsitzende des Wizzen Gamot zu ihm gesagt.

Der Mann kann niemals in Askaban gewesen sein.

„Nummer 537, hier will dich einer sprechen!" Die heisere Stimme des Wärters durchbricht seine Trance.

„Es sind noch drei Runden, zweihundertundsiebzig Schritte", erwidert der Gefangene.

„Ich fürchte, Sie werden Ihren Hofgang unterbrechen müssen", sagt ein Fremder mit langem blauem Umhang. Er mustert den Häftling mit der Nummer 537 durch eine eckige Brille.

Der Gefangene kann seine Spiegelung in dem dicken Glas erkennen: Seine Haare sind verfilzt, ebenso der blonde Bart, seine Wangen sind eingefallen und der dunkle Wollumhang ist verschlissen. Für den Außenstehenden, der Askaban und seine Häftlinge nicht gewohnt ist, muss Nummer 537 fürchterlich riechen… unangenehm wäre vermutlich eine bodenlose Untertreibung. Doch der Gefangene hält sich gerade und sein grauer Blick hat nichts von dem Wahnsinn, der manch anderem hier – ob Insasse oder Wärter – förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben steht.

Der Fremde bedenkt ihn mit einem geschäftsmäßigen, etwas gezwungenen Lächeln. „Ich bin Nuntius Fandum, Abgesandter des Zaubereiministers. Ich würde mich gerne mit Ihnen unterhalten, Mr. Malfoy."

**TBC**


	2. Der Vertrag

**Rückkehr ins Leben**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon featuring Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo**

* * *

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, Reni, lufa und Moonlight (was hat dich denn zu einer Lucius-Gechichte verschlagen?). _

_Schön, dass diese ‚Askaban-Adaptation' Euren Beifall gefunden hat. Wir bleiben noch ein bisschen in der Dunklen Festung bei dem Gefangenen und dem seltsamen Boten des Ministeriums. Nummer 537 wird ein Angebot unterbreitet, das zunächst verlockend klingt. Doch was bezweckt das Ministerium wirklich?_

* * *

**2. Der Vertrag**

„Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen wollen?", murmelt der Wärter.

Er zerrt den Gefangenen hinter sich her, noch grober als üblich. Anders als sonst führt er den Fremden und Nummer 537 jedoch nicht in den Gang zum Zellentrakt hinein, sondern linkerhand in den Bereich, der nur den Wachen vorbehalten ist. Er öffnet eine schwere Holztür mit einem „_Alohomora_" und verbindet die schwere Eisenkette mittels eines Karabiners mit einem Ring, der im Boden eingelassen ist. Die Anordnung zwingt den Gefangenen auf die Knie, eine bewusste Demütigung. Nuntius Fandom nimmt auf einem breiten, aber schlichten Holzstuhl Platz.

„Wünschen Sie etwas zu trinken?", erkundigt sich der Wachhabende.

Fandom rümpft die Nase. „Vielen Dank, aber nein. Ich möchte diese Besprechung so rasch als möglich hinter mich bringen. Bitte lassen Sie uns allein."

„Sir, die Vorschriften besagen…"

„Ich weiß, was die Vorschriften besagen. Ich habe den größten Teil davon selbst verfasst", gibt Fandom barsch zurück. „Demnach sollten Sie wohl jetzt den nächsten Häftling nach oben in den Hof bringen. Keine Sorge, einem gefesselten, unbewaffneten Mann bin ich gerade noch gewachsen!"

Der Ton, den Fandon anschlägt, hat viel von der Art, mit der Nummer 537 früher – in einem anderen Leben – Schwadronen von Todessern dominierte. Tatsächlich zieht sich der Wärter zurück, wenn auch leise vor sich hin fluchend.  
Fandon schlägt die Beine übereinander. Selbst im Sitzen überragt er den knienden Lucius um mehr als einen Kopf. Er knöpft seinen zweifellos maßgeschneiderten Umhang auf und durchsucht die Taschen, um schließlich ein Monokel heraus zu befördern. Aus seiner Ledertasche entnimmt er eine Akte.

„Nun, Mr. Malfoy – oder bevorzugen Sie Nummer 537 als Anrede? Man gewöhnt sich ja so leicht an diese kleinen Vereinfachungen, n'est-ce pas? Ich bin, wie bereits angedeutet, hier im Auftrag des Ministeriums. Die Berichte, welche uns zugegangen sind, beschreiben Sie als einen sehr ruhigen, ja geradezu vorbildlichen Häftling. Keine Beschwerden, keine Raufereien in den Gängen. Sie essen regelmäßig, aber selten Ihre gesamte Ration, Sie schlafen besser als die meisten hier, und die Nachtbeobachtung ergibt, dass Sie nicht einmal selbst Hand an sich legen – wirklich diszipliniert, muss ich sagen."

Der Gefangene weicht dem mokanten Blick des Staatsanwaltes nicht aus, aber er wendet den seinen schließlich zu Boden. Das letzte, das er will, ist den Mann provozieren. Weder der grausame Zug um den schmalen Mund noch das Lauern in den blauen Augen sind ihm entgangen. Wenn er hier und jetzt einen Fehler macht, kann und wird Fandon Mittel und Wege finden, ihn das bereuen zu lassen.

„Das Ministerium hat zur Kenntnis genommen, dass bei weiterer guter Führung Ihre Haftstrafe in etwas mehr als drei Jahren beendet sein wird. Sie könnten dann ohne weiteren Übergang in die Magische Gesellschaft eingegliedert werden, unter gewissen Auflagen, versteht sich. Ich will Ihnen nicht verhehlen, dass manche Strömungen im Ministerium dieser Zeit mit einer gewissen Besorgnis entgegen sehen."

Er macht eine bedeutungsschwere Pause, und es scheint, als warte er auf eine Rückäußerung des Gefangenen. Doch Nummer 537 schweigt. Fandon nimmt schließlich den Faden wieder auf.

„Natürlich wäre es ein Leichtes, Ihnen den einen oder anderen Regelverstoß nachzuweisen, was zu einer Verlängerung Ihrer - mehr als verdienten, wie ich meine – Strafe führen würde. Ich persönlich bin erstaunt, dass es offenbar einige Fürsprecher gibt, die diese probate Vorgehensweise zu verhindern trachten." Er sagt dies nicht ohne Bedauern.

„Wie dem auch sei, man möchte nicht, dass Sie über kurz oder lang als Fokus für versprengte Anhänger Sie-wissen-schon-wessen zurückkehren. Sie waren seine Rechte Hand, sein Stratege und Finanzier. Auch wenn man Sie beobachten wird und Ihr Vermögen eingezogen wurde, besteht die Gefahr, dass Sie das Werk Ihres ehemaligen Gebieters fortsetzen."

Der Gefangene blickt auf. Er beobachtete das Minenspiel des anderen Zauberers, in dem sich Hohn, Missgunst und Verachtung spiegelten.

„Ich hege derlei Pläne nicht", sagt Nummer 537 mit trockener Stimme. Er spricht wenig, und es ist mehrere Tage her, dass er „gleich" zu dem Wärter gesagt hat, der ihm Selenes Brief so schnell hat abnehmen wollen.

„Sie werden verstehen, dass wir mehr als diese unverbindliche Zusage Ihrerseits benötigen", sagt der Ministeriumsbeamte glatt. „Ich bin befugt, Ihnen ein mehr als großzügiges Angebot zu machen."

Wieder wartet er, bevor er weiterredet.

„Der Minister ist bereit, Ihnen den gesamten Rest Ihrer Strafe zur Bewährung zu erlassen."

Scharf zieht der Gefangene die Luft ein. Diese Ankündigung ist allerdings in jeder Hinsicht mehr, viel mehr, als er erwartet hat.

„Diese unglaubliche Großzügigkeit knüpft sich allerdings an bestimmte Bedingungen." Fandon lächelt. Er ist aalglatt. „Zum ersten: Sie entsagen Ihrer Magie. Ich spreche nicht über ein ganzes Leben und auch nicht über eine Zerstörung Ihrer arkanen Zentren. Wir würden Ihnen nicht einmal Ihren Zauberstab vorenthalten. Sie müssten sich allerdings verpflichten, auf jede Ausübung von Magie bis zum Ablauf der Bewährungszeit – also bis zur formalen Beendigung Ihrer Haftzeit – zu entsagen."

Mit gierigem Blick start Fandon den Gefangenen an.

„Sie wünschen, dass ich das Leben eines Squibs führe, ohne einer zu sein?", fragt der Häftling nach.

„Es geht in diese Richtung", antwortet der Ministeriumszauberer. „Allerdings ist dies nicht die einzige Bedingung. Weiterhin müssten Sie sich verpflichten, auf jeden Kontakt zur Magischen Welt – außer in begründeten Notfällen - zu verzichten."

„Wie lange?", fragt Nummer 537.

„Ebenfalls drei Jahre." Fandon lächelt böse. „Wenn Sie sich an diese Regeln halten, verbringen Sie drei Jahre in Freiheit. Entdecken Sie, wie spannend das Leben als Muggel sein kann. Sollten Sie jedoch gegen die Kontaktsperre verstoßen, wird man Sie hierher zurückbringen, und – da bin ich mir sicher – Wege finden, Sie hier zu behalten."

„Mr. Fandon, Sir, ich weiß Ihr…Angebot durchaus zu schätzen. Allerdings sehe ich mich nicht der Lage, es zu akzeptieren." Nummer 537 blickt starr zu Boden.

Merlin, mehr als alles andere will er hier raus. Doch er misstraut Fandon zutiefst, und außerdem ist eine Kontaktsperre nicht akzeptabel. Nicht einmal, wenn sie ihn noch Jahre hier in dieser Hölle behalten. Aber drei Jahre! Das bedeutete fünfhundertachtundvierzig Hofgänge, mit fünftausendvierhundertundachtzig Runden, woraus vierhundertdreiundneunzigtausendzweihundert Schritte resultieren, die er in Freiheit anstatt hier tun könnte.

„Sie erstaunen mich", sagt der Staatsanwalt. „Ist Ihnen Askaban so sehr zur zweiten Heimat geworden, Mr. Malfoy?"

„Der Mensch gewöhnt sich an vieles", antwortet der Gefangene vage. „Sie möchten, dass ich auf Magie verzichte. Das ist bitter, aber nicht relevant. Doch ich will und kann den Kontakt zu meiner Familie, insbesondere zu meiner Tochter nicht abbrechen."

Fandon zieht erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. Offenbar überrascht ihn diese Begründung. Er blätterte noch einmal durch die Akte. „Stimmt, Sie haben ja sogar vor sechs Jahren Haftbeschwerde eingelegt, um diesen Kontakt durchzusetzen. Nun, das sollte kein Problem darstellen. Das Mädchen lebt nach meinen Unterlagen bei der Mutter, die eine Muggel ist, auf dem Land in der Nähe von London."

„Ich habe _zwei_ Kinder", sagt Nummer 537.

„Ihr Sohn ist ein verurteilter Todesser."

„Er wurde vor einem Jahr, elf Monaten und vier Tagen entlassen", beharrt der Häftling. Zuvor hat Draco sich allerdings fünf Jahre lang geweigert, mit seinem Vater zu sprechen, doch das erwähnt er nicht. Er ist ihm im Hof zweimal begegnet, und der Junge hat ihn wie einen Fremden behandelt.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass man den Kontakt zu Familienangehörigen ersten Grades dulden wird", räumt Fandon ein.

„Gibt es weitere Einschränkungen?", erkundigt sich der Verurteilte.

„Keine", sagte Fandom. „Nun?

„Welchen Vorteil zieht das Ministerium aus diesem Abkommen. Wir sprechen doch über einen Magischen Vertrag?"

Fandom lächelt wieder sein geschäftsmäßiges Raubtierlächeln. „Allerdings, es ist ein Magischer Vertrag. Das Ministerium erhält eine Gelegenheit, Ihr Verhalten im Bezug auf Gehorsam, Unterwerfung und Duldsamkeit quasi unter Laborbedingungen zu überprüfen – ohne die Magische Gesellschaft zu gefährden. Sollten Sie nicht reintegrierbar sein, wird sich das schnell heraus stellen. Ein Leben als Muggel wird Sie von Ihren alten Verbindungen abschneiden."

Er beugte sich vor.

„Wir möchten, dass man Sie vergisst, Malfoy. In Askaban bleiben Sie im Fokus der Zauberergesellschaft. Als Muggel werden Sie unwichtig. Außerdem ist man neugierig, wie Sie als Taxifahrer oder Kellner zurechtkommen."

Der Gefangene versucht, diese Gründe nachzuvollziehen. Sie erscheinen ihm wenig stichhaltig.

„Ich würde den Vertrag gerne von meinen Anwälten prüfen lassen", sagt er schließlich.

„Bedaure", erwidert sein Gegenüber. „Sie unterschreiben hier und heute oder gar nicht. Die Kanzlei Ihres Anwalts unterliegt im Übrigen ebenfalls der Kontaktsperre."

Nummer 537 reibt sich die schmerzenden Handgelenke. „Darf ich den Kontrakt lesen?"

„Aber sicher." Fandon zieht eine Rolle Pergament aus der Tasche und reicht sie ihm.  
Der Häftling überflieg den Wortlaut der in großen Lettern gefassten Bedingungen. Sie entsprechen exakt dem Besprochenen. Nun widmet er sich dem Kleingedruckten. Seine müden Augen haben Mühe, die winzige Schrift zu entziffern.

„Falls ich eine Regel brechen sollte, verlängert sich meine Strafe automatisch um ein Jahr", konstatiert er. Die Regelung ist glasklar formuliert und eindeutig. Eine harte Bestimmung für einen Slytherin. Begeht er nur einen einzigen Fehler… Wie viel Risiko sind ihm die drei Jahre eingeschränkter Freiheit wert?

„Für jeden Verstoß gegen Magisches Gesetz. Aber da Sie nicht zaubern werden… Muggelstrafzettel haben keine Auswirkungen, wie Sie Punkt achtundvierzig, Ziffer b, dritter Spiegelstrich entnehmen können. Sowohl Sie als auch das Ministerium verfügen über eine Ausstiegsklausel. Sie können jederzeit ohne Angabe von Gründen nach Askaban zurückkehren – es könnte ja sein, dass Sie als Muggel nicht zurecht kommen. Immerhin haben Sie noch niemals in Ihrem Leben gearbeitet."

Lauernd betrachtet er den Gefangenen. Doch dieser reagiert mit keinem Wort auf die Beleidigung, er verzieht nicht einmal das Gesicht. Scheinbar haben die Demütigungen der Wärter ihn abstumpfen lassen. Fandon ist zufrieden. Genau dies ist es, wofür Askaban erdacht wurde. Er setzt seine Rede fort.

„Das Ministerium wiederum kann Sie nur bei einem Verstoß Ihrerseits wieder verhaften. Allerdings gibt es theoretisch die Option, die Vertragsdauer zu verkürzen. In diesem Fall wären Sie frei ohne Auflagen. Nun, darauf würde ich an Ihrer Stelle nicht hoffen." Fandon lächelt. Es wirkt nicht freundlich.

Der Gefangene nickt schließlich. Er wirkt erschöpft und müde. Sein Gesicht ist noch fahler als vor einer halben Stunde und die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen wirken wie mit violettem Puder bestäubt.  
Fandon frohlockt. Sie haben ihn weich gekocht. Sieben Jahre Askaban haben selbst einem Lucius Malfoy, diesem arroganten reinblütigen Mistkerl von einem Todesser, das Rückgrat gebrochen. Drei Jahre als mittelloser Muggel werden ihn umbringen. Malfoy hat ja keine Ahnung, auf welche Raubtiergesellschaft er sich in Muggellondon einläßt. Einer wie er wird keinen Fuß auf den Boden bekommen und am Ende in der Psychiatrie landen. Was Askaban nicht vermag, werden Muggelheiler und ihre Drogen schon erledigen.

Der Häftling streicht das Pergament vor sich auf dem Boden glatt. Sorgfältig, methodisch, fast wie eine rituelle Handlung.

„Bitte, Sir, ich bräuchte dann eine Feder."

Welch eine Freude, ihn so auf den Knien zu sehen, und das „Sir" – wer sagt denn, dass man einem Reinblüter keine Achtung und Demut beibringen kann? Zu lange haben solche wie dieser verfluchte Todesser anständige Zauberer wie Nuntius Fandon als „Schlammblüter" beschimpft. Doch Malfoy hier wird solches nie wieder wagen, stellt Fandon befriedigt fest.

Der Gefangene nimmt die dargebotene Feder entgegen und sticht sich den angeschärften Kiel in die Armbeuge. Ein paar Tropfen Blut reichen für die Signatur, die er in eleganten, verschlungenen Buchstaben auf den dafür vorgesehen Platz setzt.

Fandon unterzeichnet seinerseits, allerdings mit magischer Dokumententinte. Er reicht dem Häftling eine Abschrift des Vertrags. Dieser wartet still am Boden und beobachtet Fandon.  
Der Staatsanwalt reibt sich zufrieden das Kinn. Er steht auf und sagt: „Sie hören dann von uns", steckt das Original im Herausgehen ein und läßt den Verurteilten angekettet zurück.

Erst am nächsten Morgen holt man ihn aus dem Raum, in dem er auf dem nackten Fußboden schließlich eingeschlafen sein muss. Sein Rücken schmerzt und er kämpft noch Tage danach mit einer fieberhaften Erkältung.

**oooOOOooo**

Acht Tage – das bedeutet dreißig Runden, und damit zweitausendsiebenhundert Schritte später – wird die Tür zu seiner Zelle aufgestoßen.

„Los, hoch mit dir, Nummer 537."

Sie legen ihm Ketten an und führen ihn über dunkle Gänge, die allein schon von dem grellen Lichtschein, der aus den Zellen der Häftlinge unter Türen und durch Klappen herausdringt, ausreichend erhellt ist. Man zieht ihn in den Trakt der Wächter und bringt ihn schließlich in einen kahlen, gefliesten Raum. Auf dem Tisch im vorderen Bereich steht eine dunkelgraue Reisetasche. Nummer 537 erkennt sie sofort wieder.

„Ausziehen, duschen", kommandiert der Wachzauberer. Er zeigt auf ein rostiges Rohr, das am Ende des Raums aus der Wand springt. Lediglich der Abfluss im Boden lässt erahnen, dass es hier eine Waschmöglichkeit gibt.

Der Gefangene zögert nur kurz. Er legt den feuchten Umhang ab und auch die anderen Kleider. Die Wärter grinsen einander zu. Nummer 537 hat eine ungefähre Ahnung, was ihn erwartet. Die Prozedur bei seiner Einlieferung hier war ähnlich rabiat. Als er nackt vor das Rohr tritt, schwenkt der Wächter seinen Zauberstab. Ein Schwall eisigen Wassers trifft ihn hart auf den Rücken und er beißt die Zähne aufeinander und schließt die Augen, während Wasser, Schaum und wieder Wasser über seinen Haut rinnen und der Gestank eines Insektenvertilgungszaubers ihn einhüllt. Als der eisige Strom versiegt, zittert er vor Kälte und seine Zähne schlagen unkontrolliert aufeinander.

„Frisch, was?", höhnt einer der beiden Wärter.

Der Gefangene erwidert nichts.

„Anziehen, Nummer 537", lautet der nächste Befehl.

Er gehorcht wortlos. Es sind die grauen Leinenkleider, die man ihm im Ministerium gegeben hat: Hose, Hemd, alte Schuhe und ein grober Wollumhang. Im Vergleich zu dem Lumpen, die er bis eben getragen hat, eine deutlich Verbesserung.

„Warten!", befiehlt der größere der Wachzauberer, dann verlässt er den Raum.

Die Minuten verrinnen. Der zweite Wächter pfeift ein Lied und lehnt gelangweilt an der Mauer.

Irgendwann öffnet sich die Tür und ein ranghoher Wachzauberer betritt den Raum. Er mustert den Gefangenen in der grauen Robe und tritt hinter den Tisch.

„Nummer 537. Das Handgelenk."

Der Häftling nähert sich langsam, entblößt seinen Unterarm und zeigt ihn vor. Zwei Runen und die Nummer 537, die sie ihm eingebrannt haben, darüber das Dunkle Mal, verblasst. Der Zauberer vergleicht die Ziffern mit den Eintragungen auf einer langen Liste.

„Name?"

Schwer kommt er dem Gefangenen über die Lippen. Zu lange war er bloß eine Nummer, reduziert zu einem Wesen ohne Rechte und Würde.

„Lucius Abraxas Malfoy."

„Kontrollieren Sie den Inhalt der Tasche, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius öffnet die Tasche, seine Finger gleiten über den kostbaren Silberverschluss und das Drachenleder. Viel war es ohnehin nicht, das man ihm gelassen hatte. Rasierzeug, eine Zahnbürste, Seife, dazu eine Ledermappe mit dem Identitätsdokument und eine Geldbörse.

„Zählen Sie es nach."

Lucius tut, wie ihm geheißen. Drei Galleonen, vier Sickel. Er hat selten Bargold gebraucht. In einem separaten Fach liegt sein Siegelring. ‚Noch nicht', denkt er zuerst, doch dann streift er ihn doch über den Finger, nur, um ihn dann zurück zu legen. Der Ring würde ihm vom Finger rutschen.

„Es ist vollständig." Er würde nichts anderes sagen, selbst wenn die Hälfte fehlte.

„Dann unterschreiben Sie hier."

Zum zweiten Mal in wenigen Tagen unterzeichnet er ein Pergament, doch diesmal reicht man ihm Tinte.

„Sie sind auf Geheiß des Ministeriums frei, sobald das Boot am Ufer des Festlandes anlegt. Dort erhalten Sie auch Ihren Zauberstab, damit Sie disapparieren können, oder Sie benutzen den Portschlüssel zum Ministerium. Ich hoffe, wir werden Sie hier nie wieder sehen, Mr. Malfoy. Das nächste Mal gibt es kein Zurück."

* * *

**TBC**


	3. London

**Rückkehr ins Leben**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon featuring Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo**

* * *

_**Eldi**__: Schönen guten Abend! Wir sind sehr glücklich, dass einige der „Schattennacht"-Leser den Weg hier herüber gefunden haben, in diese Geschichte. Das letzte Schattennacht-Kapitel ist auch fast fertig, nur da wir uns nicht selbst spoilern wollen, habt noch ein kleines bisschen Geduld._

_**Slytherene**__: Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews zu Kapitel 2 (und die Mails). Den meisten war Mr. Fandon nicht sehr geheuer, nachvollziehbar. Ihr habt eine gute Menschen…oder vielmehr… Figurenkenntnis.  
Besonderer Dank also an Reni, Moonlight und Sally Slytherin._

* * *

**3. London**

Lucius erbricht sich in die nachtschwarzen Wellen der irischen See und krallt sich mit beiden Händen an der Reling fest. Schiffe sind ein Horror für ihn, er wurde schon als Junge binnen Minuten seekrank. Die Mannschaft des Bootes hat kaum einen Blick für den schäbig gewandeten Zauberer. Eine Entlassung aus Askaban ist nicht so selten, wie man annehmen könnte, denn das Gefängnis nimmt auch Häftlinge mit kleineren Vergehen auf. Außerdem haben die Matrosen genug zu tun.

Als Lucius endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hat, drohen ihm die Beine wegzusacken. Der Maat händigt ihm unbeeindruckt einen länglichen, in Stoff eingeschlagenen Gegenstand aus. Lucius muss das Paket nicht aufwickeln, um seinen Zauberstab zu erkennen.

„Der Portschlüssel ist dort drüben, ein rostiges Fass." Der Matrose weist einen Hügel hinauf. „Beeilen Sie sich, er geht in ein paar Minuten." Dann wendet er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

Lucius steigt den Pfad hinauf, der auf den bezeichneten Hügel führt. Er zieht den grauen Wollumhang enger um seine Schultern. Der Wind ist kalt und dringt durch das dünne Gewebe. Unwillkürlich zählt er die Schritte bis zur Kuppe, wo das alte Fass im hohen Gras liegt. Zweihundertsiebenundachtzig. Er schiebt den Zauberstab unter seine Jacke. Seinen Gehstock haben sie entfernt, doch der silberne Schlangenkopf liegt kühl an seiner Haut. Er spürt das Kribbeln der Magie, die feinen arkanen Mikroströme, die über seinen Oberkörper gleiten. Er packt seine Tasche fester und langt dann nach dem Fass. Feuchter Rost klebt an seinen Fingern. Das vertraute Reißen hinter dem Bauchnabel setzt plötzlich ein.

Als der Schwindel verfliegt, sieht Lucius sich um. Die Straße ist leer und dunkel, was nach Mitternacht kein Wunder ist. Hinter ihm liegt der „Tropfende Kessel", der Zugang zur Magischen Welt. Lucius nimmt die andere Richtung. Ganz sicher beobachtet man ihn, und er wird nicht in den ersten Minuten in Freiheit gleich einen Fehler begehen.  
London meint es gut mit Lucius Malfoy. Der obligatorische Nebel fehlt ebenso wie der kalte Regen aus den Geschichten Sir Arthur Conan Doyles. Natürlich hat Lucius ein Ziel vor Augen, doch er hat auch ein Problem: In seiner Tasche ist nur Zauberergold, und um zu dieser Stunde ins Londoner Westend zu kommen, braucht er Muggelgeld. Der einzige Ort, an dem er es eintauschen kann, ist Gringott's. Doch der Zugang zur Koboldbank ist ihm verwehrt. Außerdem hat die Bank um diese Uhrzeit geschlossen. Ihm bleibt keine Wahl – er wird laufen müssen. Lucius hat keine Ahnung, wie weit es genau bis nach Kensington ist, aber er weiß, es ist zu weit. Dennoch macht er sich auf den Weg. Er muss jedoch relativ bald einsehen, dass er in dieser Kleidung, mit leerem Magen und in seinem schlechten Zustand nicht einmal annähernd so weit kommt, wie er muss. Es ist kalt und er ist müde, obwohl das Adrenalin in seinen Adern ihn antreibt.

Als er Victoria Station erreicht, ist er am Ende seiner Kraft. Planlos läuft er durch die künstlich erleuchteten Hallen, auf der Suche nach einer fast vergessenen Erinnerung. Ein Muggelroman…. Falls er zwielichtige Gestalten erwartet hat, was ihm selbst nicht unbedingt klar ist, wird er enttäuscht. Es gibt eine hohe Präsenz von Muggelpolizei und wenig Gelegenheiten, sich hinzusetzen. Bevor eine Streife ihn aufgreifen kann, geht er direkt auf die erstaunten Männer zu.

„Entschuldigung. Können Sie mir helfen, Sirs? Ich suche die ‚Barmherzigen Schwestern'."

Die beiden Polizisten sehen einander erstaunt an. Mit abgerissenen Typen in merkwürdigen Klamotten haben sie öfter zu tun, aber die wenigsten davon sprechen ein derart geschliffenes Oxfordenglisch.

„Der Straßenstrich ist hier schon lange nicht mehr", sagt der eine schließlich und grinst.

„Mensch Tom, das ist keine Mutprobe auf einem Junggesellenabschied, sieh ihn dir doch nur mal an", meint der zweite.

„Ich suche die ‚Barmherzigen Schwestern'", wiederholt Lucius, der sich weder an den Romantitel noch an den Autor erinnern kann, aber er weiß, es muss diese Frauen geben an diesem Bahnhof, er hat es gelesen, irgendwann.

„Was Sie suchen, ist die Bahnhofsmission, hm?", vermutet der zweite Polizist. „Kommen Sie, wir bringen Sie hin."

Die beiden Beamten führen Lucius durch die riesige Halle, einen neonbestrahlten, gefliesten Gang entlang und zu einem gläsernen Kasten mit einem roten Kreuz auf gelbem Band am Fenster. Die Rollläden sind herunter gelassen, doch der Polizist nimmt sein Funkgerät und verständigt die Zentrale. Nur drei Minuten später wird das Rollo hochgezogen, ein Schlüssel gedreht und eine füllige Frau mit einer weißen Kopftracht öffnet.

„Wir bringen Ihnen einen späten Gast, Molly", sagt der Polizist.

Lucius verzieht das Gesicht. Muss sie ausgerechnet diesen Namen tragen?

„Kommen Sie herein", sagt sie milde und nimmt ungefragt seinen Arm. „Möge der Herr eure Wege beschützen und mit euch sein", schickt sie den Polizisten hinterher.

„Amen", sagt einer von ihnen. „Vergessen Sie nicht, wieder abzuschließen, Molly."

Eine zweite Frau erscheint.

„Ach herrjemine", klagt sie, als sie Lucius sieht, der jetzt die Kapuze herab nimmt und sich auf einen Stuhl am Tisch sinken lässt.

„Eine Suppe und ein Bett, hm? Brauchen Sie auch einen Arzt?"

„Nein, danke", erwidert Lucius. „Ich bin nicht krank. Nur erschöpft und hungrig."

Eine der Frauen verschwindet durch eine Nebentür, nur um kurze Zeit später mit einem Teller dampfenden Eintopfs zurückzukehren. Merlin sei Dank, grüne Bohnen, kein Kohl. Als sie die Mahlzeit vor ihm abstellt, sagt sie: „Es tut mir Leid, aber unsere Station ist voll belegt heute Nacht. Wir machen das normalerweise nicht, aber ich könnte Ihnen ein Kissen und eine Decke bringen, und Sie schlafen hier auf der Bank. Es ist zumindest warm und sicher."

„Das wird vollkommen ausreichend sein", erwidert Lucius zwischen zwei Löffeln Suppe, dann nimmt er einen Schluck von dem Wasser, das die andere Schwester ihm hingestellt hat. Es ist klar und neutral, ohne den fauligen Beigeschmack Askabans, und Lucius ist ziemlich sicher, Perrier könnte nicht mithalten.

Eine Viertelstunde später hockt er in eine warme, nach Waschmittel riechende Decke gehüllt, auf der Holzbank, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, die trocken ist und nicht kalt wie der Felsen, an den er sich nie hat gewöhnen können. Auf dem Tisch vor ihm steht eine Tasse heißer Tee, eine letzte Gabe der Schwestern für die heutige Nacht. Im Nebenzimmer hört er sie leise beten.  
Die Freiheit nach Askaban, so stellt er fest, könnte sich schlimmer anfühlen. Sein ohnehin fragiles Weltbild gerät immer weiter ins Wanken. Dort angekommen, wo die Muggel diejenigen abladen, derer sich ihre Gemeinschaft gedanklich bereits entledigt hat, ist er freundlicher aufgenommen und besser versorgt worden als bei seinen eigenen Leuten.

Der Raum um ihn her ist dunkel. Er atmet schwer gegen die Finsternis an. Schließlich steht er doch noch einmal auf und entzündet das Licht über der Spüle. Eine der Schwestern kommt aus dem kleinen Zimmer, in dem sie Büro, Schlaf- und Gebetsraum haben.

„Fehlt Ihnen etwas?"

„Das Licht", sagt er. „Ich kann die Dunkelheit nicht mehr aushalten." Sie haben es ihm ausgetrieben in Askaban, ihm, der sich stets sicher und ohne Angst bewegt hat im Dunkeln, egal ob in Nocturn Alley oder im Wald bei Silver Falcon Cottage.

„Das kennen wir. Kommt häufiger vor, als Sie denken", tröstet sie freundlich und verschwindet wieder im anderen Zimmer.

**oooOOOooo**

Lucius verlässt die Obhut der Schwestern, bevor der Alltag der Muggel den Bahnhof mit Menschen füllt. Ein paar hundert Meter von Victoria Station entfernt hat er gestern Nacht den Laden eines arabischen Händlers gesehen. Er muss warten, bis das Geschäft gegen elf endlich öffnet, doch dann beginnen die Dinge sich zu entwickeln.  
Der Kurs, zu dem er eine Galleone eintauscht, ist lächerlich, doch er kann es sich nicht leisten, endlos zu feilschen, vor allem, weil er letztlich tauschen _muss_.

Es erweist sich trotz einer ausreichenden Ausstattung mit Muggelgeld als schwierig, in seinem derangierten Aufzug ein Taxi zu bekommen. Doch schließlich gelingt es ihm, einen pakistanischen Fahrer zu überzeugen, wobei fünf Pfund extra wahre Wunder bewirken. Lucius lässt sich zu einer Bank in Kensington bringen. Der Versuch, den Wachmann am Eingang davon zu überzeugen, dass er kein durchgeknallter Irrer oder Junkie ist, der die Bank ausrauben will, sondern ein Kunde, kostet ihn eine halbe Stunde und jeden Rest Beherrschung und Geduld. Zudem ist er erfolglos. Dass er keinen Muggelausweis vorzeigen kann, macht es nicht einfacher. Der Wachmann will eben die Polizei rufen, weil Lucius sich einfach nicht abweisen lässt, als eine Bankangestellte in einem grauen Kostüm mit einer ziemlich exzentrischen Brille zu ihnen tritt.

„Jenkins, was ist hier eigentlich los?"

„Dieser…_Herr_ hier behauptet, Kunde unseres Hauses zu sein; Ma'am. Er kann sich jedoch nicht ausweisen, und ich habe Anweisung, nur vernünftig gekleidete Herrschaften in den Schalterraum zu lassen." Der Blick, mit dem er Lucius bedenkt, lässt erahnen, dass er ihn für einen gefährlichen Freak hält.

„Hören Sie, Mrs.…" Lucius liest das Schild am Revers der Frau, „…Mason. Ich bin seit über zehn Jahren Kunde in Ihrem Haus. Ich habe ein Schließfach und das Passwort dazu. In selbigem Fach werden Sie meinen Ausweis finden. Ich gestehe gern ein, dass meine Kleidung nicht den üblichen Gepflogenheiten entspricht, und falls nötig werde ich den Hintereingang benutzen. Ich muss jedoch auf Ihrer Kooperation bestehen."

Sie betrachtet ihn über den Rand ihrer schicken Designerbrille hinweg.

„Bitte sagen Sie mir Ihren Namen und die Schließfachnummer", verlangt sie schließlich.

„Lars Malmsteen, das Fach wurde über meine Firma ‚Malmsteen Incorporated' eingerichtet."

„Sie klingen nicht wie ein Skandinavier", sagt sie zweifelnd.

„Ich bin in England aufgewachsen", sagt Lucius mit eisiger Ruhe, die längst eine brüchige, äußere Hülle ist. „Die Nummer ist 22- 537." Der letzte Teil der Zahl kommt ihm kaum über die Lippen. Bittere Ironie des Schicksals.

„Ich werde Ihre Angaben prüfen, Mr. Malmsteen", sagt sie schließlich und kehrt in das Gebäude zurück.

Lucius atmet tief durch, ignoriert die Blicke der Passanten und wartet. Nach fünf Minuten kehrt Mrs. Mason zurück, hektische rote Flecken im Gesicht und ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Mr. Malmsteen. Das ist eine Situation, die mir furchtbar peinlich ist. Ich entschuldige mich vielmals auch im Namen unseres Bankhauses. Wenn Sie mir bitte nach drinnen folgen würden?" Sie weist auf das Hauptportal.  
„Jenkins, auf Ihren Platz!", herrscht sie den Wachmann an.

Lucius verbirgt seine Erleichterung hinter einer Maske unbeteiligter Kälte. Wenn er hier gescheitert wäre – er hatte keinen akzeptablen Plan B. Er kennt absolut niemanden in der Muggelwelt, der nicht in Wirklichkeit Teil der Magischen Gesellschaft wäre, abgesehen von Charlene. Unter keinen Umständen wäre er gekleidet wie ein Bettler vor ihrer Tür angekrochen gekommen.

Mrs. Mason führt ihn in den Keller der Bank, achtundvierzig Stufen hinunter, (Lucius zählt automatisch mit) wo in einem Raum hinter schweren Stahltüren vierundvierzig Reihen zu je acht Fächern, also dreihundertzweiundfünfzig, dazu sechsundzwanzig größere, Schließfächer, mehr oder minder kostbare Inhalte bergen. Lucius geht zielsicher auf das Fach 22-537 zu. Mrs.Mason und ein zweiter Bankangestellter, ein junger Mann, bitten um das Passwort.

„Reinblüter", sagt Lucius.

„Ach, Sie züchten Pferde?", fragt der junge Mann höflich interessiert.

„Kampfhunde", gibt Lucius zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen zurück.

Mrs. Mason beginnt, den verschlossenen Umschlag zu öffnen, und entnimmt ihm den Zettel mit Lucius eigener Handschrift, den er vor mehr als zehn Jahren hier mitsamt seiner Muggelidentität deponiert hat. Für den absoluten Notfall. Das Passwort stimmt, natürlich, und Mrs. Mason händigt Lucius den Schlüssel aus.

Er ist unendlich dankbar, dass er in den turbulenten Wochen nach dem ersten Fall des Dunklen Lords dieses eine Mal seinen Stolz geschluckt und auf Narcissa gehört hat. Sein Blick geht zu dem Fach 22-538. Es enthält Narcissas Unterlagen: einen ebenfalls schwedischen Pass (keine Fälschung, sondern das Ergebnis bester Kontakte), ein paar Aktien, Bargeld in US-amerikanischen Dollars, Schweizer Franken und ein paar tausend Pfund Sterling.  
Lucius lässt das Fach unberührt, obwohl er das Passwort kennt. ‚Todesser'.  
Merlin, was waren sie verblendet!

Er händigt der Bankangestellten seinen Pass aus.

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Malmsteen. Übrigens, der Ausweis ist abgelaufen. Die schwedische Botschaft ist am Montagu Place. Soll ich dort für Sie anrufen?"

„Danke, das wird nicht nötig sein", erwidert er.

Jetzt, versorgt mit einer Identität, zwei Kreditkarten und ausreichend Bargeld, will er nur noch raus aus dem engen, fensterlosen Raum, zurück nach draußen, wo er den Himmel sehen kann.

„Sie müssen ein neues Passwort aufschreiben, Mr. Malmsteen, das wieder in einem versiegelten Umschlag deponiert werden kann."

Sie reicht ihm einen Zettel aus dickem Büttenpapier und eine Art Federkiel auf einem Klemmbrett.

„Haben Sie Tinte?", fragt Lucius.

Mrs. Mason und der pferdesportbegeisterte Angestellte sehen einander ratlos an.

„Das ist ein Kugelschreiber, Sir", sagt der junge Mann schließlich. Die Tinte ist schon drin."

„Faszinierend", sagt Lucius und schreibt das neue Passwort auf das Muggel-Pergamentstück. ‚Freiheit.'

Er schiebt es in den Umschlag, den man ihm reicht und will den Kugelschreiber zurückgeben.

„Bitte, Sie können ihn gerne behalten", sagt der junge Mann.

Lucius nickt und steckt das Werkzeug ein. Vermutlich wird er es öfter brauchen in seinem neuen Leben.

„Können wir sonst etwas für Sie tun?", fragt Mrs. Mason. „Ich möchte Ihnen noch einmal mein tiefes Bedauern…"

„Rufen Sie mir bitte ein Taxi und bereiten Sie den Fahrer auf einen etwas unkonventionellen Fahrgast vor", sagt Lucius.

„Das wird überhaupt kein Problem sein", erklärt Mrs. Mason mit verbindlichem Lächeln. Sie sieht unendlich erleichtert aus. Ihre Vorgesetzten wären mit Sicherheit nicht besonders amüsiert, einen Firmenkunden zu verlieren, der solche Summen umsetzt wie die Malmsteen Corporation.

Eine halbe Stunde später steigt Lucius vor einem hohen Apartmenthaus im vornehmen Londoner Westen aus dem Taxi. Als er bezahlen will, sagt der Fahrer: „Nein, nein, Sir. Die Bank hat das bereits geregelt."

Lucius hebt erstaunt eine Augenbraue, sagt jedoch nichts. Es gibt noch eine letzte Hürde. In seiner Tasche liegt schwer und metallisch kühl ein Schlüssel. Auch dieser war im Fach 22-537 deponiert. Lucius geht die zwölf Stufen bis zum Eingang des Hauses hinauf und tritt an den Empfang.

„Sir, Sie wünschen?", fragt der livrierte Pförtner.

„Ich möchte in meine Wohnung." Lucius legt den Schlüssel auf den Tresen. „Apartment einhundertdreiundfünfzig. Können Sie mir sagen, welches Stockwerk das ist?"

Der Mann blickt ihn irritiert an.

„Ich war lange nicht mehr hier", sagt Lucius vage.

„Einen Augenblick bitte, Sir", erwidert der Pförtner und tippt etwas in seinen Computer. Lucius kennt die kleinen Maschinen, mit denen die Muggel ihre Verwaltungsangelegenheiten regeln.

„Wären Sie so freundlich, mir Ihren Namen zu nennen und sich auszuweisen, Sir?", sagt der Pförtner. „Sicherheitsvorschriften, Sie verstehen?"

„Natürlich", sagt Lucius und zückt seinen Ausweis.

Der Mann vergleicht das Bild mit Lucius' Erscheinung, und offenbar besteht noch genügend Ähnlichkeit zwischen seiner abgerissenen Gestalt und dem deutlich jüngeren Konterfei in dem Dokument, dass der Pförtner zufrieden ist.

„Es ist der fünfzehnte", sagt er. „Der Aufzug ist dort vorne links. Wenn Sie oben sind, wenden Sie sich bitte nach rechts und folgen dem Gang. Es ist das Eckapartment am Ende desselben. Falls Sie Hilfe brauchen oder sonst etwas wünschen, die Rufnummer hier unten ist die Neunundneunzig über Hausanschluss. Mein Name ist Edmund."

„Danke, Edmund", antwortet Lucius und steckt seine Papiere und den Schlüssel wieder ein. Er geht langsam zum Fahrstuhl, dessen Tür sich öffnet, als eine junge Dame heraustritt. Lucius geht hinein und sagt deutlich: „Fünfzehnter Stock."

Nichts geschieht, außer, dass sich die Türen schließen.

„Fünfzehnter Stock", wiederholt Lucius.

An der Wand leuchten die Nummern der Stockwerke unbeeindruckt.

Merlin! flucht Lucius in Gedanken. Jetzt steckt er in diesem Ding fest und der Raum wird von Augenblick zu Augenblick enger. Panik erfasst ihn.

„Öffne!", sagt er laut.

Nicht geschieht.

„Öffne, verflucht noch mal!"

Die Türen bleiben geschlossen.

Lucius schluckt und wischt sich Schweiß von der Stirn, der eben noch nicht da war. Eben hat er noch gefroren. Er tastet nach dem Stab in seiner Hemdtasche. Falls nötig wird er sich hier heraus sprengen. Dies ist eindeutig eine Ausnahmesituation. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich.

„Öffne!", befiehlt er noch einmal, und der Klang seiner Stimme wäre eisig, würde nicht unterdrückte Panik darin mitschwingen.

Plötzlich öffnet sich die Tür und ein älterer Herr im grauen Zweireiher tritt hinein. Er tippt sich zum Gruß an den Hut und drückt dann auf eines der Lichter, auf denen Zahlen geschrieben stehen. Leise surrend setzt sich der Fahrstuhl in Bewegung.

„Entschuldigung, welches Stockwerk?", fragt er Lucius. „Ich habe gar nicht gesehen, dass Sie noch nicht gedrückt hatten."

„Fünfzehntes", sagt Lucius und Erleichterung durchflutet ihn. Der Mann drückt den Knopf mit der Nummer Fünfzehn.

„Danke", sagt Lucius, und er meint es so.

Im achten Stock hält der Aufzug an und der ältere Herr steigt aus. Die Türen schließen sich hinter ihm und der Fahrstuhl gleitet weiter nach oben. Es klingelt, die Fünfzehn flackert über der Tür und dann gleitet sie in die Wand hinein. Lucius betritt den langen Flur und folgt der Beschreibung Edmunds.

Die letzte Tür - „Mahagonifurnier auf Stahluntergrund", erinnert sich Lucius an die Worte des Muggelmaklers – trägt die Nummer Einhundertdreiundfünfzig. Der Schlüssel passt und Lucius betritt zum ersten Mal seit über zehn Jahren seine Wohnung in Kensington.

Er hat diese Räume noch nie eingerichtet gesehen, aber er erinnert sich an die Pläne. Narcissa hat sie für ihn erstellen lassen. Er lässt den Umhang von den Schultern gleiten und geht langsam durch die Räume: Ein Flur mit einer Garderobe, ein großzügiges Wohnzimmer mit einem separaten Essbereich und einem enormen Balkon. Lucius versucht, die Glastüren zu öffnen und scheitert an der Bedienung. Egal, die riesigen Fenster lassen genügend Licht in den großen Raum. Er öffnet eine Tür – dies müsste das Arbeitszimmer sein, wenn er die Pläne noch richtig im Kopf hat. Auf einem breiten Schreibtisch steht ein Computer, daneben liegen Pergamente und Muggelpapier mit dem Briefkopf von Malmsteen Incorporated, er findet Feder und Tinte, letztere allerdings eingetrocknet, in einem Halter. Auch dieses Zimmer hat einen Zugang zum Balkon, und er kann von hier aus die halbe Stadt überblicken. Vom Arbeitszimmer aus gelangt man ins Schlafzimmer. Der Geruch des frisch bezogenen Bettes passt zum sauberen, gepflegten Eindruck der gesamten Wohnung. Er erinnert sich, dass Narcissa ihm gesagt hat, sie habe eine Firma beauftragt, einmal die Woche nach allem zu sehen, die Bezahlung erfolge automatisch über die Firmenkonten. Offenbar funktioniert das System perfekt.

Lucius findet einen komplett ausgestatteten Kleiderschrank mit Roben und Muggelanzügen, Hemden, Schuhen, Wäsche – nicht einmal Trainingssachen sind vergessen worden. Die Zaubererroben sind etwas aus der Mode, aber Lucius ist ein Traditionalist und er wird sie ohnehin nicht so bald brauchen.  
Lucius sieht die Treppe, die vom Schlafzimmer aus auf die Dachterrasse führen muss, aber noch verlockender ist das Badezimmer. Er stößt die Tür auf und hält kurz den Atem an: Es ist nicht der opulente Luxus von Malfoy Manor, natürlich nicht, aber die dicken weißen Teppiche strahlen Wärme aus und die Duschkabine verbirgt eine ganze Armada von Sprühköpfen.  
Lucius streift die Ministeriumskleidung ab und wirft sie in eine Ecke. Dann steigt er langsam und vorsichtig in die Dusche.  
‚Bitte, lass das Wasser warm sein', fleht er still.  
Er zieht am Hebel der Mischbatterie, nur ein Stück. Ein schmaler Rinnsaal warmen Wassers läuft über seine Schulter. Er schiebt den Hebel etwas höher, und der Rinnsaal wird zu einem Bach.  
Mehr, denkt er, bis er schließlich in einer heißen, prasselnden Wasserflut steht, die Stirn an die kühlen Delphter Fliesen gelehnt, zitternd vor Erschöpfung und auch Erleichterung. Es dauert eine halbe Stunde, und seine Fingerkuppen sind längst aufgequollen, bis Lucius sich in der Lage sieht, aus der Dusche zu steigen und in dem kleinen Schrank neben der Dusche nach Seife zu suchen. Er findet ein flüssiges Gel, das nach Zeder und Sandelholz duftet, dazu ein Shampoo mit der hoffnungsfrohen Aufschrift ‚Summer Blonde', und so ausgestattet kehrt er zurück unter die warmen Wasserstrahlen, und jetzt, mit all der parfümierten Kosmetik, beginnt er endlich, den Geruch von Askaban aus seinem Haar und seinen Poren zu waschen. Er weiß, er wird ihn nie wieder aus seinen Erinnerungen verbannen können.

Sieben Jahre und fünf Tage, das sind eintausendzweihundertundachtzig Hofgänge, zwölftausendachthundert Runden, eine Million einhundertfünfzigtausend Schritte… Lucius unterbricht sich. Es muss aufhören! Er muss jetzt nicht mehr zählen, um dem schleichenden Wahnsinn Paroli zu bieten.  
Sieben Jahre und fünf Tage sind sieben Jahre und fünf Tage, nichts anderes, und er wird Zeit nie wieder in Schritten, Runden oder Hofgängen messen. Plötzlich weiß er, dass er eher sterben wird, als Askaban noch einmal von innen zu sehen.

„Nie wieder", sagt er leise zu sich selbst.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Orientierung

** Return to life  
**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon featuring Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo**

* * *

_**Eldi**__: Irgendwo zwischen Tragik und Komik schwankt er, „unser" Lucius. Gefangen im Spannungsfeld monströser (manchmal durchaus erheiternder) Muggeltechnik und der Wunden, die Askaban geschlagen hat. Euer Feedback hat gezeigt, dass es diese Verknüpfung tragischer Geschichten mit gelegentlichen komischen Zwischenfällen ist, die an dieser Fiction geschätzt werden._

_**Slytherene**__: Neben der Spannung, versteht sich. ;-) Nun, ich werde mich jedenfalls weiterhin bemühen, Lucius' Situation etwas Heiteres abzugewinnen._

_Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews zu Kapitel 3: Reinadoreen, Lufa, Sally Slytherin, Moonlight und Madame Minuit (Grüße ins schöne Wien).  
_

* * *

**4. Orientierung**

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde unter der Dusche ist Lucius' Haut rot und es gibt keine Stelle an seinem Körper, die er nicht mindestens fünfmal mit Wasser und viel Seife gereinigt hätte. Er stellt das Wasser ab und nimmt ein Handtuch aus dem Schrank. Der weiche Stoff schmiegt sich an seine Haut, dick und tröstlich. Lucius holt tief Luft, er weiß, eine unangenehme Konfrontation steht ihm noch bevor.  
Er macht zwei Schritte nach links und steht vor dem großen, breiten Spiegel, der über den beiden Waschbecken hängt.

Merlin, die Spiegelung in Fandons Brille war kein Albtraum!

Der Mann, der ihm gegenübersteht, scheint ein Fremder zu sein. Das Gesicht ist bleich und schmal, die Wangenknochen treten deutlich hervor. Ein ungepflegter Bart bedeckt gnädig die eingefallenen Wangen. Seine Haare sind völlig verfilzt. Die Haut ist mit Kratzern überzogen. Kleine rote Male, vermutlich Flohstiche, leuchten auf der blassen Haut. Die Rippen zeichnen sich unter der Haut überdeutlich ab, ebenso wie die Hüftknochen. Von Muskulatur kann kaum noch die Rede sein. Lucius schließt die Augen und dreht sich weg. Das Bild der ausgemergelten Gestalt im Spiegel hat sich bereits in sein Gehirn gegraben, verfolgt ihn.

Es hat keinen Sinn. Er muss _jetzt_ da durch.

Er nimmt sich Zeit, um sich mit dem Gesicht im Spiegel wieder vertraut zu machen. Beim zweiten Hinsehen sind es doch seine Augen, klares Grau unter fein geschwungenen Brauen. Es ist doch seine Nase, etwas zu spitz, wie früher schon, sein Mund, auch wenn er über den Zustand seiner Zähne lieber nicht nachdenken will. Er wird einen Heiler brauchen, definitiv.  
In der Schublade unter dem Waschbecken findet er Rasierzeug: Schere, Pinsel, Schaum, Rasiermesser. Es ist erst Nachmittag, er hat also Zeit, sich in Ruhe um ein paar Angelegenheiten zu kümmern.

Ohne den Bart ähnelt er eine halbe Stunde später seinem alten Selbst deutlich mehr. Sein schmales Gesicht wirkt jetzt noch verletzlicher, doch die glatte Haut fühlt sich besser an als das graublonde Gestrüpp. Graublond. Tatsächlich lassen seine Schläfen etwas Farbe vermissen. Er ist über Vierzig, und die grauen Strähnen sind sicher nicht sein dringendstes Problem, zumal sie in seinem hellen Haar kaum auffallen.  
Er findet eine Creme im Schrank und bedeckt sorgfältig jeden Zentimeter seiner trockenen Haut damit. Er muss daran denken, dass er früher mit Narcissa Tiegel und Tuben ausgetauscht hat, und vermutlich einer der nach Lockhart bestinformierten Zauberer war, was magische Kosmetik anging. Aber das ist ein ganzes Menschenleben lang her.

Der Kleiderschrank hat etwas Paradiesisches an sich. Nicht nur Wäsche aus Seide und Kaschmir, auch Hemden und Hosen aus weichem, anschmiegsamem Stoff. Lucius weiß gar nicht, wo er anfangen soll. Er wählt zunächst einen Anzug, ‚Armani' steht auf dem Label. Das gute Stück passt nicht recht, es hängt an ihm wie an einem Kleiderhaken. Zwei zusätzliche Pullover später und mit einem Jackett, das etwas schmaler geschnitten ist, wird die Sache erträglicher. Die Schuhgröße ist Merlin sei Dank nicht so variabel wie Körperformen, und italienische Markenschuhe sind zeitlos modern. Ein gefütterter Trench und ein Stetson, der die Haare verdeckt, komplettieren Lucius' Outfit, als er die Wohnung gegen fünf wieder verlässt.  
An der Rezeption erkennt Edmund ihn trotz der Veränderung.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Malmsteen."

„Hallo, Edmund. Vielleicht können Sie mir helfen?", sagt Lucius.

„Ich tue, was ich kann", erwidert der Portier.

„Ich kenne mich nicht aus hier", bekennt Lucius. „Ich brauche einen guten Heiler…ich meine, einen Mediziner, einen Barbier und ein Geschäft für Nahrungsmittel."

„In dieser Reihenfolge?", erkundigt sich Edmund.

„Nicht notwendigerweise", sagt Lucius.

„Es gibt einen Supermarkt zwei Straßen von hier, die haben einen Lieferservice. Sie können dort auch über das Intranet des Hauses bequem von Ihrem PC bestellen. Direkt hier in der Straße, etwas zweihundert Meter Richtung Zentrum, ist ein indisches Lebensmittelgeschäft mit Take-away, kann ich sehr empfehlen. In die andere Richtung ist das Om-Shanti, Esoterika, Tee, Kaffee, Schokolade, biologisch-organisches Obst und Gemüse. Die haben zwar keinen offiziellen Mittagstisch, aber die Inhaberin kocht die besten Ratatouilles und Aufläufe, alles vegan. Der Barbier…warten Sie mal. Es gibt eine Kette dreihundert Meter stadtauswärts, die machen eine Kopfmassage, die viel gelobt wird von Ihren Nachbarn. In der Querstraße ist der Laden von François, ein bisschen…ungewöhnlich, aber er ist ein Künstler. Was den Doktor angeht, so haben wir einen privaten hausärztlichen Dienst, der sehr viele Kunden hier im Haus hat. Haben Sie den ganzen Nachmittag Zeit?"

Lucius nickt.

„Dann geben Sie mir fünf Minuten", sagt Edmund und beginnt, zu telefonieren.

„Kopfmassage oder François?" fragt er noch einmal an.

Lucius hat kein Interesse, sich von fremden Händen berühren zu lassen. „Der Franzose", sagt er.

Edmund nickt. Kurze Zeit später reicht er Lucius einen Zettel, auf den er säuberlich Adressen, Telefonnummern und Uhrzeiten notiert hat.

„Sie können jetzt gleich bei François vorbeikommen, wenn Sie nicht den Meister persönlich benötigen. Das Om-Shanti ist bis sieben geöffnet, die werden Ihnen eine Kiste mit einer Grundausstattung zusammen packen, wenn Sie wollen."

„Gerne", erwidert Lucius.

„Hier ist die Speisekarte des Take-aways, ein Restaurantführer für Kensington und ein Shopping-Guide. Dr. Dreyton hat um halb acht noch einen Termin für Sie, dort müssen Sie bitte pünktlich erscheinen. Der Wegbeschreibung zur Praxis ist hier." Er reicht Lucius die Zettel.

„Vielen Dank", sagt Lucius.

„Immer gerne", bekundet Edmund. „Meine Schicht endet um sechs, aber ich werde meinen Kollegen informieren, dass Sie neu eingezogen sind und vielleicht noch Fragen haben könnten. James steht Ihnen sicher gerne ebenfalls mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Die hausinterne Rufnummer ist…"

„…die Neunundneunzig, ich weiß." Lucius vergisst keine Zahlen. Auch keine Nummern. Niemals. „Danke und schönen Abend."

Er verlässt das Haus und macht sich auf den Weg zu der Adresse des Frisiersalons. Als er vor dem Haus angekommen ist, zögert Lucius. Kühle Eleganz in Chrom und rotem Leder mischt sich mit verspielten Accessoires wie Federboas und bunten Perücken in der Auslage zu einem waghalsigen Cocktail. Er atmet durch und betritt den Laden. Ein Glöckchen klingelt. Ein junger Mann, der einer Frau Mitte Sechzig die knallroten Haare toupiert, blickt auf und lächelt ihm zu, ein zweiter, der gerade mit einem Messer einen Hünen mit lackschwarzen Haaren rasiert, nickt freundlich und grüßt.

„Guten Tag. Der Concierge meines Apartmenthauses hat angerufen", sagt Lucius.

„Ah, guten Abend, Mr. Malmsteen", sagt der junge Mann, der die Rothaarige frisiert. „Ich bin in fünf Minuten bei Ihnen."

Im nächsten Moment wird ein Vorhang beiseite gerissen, und aus dem hinteren Teil des Geschäfts rauscht ein Wirbel aus Glitzer und Glamour auf Lucius zu.

„Bonsoir, bonsoir, bonsoir!", gurrt der Zwei-Zentner-Wirbel, und Lucius starrt perplex ist das grell geschminkte Gesicht eines kräftigen Mannes um die fünfzig, der lange schwarze Locken und ein enges Kleid mit Leopardenmuster trägt – mit dunklen Netzstrümpfen und den größten Highheels, die Lucius je gesehen hat. Mindestens Schuhgröße 48. Der Mann reicht Lucius die perfekt manikürten Hände, und Lucius kann nicht umhin, die knallrot lackierten Nägel zu bemerken.

"Salut chéri", zwitschert der übergroße Vogel der Nacht. „Herzlisch willkommen, bienvenu", wobei er das ‚h' in ‚herzlich' verschluckt. „Moi, je suis François, sehr erfreut, sehr erfreut. Wenn Sie bitte noch ein Momentchen Platz nehmen wollen, meine Assistant wird sisch sofort um Ihre Haare (wieder ohne ‚H') kümmern."

Er nimmt Lucius galant den Mantel ab und notiert etwas auf einem Zettel. „So, Sie wohnen also in unsere wunderbare Apartementkomplex in Nummer Zweiundzwanzig. Wir haben ja so viele nette Kunden unter Ihren Nachbarn", trällert er. „Darf isch Ihnen etwas zu lesen anbieten? Vogue? Vanity Fair? Oder möschten Sie eine Kaffee?"

„Café au lait, ça suffit bien", sagt Lucius.

„Oh, mon dieu, vous parlez bien le français", klatscht François offenbar begeistert die Hände zusammen. « C'est jolie, c'est magnifique. »

Er rauscht hinaus, vermutlich um Kaffee zu holen, und indes verabschiedet der junge Friseur die rote Dame mit Küsschen rechts, Küsschen links und einer horrenden Rechnung. Lucius überlegt, ob eine Kopfmassage nicht vielleicht das kleinere Übel gewesen wäre. Doch jetzt ist er schon einmal hier, und an dem, was derzeit seinen Kopf ziert, wird niemand mehr allzu viel kaputt machen können. Vermutlich müssen die Haare einfach völlig abgeschnitten werden.

„Bitte, nehmen Sie Platz, Monsieur", sagt der junge Friseur, ebenfalls mit französischem Akzent. Der dunklen Hautfarbe nach ist er eher Algerier oder Marokkaner als Franzose. Lucius setzt sich auf den bequemen Lederstuhl und versucht, sich zu entspannen.

„Womit kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Vous le me direz - Sagen Sie's mir", erwidert Lucius und nimmt jetzt erst den Hut ab.

Der schrille Schrei lässt ihn fast aus dem Sitz auffahren. Der Ausruf des Entsetzens ist von langem Schweigen gefolgt. Zögernd nimmt der Figaro eine von Lucius verfilzten, kraftlosen Strähnen zwischen die Finger.

„Mon dieu, ich befürchte, diese Haare (auch bei ihm ohne „H") kann man nur abschneiden." Er sieht Lucius bedauernd an. „Dabei waren sie sicher einmal sehr schön. Was haben Sie nur damit gemacht?"

„Eine Weltumseglung", sagt Lucius bitter.

Der Coiffeur seufzt. „Was machen wir? Abschneiden?"

„Wenn es sein muss", stimmt Lucius zu.

Der Mann überlegt. „Un moment, s'il vous-plaît", bittet er. „François? François!"

Schritte klacken eilig auf dem Parkett. „Was ist denn, Nazarin?"

„Bitte, sieh dir das einmal an", fordert er den Ladeninhaber auf.

Wieder ein spitzer Schrei. Mehrere „Mon dieus" und „incroyables" später hat François sich eine Schürze umgebunden und begutachtet jetzt aus der Nähe Lucius' desolaten Kopfschmuck. Mit professioneller Geschicklichkeit und sorgenvollem Blick lässt er die blonden Strähnen durch seine Hände gleiten.

„Nazarin hat Recht. Das kann man eigentlisch nur noch abschneiden. Wo haben Sie gelebt, chéri, in eine Dschungel?"

„Das trifft es annähernd", sagt Lucius resigniert.

Der Franzose kneift die Augen zusammen und runzelt die Stirn. „Wenn isch hier und hier etwas abnehme…das kämmen wir aus… Bien, wir versuchen etwas, Monsieur Malmsteen, aber isch werde nichts versprechen. Wir machen eine fedrige Stufenschnitt, und ich versuche, Ihnen zu lassen etwa Schulterlänge. Und dann…oh, oh. Aber wir versuchen. Nazarin, sag' meine andere Termin ab."

Er beugt sich zu Lucius' Ohr und haucht: „Isch weiß nicht, wann zuletzt isch hatte so wunderbare Haare in die Hand. Am Ansatz sie sind wie eine Locke von eine Fee."

‚Veela', denkt Lucius. Mit Feen hat das sehr wenig zu tun.

„Aber natürlisch, alles was ist mehr als drei Zentimeter, es ist kaputt."

François beginnt hochkonzentriert zu arbeiten, seine Hände mit Kamm und Schere fliegen förmlich durch Lucius' Haar, und dieser beginnt zu verstehen, was an Francois so besonders ist. Der Mann ist ein echter Künstler.  
Nach einer Stunde hat er Lucius' Haare derart mit Kämmen, Bürsten und Schere traktiert, dass die Haarkur eine willkommene Pause ist – für Lucius und den Meistercoiffeur, der schwitzt und jetzt selbst einen Kaffee braucht, mit einem Stück Quiche.

„Voilá!" sagt François eine halbe Stunde später, und Lucius ist tatsächlich beeindruckt.

Es ist bei weitem nicht so gut wie früher, aber der durchgestufte Schnitt steht ihm, und mehr als alles andere sieht er jetzt wieder wie ein Mensch aus.  
François entlässt Lucius schließlich mit einer Tüte voller Tiegel und Tuben, dem Versprechen, in spätestens vier Wochen zum Nachschneiden zu kommen und mit einer Rechnung, die wahrlich ihresgleichen sucht. Küsschen rechts und Küsschen links bleiben dem Slytherin erspart, Gezwinker und enthusiastisches Winken nicht.

Der Glockenturm einer Kirche schlägt die sechste Stunde und Lucius geht langsam zurück. Er betritt das Om-Shanti und erkundigt sich nach seiner Bestellung. Die schöne rothaarige Verkäuferin, die einen orangefarbenen Sari trägt und das netteste Lächeln im Gesicht, das Lucius seit Jahren gesehen hat, erklärt ihm dem Inhalt der Kiste, die sie für ihn gepackt hat. Sie fragt nach seinen Vorlieben, ob er Tee oder Kaffee mitnehmen wolle, dunkle oder lieber helle Schokolade, und ob es bestimmte Sorten Obst oder Gemüse gebe, die er nicht möge oder vertrage.

„Alles, aber kein Kohl", sagt Lucius, und sie lächelt.

„Jede Menge Vitamine und sehr gesund. Jetzt ist Saison. Aber ich ersetze ihn für Sie mit anderen Wintergemüsen. Mögen Sie Spinat und Mangold?"

„Bestimmt", erwidert Lucius.

„Morgen Mittag gibt es Auberginenauflauf mit Reis und Tofuflocken. Ich kann Sie eintragen", bietet sie an.

„Wenn ich nicht pünktlich sein muss, gerne", sagt Lucius, nur um sie noch einmal lächeln zu sehen.

Eine halbe Stunde später stellt Lucius die Kiste in der Küche ab, die von dem Essbereich der unteren Ebene seiner Maisonette abgeht. Er ist ein bisschen ratlos, was er mit all dem Gemüse tun soll. Man kann es nur zum Teil roh essen, und er hat nie in seinem Leben gekocht. Wozu gibt es Hauselfen? Eigentlich hätte er die Ware im Laden ablehnen sollen, aber nun steht der Korb auf seiner Kücheanrichte und die orangefarbenen Karotten strahlen mit den roten Äpfeln um die Wette. Ihm bleibt ohnehin keine Zeit mehr nachzudenken, denn er hat noch seinen Arzttermin.

Um zwanzig nach sieben betritt er die Praxis, und eine freundliche junge Dame am Empfang bittet ihn in einen Warteraum, nachdem sie seine Daten aufgenommen hatte. Pünktlich um halb acht ruft man ihn ins Sprechzimmer.  
Dr. Dreyton, zu Lucius' Verblüffung ein Amerikaner, mag die sechzig bereits überschritten haben. Ruhig und sachlich befragt er Lucius, angefangen bei Kinderkrankheiten, über Unfälle, Verletzungen, Impfungen. Mühsam livriert Lucius sich durch das Labyrinth aus Lügen und Halbwahrheiten, die er zu bieten hat. Schließlich bittet der Arzt ihn, seine Beschwerden zu schildern und sich auszuziehen. Nachdem er Lucius untersucht und dieser sich wieder angezogen hat, neigt der Heiler den Kopf. Sein Blick ist ernst und besorgt.

„Das letzte Mal, als ich jemanden in Ihrem Zustand gesehen habe, Mr. Malmsteen, war ich ein junger Militärarzt bei der US-Army. Das war im Vietnam-Krieg. Für mich sehen Sie nach Lagerhaft und Misshandlung aus. An Ihren Handgelenken haben sich vor achtundvierzig Stunden noch Fesseln befunden, und die roten Kratzer unter ihrer Haut sind die Spuren der Wanderung unreifer Larvenstadien von Parasiten. Ich kann Sie behandeln, aber ich empfehle Ihnen dringend, sich im Krankenhaus einer Ultraschalluntersuchung zu unterziehen. Einige dieser Parasiten haben ihre Wanderwege nicht unter der Haut, sondern entlang von Nervenbahnen und sogar durch innere Organe. Ich werde Ihnen Medikamente dagegen verschreiben, dazu ein Antibiotikum und hochdosierte Vitamine. Außerdem möchte ich, dass Sie sich an diesen Ernährungsplan halten" – er reicht Lucius eine Broschüre – „und ich werde Ihnen etwas zum Muskelaufbau mitgeben. Trainieren Sie?"

„Ab morgen", sagt Lucius.

Der Arzt nickt grimmig. „Meiden Sie zukünftig die Dritte Welt, Mr. Malmsteen. Eine weitere Zeit dort, wo auch immer man Sie festgehalten hat, könnte tödlich enden."

Es ist gegen neun Uhr abends, als Lucius müde und mit einem Glas Rotwein in der Hand auf die Dachterrasse hinaufsteigt. Natürlich ist es viel zu kalt, um hier oben länger zu verweilen, aber er hat sich warm angezogen und er braucht noch für ein paar Momente den Himmel direkt über sich. Die Lichter der Stadt brechen sich im diesigen Himmel.

Er nimmt einen Schluck. Der Wein ist alt und gut. Lucius kennt das Weingut in der Nähe von Bordeaux, das den edlen Tropfen hervor gebracht hatte. Es hat ihm einmal gehört. Mehr als ein Glas erlauben seine Medikamente nicht. Er hat beim indischen Take-away eine Portion Curry mit Reis mitgenommen, aber sein Magen hat gegen die Gewürze rebelliert, und so hat er das Curry in den Kühlschrank gestellt und nur den Reis gegessen, zusammen mit einem Apfel, der nach Sommer schmeckte.

Eine halbe Stunde später kriecht er förmlich zwischen die weichen Laken seines Bettes. Die Lichter der Stadt reichen aus, um die Dunkelheit zu vertreiben. Er fragt sich noch, ob er wohl zur Ruhe kommen und schlafen wird, als ihm die Augen zufallen.

Morgen wird er seine Tochter anrufen. Morgen.

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Malmsteen Incorporated

**Return to life**

**oooOOOooo**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon featuring Slytherene**

* * *

_**Eldi**__: Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews zu Kapitel 4: Moonlight, Sally Slytherin, Reni, lufa, MarquisdeMalfoy und MadameMinuit.  
_

_Was steht uns bevor? Lucius versucht_**, **_Kaffee zu kochen, wir gehen shoppen mit ihm und natürlich wollen wir wissen, womit Mr. Malmsteen sein Geld verdient. Slytherene hat ein Geschäftskonzept entwickelt, das so klingt, als würden wir morgen das Fanfictionschreiben zugunsten der Umsetzung anderer Projekte aufgeben und viel Geld verdienen._

_**Slytherene**__: Wer weiß, wozu ausbleibende Reviews mich treiben könnten? "augenzwinkernd" _

* * *

**5. Malmsteen Incorporated**

Der nächste Morgen begrüßt Lucius mit strahlendem Sonnenschein. Er hat die Rolläden am Vorabend nicht herunter gezogen, und so blendet ihn die kühle Novembersonne, die direkt in sein Gesicht scheint. Lucius blinzelt. Es muss schon spät sein.

Er steht auf und geht langsam ins Bad. Die Teppiche sind weich unter seinen bloßen Füßen, und das allein – zusammen mit der Aussicht auf eine warme Dusche – gibt ihm ein Stück Sicherheit und Zuversicht.

Eine halbe Stunde später unterzieht Lucius seine Küche einer genaueren Betrachtung. Natürlich könnte er auswärts frühstücken, aber er hat es schon immer geschätzt, die erste Mahlzeit des Tages in vertrauter Umgebung zu sich zu nehmen. Diese Wohnung wird für ihn ein Rückzugsort sein, eine Zuflucht, und es ist wichtig, dass er sich mit ihr vertraut macht.  
Er bringt Wasser zum Kochen und gießt es auf das Kaffeepulver, nur um festzustellen, dass er einen Schritt übersehen haben muss. Wie bekommt man das krümmelige Pulver aus dem fertigen Kaffee, damit es nicht im Hals kratzt und das Getränk letztlich in ungenießbare schwarze Brühe verwandelt? Die Teebeutel aus dem Om-Shanti sind da schon geeigneter. Kein Vergleich zu Lillis selbst gepflücktem Melissentee, aber immerhin. Vermutlich hätte er den Kaffee ohnehin nicht vertragen. Er verrührt die Mischung aus Flocken, Rosinen, Nüssen und getrocknetem Obst, die er gestern in dem kleinen Laden entdeckt hat, mit Milch. Die Schweizer sind kluge Menschen. Das Matterhorn auf die Packung ‚Müsli' zu drucken, ist eine pfiffige Geschäftsidee. Lucius hat sich sofort an die Skiurlaube in St. Moritz und Zermatt erinnert, und das seltsame, aber gute Frühstück in dem kleinen Muggelhotel, das Narcissa, warum auch immer, ausgesucht hatte. Lucius verscheucht den erschreckenden Gedanken daran, wie die Graue Festung sie entstellt hat, mit purem Willen.

Er nimmt das Telefon, ruft die Neunundneunzig an und bittet darum, ihm ein Taxi zu bestellen. Er erkundigt sich nach einem guten Herrenschneider, und James, der Concierge, kündigt ihn dort an.

Lucius lässt sich vier Anzüge anmessen, und weil sie eine gute Woche brauchen, nimmt er beim angeschlossenen Herrenausstatter zwei weitere von der Stange (bugatti) mit und einen weit geschnittenen, warmen Mantel mit passender Mütze. Er war nie ein begeisterter Hutträger. Kritisch beäugt er sein Spiegelbild. Der weit schwingende Mantel hat viel von einem Umhang, ohne in der Muggelwelt aufzufallen. Vor allem gibt es ihm Sicherheit, sich wie früher bewegen zu können.

„Benötigen Sie sonst noch etwas, Sir?", fragt der Verkäufer höflich.

„Eine klassische Reitausstattung", sagt Lucius. „Komplett, mit allem."

„Wir könnten es von Greyhound an Ihre Adresse liefern lassen", schlägt der junge Mann vor. Man ist an deutlich ausgefallenere Wünsche der Kundschaft hier gewöhnt.

„Fein. Tun Sie das", sagt Lucius.

Das Bezahlen mit einer Kreditkarte ist nichts Neues für ihn, er kennt es von seinen Reisen insbesondere in die Vereinigten Staaten. Er muss sich konzentrieren, um nicht mit ‚Lucius Malfoy' zu unterschreiben, sondern als Lars Malmsteen zu unterzeichnen. Zum Glück ähneln sich die Namen, was natürlich Berechnung ist, kein Zufall.

Lucius lässt sich nachhause fahren und bittet den Fahrer, zu warten. Er läuft nach oben, denn der Auszug ist ihm nicht wirklich sympathisch. Vor seiner Wohnungstür angekommen, ringt er nach Atem. Fünfzehn Stockwerke sind eine Herausforderung für jemanden, der die letzten sieben Jahre nur ein paar Runden auf einem Innenhof gehen durfte. Zehn Runden, neunzig Schritte eine jede, neunhundert Schritte alle zwei Tage...

‚Merlin!" flucht Lucius und schlägt mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Nicht diese Gedanken, nicht jetzt!

Er zieht sich um. Endlich in passenden Kleidern hastet er die Treppe wieder hinab. Das Taxi bringt ihn zur angegeben Adresse. Vasilievstreet ist eigentlich mitten im Theaterbezirk, doch am südlichen Ende steigt er aus und steht schließlich vor einem hellgelb gestrichenen, zweistöckigen Bürohaus mit moderner Fassade und blau umrahmten Fenstern.

„Malsmsteen Inc." steht auf dem nüchternen Schild neben dem Eingang. „Unsere Kompetenz verleiht Ihren Ideen Flügel."

Lucius betritt den Eingangbereich. Freundliche Farben vermitteln eine warme Atmosphäre, es duftet nach Kaffee.

Er tritt an den Schalter.

„Guten Tag, Sir", begrüßt ihn eine freundliche Dame mit weizenblondem Haar. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Ich möchte gerne den Geschäftsführer sprechen", sagt Lucius.

„Haben Sie eine Verabredung mit Mr. Svensson?"

„Nein", sagt Lucius. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich eine benötige."

„Es tut mir sehr Leid", sagt die junge Frau. „Mr. Svensson ist sehr beschäftigt. Wenn Sie mir Ihre Karte dalassen, werde ich veranlassen, dass Sie einen Termin bekommen."

„Würden Sie bitte meine Nummer notieren?", fragt Lucius betont freundlich.

„Sehr gerne", erwidert sie und schreibt mit. „Wie war noch einmal Ihr Name."

„Malmsteen", sagt Lucius und lächelt. „Lars Malmsteen."

„Wir werden Sie anrufen, Mr. Malmsteen", zwitschert sie.

Lucius zieht fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Ist sie so dumm, oder...?

Die zweite junge Frau am Empfang, eine zierliche Person mit Jeans und sehr kurzem braunem Haar, blickt auf.

„Oh nein, wir werden nicht anrufen, Katie. Bitte hol Mr. Svensson nach unten."

Sie kommt hinter dem Empfangstresen hervor und reicht Lucius die Hand. „Herzlich willkommen, Mr. Malmsteen in ...Ihrer Firma. Entschuldigung, dass wir Sie nicht sofort erkannt haben, das Bild von Ihnen im Konferenzraum oben ist nicht ganz aktuellen Datums."

Lucius nickt. „Das mag sein."

Ihm war bis eben nicht einmal bewusst, dass ein Bild von ihm in irgendeinem Muggelbüro hängen könnte.

„Und wer sind Sie?"

„Jenny Brains."

„Erfreut, Sie kennen zu lernen, Miss Brains."

In diesem Moment kommt ein großer, blonder Mann die Treppe herunter. Auf seinen Wangen zeichnen sich hektische rote Flecken ab. Er ist sichtlich überrascht und nervös.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Malmsteen", begrüßt er Lucius höflich. „Das ist in der Tat eine ... große Überraschung."

„Nicht wahr?", lächelt Lucius und schüttelt ihm die Hand. „Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, sind Sie mein ...Geschäftsführer? Verzeihung, ich war sehr lange im Ausland."

„Darf ich Sie nach oben ins Büro bitten?", sagt Mr. Svensson. „Bringen Sie uns bitte Kaffee, Jenny. Oder möchten Sie lieber Tee?"

„Nur Wasser, keine Kohlensäure", sagt Lucius.

Er folgt Svensson, der ihm bereitwillig die Räumlichkeiten zeigt. In einen Konferenzraum hängen tatsächlich Bilder von Lucius. Ein Portrait (mit Muggelkrawatte, er wird es abhängen lassen) und ein Bild aus dem Schwedenurlaub vor fünfzehn Jahren. Narcissa hat den Kopf an seine Schulter gelegt, und Lucius hält Draco im Arm, der mit blauen Augen in die Kamera strahlt, eine knallrote Plastik-Schüppe in der Hand. Mit dem rot gestrichenen Holzhaus im Hintergrund geht das Bild locker als schwedische Familienidylle durch.

„Oh Merlin", entfährt es Lucius. Sie waren tatsächlich einmal glücklich. Es ist Ewigkeiten her.

„Das ist der ‚Kleine Saal', erklärt Svensson. „Ein bisschen großspurig, schließlich sind es nur zwanzig Plätze." Er sieht Lucius' Blick, der an dem Bild hängt. „Wie alt ist Ihr Sohn heute, Mr. Malmsteen?"

Lucius antwortet erst nicht. Es hat tatsächlich Schwierigkeiten, ein Wort über die Lippen zu bringen. „Zweiundzwanzig", sagt er schließlich. „Er…studiert in den USA."

„Wow, Sie müssen stolz sein."

Lucius wechselt abrupt das Thema.

„Ich möchte die Bilanzen der letzten fünf Jahre sehen", sagt er. „Ich…werde das Eckbüro beziehen, an dem wir eben vorbei gekommen sind."

„Ich lasse alles vorbereiten. Wann möchten Sie…"

„Jetzt", erwidert Lucius. „Ich beginne jetzt gleich. Und schicken Sie mir Miss Brains hoch."

Die junge Frau erscheint eine Minute später in Lucius' Büro.

„Sie haben nach mir geschickt?"

„Allerdings. Was verdienen Sie hier, Jenny?"

„Zwölfhundert Pfund", erwidert sie.

„Sie arbeiten am Empfang?"

„Ja. Ich begrüße die Kunden, kümmere mich um Rechnungen, Termine, Kopien – den ganzen Kleinkram eben." Sie ist nervös, und Lucius sieht ihr an, dass sie überlegt, ob sie einen Fehler gemacht hat.

„Macht Ihnen die Arbeit Freude?", fragt Lucius.

„Ja, natürlich. Ich meine…ich gehe noch zur Business School, abends."

„Wie lange arbeiten Sie schon bei Malmsteen Incorporated?"

„Seit drei Jahren", sagt sie und zwingt ihre Hände zur Ruhe. Lucius beobachtete sie noch ein paar Herzschläge lang. Sie ist jung, aber sie ist clever. Sie wird ihm eine große Hilfe sein.

„Ab heute verdienen Sie das Doppelte, Jenny. Dafür erwarte ich, dass Sie als meine persönliche Sekretärin fungieren, wann immer ich hier bin. Ich brauche jemanden, der die Firma kennt. Ihre bisherigen Arbeiten verteilen Sie auf andere Mitarbeiter, einverstanden?"

„Ob ich einverstanden bin? Aber natürlich bin ich das! Danke, Mr. Malmsteen, dass Sie mir diese Chance geben. Sie werden es nicht bereuen, das verspreche ich." Sie strahlt.

„Das hoffe ich, allerdings", sagt Lucius. „Und jetzt besorgen Sie mir bitte die Unterlagen zu den drei viel versprechendsten Projekten, an denen wir gerade arbeiten, das Firmenprofil und die Bilanzen. Ich denke, Svensson ist schon dabei, sie zusammen zu stellen."

Vier Stunden später weiß Lucius, womit seine Firma ihr Geld verdient. Sie realisieren technische Projekte für kreative Köpfe, die eine gute Idee haben, aber weder das Knowhow noch die Mittel, diese Ideen ingenieurstechnisch und finanziell umzusetzen und bis zur Marktreife zu bringen. Ein lukratives Geschäft, wenn man auf das richtige Pferd setzt. Svensson und der Chefingenieur, ein Jack MacGyver, scheinen ein gutes Gespür zu haben für das, was machbar ist.

Um fünf ruft Lucius Jenny hoch.

„Bitte schicken Sie eine Mail rum, übermorgen um elf will ich das technische Team zu einer Besprechung im ‚Kleinen Saal' sehen, um drei Uhr dann die Leute aus dem Finanzbereich. Besorgen Sie mir freundlicherweise ein Handy, kein Eintrag im Telefonbuch."

„Sicher, Mr. Malmsteen."

„Zuvor tun Sie mir bitte noch einen Gefallen. Sie sind sicher gewandter auf dem PC als ich. Können Sie für mich herausfinden, wo diese Adresse ist?" Er schiebt ihr eine Notiz mit Selenes Adresse zu. Es ist ein Teil Londons, den er nicht kennt. „Ich möchte auch wissen, wo sich der nächste Reitstall befindet, beziehungsweise alle Ställe in unmittelbarer Umgebung."

„Soll ich das sofort erledigen?"

„Bitte. Und am besten gleich hier."

Lucius steht auf und bietet ihr mit einer Handbewegung seinen Stuhl an. Fasziniert beobachtet er, wie ihre Finger über die Tasten fliegen.

„Wen habe ich aus diesem Büro vertrieben?", erkundigt sich Lucius und wirft einen Blick auf den Karton mit Bildern und ein paar persönlichen Dingen, den Jenny gepackt und zur Seite gestellt hat.

„Unseren deutschen Jungingenieur, Werner Schmidt. Er ist allerdings bis übermorgen dienstlich in Stockholm. Er wird schon damit klar kommen. Ist ein Netter. Soll ich die Kiste gleich mit runter nehmen?

„Ja, tun Sie das", antwortet Lucius. Er mag das schlichte nüchterne Büro mit den gläsernen Wänden zum Flur hin. Hier sind alle Büroräume einsehbar, und Lucius hat bereits festgestellt, dass seine Angestellten sich nicht scheuen, eine Teepause zu machen, wann immer ihnen danach ist, aber nach spätestens zehn Minuten wieder an ihrem Platz sind und arbeiten.

„Hier", sagt Jenny und weist auf den Bildschirm. „Das ist das Haus aus der Luft. Mit Google Earth kommen Sie ganz nah heran."

Lucius sieht ein Haus, das etwas abseits von anderen, aber nicht völlig allein, an einer kleinen Straße liegt. Ringsherum sind Bauernhöfe und Weiden. Er muss lächeln. Charlene wollte schon immer naturnah wohnen. Offenbar hat sie ihre Ziele realisiert.

Der Bildschirm springt in eine Kartenansicht.

„Da sind drei Gehöfte, die Reitstunden anbieten und mehrere Belegställe. Ohne genauere Angaben kann ich leider nicht mehr Information geben. Soll ich Ihnen die Adressen ausdrucken?"

„Nein. Aber falls Sie noch Zeit haben, rufen Sie dort an und erkundigen Sie sich, in welchem Stall Miss Selene Blanche reitet."

„Gern, Mr. Malmsteen. Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun?"

„Nein, danke. Einen schönen Abend, Jenny."

„Für Sie auch, Sir."

Lucius ruft das Telefonbuch von London auf. Er braucht viel länger, als es Jenny gekostet hätte, aber er will diese Sache alleine bewältigen. Das Programm ist selbsterklärend. Nach einer Viertelstunde hat er immer noch keinen Eintrag unter „Blanche" gefunden, der zu der Adresse passt. Resigniert starrt er auf den Bildschirm. Sein Magen knurrt. Er ist die regelmäßigen Essenzeiten von Askaban gewohnt. Nicht genießbar, aber regelmäßig strukturierten dort die Mahlzeiten den Tag der Gefangenen. Siedend heiß fällt ihm das Essen ein, das er im Om-Shanti bestellt hat: Auberginenauflauf mit Reis und Tofuflocken. Ein Blick zur Uhr verrät, dass er noch knapp zwei Stunden hat.

Dann plötzlich hat er eine Idee. Könnte es sein, dass Charlene ihren Mädchennamen wieder angenommen hat? Er sucht nach „Robinson". Erfolglos. Bei Merlin, er kann doch nicht völlig unangekündigt vor ihrer Tür auftauchen! Er könnte einen Brief schicken, natürlich. Eine Adresse hat er. Doch das will er nicht. Er will ihr keine Chance geben, ‚nein' zu sagen und ihm den Besuch bei Selene zu verwehren, auch wenn er eigentlich nicht damit rechnet. Wenn er mit ihr sprechen kann, wird es besser gehen. Er kann Nachfragen beantworten, Dinge erklären.

Nun gut, er wird noch eine Nacht drüber schlafen. Wenn ihm dann nichts Sinnvolles eingefallen ist, muss er schreiben.

**oooOOOooo**

Der Weg in den Londoner Nordwesten, weit über die letzte U-Bahn Station hinaus, ist lang. Lucius hat eine Nacht voller Albträume hinter sich. Askaban ist so viel näher, als er gestern noch gehofft hat. Natürlich hat er das vorher gewusst. Doch er hat gehofft, den Depressionen und den Folgen des Traumas irgendwie zu entgehen. Immerhin ist er ein Malfoy, und er wird sich nicht unterkriegen lassen.

Sein erster Weg am Morgen hat ihn zu einem bekannten Vollblutzüchter geführt. Er muss hier nicht einmal eine falsche Identität vorspiegeln, denn der Mann, ein Ted Jenkins, erkennt ihn sofort.

„Mr. Malfoy, du meine Güte! Sie habe ich jetzt bestimmt zehn Jahre nicht mehr gesehen! Wie geht es Ihnen?" Er reicht Lucius eine wettergegerbte Pranke.

„Ich hatte eine Weile im Ausland zu tun", sagt Lucius vage. „Guten Tag, Mr. Jenkins."

Sie unterhalten sich über das Wetter, die letzten Rennergebnisse vom Wochenende (Lucius hat sich im Taxi mittels einiger Hochglanz-Pferdesportmagazine informiert und auf den neuesten Stand in Englands Pferdesport gebracht) und das Derby im nächsten Frühjahr.

Es ist Teil des Rituals, das normalerweise immer mit einem Geschäft endet.

„Ich suche ein Reitpferd", sagt Lucius schließlich. „Arabereinschlag, aber nicht so feurig wie der Hengst, den Sie mir zuletzt verkauft haben."

„Ah, Ventus, ein Prachtkerl." Offenbar kann der Alte sich an jedes Pferd erinnern, dass er je verkauft hat. „Ich habe nie verstanden, warum Sie ihn wieder verkauft haben. Und - unter uns – zu einem solchen Schleuderpreis."

Lucius erinnert sich mit Schaudern an die Mitteilung seines Anwalts. Das Ministerium, das die Teile seines Vermögens beschlagnahmt hat, die er nicht an Selene hat überschreiben können, versteht nichts von Pferden.

„Ich hatte geschäftliche Probleme und nicht immer freie Hand", bekennt Lucius freimütig. „Wissen Sie, was aus ihm geworden ist?"

„Er lief in Devon für einen Zahnarzt, und als der ihn schließlich verkauft hat, weil er ihm doch zu temperamentvoll war, habe ich zugeschlagen." Jenkins grinst breit. Lucius verzieht keine Miene, und doch wird der Pferdehändler heute ein gutes Geschäft machen.

„Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie zur Weide."

Lucius steigt zu dem Mann auf dessen klappriges Moped, und sie holpern etwa zwei Meilen auf einem Feldweg an Weiden und Äckern vorbei. Schließlich gelangen sie an eine Koppel, auf der zwei alte Stuten und ein Grauschimmel friedlich in einem Unterstand Heu knabbern.

„Wollen Sie diese Pferde als Pelztiere verkaufen?", fragt Lucius spöttisch. Alle drei tragen einen dicken Winterpelz und man sieht ihnen an, dass sie dem dolce far niente frönen auf ihrer Weide.

„Die Ställe sind voll mit Pensionspferden", sagt Jenkins. „Hier draußen ist die Luft besser, und da sie nicht mehr geritten werden…"

Lucius mustert Ventus. Er kann keinen Makel sehen, der es verbieten würde, Ventus zu reiten.

„Siebeneinhalb", sagt Lucius schließlich.

Jenkins lacht. „Sie belieben zu scherzen, Mr. Malfoy. Er ist mindestens zehn wert. Allein die Abstammung…"

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass er kaum einen Reiter an sich heran lässt?", sagt Lucius. „Beweisen Sie mir das Gegenteil, und ich bezahle das Doppelte. Und man hat ihn kastriert, die Abstammung wird damit wirklich zur Nebensache."

Jenkins zögert. Lucius hat einen Nerv getroffen.

„Neun müssten es schon sein", sagt Jenkins.

Lucius betrachtet den Wallach, der liebevoll den Hals der roten Stute beknabbert.

„Acht, und Sie geben mir die beiden alten Stuten dazu. Er scheint sich an die zwei gewöhnt zu haben."

„Männer wie Sie sind mein Ruin", sagt Jenkins und schlägt ein.

„Ich rufe Sie noch an wegen des Transports", sagt Lucius.

Er nimmt das Taxi zurück ins die Stadt, ins Büro.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Malmsteen", begrüßt ihn Jenny am Empfang.

„Guten Morgen, Jenny. Haben Sie ein paar Informationen für mich?"

Sie nickt, und er bittet sie, gleich mit hoch in sein Büro zu kommen.

„Hier, das ist die Adresse des Reitstalles, in dem Miss Blanche Unterricht nimmt. Wintertime Farm, ich habe Ihnen die Internetseite ausgedruckt. Hier in diesem Karton ist Ihr neues Handy, ich habe die Karte schon eingelegt und den Akku geladen. Ihre Nummer finden Sie im Display, und sie steht auch auf dieser Notiz hier. Kann ich sonst etwas für Sie tun?"

Lucius beauftragt Jenny, ihm drei Boxen, zusammenliegend, in Wintertime Farm zu buchen. Außerdem will er einen Termin mit der Farmleitung. Er gibt ihr die Adresse des Pferdezüchters und bitte sie, den Transport von Ventus und seinen Freundinnen zu organisieren.

„Sie beabsichtigen, in London zu bleiben?", erkundigt sich Jenny. „Ich frage nur, weil…naja, alle sind schrecklich neugierig hier."

„Für eine Weile", sagt Lucius. „Bevor ich es vergesse, besorgen Sie mir einen Termin bei einem guten Zahnarzt. Am besten bis gestern."

„Ich will sehen, was sich machen lässt", verspricht sie.

Drei Stunden später findet sich Lucius im Wartezimmer einer ziemlich vornehmen Londoner Zahnarztpraxis wieder. Vielen Zauberern sind Besuche beim Dentalheiler ein Gräuel, auch wenn man mit Magie sehr effizient gegen Zahnschmerzen vorgehen kann. Lucius hatte niemals Probleme, aber er befürchtet, jetzt wird er welche bekommen.

Die Zahnärztin, eine kühle Blondine, die ihn ein wenig an Narcissa erinnert, untersucht ihn mit professioneller Geschicklichkeit.

„Kann es sein, dass Sie ihre Mundhygiene eine Weile vernachlässigt haben?", fragt sie. „Keine alten Füllungen, aber drei ziemliche Löcher, und den zweiten Backenzahn links werden Sie verlieren. Wir können später eine Brücke oder ein Implantat setzen, aber jetzt muss er raus, sonst infiziert er den nebenstehenden Zahn."

„Was meinen Sie mit _jetzt_?", fragt Lucius, und in seinem Magen ballt sich ein seltsames Gefühl zusammen.

„_Jetzt_ bedeutet, Sie bringen es sofort hinter sich. Keine Angst, außer der Spritze werden Sie nichts merken." Sie lächelt kühl, und jetzt erinnert sie ihn schon mehr an Narcissa – kurz, bevor sie einen ‚_Crucio'_ ansetzt. „Ganz ruhig, tief durchatmen, und den Mund weit öffnen."

Lucius öffnet folgsam den Mund, zuckt, als kaltes, spitzes Metall auf sein Zahnfleisch trifft, darunter gleitet, und sich gleich darauf ein taubes Gefühl in seinem Kiefer einstellt.

Die Assistentin hält seinen Kopf, und die Zahnärztin übt Druck auf seinen Kopf aus, er spürt die Kraft, die einwirkt, aber keinen Schmerz.

„Das war's schon. Was für eine schöne Zahnwurzel. Eins, zwei, drei…oh, da haben wir wohl ein Stück verloren. Mrs. Laird, den Bohrer."

Die Assistentin reicht ein kleines Gerät, das ein unangenehmes Summen von sich gibt. Lucius sieht Zangen und blutige Tupfer, die in seinen Mund hinein und wieder hinaus wandern.

Er muss noch zwei weitere Spritzen und mehr Bohren über sich ergehen lassen.

„Ich werde jetzt die Löcher mit Kunststoffmasse auffüllen. Das geht schneller als Inlays, und sieht genau so gut aus."

Schließlich tritt die Zahnärztin ein Stück zurück und nimmt den Mundschutz herunter. Sie lächelt, und ihr Gesicht hat jetzt einen zufriedenen Ausdruck. „Das haben Sie gut gemacht", lobt sie. „Ich habe die Wunde tamponiert, in drei Tagen ziehen wir die Fäden. Kann sein, dass ihre Wange etwas anschwillt. Packen Sie ordentlich Eis drauf. Wenn Sie am Freitag wiederkommen, machen wir ein Bleaching, und dann ist Ihr Lächeln wieder wie neu. Lassen Sie sich von Mrs. Laird ein starkes Schmerzmittel mitgeben, sonst könnte es heute Nacht unangenehm werden. Bis dann, Mr. Malmsteen."

Sie gibt ihm die Hand und rauscht hinaus, um im Nebenzimmer den nächsten Patienten zu foltern.

Lucius entscheidet, kein Taxi zurück zur Firma zu nehmen, sondern die U-Bahn. Die Pläne zu lesen und in den richtigen Zug zu steigen ist leichter, als mit dem Ticketautomaten klar zu kommen. Er tut das nicht zum Vergnügen: In diesem Massentransportmittel kann er sich viel leichter unbeobachtet von Auroren bewegen, als per Taxi. Und dass er beobachtet wird, dessen ist er sich mittlerweile sicher.

Er steigt um in die Vorortbahn und fährt zum Reitstall. Mrs. Wintertime, die Besitzerin, eine Frau in den späten Fünfzigern mit eisgrauem Haar und strahlend blauen Augen, begrüßt ihn freundlich und führt ihn herum.

„Ihre Sekretärin hat gesagt, Sie möchten drei zusammenhängende Boxen mieten?"

„Wenn es möglich ist", sagt Lucius. „Mein Pferd hat Gesellschaft, die es ungern missen möchte. Alle drei Tiere sind umgänglich, der Wallach allerdings lässt sich nur von mir reiten."

„Wann möchten Sie Ihre Tiere denn bringen?"

„Am liebsten gleich morgen", sagt Lucius.

„Wir müssen ein paar andere Tiere umstellen, und wir haben derzeit nur zwei Boxen frei. Wir könnten für den Übergang eine Trennwand herausnehmen, wenn die drei Pferde sich verstehen und nicht zu groß sind, wird das für eine Weile gehen. Oder Sie bringen zunächst nur zwei Tiere?"

„Die Übergangslösung, wenn die Pferde tagsüber im Paddock sind", sagt Lucius. „Weidegang ist wie ich sehe auch möglich?"

„Kein Problem. Wann möchten Sie reiten und benötigen Sie Unterricht?", erkundigt sie sich.

„Ich komme morgens", sagt Lucius. „Unterricht wird nicht nötig sein."

Natürlich nicht, er reitet, seit er laufen kann.

Sein Blick fällt auf eine Wand mit Bildern. Er muss sich zur äußerlichen Ruhe zwingen, als er unter den reitenden Kindern auf einem der Fotos ein Mädchen mit sehr blonden Haaren entdeckt und vertrauten dunklen Augen. Selene. Daneben ist eine Liste mit Telefonnummern.

„Das ist unsere Jugendgruppe. Die meisten Kinder voltigieren und reiten auch Dressur", erklärt Mrs. Wintertime die Bilder.

„Wir haben vermutlich alle so angefangen", sagt Lucius, und er hat sich die Nummer in der Spalte mit Selenes Namen eingeprägt. Er vergisst niemals eine Nummer.

Auf dem Weg zurück beginnt die Betäubung in seinem Kiefer nachzulassen. Lucius verbringt den Abend mit 1500 mg Paracetamol, Aspirin und einer Extra-Portion Codein gemischt mit Wein auf der Dachterrasse seiner Wohnung. In ein Küchenhandtuch hat er eine handvoll Eiswürfel gewickelt und er presst das Paket an seine geschwollene Wange. Er hätte das vermutlich früher tun sollen. In seinen Wintermantel gehüllt betrachtet er die Lichter der Stadt und versucht, an etwas anderes zu denken als an den pochenden Schmerz, der von seinem Unterkiefer aus bis in die Schläfen und die Schulter ausstrahlt. Und an etwas anderes als an die Nummer, die er aus purem Perfektionismus doch aufgeschrieben _und_ in sein Handy eingespeichert hat. ‚Blanche, C. + S.'. Jetzt, wo es nur eines Anrufs bedürfte, ist er plötzlich von einer unerklärlichen Nervosität befallen.

Er blickt zu dem elektronischen Muggelstundenglas an seinem Handgelenk. Er hat es am Bahnhof erworben, und das breite Lederband verdeckt gnädig die Nummer in seinem Unterarm.

Vermutlich ist Charlene noch wach. Sie war nie vor Mitternacht im Bett. Jedenfalls nicht zum Schlafen. Er muss unwillkürlich lächeln. Sie konnte ihm nächtelang Fragen stellen, die ihn so beschäftigten, dass er noch wach lag, als sie irgendwann schlief. Fragen, die ihn über Tage verfolgten. Sie hat ihm Bücher vorgelesen, die er verrückt fand. Neben ihrer Fröhlichkeit und ihrer Wärme war es vor allem dieses Offenheit, diese bunte, nimmermüde Gedankenwelt, die ihn damals so faszinierte.

‚Schlag sie dir aus dem Kopf, Lucius', sagt er still zu sich selbst. ‚Sie liebt längst einen anderen. Du kannst froh sein, wenn du Selene sehen kannst.'

Eigentlich fühlt er sich diesem Gespräch jetzt nicht gewachsen. Eigentlich. Aber er greift trotzdem zum Telefon und wählt die Nummer, die er auswendig kennt.

Ein Freizeichen. Ein zweites. Beim dritten Klingeln ist sie dran.

„Guildford 7-5-3-3."

„Charlie, bist du das?" Merlin, was für eine dumme Frage. Natürlich ist sie's, er hat ja ihre Stimme sofort erkannt.

Schweigen.

„Charlie, ich bin's,…"

„Lucius. Du meine Güte!"

Schweigen.

„Ich weiß, das kommt etwas überraschend", beginnt er.

„Wo bist du?"

„Ich bin in London. Kann ich Selene sehen?" Na, bitte, geht doch. Viel undiplomatischer oder weniger gewandt kann man es gar nicht anfangen, aber wenigstens ist es raus. Sein Herz schlägt bis zum Hals. Charlene scheint noch um Fassung zu ringen.

„Wo bist du? Ich meine, warum bist du in London?", sind ihre nächsten Worte.

Fragen. Das ist gut, denn die kann er beantworten. Das erfordert nicht allzu viel Überwindung. Seine Handflächen sind feucht. Verdammt, es ist nur ein Telefonat.

„Ich bin in Kensington. Warum, das ist eine etwas komplizierte Geschichte. Bitte, kann ich Selene sehen?"

„Nein, Lucius. Tut mir Leid."

Er hat das Gefühl, mit einem Schwall kalten Wassers übergossen zu werden. Er weiß, er hat keine Handhabe, keine Rechte. Juristisch ist er nicht einmal der Vater des Mädchens.

Doch Charlene hat inzwischen weiter gesprochen: „Selene ist diese Woche auf Klassenfahrt, sie kommt Freitagabend erst nachhause. Natürlich kannst du sie sehen. Wir wohnen in Surrey. Aber das weiß du sicher."

„Eure Anschrift. Sie war auf den Briefen", beginnt er.

„Lucius, geht es dir gut? Brauchst du Hilfe?" Charlene klingt besorgt.

Merlin, ja. Natürlich braucht er Hilfe. Sie hat keine Ahnung, wie sehr.

„Danke. Es…geht mir gut, soweit. Aber danke."

Schweigen.

„Lucius", sagt sie. „Bist du sicher, dass du keine Hilfe brauchst? Du bist doch nicht etwa…"

Er weiß plötzlich, was sie fragen will.

„Nein, ich bin nicht ausgebrochen. Das…wäre gar nicht möglich." Sie wird niemals verstehen, wie unmöglich es ist, aus Askaban zu fliehen. Nicht einmal Sirius Black – hätte Bellatrix ihn nicht umgebracht – in seiner Animagusgestalt hätte heutzutage eine Chance.

„Sie haben mich gehen lassen. Vorerst." Mehr muss sie jetzt nicht wissen. „Passt es am Samstag? Ich würde sie gerne abholen. Falls es dir nichts ausmacht?"

‚Wirst du deine Tochter mit einem verurteilten Todesser einfach mitgehen lassen?', sollte er eigentlich fragen. ‚Hast du soviel Vertrauen zu mir, nach so langer Zeit?' Doch er stellt diese Fragen nicht.

„Samstag klingt gut", sagt sie. „Wann willst du kommen?"

„Ist nach dem Lunch in Ordnung? Halb zwei?"

„Natürlich. Soll ich ihr etwas sagen? Willst du sie Freitagabend anrufen? Ich hole sie um halb acht vom Bus ab."

„Nein, ich…vielleicht ist es besser, du sagst es ihr."

„Gut, das tue ich. - Lucius, das ist hier eine nichtmagische Nachbarschaft. Ein Besen oder das plötzliche Auftauchen im Garten ist vielleicht nicht angemessen." Sie klingt ein bisschen belustigt, und er weiß auf einmal, sie lächelt.

Es steckt an. „Keine Sorge. Ich werde mich anpassen. Muggeltransport. Ich kann U-Bahn fahren."

Sie lacht. „Das ist toll, Lucius. Aber warum solltest du das tun?"

„Bewusstseinserweiterung", gibt er zurück.

„Hast du getrunken?" Sie klingt verblüfft.

„Nein, nicht unmäßig", erwidert er. „Ich werde es dir erklären. Samstag also?"

„Schön. Samstag. Sie wird sich freuen."

„Das wäre sehr schön", sagt er. Und er hofft, dass Selene sich nicht vor ihrem Vater fürchten wird. Charlene wird ihr sicher keine Horrorstories erzählt haben, aber was ist mit den anderen? Dann fällt ihm ein, dass Selene in einer Muggelumgebung aufwächst. Aber ihr Bruder ist mit Shacklebolt verwandt. Doch der Auror hat für Lucius ausgesagt, damals. Kaum einer hat sich so vehement für ihn eingesetzt wie der Afrikaner. Vor dem Angriff auf Voldemorts Hauptquartier und auch danach.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagt Charlene, als erahnte sie seine Bedenken. „Sie denkt nicht schlecht von dir."

Und was denkst du, Charlene? Lucius fragt nicht.

„Samstag, halb zwei", sagt er stattdessen. „Ich werde pünktlich sein."

„Das bist du immer, Lucius", erwidert Charlene, und wieder kann er ihr Lächeln hören. „Gute Nacht."

Sie legt auf.

Lucius fröstelt und nimmt einen letzten Schluck aus seinem Weinglas. Es war halb so schlimm, dieses Gespräch. Es hat sich nicht angefühlt, als lägen sieben Jahren zwischen diesen fünf Minuten und ihrem letzten Treffen, damals im St. Mungos.

Ein Lächeln stielt sich auf seine Lippen, doch dann bemerkt er plötzlich wieder den pochenden Schmerz in seinem Kiefer.

„Du hast genug für heute. Geh schlafen, Lucius", sagt er zu sich selbst. Und wer wollte einem Malfoy widersprechen?

* * *

**TBC**


	6. Wiedersehen

**Return to life  
**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon featuring Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo**

* * *

_**Eldi**__:_

_  
Man kann über Lucius Malfoy vieles sagen, aber dass er keinen Stil hätte, gehört sicher nicht dazu. Doch wie einen bühnenreifen Auftritt hinlegen, wenn Magie keine Option ist? Lasst Euch überraschen!_

_**Slytherene**__: _

_Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews zu Kapitel 5: Lufa, Lilia, Reni, Sally Slytherin, Moonlight und TheVirginian (deren Lucius-Adaptation übrigens auch mehr als lesenswert ist!). _

_Mit Kindern über Schuld zu sprechen, insbesondere wenn es die eigenen Kinder und die eigene Schuld sind, ist ein schwieriges Unterfangen. Wer schon einmal versucht hat, einer sechs-, acht-, oder zwölfjährigen zu erklären, warum man nicht mehr mit dem vom Kind doch so geliebten Vater zusammenleben kann, weiß, welche psychische Belastung das ist. Wer es nicht weiß, kann es sich vielleicht zumindest vorstellen. Nun ist eine Trennung etwas fast Normales in unserer Welt. Wieviel schwerer muss es sein, zu erklären, warum man wirklich schlimme, sehr unnormale Dinge getan hat? Nun, Lucius steht vor dieser Aufgabe. Lasst uns sehen, wie und ob er sie bewältigt._

* * *

**6. Wiedersehen**

Die Woche vergeht viel schneller, als Lucius vermutet hätte. Seine Tage sind bis zum Rand gefüllt mit Aktivität: Er reitet, und er arbeitet sich in die Geschäfte seiner Firma ein, erhält einen tieferen Eindruck von den Projekten und den Menschen, die für ihn arbeiten. Die Muggelwirtschaft hat ihn schon immer fasziniert, schon allein der Dimensionen wegen, die jene der Zauberergesellschaft so unendlich überragen und lächerlich erscheinen lassen.

Lucius ist am frühen Morgen schon im Stall bei seinem Pferd. Beide brauchen eine Weile, um sich wieder aufeinander einzustellen, doch am Ende des Ausritts am dritten Tag fühlt es sich beinahe so an, als seien sie nicht über sieben Jahre getrennte Wege gegangen.

Das Haus, in dem Lucius sein Apartment hat, verfügt über einen mehr als großzügigen Fitnessbereich, mit Pool und Sauna. Mittwochabend bereits hat Edmund, der freundliche Concierge, Lucius einen ‚Personal Trainer' organisiert, einen Medizin- und Sportstudenten, der sich um seinen Trainingsplan kümmert und ihn mit eisernen Kommandos – aber fachlich versiert – an die Sportgeräte scheucht.  
Als Lucius am Donnerstagmorgen erwacht, hat er seine Zahnschmerzen gegen einen fürchterlichen Muskelkater getauscht. Er absolviert ein Arbeitspensum, das dem einer Hauselfe gleicht, in jeder Hinsicht. Am Freitag bringt er den zweiten Termin bei der kühlen Zahnärztin hinter sich. Er gehört jetzt zu den Menschen, die einen gewissen Schauder beim Gedanken an Bohner, Zange und Spritze nicht unterdrücken können.

Plötzlich ist es Samstagmorgen. Lucius frühstückt, Müsli und Melissentee, viel bringt er nicht herunter. Er fährt ins Büro, um sich abzulenken. Um halb zwölf jedoch ist er am Stall. Wie an jedem einzelnen Tag seines Lebens, der wichtig für ihn war – sein siebzehnter Geburtstag, seine Hochzeit, Dracos Geburt-, strahlt die Sonne vom wolkenlosen Himmel. Er nimmt es als gutes Zeichen. Es ist kalt, der Boden ist gefroren, was Anfang Dezember eher ungewöhnlich ist in diesem Teil Englands. Er holt Ventus aus dem Paddock und Lucy (an deren Namen er so schnell leider nichts ändern kann), die alte Stute, aus der Box. Er hat sie am Vortag vorsichtig geritten, und sie ist lammfromm. Ihr Rücken taugt nicht mehr recht für einen erwachsenen Reiter, doch zum Fahren wird es gut reichen, und für ein Mädchen wie Selène auch zum Reiten. Er schirrt die Pferde an. Der kleine, moderne Einachser, den er sich ausgeliehen hat, ist gut gefedert und leicht zu lenken.

‚Kein Besen', hat Charlene gesagt. ‚Kein plötzliches Auftauchen im Garten'.  
Lucius lächelt. Pferde sind Muggeltransportmittel, n'est-ce pas?

Die Nervosität ballt sich in seinem Magen zu einem festen Klumpen zusammen. Er verdrängt die fordernde Mischung aus Angst, Aufregung und Vorfreude und konzentriert sich auf die Pferde vor dem Wagen. Ihr Atem entlässt kleine Dampfwolken in die kühle Luft, und sie schnauben und stampfen in freudiger Erwartung.

„Ein wundervoller Tag für eine Ausfahrt, nicht wahr?", ruft ihm Mrs. Wintertime zu, die mit ihrem Fuchs von einem Ausritt zurückkehrt.

„Ohne Zweifel", erwidert Lucius und winkt. Dann nimmt er die Zügel und schnalzt mit der Zunge. Die beiden Pferde ziehen an und der Wagen folgt. Sie fallen in Trab und die Landschaft beginnt, vorbei zu rauschen. Die Bäume und Sträucher tragen noch letztes Laub vom Herbst in rotgelben Tönen und Braun. Die Stürme haben diesen Landstrich verschont, es sieht aus, als habe der Oktober dem Dezember die Hand zur Ablösung gereicht, ohne dass November erschienen ist.

Lucius' Schätzung war exakt. Pünktlich um halb zwei biegt er um die Ecke der ruhigen Straße und lässt die Pferde in langsamen Schritt fallen. Ihre Hufe klackern auf dem Asphalt, und Ventus schnaubt laut, die Ohren aufmerksam gespitzt. Man kann leicht sehen, wie viel Freude er an der Bewegung hat. Neugierig beäugt er die Umgebung. Lucius hält den Wagen an, springt hinaus und wirft beiden Pferden Decken über den Rücken. Er hat darauf geachtet, sie nicht ins Schwitzen zu bringen, aber es ist trotzdem zu kalt, sie ‚oben ohne' stehen zu lassen. Mehr als das – immerhin haben sie bis vor ein paar Tagen auch nachts auf der Weide gestanden – ist es eine Möglichkeit, seine Hände zu beschäftigen.

Hinter ihm klappt eine Haustür. Er dreht sich um.

Da steht sie. Grüner Mantel, ein langer Rock und Haare wie Mondlicht. Seine Tochter.

„Selène", sagt er, bevor ihm die Stimme versagen kann.

Sie kommt näher, gemessenen Schrittes. ‚Eine Dame rennt nicht, und ein Gentleman nur, wenn es erforderlich ist', hört er die Stimme seines Vaters Abraxas im Hinterkopf. Sie steht vor ihm.

„Hallo, Vater." Sie streckt ihre Hand aus, Lucius nimmt sie, und dann zieht er sie zu sich und hebt sie auf, und plötzlich spielen sieben Jahre Askaban keine Rolle mehr, und auch nicht, dass sie sich kaum kennen. Sie ist seine Tochter, seit sie ihm im Kinderzimmer vor sieben Jahren die Arme um den Hals geschlungen hat, um sich aus der Todesgefahr forttragen zu lassen, seit er ihr seinen Stab gegeben hat, und ihre Hand mit der seinen umschlungen hat, für ihren allerersten Zauber: ‚_Wingardium leviosa_', in Silver Falcon Cottage.

„Sind das deine Pferde?", fragt sie, als er sie vorsichtig wieder auf die Füße stellt.

„Der Grauschimmel ist Ventus", sagt Lucius. „Die Stute heißt Lucy."

Von der Tür her ist ein Lachen zu hören. Lucius wendet sich um.

„Hallo, Lucius." Charlene geht auf ihn zu, ein Lächeln in den sanften braunen Augen, und dann umarmt sie ihn, einfach so. Er kann ihr Parfüm riechen, derselbe zarte Duft wie früher, spürt ihre Wärme unter dem schlichten Pullover, den sie über ihrer Jeans trägt, und die vertraute Berührung tut so gut, dass er bedauert, als sie sich von ihm löst und ihn mit etwas Abstand betrachtet.

„Ein großer Auftritt", sagt sie, mit Blick auf das Gespann, aber er sieht auch das Erschrecken in ihrem Gesicht. Askaban hat sich nicht nur in seinen Unterarm gebrannt.

„Keine Besen, hast du gesagt. Von Pferden war nicht die Rede", erwidert er.

„Wer hätte auch ahnen sollen, dass du mit einer Kutsche kommen würdest", sagt sie und lächelt. „Andererseits – was kann man von Lucius Malfoy schon anderes erwarten?"

„Mama?" Ein etwa achtjähriger Junge taucht in der Tür auf und mustert Lucius neugierig.

„Hi", sagt Lucius und reicht ihm die Hand. „Du musst Jamie sein. Ich bin Lucius."

„Du bist Sellys Papa. Das kann man gleich sehen", stellt der Junge fest.

„Nenn mich nicht Selly", protestiert seine Schwester. „Was machen wir?", fragt sie dann, an ihren Vater gewandt. Sie scheint es gar nicht abwarten zu können, von zuhause wegzukommen und ihn für sich alleine zu haben.

„Wir fahren zum Stall, und dann möchte ich sehen, wie du reitest", sagt Lucius. „Hast du Reithosen im Stall?"

Sie nickt. „Und Helm und Stiefel."

„Sehr gut. Aber vorher habe ich noch eine Kleinigkeit für dich." Er greift in seinen Mantel und holt ein kleines, in Seidenpapier geschlagenes Päckchen heraus. Sie nimmt es vorsichtig und bedankt sich artig. Lucius beugt sich in den Wagen und holt ein zweites Paket heraus. Es ist viel größer.

„Das ist für dich", sagt er zu Jamie. Der Junge starrt ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Das wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen", sagt seine Mutter.

Lucius winkt ab. „Ich wollte es gern."

Jamie ist fix darin, das bunte Papier aufzureißen.

„Wow!" ruft er laut aus. „Ein Drache!" Der Lenkdrache ist knallbunt und hat zwei Schnüre. Jenny aus der Firma hat Lucius den Tipp gegeben. Sie hat einen neunjährigen Neffen.

„Danke, Lucius." Jamie hat offenbar keinen Zweifel daran, dass man den Vater der eigenen Schwester mit Vornamen anspricht.

„Mama, können wir gleich rausgehen und ihn steigen lassen?"

Charlene seufzt. „Soviel zu meiner Mittagspause auf dem Sofa, mit einem Buch und einer Tasse Tee. Aber gut. Gehen wir an die Luft."

„Es ist sowieso viel zu schön, um drinnen zu hocken!" wiederholt Jamie einen Satz, den er wohl schon oft genug aus ihrem Mund gehört hat.

„Oh", sagt eine kleine Stimme leise hinter Lucius. Er dreht sich wieder zu seiner Tochter um. Sie starrt verzückt auf den silberfarbenen Ring an ihrem Finger, dessen grüner Stein in der fahlen Wintersonne schimmert. „Ein Slytherinring", sagt sie verzaubert.

„Genau genommen ist es Dermantoid", sagt Lucius. „Es ist ein grüner Granat, und er steht für Feuer und Mut."

„Typische Slytherineigenschaften", sagt Charlene leise und mit sanftem Spott neben ihm. „Lass mal sehen, Selène."  
Das Mädchen streckt ihrer Mutter die Hand hin.

Charlenes Miene ist ernst, aber ihre Augen lächeln, als sie sagt: „Dein Vater beweist zweifellos Geschmack. Der Ring ist wunderschön. Willst du ihn anlassen, wenn du reiten gehst?"

„Ich werde gut darauf Acht geben", verkündet Selène mit einer Sicherheit, die keinen Widerspruch erlaubt. „Danke, Vater." Sie streckt sich und stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um Lucius zu umarmen.

„Würdest du dieses Päckchen deiner Mutter geben?", fragt Lucius seine Tochter leise.

Sie wirft ihm einen konspirativen Blick zu und grinst. pöüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüSWRE„Kannst dich ruhig trauen. Sie ist ganz in Ordnung." Aber sie gibt Charlene das Päckchen.

„Das solltest du nicht tun", sagt diese und sieht Lucius an.

„Es ist wirklich nur eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit", sagt er. „Selène, ich denke, du solltest dich von deiner Mutter und deinem Bruder verabschieden."

Sein Blick gleitet zu Charlene, die keine Anstalten macht, das Päckchen zu öffnen. „Ist neun Uhr früh genug?" Er findet es selbst ziemlich spät für eine Elfjährige, aber er will so viel Zeit wie irgend möglich mit seiner Tochter verbringen.

„Eigentlich ist acht Uhr schon spät", sagt Charlene.

„Mama!", protestiert Selène.

„Ich denke, deine Mutter hat Recht. Mir fehlen etwas die Erfahrungswerte", sagt Lucius. „Acht Uhr klingt akzeptabel." Er wendet sich Charlene zu. „Also dann, bis heute Abend."

„Bis heute abend, Mama und Jamie", ruft Selène, doch sie ist schon wieder halb bei den Pferden.

„Gehen wir auch gleich los?", hört Lucius Jamie fragen.

„Gleich, mein Liebling", sagt Charlene, und ihre Stimme klingt so warm, dass Lucius sich noch einmal umsieht, nur um sie zu beobachten, wie sie ihm mit ihrer hellen Hand durch das kurze krause Haar streicht.

„Wo wohnst du jetzt?", fragt Selène als erstes, als sie neben Lucius auf den Kutschbock sitzt.

„In Kensington", sagt er. „In einem Hochhaus. Es ist lange nicht so schön wie hier draußen."

„Nimmst du mich trotzdem mal mit?", will sie wissen.

„Wenn du das möchtest, ja", antwortet er. „Erzähl mir von deiner Klassenfahrt. Deine Mutter sagt, du bist erst gestern zurückgekommen?"

„Wir waren in Wales", sagt sie. Und dann erzählt sie von Schlössern, Museen, Klippen und dem schlechten Wetter, und von Dörfern, deren Name man gar nicht aussprechen kann. Als sie am Reiterhof ankommen, kennt Lucius die Namen ihrer Lehrer und die ihrer Freunde.

„Das ist ja derselbe Reitstall, in dem ich Unterricht habe", strahlt sie.

„So ein glücklicher Zufall", sagt Lucius.

„Quatsch", widerspricht seine Tochter. „Das hast du mit Absicht so ausgesucht."

„Holla, wie kommst du denn darauf?", erkundigt sich Lucius.

„Deine Pferde waren vor der Klassenfahrt noch nicht hier", stellt sie fest. „Aber ich finde es toll, dass wir jetzt zusammen reiten können, Vater."

Und das tun sie. Nachdem sie gemeinsam Lucy versorgt haben, sattelt Selène ihr Pony. Lucius erfährt, dass sie sich das Pferdchen mit einem anderen Mädchen teilt. Und er stellt erfreut fest, wie gut sie reitet. Als er sicher ist, dass sie fest im Sattel sitzt, wagt er eine größere Runde als er ursprünglich vorgesehen hat. Sie galoppieren über Waldwege und Wiesen, Lucius hört Selène vor Begeisterung quietschen, und in diesem Moment, als der Wind ihm durchs Haar fährt und er mit Ventus unter sich einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus findet, und seine Tochter vor ihm über die Ebene jagt, fühlt er sich so frei und lebendig wie schon sehr, sehr lange nicht mehr.

Gegen fünf sind sie zurück im Stall, und Lucius gibt eine Runde Sandwiches, Kakao und Tee im Hofcafe aus. Es herrscht ein reger Andrang, und sie wärmen ihre Hände an den Gläsern mit den warmen Getränken.

„Was arbeitest du jetzt?", fragt Selène.

„Ich kümmere mich um meine Firma", sagt Lucius. „Wir helfen Erfindern, ihre Erfindungen so zu bauen, dass man sie gut verkaufen kann."

Sie nickt. „Ich dachte immer, dass du irgendetwas mit Zaubern machst." Es steckt eine Frage in dieser Aussage.

Lucius sieht sich um. „Nicht hier, Selène. Wenn du deine Schokolade getrunken hast, können wir noch eine Weile spazieren gehen."

„Hallo Selly!"

Ein etwa gleichaltriges Mädchen mit rotem Haar und Sommersprossen steht plötzlich neben ihnen.

„Hallo Wendy!", begrüßt Selène sie erfreut.

„Ward ihr auch reiten heute?", fragt Wendy.

„Ganz lange, und auch ziemlich weit, sogar galoppieren, von den sechs Eichen bis zum Grillplatz am Brombeerfeld." Ganz offensichtlich kennen die Mädchen hier jeden Strauch.

„Sind deine Ma und Jamie nicht hier?" Wendy wirft einen verstohlenen Blick auf Lucius.

„Nein", sagt Selène sehr selbstsicher. „Das ist mein Vater, Wen. Er ist mit mir geritten." Sie sieht stolz aus.

Lucius denkt, dass es vermutlich schwer ist, ganz ohne Vater aufzuwachsen. Er ist dafür verantwortlich, in doppelter Hinsicht. Den Angriff auf das Haus der Blanches hat er damals mit Antonin Dolohov gemeinsam geplant. Natürlich hat er Jamaine Blanche nicht persönlich getötet, doch er muss es sich zurechnen lassen. Dass er die letzten Jahre in Askaban verbracht hat, ist das Ergebnis seines unstillbaren Ehrgeizes und grenzenloser Arroganz.

Wendy sieht Lucius an und beschließt sichtlich, dass sie sofort glaubt, dass er Selènes Vater ist. Dann besinnt sie sich auf ihre gute Erziehung und macht einen Knicks. „Guten Tag, Mr. Blanche."

Lucius reicht ihr die Hand. „Malfoy", sagt er. „Guten Tag, Wendy. Dir gehört der Irish Tinker in der vierten Box von rechts, oder? Ein wirklich hübsches Pferd." Die Boxennummern der Pferde standen auf der Liste mit den Namen und Telefonnummern der Kinder, und Lucius vergisst nie eine Zahl.

Sie strahlt. „Ich muss los, Selly. Ma wartet bestimmt schon. Sie meckert immer, wenn's länger dauert. Wir sehen uns ja Montag in der Schule. Bis dann! Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Malfoy."  
Sie läuft hinaus.

„Lass uns ein Stück gehen", bietet Lucius an.

Er bezahlt und sie ziehen ihre Mäntel an, tauschen im Umkleideraum Reitkleidung und Stiefel gegen ihre anderen Sachen und laufen in Richtung des Waldes. Als sie die Bäume erreicht haben, nimmt Selène Lucius' Hand, und er dankt es mit einem schmalen Lächeln. Er hat nicht geglaubt, dass es so einfach sein würde bis hierher. Doch der schwierigere Teil steht ihm vermutlich jetzt bevor.

„Zaubererunterhaltung", sagt Lucius. „Du kennst das Geheimhaltungsabkommen von…"

„1689, klar doch", sagt sie. „Mama hat mir und Jamie alles beigebracht."

„Gut, dann weißt du ja, dass wir ein bisschen vorsichtig sein müssen, mit so viel Muggeln um uns herum."

„Stimmt es, dass du die Muggel nicht ausstehen kannst?", fragt sie.

Lucius bleibt abrupt stehen. „Wer sagt das?"

„Ich…" Selène zögert. „Ich habe es gelesen. An Jamies Geburtstag waren wir in der Bibliothek der Zaubereruniversität in London."

„Wir?", fragt Lucius.

„Jamie, Remus, Severus und ich", erklärt sie. „Remus hat sich mit Jamie die Quidditch-Abteilung angesehen, und Severus war mit mir oben bei den Zaubertrankbüchern. Er hat Sachen nachsehen müssen, und ich durfte mich umgucken. Da habe ich den Kristallpropheten stehen sehen. Du weiß schon, er sieht aus wie eine Zeitung, nur aus Wechsel-Kristall, und man kann jedes Datum ansehen, jede Ausgabe. Ich war so neugierig auf dich. Du hast mir ja geschrieben aus dem Gefängnis, aber ich glaube, du hast nicht immer das schreiben dürfen, was du wolltest."

Lucius holt tief Luft. Natürlich hat er darauf Rücksicht nehmen müssen, dass seine Briefe gelesen wurden – von den Wachen und vermutlich vom halben Aurordepartment.

„Ich habe auch nicht alles schreiben dürfen", fährt sie fort. „Ich wollte dich ganz viel fragen, über die Todesser, und wie es kommt, dass du im Gefängnis bist. Mama hat es verboten."

‚Merlin sei Dank', denkt Lucius. Er hätte ihr nichts davon beantworten können. „Was hat dir denn deine Mutter darüber gesagt?", fragt Lucius und er kann die Unsicherheit in seiner eigenen Stimme hören.

„Sie hat gesagt, dass du Sachen falsch gemacht hast. Aber sie hat nie gesagt, welche. Jedenfalls habe ich es dann in der Bibliothek gelesen."

Fantastisch, denkt Lucius sarkastisch. Meine Tochter weiß über mich nur das, was sie im Tagespropheten gelesen hat, und wer ist dafür verantwortlich? Natürlich der Tränkemeister. Er beschließt, Severus bei nächster Gelegenheit mit einem _‚Imperius' _zu belegen und ihn zu zwingen, Feuerschneckenschleim zu trinken, ein ganzes Glas. Und er verwirft den Plan sofort wieder wegen mangelnder Grausamkeit.

„Warst du wirklich ein Todesser, Vater?"

Das ist eine der Fragen, von denen Lucius gehofft hatte, dass Selène sie erst nach Monaten oder besser erst in ein paar Jahren stellen würde. Doch seine Tochter ist seinen Plänen offensichtlich weit voraus.

„Ja. Ich war ein Todesser." Er sieht ihr direkt in die Augen. „Das ist ein schlimmes Verbrechen, Selène. Ich habe schreckliche Dinge getan."

„Hast du Leute getötet?", fragt sie. Sie ist gnadenlos, ohne zu ahnen, durch welche Hölle sie ihn schickt.

„Das ist kein Gesprächsthema für eine – wenn auch sehr kluge – junge Dame", weicht er aus.

„Sie haben es geschrieben", beharrt sie.

„Glaubst du alles, das in der Zeitung steht?", fragt er.

„Nein, aber man hat dich dafür verurteilt."

„Das hat man", sagt er.

„Ist es also wahr?", fragt sie.

Lucius bleibt stehen und schlingt die Arme um sich selbst. Er hat sich noch nie so sehr für seine Taten geschämt wie in diesem Augenblick.

„Hör mir zu", beginnt er. Eine völlig unnötige Aufforderung, denn er hat Selènes ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du glaubst, ich könnte dir – oder deiner Mutter oder deinen Freunden – jemals etwas antun. Aber deine Mutter hat Recht, ich habe fürchterliche Fehler gemacht."

„Warum hast du das getan?" In ihren Augen ist kein Ekel, nur pure Wissbegier.

Lucius seufzt. „Einmal, weil der Dunkle Lord – du weißt, wer das war?"

Sie nickt. Natürlich weiß sie das. Jedes magische Kind kennt die Geschichte.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat es befohlen." Es war Bedingung, um ein Todesser zu werden. Außerdem hat Lucius MacNair das Herz aus dem Leib gerissen, um seine Tochter zu retten, aber das wird er ihr nicht erzählen. Er fleht still, dass sie nicht die ganze Prozessberichterstattung von Skeeter gelesen hat, während der verfluchte Giftmischer hinter seinen Tränkebüchern verschwunden war.

„Hast du wirklich auf der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft die Muggelkinder in der Luft schweben lassen?"

„Nein", sagt Lucius. „Nein, das war ich nicht." Merlin sei Dank, das konnten Crabbe, Goyle und Narcissa ganz alleine.

„Kann ich das Dunkle Mal sehen?", bittet sie.

Lucius starrt sie an. Er fragt sich, ob diese Neugier normal ist für eine Elfjährige.

„Wenn du mir versprichst, deiner Mutter nichts davon zu sagen. Selène, ich meine das ernst. Sie könnte mir verbieten, dich zu sehen. Das Dunkle Mal ist nichts Spannendes. Es ist ein Zeichen der Schande."

Er zieht seinen Ärmel hoch und entblößt den Unterarm. Sie starrt auf die weiße Narbe, die noch immer die charakteristische Form hat. Dann plötzlich gleiten ihre Finger über seine Haut und verharren an den Runen mit der Nummer. 537.

„Haben Sie dir das in Askaban tätowiert?", fragt sie.

„Ja." Seine Stimme ist heiser. Er muss jetzt nicht sagen, dass es eingebrannt wurde.

„Das hat bestimmt wehgetan."

„Ziemlich", gibt Lucius zurück.

Sie gehen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her.

„Ich erinnere mich, dass du mit mir gezaubert hast. Ein paar Mal. Im Wald." Sie sieht ihn an, eine unausgesprochene Frage im Blick.

„Selène", beginnt er, während er die Baumstämme zu ihrer Linken zählt, ein Reflex, Selbstschutz. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du dich darauf gefreut hast, mit mir zu zaubern. Aber ich muss dich leider enttäuschen. Ich werde eine ganze Weile nicht mehr zaubern dürfen."

„Warum denn nicht?", fragt sie, eher erstaunt als enttäuscht.

„Es ist Teil meiner Strafe", antwortet Lucius. „Wenn ich mich nicht daran halte, schickt man mich zurück nach Askaban."

Nichts von dem, was er gesagt hat, hat sie so erschreckt wie diese Ankündigung. Ihre Augen weiten sich. „Dann lässt du es besser", sagt sie hastig. „Hast du denn deinen Zauberstab noch?"

„Für den Notfall", sagt Lucius und spürt den Schlangenkopf auf seiner Haut. Er trägt den Stab unter dem Hemd. Das Werkzeug ist da, aber es bedarf einiger Handgriffe, es herauszuholen. Zeit, in der er sich vielleicht eines Besseren besinnen kann.

„Warum wollen sie nicht, dass du zauberst?", fragt sie dann. „Und wer sind „sie"?"

„_Sie_ sind das Ministerium", erklärt Lucius. „Und warum…ich soll mich jeden Tag daran erinnern, was ich getan habe und dass ich dafür bestraft werde. Das ist so, als wenn du etwas anstellst, und deine Mutter gibt dir Hausarrest, damit du darüber nachdenkst, was du gemacht hast." Dann schüttelt Lucius den Kopf, als ihm klar wird, dass er gerade seine Verbrechen mit einer kindlichen Ungehorsamkeit verglichen hat. „Vergiss, was ich zuletzt gesagt habe", bittet er. Plötzlich friert er. „Lass uns zurückgehen und noch etwas essen. Es ist kalt und ich verhungere. Hast du keinen Hunger?"

„Doch schon. Aber ich habe eine Menge ‚Zaubererfragen', und im Cafe oder im Restaurant dürfen wir nicht darüber sprechen."

„Du kannst mich alles fragen. Aber nicht unbedingt alles an einem Tag", antwortet Lucius. „Vielleicht habe ich ja auch ein paar Fragen an dich."

Sie nickt sehr ernsthaft. „Ja, die sind natürlich auch wichtig."

„Erzähl mir von den Büchern, die du zuletzt gelesen hast", sagt er. „Du konntest mit vier Jahren schon lesen. Ich war ziemlich stolz auf dich."

Der letzte Satz zaubert endlich wieder ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.  
„Ich habe den „Kleinen Prinzen" gelesen. Auf Französisch", erzählt sie.

„Ein sehr schönes Buch", sagt Lucius. „Welche Figur magst du am liebsten?"

„Den Fuchs."

„Sicher, den Fuchs? Nicht die Schlange? Sie ist viel mächtiger."

„Ja. Aber der Fuchs weiß, was wichtig ist. Dass man nur mit dem Herzen gut sieht."

Lucius drückt ihre Hand. Es ist keine Slytherin-Antwort, aber er kann gut damit leben.

Es ist kurz vor acht, als Lucius und Selène am Haus seiner Tochter aus dem Taxi steigen, das sie von der Pizzeria hierher gebracht hat. Selène klingelt, und ihr kleiner Bruder öffnet die Tür. Das Mädchen stürmt ins Haus und überfällt Charlene, die offenbar in der Küche steht, mit einem Redeschwall, der seinesgleichen sucht.

„Hi", sagt Lucius indes zu Jamie und geht in die Hocke. „Wie geht der Drache?"

„Er ist cool", antwortet der Junge mit leuchtenden Augen. „Er ist ganz hoch geflogen, und oben war viel mehr Wind und schnellerer als weiter unten."

„Hallo", sagt Charlene von der Küchentür her. Sie kommt zur Tür, und ihre rechte Hand ist mehlbestäubt, ebenso wie ihre Schürze. „Möchtest du hereinkommen auf eine Tasse Tee, Lucius?"

„Ja, Vater. Bleib doch noch", bettelt Selène.

„Ich will nicht stören", sagt Lucius.

„Du störst nicht. Du kannst mir bei der Hauselfenarbeit helfen", sagt Charlene augenzwinkernd.

Ehe Lucius es sich versieht, sitzt er in ihrer Küche, einen Becher Tee vor sich auf dem Tisch und ein Heft mit Selènes Biologieprojekt auf den Knien.

„Du kennst dich ziemlich gut aus mit…Waldameisen", stellt er fest und beobachtet Charlene, die mit Jamie aus einem ausgerollten Teig Formen aussticht. Etliche Blechdosen mit Keksen stehen schon auf dem Küchenregal und Lucius erinnert sich, wie er als Kind mit der alten Hauselfe, Whoopi, auch Weihnachtsplätzchen gebacken hat. Er hat geweint, als man ihr den Kopf abschlug, und dafür von seinem Vater Prügel bezogen. Er muss fünf oder sechs gewesen sein.  
Jamie scheint seinen Blick auf die Dosen bemerkt zu haben.

„Die beiden Gläser ohne Monde sind für Moony. Mama hat erzählt, du kennst ihn."

Lucius sieht ihn erstaunt an. „Ja", sagt er dann. „Ich kenne Remus Lupin. Und Severus."

Jamie verzieht das Gesicht.

„Er findet Onkel Severus gruselig", sagt Selène. „Dabei ist er ganz in Ordnung. Er kann toll zaubern."

„Du kannst auch zaubern, oder?" fragt Jamie hoffnungsvoll.

„Mein Vater darf nicht zaubern, sonst schicken sie ihn nach Askaban zurück", erklärt Selène.

Charlene lässt die Sternchenform sinken.

„Ist das wahr, Lucius?"

Er seufzt. „Ja, natürlich. Ich habe es Selène bereits erklärt."

„Nun, ich möchte es auch hören", sagt Charlene, gießt sich ebenfalls eine Tasse Tee ein und setzt sich ihm gegenüber. Jamie klettert auf ihren Schoß und malt mit dem Finger Muster in das Mehl vor ihm auf dem Tisch. Selène nutzt die Gelegenheit, um auch ein paar Plätzchen auszustechen.

„Sie haben den Rest meiner … _Zeit_ zur Bewährung ausgesetzt." Das Wort ‚Strafe' will ihm nicht mehr über die Lippen. „Es gibt ein paar Regeln, an die ich mich halten muss. Keine Magie, kein Kontakt zur Magischen Welt."

„Aber wir sind magisch", sagt Jamie leise. „Musst du jetzt zurück?"

„Man muss doch seine Kinder besuchen dürfen", sagt Selène altklug. „Und Mama kann ja nicht zaubern. Und Lilli hat noch zwei Wochen Urlaub."

„Lilli hat _Urlaub_?", fragt Lucius verblüfft. Selène hat in ihren Briefen öfter von Lilli erzählt, die für sie eine Mischung aus Tante, Freundin und Haustier zu sein scheint.

Charlene grinst und Selène zieht ein Gesicht. „Lilli ist eine freie Hauselfe", sagt Charlene. „Sie besucht Verwandte. Und ich werde sehr froh sein, wenn sie wieder da ist."

„Master Lucius, Siiiir, pflegte stets zu sagen…", imitiert Jamie täuschend echt Lillis quietschigen Tonfall, und Selène kichert laut. Offenbar ist es ein Running Gag.

Lucius fühlt sich in diesem Augenblick wie eine verstaubte Legende. Er ist Teil des Lebens dieser Kinder, etwa so wie ein entfernter Onkel, dessen Portrait im Gästezimmer hängt.

„Hast du eine neue Hauselfe?", fragt Selène.

„Nein." Lucius schüttelt den Kopf. „In einem Muggelhochhaus ist das keine gute Idee."

„Du kannst Lilli ausleihen. Sie muss sowieso immer verschwinden, wenn Kevin zu Besuch kommt. Sie ist bestimmt froh, wenn sie dann zu dir kann."

„Sie ist magisch. Ich bekomme vielleicht Probleme, wenn sie bei mir auftaucht", sagt er schließlich. Seine Gedanken rasen. Kevin. Dieser Name ist wie ein Synonym für ein Phantom. Was hat er auch geglaubt? Dass die Tatsache, dass Charlene einen Freund hat, einfach verschwindet, nur weil er heute nicht hier ist?  
‚Er ist nicht bloß ein _Freund_, er ist ihr _Liebhaber'_, zischt eine böse Stimme in Lucius' Kopf, die sich höhnisch anhört und nach Narcissa klingt. Lucius versucht, die unwillkommenen Bilder von Charlene in den Armen eines anderen aus seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen.

„Ich denke, ich sollte jetzt besser gehen", hört er sich sagen. „Danke für den Tee."

„Kannst du nicht bleiben und uns eine Geschichte vorlesen?", fragt Jamie. „Das macht Remus auch manchmal. Wir haben zum Schlafen ein Gästezimmer."

„Vielleicht ein andermal, Liebling", sagt Charlene und streicht ihrem Sohn über die schwarzen Locken.

Sie bringen Lucius zur Tür, der seinen Mantel schon angezogen hat.

„Soll ich dir ein Taxi rufen?", fragt Charlene.

„Nein, danke. Es ist ja nicht weit zum Bahnhof", antwortet Lucius.

„Wann kommst du wieder, Vater?", fragt Selène.

Lucius sucht Charlenes Blick. „Du kannst kommen, wann immer du möchtest, Lucius. Ruf nur vorher an", sagt sie sanft.

„Kommst du morgen?", fragt Selène.

„Wir wollen morgen ins Schwimmbad", sagt Charlene. "Hast du das vergessen?"

„Schwimmbad mit Kevin." Selène zieht eine Grimasse. „Ich möchte lieber mit Vater etwas machen."

Charlene zögert. „Ihr habt viel nachzuholen", sagt sie schließlich. „Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn Lucius dich morgen abholen möchte." Sie sieht ihn an. „Passt es dir auch? Du müsstest um eins hier sein."

„Das ist kein Problem", sagt Lucius. „Gute Nacht, Jamie." Er sieht seine Tochter an. „Ich seh' dich dann morgen, Prinzessin."

„Gute Nacht, Vater."

„Gute Nacht", sagt Charlene und schließt die Tür.

Als Lucius durch den Vorgarten zur Straße geht, kann er sie von außen durchs Küchenfenster sehen, wie sie mit Jamie die letzten Kekse aussticht und auf ein gefettetes Backblech verfrachtet.

Er winkt Selène, die ihn entdeckt hat und macht sich auf den Weg. Die kühle Luft hilft ihm, wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Er sortiert die Ereignisse. Die Unterhaltung mit seiner Tochter lässt ihn nicht los und wird ihn noch eine Weile beschäftigen. Vieles, worüber sie heute gesprochen haben, hätte er lieber noch ruhen lassen. Selène ist ein kluges Mädchen, und sie hat keinerlei Berührungsängste, obwohl sie weiß, dass er im Gefängnis war. Darüber hinaus ist sie eine echte Malfoy. Die Ähnlichkeit mit Draco in manchen Bewegungen und Gesten ist frappierend. Doch sie hat weder seine Kälte noch seine Gerissenheit. Lucius ist dankbar dafür.

Gegen elf steigt er in Kensington aus der U-Bahn, doch erst, als er eine Stunde später in seinem Bett liegt, wird ihm klar, wie sehr der Tag ihn gefordert hat, körperlich und geistig. Er wird Zeit brauchen, um die Dinge zu reflektieren. Er zieht die Decke bis zum Kinn. Morgen wird er sich weiteren unbequemen Fragen stellen müssen. Seine Gedanken wandern von seiner Tochter zu ihrer Mutter. Als sie ihn begrüßt hat, haben ihre Haare seine Wange gestreift. Er konnte die Wärme ihrer Haut durch den Pullover hindurch spüren, als sie ihn umarmt hat. Er erinnert sich an ihr Parfüm. Er ist nicht so naiv, ihre freundliche Geste als mehr zu betrachten, als sie war: Eine Begrüßung nach langer Zeit der Abwesenheit. Doch er erinnert sich an andere Zeiten: An die Wärme ihrer Hände auf seinem Körper, an den Duft ihrer Haut. Seine Hände gleiten unwillkürlich über seinen Bauch hinunter zwischen seine Beine. In Askaban hat er sich nicht berührt, oder zumindest selten. Die grell erleuchteten, zu jeder Zeit einsehbaren Zellen war Abschreckung genug. Er braucht dafür einen geschützten Raum, Privatsphäre. Doch jetzt ist er allein und er hat niemandem Rechenschaft abzulegen. Seine Finger schließen sich um sein bereits halb steifes Glied, und er braucht nur ein paar Mal am Schaft auf und ab zu reiben, um zu spüren, wie mehr Blut hinein fließt. Sein Atem beschleunigt sich, als er beginnt, in seine Faust zu stoßen, zuerst langsam, dann immer schneller. Die Erregung zieht sich zusammen, ballt sich zu einem explosiven Nebel irgendwo in seinem Kopf und gleichzeitig in seinem Unterleib, er sieht Charlenes Gesichts vor sich, spürt ihre Lippen auf den seinen und kommt hart mit einem heiseren Stöhnen in seiner eigenen Hand. Er ringt nach Atem, spürt die Welle verebben und hört auf sein Herz, das sich langsam wieder beruhigt.  
Er wird sich jemand suchen müssen, der die Sehnsucht nach Selènes Mutter absorbiert, der ihn ablenkt. Für einen Augenblick denkt er an die blonde Zahnärztin, die ihn an Narcissa erinnert hat. Allein der Gedanke ist absurd. Wo bitte soll er in diesem Leben, in das er über Nacht geworfen wurde, noch mehr Beziehungen unterbringen? Er ist ja noch nicht einmal richtig angekommen.

* * *

**TBC**


	7. Das Konzert

**Rückkehr ins Leben**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon featuring Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo**

* * *

_**Eldi**__: Nun hat Lucius das erste Treffen mit seiner Tochter also mit Bravour gemeistert. Doch – wie kann es anders sein – die nächste Herausforderung an den Slytherin zeichnet sich bereits am Horizont ab._

_**Slytherene**__: Charlene lässt ihren Kindern eine klassische Erziehung angedeihen, hierzu gehört Musikunterricht. Gelegentlich veranstalten die Musikschulen dann auch Konzerte. Doch ist ein reinblütiger Zauberer einem Haufen Blockflöten, Rudeln neugieriger Muggel-Eltern und dem Flair der städtischen Jugendmusikschule gewachsen?_

_Außerdem muss er sich einer weiteren Herausforderung stellen: Dem Freund von Selenes Mutter - Kevin._

_Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews zu Kapitel 6: __Lufa, Reni, Sally Slytherin und Madame Minuit  
_

* * *

**7. Das Konzert**

Lucius verzichtet auf Pferd und Wagen, als er Selene am nächsten Mittag abholt.

„Hi", sagt er zu Charlene, die ihm die Tür öffnet.

„Hallo Lucius. Hast du noch etwas Zeit? Die Kinder sind mit der Musikstunde noch nicht fertig. Sonntägliches Ritual."

Er nickt. „Soll ich hier warten?"

„Was? Natürlich nicht. Komm herein." Sie tritt beiseite. „Danke für das Halstuch."

Sie hat sein Geschenk also doch geöffnet.

„Gefällt es dir?"

„Es ist wunderschön. Meine Lieblingsfarben."

„War mir eine Freude", sagt Lucius höflich.

Er folgt ihr durch den Flur, an der Küche vorbei. Aus dem Wohnzimmer erklingt Musik.

Lucius betritt den Raum. Hohe Decken, Parkett, ein Kamin und ein Konzertpiano. Ganz offensichtlich hat Charlene keine finanziellen Sorgen. Natürlich, sie war bereits erfolgreich, als er sie kennen gelernt hat vor zwölf Jahren.

Jamie sitzt am Piano und seine dunklen Finger flitzen gewand über die Tasten. Selenes Blick ist mit konzentriertem Ausdruck auf das Notenblatt vor ihr auf dem Ständer geheftet, und sie streicht mit dem Bogen über das Cello.

„Den dritten Satz noch einmal von vorne. Allegro. Drei, vier", gibt Jamie den Ton an.

Was die beiden fabrizieren, hat noch nicht Konzertreife, ist aber bereits als Mozart zu erkennen. Wobei Jamie deutlich besser ist als Selene.

Nach zehn Minuten klappt Selene die Noten zu.

„Wie fandest du's?", fragt sie Lucius, der in der Tür lehnt. Sie scheint nicht im Mindesten überrascht, obwohl sie mit keiner Regung verraten hat, dass sie ihn bemerkt hat.

„Hallo Lucius!", grüßt Jamie.

„Ich würde sagen, es bedarf noch einiger Übungsstunden", sagt ihr Vater.

„Das Konzert der Musikschule ist leider schon am übernächsten Mittwoch. Du kommst doch?", fragt sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Gerne", erwidert Lucius.

„Was machen wir denn heute?", fragt sie.

„Lass dich überraschen."

Mit seiner Tochter an der Hand ist er kurze Zeit später auf dem Weg in Richtung Bahnhof. Er stellt fest, dass die langsame Art der Muggel, sich fortzubewegen, durchaus etwas für sich hat. Sie erlaubt lange Gespräche, die beim Apparieren von einer Freizeitaktivität zur nächsten vielleicht weniger Raum hätten. Selene erspart ihm auf dem Weg zum Zoo schwierige ‚Zaubererfragen'. Sie möchte mehr über ihre Großeltern wissen, und Lucius, der seinen Vater Abraxas fast so sehr gefürchtet hat wie den Dunklen Lord, erzählt von seiner Mutter. Einer ätherischen, zarten Hexe, der das Veelaerbe ins Gesicht geschrieben stand und die viel zu oft blaue Flecken unter weißem Make-up verbergen musste. Doch diesen Teil denkt Lucius nur, aber er spricht von ihrer Eleganz beim Besenreiten, erzählt von ihrer Liebe zu Pferden, die sie an ihn weitergegeben hat und davon, wie wunderschön ihre Aquarelle waren, die für einige Jahre einen Teil der düsteren Jagdszenen von den Wänden Malfoy Manors verdrängt hatten.

„Was ist mit den Bildern geschehen?", fragt Selene.

„Dein Großvater hat sie alle verbrannt, nachdem sie starb", sagt Lucius.

„Wie alt warst du?", will sie wissen.

„Fünfzehn", sagt Lucius. Und er bittet Selene, von ihrer anderen Großmutter zu erzählen, allein schon, um das Thema zu wechseln.

Er selbst hat Charlenes Mutter einmal getroffen, und sie war ebenso freundlich wie ihre Tochter. Eine grauhaarige Frau mit Jeans und Sportjacke, die ihm in ihrem wie verwunschen wirkenden Garten selbstgemachten Erdbeerkuchen vorgesetzt hat und einen ganzen Nachmittag mit ihm über Sartre geplaudert hat. Professorin für Romanistik an einer Muggeluniversität.

„Oma Lorraine wohnt in Norfolk. Sie hat einen Garten und ganz viele Bücher. Wir sind oft da. Letzten Sommer waren wir in den Ferien in der Provence mit ihr, Jamie und ich."

„Und deine Mutter?"

Selene zuckt die Schulter. „Irgendwo mit Kevin. Aber sie ist nachgekommen."

Schon wieder dieser Name. Doch Selene hat bereits anderes im Kopf.

„Im Sommer davor waren wir in Afrika, bei Oma Khanysha und Opa Ushindi. Sie wohnen in Kenia. Ich dachte, es ist ganz heiß, aber sie wohnen in den Bergen und wir brauchten sogar unsere Jacken. Aber wir waren auch im Tiefland, und es gab Tiere…"

Kenia beschäftigt Selene eine ganze Weile, und Lucius lässt los und sich ein auf die bunte Welt, die sie vor seinen Augen entfaltet. Der Zoo ist eine willkommene Ergänzung, und am Abend weiß Lucius mehr über Krokodile, Giraffen und Bonobos, als er jemals für möglich und notwendig gehalten hätte.  
Er bringt Selene gegen sieben nachhause. Am nächsten Morgen beginnt die Schule bereits früh. Als er sich verabschieden will, hält ein roter Sportwagen vor der Tür. Lucius weiß instinktiv, wenn er vor sich hat, als ein dunkelhaariger Muggel aussteigt.

„Kevin", flüstert Selene und es klingt nicht begeistert.

Was ihre Mutter an Kevin begeistert, ist nicht zu übersehen: Man kann ohne Übertreibung sagen, dass er wirklich gutaussehend ist. Und er verfügt über ein freundliches, ruhiges Wesen, das dem von Charlene ähnelt.

„Hi", grüßt er und sieht von Selene zu Lucius. „Sie müssen Selenes Vater sein." Sein Blick ist offen und ohne Rivalität, als er Lucius die Hand reicht. „Ich bin Kevin Norton."

„Lucius Malfoy." Lucius bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als seinen Händedruck zu erwidern, will er nicht grob unhöflich sein. Und er ist viel zu sehr Gentleman, zumal Charlene eben die Tür öffnet.

„Hey, eine halbe Gartenparty", sagt sie gut gelaunt, lächelt Lucius zu und umarmt dann Kevin und küsst ihn auf den Mund. Dann nimmt sie Selene in den Arm und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Wie war dein Ausflug?"

„Sehr toll", sagt Selene. „Mama, darf ich morgen wieder…"

„Morgen ist Schule", sagt ihre Mutter sofort.

„Ich bin um sechs mit den Hausaufgaben fertig", mault sie.

„Und um acht ist Bettzeit", entgegnet ihre Mutter. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie lange dein Vater von Kensington aus braucht, um hierher zu kommen?"

Lucius weiß, dass sie Recht hat. Ihm ist bewusst, dass er Selene nicht völlig vereinnahmen kann. Er beobachtet mit einem Auge Kevin, der gerade Jamie begrüßt, zu dem er offenbar ein gutes Verhältnis hat.

„Wann gehst du reiten?", fragt Lucius seine Tochter.

„Mittwochnachmittag. Da habe ich um vier schon aus."

„Ich werde dich von der Schule abholen und nach dem Reiten nachhause bringen", bietet Lucius an.

„Das klingt sehr vernünftig", stimmt Charlene zu. Sie wirft Lucius einen dankbaren Blick zu. Als Selene dennoch ein paar Tränen loswerden muss, sagt sie nur „Wir gehen schon mal rein. Gute Nacht", und verschwindet im Haus, die Tür lässt sie offen stehen. Kevin folgt ihr.

Lucius tröstet Selene.

„Es sind nur drei Tage bis Mittwoch. Nicht weinen, Prinzessin." Er streicht ihr über das weiche Haar.

„Aber ich bin traurig."

Er lächelt. „Manchmal muss man das aushalten." Er weiß gerade ganz genau, wie es sich anfühlt.

**oooOOOooo**

In den nächsten zehn Tagen hat Lucius alle Hände voll zu tun, sein Fitnessprogramm, das Reiten, die Firma und Selene unter einen Hut zu bekommen.

Er steht um sechs auf und ist vor ein Uhr nicht im Bett. Am Wochenende nimmt er Selene mit zu sich. Sie bewundert seine Wohnung und am Abend sitzen sie in ihre Wintermäntel gehüllt auf dem Dach und betrachten das Lichtermeer Londons.

Sie schläft in dem breiten Bett neben ihm, macht mit ihrer Handykamera ein Bild von ihm mit ihrem Teddybär im Arm, als er noch schläft, und erklärt ihm beim Frühstück zu seinem Entsetzen, dass sie es bereits an ihre Mutter geschickt habe.

„Du darfst mich niemals, hörst du, niemals fotografieren, wenn ich noch nicht gekämmt bin", sagt er ernsthaft. „Das ist ein Malfoy Familiengesetz."

„Ehrlich? Ich glaube ja, du flunkerst."

Er seufzt. „Kann sein. Bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen?"

Sie lacht.

„Ich dachte immer, du wärst ganz anders. Mehr wie Severus, weißt du."

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Na ja, Onkel Kingsley und Remus machen immer diese Slytherin-Witze. Dass wir so geheimnisvoll sind und alles."

Lucius zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. Severus Snape lässt Slytherin-Witze über sich ergehen? Das ist interessant. Er muss engen Umgang mit Shacklebolt und Lupin pflegen. Für einen Moment fragt Lucius sich, ob etwas von dem geblieben ist, was Severus und Lupin am Ende des Krieges zusammen geschweißt hat. Die Briefe des dunkelhaarigen Slytherins, die er ihm nach Askaban geschickt hat, haben nichts davon verraten.

„_Wir_ sind geheimnisvoll?" fragt Lucius nach.

„Na, _wir_ Slytherins", sagt Selene im Brustton der Überzeugung.

„Du weißt ja noch gar nicht, ob du nach Slytherin kommst", stellt Lucius fest. „Wirst du überhaupt nach Hogwarts gehen?"

„Wohin sonst? Ich bin ziemlich magisch, glaube ich", sagt seine Tochter mit großem Ernst. „Ich kann schon ein paar Sachen ohne Zauberstab. Willst du sehen?"

Lucius hätte fast genickt, doch dann gebietet er ihr panisch Einhalt.

„Um Merlins Willen, Selene. Nicht! Das fehlt mir noch, unerlaubte Magiebenutzung außerhalb der Schule in meiner Muggelwohnung."

Sie erschrickt, als sie sein bleiches Gesicht sieht.

„Bitte", sagt er. „Du darfst in meiner Gegenwart keine Magie benutzen. Ich bekomme echte Probleme. Versprich mir, dass du es dir verkneifst."

Sie starrt ihn ja.

„Ja, Vater. Natürlich."

„Gut", sagt er und atmet auf. „Jetzt erzähl mir – nur erzählen! – was du alles schon kannst."

**oooOOOooo**

Handys haben Eulen und Patroni gegenüber einen entscheidenden Vorteil: Was das Überbringen von Nachrichten angeht, sind sie schneller. Am Mittwochabend ist es Selene, die Lucius anruft. Verwundert hebt er ab. Sie hat sich schnell angewöhnt, ihn abends anzurufen, aber dass sie ihn sprechen will, während er bereits auf dem Weg zu ihrer Musikschule ist, ist doch merkwürdig.

„Kommst du auch sicher, Vater?"

„Ich sitze bereits im Zug", sagt er ruhig. „Was ist denn los?"

„Ich wollte es nur wissen. Jamie sagte nämlich….Oh, Mama kommt. Bis später." Es knackt, und die Verbindung ist unterbrochen.

Lucius erhält auch keine Erklärung, als er die drei eine halbe Stunde später vor der Aula der Schule trifft. Jamie und Selene müssen gleich hinter die Bühne und Charlene weiß offenbar nichts vom Anruf ihrer Tochter.

Sie begrüßt Lucius mit einem Lächeln und er hält für einen Moment den Atem an. Er hatte vergessen (oder verdrängt), wie schön sie sein kann, wenn sie nur will.

„Was für ein wundervolles Kleid", sagt er. Sie trägt ein enges schwarzes Kleid mit hohen Schuhen, eine Stola mit aufwändiger Stickerei und sie hat ein goldenes Band in die langen braunen Haare geflochten.

„Es ist ein Konzert. Ich kann schlecht in Gummistiefeln gehen", erwidert sie lächelnd.

„Darf ich?", fragt er und bietet ihr den Arm.

Sie hängt sich ein und gemeinsam betreten sie den Saal.

Lange Reihen orangefarbener Plastikstühle, von denen die vordersten bereits besetzt sind, drängen sich vor einer Bühne, auf der Kinder eifrig Notenständer aufbauen und hinter deren Vorhang erste Geigen und Celli gestimmt werden. Immer mehr Eltern strömen in den Saal. Viele kennen Charlene, und Lucius sieht eine Menge erstaunter Augenpaare. Sie stellt ihn als Selenes Vater vor, und er bekommt mehrfach zu hören, wie ähnlich seine Tochter ihm sei. Eine ältere Frau fragt nach Kevin, was Charlene höflich mit einem „Er muss arbeiten" beantwortet, wobei ihr Ton dennoch deutlich macht, dass sie nichts weiter dazu sagen möchte.

Endlich betritt eine grauhaarige Dame die Bühne und bittet die schwatzende Elternschar, doch Platz zu nehmen.

Was danach folgt, wird Lucius noch eine Weile verfolgen. Flötenkonzerte mit zwölf Blockföten (Anfänger), Violinübungen im Viererpack (ebenfalls Anfänger), von der Musiklehrerin auf dem Flügel begleitet. Als die Bläsergruppe (Anfänger II) dran ist, flüstert Charlene ihm ins Ohr, dass vor der Pause immer „die Kleinen" dran sind, es aber sehr unhöflich wäre, erst danach zu kommen. Er würde sich fast wünschen, unhöflich gewesen zu sein, denn das, was auf der Bühne mit Werken von Telemann und Brahms geschieht, grenzt an Kulturfrevel. Allerdings kann er nicht verbergen, wie viel Freude es ihm macht, wenn Charlene ihm leise allerlei Spöttereien und Nonsens ins Ohr flüstert. Ihr Haar duftet nach Rosen und Vanille, und ihr Atem kitzelt seine Haut. Er berührt ihre Schulter, wenn er ebenso leise antwortet, und er scheint seinen Witz nicht ganz verloren zu haben, denn sie lacht und muss sich sehr zusammen nehmen, um nicht doch noch unangenehm aufzufallen.

Nach einer Dreiviertelstunde hat der erste Teil des wundervollen Elends ein Ende, und Lucius übernimmt die Aufgabe, die hier offenbar allen anwesenden Vätern zufällt: Weißwein und Sekt für die Mütter und Saft oder Limonade für die Kinder zu organisieren. Selene verkauft Saft und winkt ihm zu. Er sieht auch ihre Freundin Wendy und lernt deren Eltern kennen. Mitten zwischen Sekt aus Plastikbechern und diesen schwatzenden, fröhlichen Mugeln stellt Lucius fest, dass er nichts vermisst: Nicht die prächtigen Dekorationen der Magischen Gesellschaft, nicht das Gerede über die neuesten Zaubertricks, und schon gar nicht die politischen Ränke, die seine Aufmerksamkeit am Rande entsprechender Veranstaltungen zu Dracos Kinderzeit stets beanspruchten. Der einzige Schönheitsfehler besteht darin, dass die Frau an seiner Seite (um deren Schulter er seinen Arm _ganz zufällig_ gelegt hat) nicht die seine ist, selbst wenn sie ihn anlächelt und ihre braunen Augen dabei leuchten.

Jemand klatscht in die Hände (es ist die Musiklehrerin), und die Elternschar zerstreut sich, um wieder Platz zu nehmen.

Die musikalischen Darbietungen weisen in der zweiten Hälfte eine erhebliche Qualitätssteigerung auf. Jamie und Selene sind als dritte dran, und Lucius muss anerkennend feststellen, dass sie wirklich fleißig gewesen sein müssen in den letzten Tagen. Beide sind mit Feuereifer und Konzentration bei der Sache, und Mozart könnte vermutlich mit dem Resultat leben. Es gibt Applaus und ein Menuett als kurze Zugabe, dann sind die nächsten dran. Zum Ende hin spielen Schüler von fünfzehn, sechzehn Jahren, die der Musik der alten Meister mit Virtuosität zu neuem, frischem Leben verhelfen.

Als das Konzert beendet ist, bittet die Musikschulleiterin die Eltern, beim Zurückstellen der Stühle zu helfen, und Lucius findet sich zwischen Plastikstühlen und emsigen Vätern wieder, von denen jeder mehr Stühle auf einmal tragen will als der andere.

Selene taucht neben Lucius auf und fragt aufgeregt, wie er sie fand.

„Sehr toll. Ihr habt viel besser gespielt als am Sonntag."

„Ich hatte schon Angst, du kommst nicht", sagt sie.

„Warum denn?", fragt er.

„Jamie hat erzählt, dass er Mama gehört hat, nach der Schule. Er war oben in seinem Zimmer und hat Hausaufgaben gemacht, und Mama hat mit Kevin gestritten. Er sagt, sie haben wegen dir gestritten."

Lucius ist jetzt mehr als aufmerksam. Er runzelt die Brauen. Selene spricht ohne Punkt und Komma weiter. „Die letzten Male ist er mit hierher gekommen, und er wusste ja, dass wir heute Konzert haben, aber Mama hat gesagt, wir gehen mit dir, weil du mein Vater bist."

„Nun, wo ist das Problem?", fragt Lucius. Charlenes Entscheidung war offenbar klar.

„Das Problem ist, dass Mama ganz oft am Ende doch das macht, was Kevin will. Eine Minute sagt sie noch so, und dann ist es plötzlich anders. Vielleicht erpresst er sie." Den letzten Satz hat Selene nur geflüstert.

Lucius muss an sich halten, um nicht laut aufzulachen. Kevin Norton macht auf ihn nicht den Eindruck eines Erpressers, und Charlene wirkt nicht, als würde sie unter Druck gesetzt. Er hat sie mit dem Mann gesehen, und Lucius kennt sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie Kevin wirklich mag. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, eine flammende Liebe zu sehen, aber beide wirkten harmonisch auf ihn. Es hat ihm nicht gefallen, aber er muss es wohl oder übel respektieren. Dafür, dass er in Askaban gesessen hat anstatt für Charlene da zu sein, trägt er ganz allein die Verantwortung. Kevin Norton, so wenig Lucius das auch gefällt, kann nichts dafür.

„Selene", sagt er leise, „du musst deiner Mutter zugestehen, dass sie selbst entscheidet, mit wem sie zusammen sein will. Mir erscheint Kevin nicht gefährlich."

„Aber willst du Mama denn gar nicht zurück haben?", fragt Selene. „Du magst sie doch. Jedenfalls siehst du sie so an."

Lucius ist für einen Moment wie vor den Kopf gestoßen.

„Diese Entscheidung liegt nicht in meiner Hand", sagt er schließlich ausweichend. „Und ich möchte nichts mehr davon hören. Bitte – kein Wort zu deiner Mutter."

„Kein Wort zu mir worüber?", fragt Charlene, die mit zwei letzten Bechern Sekt in den Händen plötzlich hinter ihnen steht.

„Vater-Tochter-Angelegenheiten", sagt Lucius schnell.

Charlene mustert ihn intensiv, dann fällt ihr Blick auf ihre Tochter. Doch deren Miene ist die Unschuld in Person.

„Kannst du deinen Bruder holen? Es wird Zeit, Selly", sagt sie schließlich.

Sie reicht Lucius einen der Becher.

„Sie waren gut, nicht wahr? Auf ein tolles Konzert."

„Auf unsere Tochter", sagt Lucius. „Und auf deinen Sohn. Er hat richtig gut gespielt. Merlin, ich kann mich nicht überwinden, mit diesen Plastikdingern anzustoßen." Er lächelt. „Danke, Charlie. Du weißt ja nicht, wie viel es mir bedeutet, Selene so oft sehen zu können."

„Doch, das weiß ich, Lucius. Um das zu sehen genügt ein Blick in dein Gesicht, wenn du sie ansiehst." Charlene nimmt einen Schluck.

Lucius trinkt und hofft inständig, dass sein Gesicht nicht jedes seiner Gefühle so offensichtlich preisgibt.

„Ich bin froh, dass du da bist", sagt Charlene. „Du tust ihr gut. Sie hat dich all die Jahre so sehr vermisst. Wenigstens sie hat jetzt einen Vater."

Lucius weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. Er hat sich nie bei ihr entschuldigt für Jamaines Tod. Jetzt ist sicher nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Er ist dankbar, dass die beiden Kinder auftauchen. Jamie gähnt.

„Du hast gut gespielt", lobt Lucius.

„Danke", sagt er müde. „Mama, ich brauche zu Weihnachten einen Haufen neuer Noten."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob dein Sündenregister bei Father Christmas das noch hergibt", sagt Charlene.

Lucius war gar nicht bewusst, dass Weihnachten vor der Tür steht. Aber natürlich, er ist Anfang Dezember freigekommen, es sind nur noch zehn Tage bis zum Fest.

Er hilft Charlene und dann Selene in ihre Mäntel, Jamie hat seine Jacke bereits an. Durch die kühle Luft, die beinahe ein bisschen nach Schnee riecht, laufen sie zum Taxistand. Lucius hält ihnen die Tür auf, ohne nachzudenken.

„Das nenne ich Kavalier", sagt die Taxifahrerin lachend zu Charlene. „Sie haben wirklich einen vorbildlichen Ehemann."

Charlene lacht, und Lucius vermutet, es liegt an den drei Bechern Sekt, dass sie nicht vehement widerspricht. Selene kuschelt sich in seinen Arm und Lucius lauscht dem leisen Brummen des Motors, ohne an irgendetwas zu denken, bis sie an Selenes Haus angekommen sind. Er bittet die Fahrerin zu warten und bringt die drei zur Tür.

„Geht schon einmal vor, ich habe noch kurz mit deinem Vater zu reden, Selly", sagt Charlene.

Als die Kinder im Haus verschwunden sind, sagt sie: „Wir müssen über die Festtage sprechen. Selene wird dich sehen wollen."

„Ich möchte sie auch sehr gerne sehen. Aber ich will deine Pläne nicht kaputt machen. Du hast dieses Fest ganz sicher ohne meine Anwesenheit geplant und mit der ihren." Und mit Kevins, setzt er in Gedanken hinzu. Er sieht sie an, wie sie an ihm vorbei in den Himmel schaut.

„Aber jetzt bist du da, und du bist wichtig für sie. Warum kommst du nicht am Weihnachtsmorgen vorbei, bleibst zum Essen und nimmst sie später mit zu dir?"

„Das klingt fair", sagt er und verschweigt, dass er es nicht ertragen wird, ein Familienidyll unterm Baum mit Kevin auszuhalten. Zwei kurze Begegnungen in der letzten Woche, ein gemeinsamer Drink mit ihm auf Charlenes Terrasse, haben Lucius' Aversion gegen den zweifellos furchtbar netten Steueranwalt nicht gemildert. Er hat nichts gegen den Mann, solange er die Finger von Charlene lässt – was er nicht tut. Doch für seine Tochter wird Lucius sich dieses Weihnachtsessen trotzdem antun.

„Vielleicht könnte ich Selene einen Tag früher schon abholen", schlägt Lucius vor, während er sich fragt, ob Charlie ihn wohl schlagen würde, wenn er sie jetzt küsst. Er vertreibt den Gedanken. Keinen Fehler machen, sagt er sich. Das brächte nur heillose Verwirrung.

„Wenn sie das möchte, habe ich nichts dagegen. Am zweiten Tag nach Weihnachten fahren wir mit den Kindern nach Norfolk zu meiner Mutter", sagt sie dann.

„Ich bringe Selene pünktlich zurück", verspricht Lucius.

Sie schweigen.

„Es war ein schöner Abend. Danke", sagt er schließlich.

Sie lächelt. „Ja, das stimmt."

„Gute Nacht", sagt er und dreht sich um.

„Gute Nacht, Luc", antwortet Charlene gedankenverloren.

Lucius fährt auf dem Absatz herum. Da steht sie, ihre Wangen sind gerötet von der kalten Nachtluft und der Zopf liegt auf ihrer Brust, goldverflochten. Sie hat diesen Namen seit mehr als elf Jahren nicht mehr benutzt, und auch jetzt ist es keine Absicht gewesen, sicher nicht, aber der vertraute Klang lässt etwas in Lucius zusammenbrechen, und er bemerkt zu spät, dass es seine Selbstbeherrschung ist.

Plötzlich steht er dicht vor ihr, so dicht, dass er ihren Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren kann, warm und süß. Seine Hände liegen an ihren Wangen, die rechte gleitet über ihr Ohr in ihr Haar. Die Luft scheint zu flirren zwischen ihnen, trotz der Kälte, und jetzt weiß Lucius auch, was er den ganzen Abend schon gespürt hat. Diese Spannung zwischen ihnen, so tief vergraben und doch auf einmal gefährlich nah unter der Oberfläche. Sein Atem geht schnell und flach, und jetzt sind auch Charlies Augen nicht mehr auf den Himmel gerichtet, sondern sie sucht seinen Blick.  
Lucius hält inne. Nein, diesen Fehler wird er nicht machen. Zumindest nicht er allein. Seine Hand zittert. Plötzlich kommt Charlie ihm entgegen, nur ein paar Zentimeter, und schließt die Lücke zwischen ihren Lippen und seinen. Er schließt die Augen.

Ihr Kuss ist sachte, zart und viel zu schnell vorbei. Als er sie wieder ansieht, hat er weiche Knie und Schmetterlinge im Bauch.

Auch Charlies Atem kommt stoßweise in der kalten Nachtluft, in ihren Augen liegt ein Leuchten.

„Die Kinder warten", flüstert sie, und dann ist sie ihm entschlüpft und ins Haus entglitten, schneller als er reagieren kann, und die Tür fällt ins Schloss.

Lucius starrt auf die Stelle, an der er sie eben noch in den Armen gehalten hat, dann dreht er sich um und geht langsam über den knirschenden Kiesweg zur Straße. Er merkt auf, als eine große, dunkle Gestalt zwischen den Büschen in die Dunkelheit taucht. Zweige knacken und ein seltsames Geräusch, fast wie von einer Disapparition, ist zu hören. Ohne zu zögern geht Lucius hinterher, doch weder der Rhododendron noch der Holunder scheinen etwas zu verbergen zu haben. Vermutlich hat er sich einfach geirrt, denkt Lucius, doch er wartet noch eine Weile, bis das Licht oben im Haus im Badezimmer ausgeht und in den Kinderzimmern an, und bis er sicher ist, dass niemand außer ihm und dem dicken Nachbarskater im Garten herumstromert.

* * *

**TBC**


	8. Advent, Advent

** Return to life  
**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon featuring Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo**

* * *

_**Eldi**__: _

_Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews zu Kapitel 7: Marquisdemalfoy, Lufa, Sally Slytherin, Moonlight und Reni.  
_

_**Slytherene**__: _

_Das Jahr schreitet voran (wir sollten diese Folge wirklich erst im Dezember on stellen, als Christmas-Two-Shot), und das hektische Treiben der Muggel erfasst Lucius jetzt wirklich. Aber ob sein erstes Weihnachtsfest in Freiheit nach sieben Jahren Askaban auch friedlich sein wird?_

_Eine Runde „Jingle bells" für euch alle und los geht's! ;-))_

* * *

**8. Kapitel**

**Advent, Advent**

Weihnachten scheint die Menschen in Lucius' Umgebung zu fesseln. Jetzt, wo er unter Muggeln lebt, ist das viel präsenter als früher in seinem Leben. Weder er noch Narcissa waren (oder sind) religiös. Oft bemerkte er die Feststage erst, wenn er am 24. Dezember aus seinem Arbeitszimmer oder dem vornehmen Stadtbüro von Malfoy Enterprises in der Winkelgasse nachhause kam, und die Elfen alle Räume mit Mistelzweigen und silbrigem Flitterkram geschmückt hatten.

Ein erster Hinweis Anfang Dezember war allerdings zumeist die Eule seines Juweliers, der ihn daran erinnerte, gelegentlich vorbeizukommen und „etwas Hübsches" für seine Frau auszusuchen.

Die Menschen von „Malmsteen Incorporated" tauschen sich über Geschenke aus, sie bringen abwechselnd selbst gemachte Plätzchen mit und Jenny kommt am zweiundzwanzigsten Dezember in Lucius' Büro und erinnert ihn an die Weihnachtsparty der Firma.

„Was wird von mir erwartet?", erkundigt er sich.

„Gute Laune und die Bereitschaft, ein albernes Mützchen aufzusetzen", lacht sie. „Außerdem bringt jeder ein kleines Geschenk mit. Alle kommen in einen Sack und werden dann verteilt. Schwedische Sitten, aber das kennen Sie ja besser als ich." Lucius stellt erstaunt und erfreut fest, dass Svensson (der einzige, der in dieser Firma neben dem Ambiente aus Schweden stammt) den Umstand für sich behalten hat, dass Lucius trotz seines schwedischen Passes kaum ein Wort der skandinavischen Sprache beherrscht.

„Englisches Internat und eine dominante Mutter aus Ipswich", hatte Lucius den Mangel seinem Geschäftsführer gegenüber begründet.

„Jenny, ich fürchte, mir fehlt die Zeit, mich um ein Geschenk für das Wichteln zu kümmern. Würden Sie sich bitte die brechend vollen Läden noch einmal für mich antun? Falls Sie selbst noch etwas benötigen, können Sie das natürlich gleich mit erledigen. Und ich brauche auch noch einmal ihren Fachverstand achtjährige Jungs betreffend. Was schenke ich dem Bruder meiner Tochter?"

„Ihrem Sohn, meinen Sie?", fragt Jenny zurück.

„Nein, dem Bruder meiner...Merlin, Sie wissen das ja überhaupt nicht." Eigentlich wollte Lucius es auch nicht erzählen, aber jetzt kommt er um eine Erklärung nicht herum, außerdem vertraut er Jenny in gewissem Maß. „Ich habe eine Tochter von elf Jahren, und ihre Mutter hat später ein zweites Kind bekommen, aus einer anderen Beziehung."

„Das kommt vor", sagt Jenny. „Nett von Ihnen, den Jungen nicht zu vergessen." Sie überlegt kurz. „Wenn Ihnen zweihundert Pfund nicht wehtun, versuchen Sie es mit einem Tischfußballspiel. Aber ich warne Sie, Sie werden die Feiertage über sämtliche Weltmeisterschaftsendrunden der vergangenen zwanzig Jahre neu ausspielen müssen."

Lucius lächelt maliziös. Das wird Kevin bestimmt ein großes ‚Vergnügen' sein und reduziert die Zeiten, in denen er Hand an Charlene legen kann.

„Klingt toll", sagt er.

„Ich besorge das Spiel und lasse es zu Ihnen nachhause liefern", schlägt Jenny vor.

Als sie sich verabschiedet hat, reibt sich Lucius die Schläfen. Er ist müde und das Pochen hinter seiner Stirn nimmt kontinuierlich zu. Die letzten Tage waren anstrengend. Er hat bis jetzt weder ein Geschenk für Selène, noch für ihre Mutter. Seufzend nimmt er seinen Mantel von der Garderobe und beschließt, sich in das Chaos der Innenstadt zu stürzen.

Unterwegs kommt ihm eine Idee. Eine halbe Stunde später betritt er einen kleinen, sehr exquisiten Modeladen in der Nähe der Portobello Road. Es ist ein Geheimtipp, und Lucius hat hier so manches hübsche Stück für Charlene erstanden, in den glücklichen sechs Monaten, die er so sehr versucht hat, aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen.

Schon als er zur Tür hereinkommt, erkennt er, dass es ein Fehler war. Alte Erinnerungen stürmen auf ihn ein, er sieht Charlene noch hinter dem bunten Vorhang verschwinden, und er erinnert sich, dass jedes der Kleider, die sie ausprobierte, damals in ihm nur den einen Wunsch weckte, nämlich, sie ihr wieder auszuziehen. Zwölf Jahre später spiegeln die weichen Stoffe, die warmen Farben und verspielten Schnitte immer noch ihren Typ Frau wieder.

„Kann ich helfen?", fragt die Besitzerin, eine Frau Anfang sechzig mit elegantem grauen Zopf. „Sie sehen aus wie jemand, der etwas für seine Frau sucht." Sie lächelt. „Da dies ein Damenbekleidungsgeschäft ist, kann man drei Tage vor Weihnachten davon ausgehen", entgegnet Lucius. „Ich habe vor ein paar Tagen ein Halstuch bei Ihnen gekauft. Seide, in Jade und Schoko. Sie braucht etwas Passendes dazu."

„Das war bestimmt bei meiner Kollegin", sagt die Besitzerin. „Aber ich bin sicher, ich habe etwas für Sie. Welche Größe hat Ihre Frau?"

Lucius' Hände beschreiben eine Andeutung. Charlene ist nicht so gertenschlank wie Narcissa es war.

„Würde dies passen?", fragt die freundliche Dame. Sie reicht ihm einen BH und einen Slip, mit dazu passendem Hemdchen, in genau der gleichen Farbe, die auch das Halstuch hatte. „Es ist eine Kollektion", erklärt sie.

Lucius starrt auf die Wäsche und versucht den Gedanken an Charlene in diesen Sachen aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen. „Ich dachte an etwas...weniger Körpernahes", gesteht er.

„Es gibt noch eine Stola, einen Schal, Handschuhe, einen Hut und ...warten Sie ... eine Handtasche in diesem Stil." Sie holt das Beschriebene. Die Stola ist aus schwarzem Samt auf der Unterseite und seidigem Gewebe auf der oberen. „Die Handschuhe sind innen gefüttert, Kaschmir. Die Fasern sind wasserabweisend behandelt. Ist sie brünett, Ihre Frau?"

Er nickt geistesabwesend. Diese Farben werden ihr gefallen, er weiß es.

„Packen Sie's bitte ein", sagt er.

„Das ‚Körpernahe' auch?", fragt sie mit einem Schmunzeln.

Ihre Blicke treffen sich und er verzieht keine Miene als er erwidert: „Aber bitte separat." Er wird diesen Teil der Kollektion für eine spätere Gelegenheit aufheben. Früher, denkt er, wäre es für ihn nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis er einer Frau dieses Geschenk persönlich an- und vor allem wieder ausgezogen hätte. Er hat sie alle haben können, schon auf Hogwarts. Sogar Bellatrix, obwohl sie zwei Klassen über ihm war und bereits mit Rodolphus verlobt. Gut, vielleicht wäre Lilly Evans nicht so leicht zu haben gewesen, aber wer will schon ein Schlammblut?

‚Du', sagt eine böse innere Stimme, ‚willst eine Muggel. Ein Schlammblut kann wenigstens zaubern. Aber du willst Charlene Blanche, die sich mit einem Auror über dich hinweggetröstet hat, noch dazu mit einem Schwarzen. Sie ist nicht einmal eine klassische Schönheit. Und es ist nicht einmal sicher, dass sie dich überhaupt will. Vielleicht will sie auch lieber den Muggel Kevin Norton, der mit ihrem Sohn schwimmen geht und kein verurteilter Todesser ist.'

„Sir, sind Sie in Ordnung?", fragt die Ladenbesitzerin. „Sie sind ganz blass."

„Danke, es ist nichts", erwidert er. Nichts, wenn man davon absieht, dass Charlene die beiden Male, die er sie seit dem Konzertabend wieder gesehen hat, sorgfältig darauf bedacht war, ihm nicht wieder zu nahe zu kommen. Gesternabend war sogar Kevin da, als Lucius Selène nachhause gebracht hat.

Lucius schüttelt die unwillkommenen Gedanken ab und macht sich auf den Weg zu „Greyhounds". Der exklusive Ausstatter für Reiterbedarf ist die erste Adresse für Pferdesport in London. Er ersteht ein Paar Stiefel für seine Tochter, die selbst in seinen Augen unverschämt teuer sind. Doch er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Selène diese Stiefel lieben wird.

Am nächsten Tag erwartet Lucius eine Überraschung, als er Selène abholen will. Nicht nur, dass der verhasste rote Sportwagen vor der Gartenpforte steht: Als die Tür des Hauses auffliegt, noch bevor er klingeln kann, stürmt ihm etwas Grünbraunes entgegen, mit fliegenden Ohren und riesigen Augen, und dann schlingen sich Arme um seine Beine, während er in den Flur gezerrt wird.

„Oh, oh, Master Lucius, Siiiiiir!"

Lillis Augen schwimmen vor Tränen und Lucius kann nichts tun, als Charlene hektisch die Tür schließen zu sehen.

„Du weißt doch, dass du nicht auf die Straße darfst, Lilli", sagt sie vorwurfsvoll, aber dann kann sie nicht umhin, zu lächeln. Denn Lucius kniet sich nieder (es ist mehr der Versuch, nicht lang hinzuschlagen, als eine Geste der Wertschätzung) und tatsächlich, er umarmt seine ehemalige Hauselfe.

„Merlin, Lilli." Tatsächlich fehlen ihm die Worte.

„Oh, Master Lucius, Sir, es ist so gut, so gut, Sie wiederzusehen. Und Sie sehen fast aus wie früher. Lilli hat große Sorgen, große Sorgen um ihren Master Lucius gehabt. Lilli konnte gar nicht glauben, dass man ihn wirklich in Askaban lebendig begraben hat, oh, armer Master Lucius!" Sie schluchzt zum Steinerweichen.

„Psst", sagt Lucius und legt einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Jetzt ist aber gut, Lilli. Ich bin ja wieder hier."

Inzwischen kommt auch Selène die Treppe herunter und umarmt Lucius. „Vater", sagt sie, nachdem sie sich umgeschaut hat und sicher ist, dass ihre Mutter nicht in Hörweite ist, „kommst du bitte mit hoch? Lilli, du musst auch in mein Zimmer, Kevin darf dich doch nicht sehen."

Lilli nickt und ist einen Augenblick später verschwunden. Lucius folgt seiner Tochter die Treppe hinauf. Er ist nicht zum ersten Mal in ihrem Zimmer, aber er fühlt sich hier oben im Haus wie ein Eindringling. Auf dem Weg hoch steht die Tür zu Charlenes Schlafzimmer offen. Am Schrank hängt ein seidener Bademantel mit Rosen darauf. Lucius verdrängt mühsam die Erinnerung an das Wochenende in Paris, an dem er ihr diesen Hauch von Stoff geschenkt hat. Typisch Charlene, ihn zu behalten, einfach weil er eben da ist.

In Selènes Zimmer, zwischen Stoffeinhörnern, Pferdebüchern und Hausaufgabenheften, trifft er auf eine konspirative Versammlung. Nicht nur Selène und Lilli, auch Jamie erwarten ihn.

„Was gibt das hier?", fragt Lucius und reicht Jamie zur Begrüßung die Hand.

„Wir müssen mit dir über Mama sprechen", sagt Selène bedeutsam. „Sie ist komisch."

„Was meint ihr?"

„Na, sie hört nur noch auf Kevin. Seit ein paar Wochen. Außer bei dem Konzert, aber sonst. Du weißt, dass ich im Sommer nach Hogwarts gehe. Aber wir haben gehört, dass er ihr gesagt hat, dass sie Jamie auch wegschicken soll. Und sie will Lilli nicht mehr hier haben."

Lucius sieht die Hauselfe an. „Hat sie dir das gesagt?"

„Nein, aber Lilli hat sie und diesen Mr. Norton belauscht, gestern Nacht im Schlafzimmer."

„Oh bitte, so genau wollte ich es nicht wissen", sagt Lucius und schließt für Sekunden die Augen. Allein der Gedanke tut weh, und er weigert sich bisher erfolgreich, wirklich zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, dass Charlene keine platonische Beziehung zu diesem anderen Mann führt.

„Erst hat Mistress Charlene gesagt, dass sie Jamie nicht wegschicken will, aber dann hat Mr. Norton etwas gesagt, und dann hat sie nicht mehr widersprochen", berichtet die Elfe.

„Ich will nicht weg müssen", sagt Jamie und hat Tränen in den Augen. Selène nimmt ihren kleinen Bruder in den Arm.

„Kannst du mit Mama sprechen?", fragt sie ihren Vater. „Vielleicht hört sie auf dich."

Lucius denkt einen Moment nach. „Eigentlich finde ich, dass ihr selbst das Gespräch mit Eurer Mutter suchen solltet. Aber wenn ihr wollt, werde ich mit ihr reden. Jedoch nicht mehr vor Weihnachten."

„Gut", sagt Selène. „Danke, Vater." Sie druckst ein bisschen herum, dann fragt sie: „Könnten wir vielleicht Jamie auch mitnehmen zu dir?"

Lucius ist überrascht. Bisher hatte er den Eindruck, dass seine Tochter sehr begierig ist, ihren Vater für sich zu behalten.

„Und würden Sie Lilli auch mitnehmen, Master Lucius, Sir?", bettelt die Elfe.

Lucius zögert. Er möchte seine ehemalige Dienerin nicht enttäuschen, zumal sie das Leben seiner Tochter gerettet hat, damals auf dem Dachboden von Rosier House, aber sie bringt ihn in Gefahr.

„Also schön", stimmt er schließlich zu. „Unter einer Bedingung: Keine Magie. Absolut und unter keinen Umständen darfst du zaubern in meiner Gegenwart."

Lilli nickt eifrig.

Lucius packt sie an der Schulter. „Ich hoffe, du hast das verstanden. Wenn man mich mit Magie in Verbindung bringt – und dem Ministerium wird jedes Mittel recht sein – ‚begraben' sie mich, wie du es so treffend formuliert hast, ein weiteres Mal in Askaban."

„Lilli hat genau verstanden, Master Lucius, Sir", piepst sie.

„Gut. Sprechen wir also mit eurer Mutter."

„Du willst beide Kinder mitnehmen?", fragt Charlene erstaunt, als Lucius in ihrer Küche auftaucht. Kevin sitzt mit einer Zeitung am Tisch, vor sich eine Tasse Tee. Lucius hat die Reisetasche im Flur durchaus bemerkt. Vermutlich wird Charlenes Freund die gesamten Festtage hier verbringen.

„Es war die Idee der Kinder", sagt Lucius.

„Ist doch fantastisch, dann haben wir endlich mal wieder ein bisschen Zeit für uns", sagt Kevin und grinst gutmütig. „Finde ich wirklich nett von dir, Lucius."

Genau, was der Slytherin gebraucht hat!

„Meinetwegen", sagt Charlene und blickt unsicher von Lucius zu Kevin. Etwas an ihr ist merkwürdig, ihr Blick hat etwas Unstetes. Lucius schiebt es auf die komplizierte Situation. Vermutlich ist sie durcheinander. Sein Auftauchen Anfang Dezember hat ihr ganzes Leben, ihre Familie in Unordnung gebracht, und sie alle müssen erst lernen, mit der Situation umzugehen.

Lucius geht mit den Kindern ins Kino, nachdem er Lilli in seiner Wohnung abgeliefert hat. Wenn sie einmal dort war, kann sie selbst apparieren, aber da er ihr jede Magie verboten hat, muss er sie in einer Tasche hoch tragen. Er stellt fest, dass Hauselfen schwerer sind, als es anhand der kleinen Körper den Anschein hat.

„Lilli wird etwas Tolles für Master Lucius und die Kinder zaubern", kündigt sie an. Auf seinen indignierten Blick fügt sie hinzu: „Kochen, meinte Lilli. Nach Muggelart."

„Du kannst Obst und Gemüse aus dem Laden gegenüber liefern lassen", sagt Lucius. „Die Nummer ist im Telefon gespeichert, Om-Shanti, und bestell es auf den Namen ‚Malmsteen'."

„Du benutzt einen Decknamen, so wie James Bond?", fragt Jamie beeindruckt.

„Du weißt, dass ich eigentlich ein Zauberer bin", sagt Lucius. „Aber ich muss in der nichtmagischen Welt klarkommen, und dafür braucht man Muggelpapiere. Morgen früh nehme ich euch beide mit zu meiner Arbeit, und für diese paar Stunden bin ich nicht Lucius, sondern Lars. Kriegt ihr das hin?"

„Klaro!", verkünden die Kinder, die das Ganze wohl eher für ein spannendes Spiel halten, zumindest Jamie.

Lucius räumt sein Bett für die beiden und schläft auf der Couch in seinem Arbeitszimmer, während Lilli das Sofa im Wohnzimmer mit Beschlag belegt. Am Morgen tischt die Elfe ein Frühstück auf, das keine Wünsche offen lässt.

Sie strahlt voller Erwartung, als Lucius eine umgedrehte Keramikschüssel (nicht eben adäquater Ersatz für die in seinem neuen Leben noch fehlenden Silberhauben) abhebt und die von ihm früher sehr geliebten (und von Narcissa vom Speisezettel verbannten) Blaubeercrépes entdeckt. Mit Ahornsirup.

„Sie können sich ein paar Kalorien wirklich leisten, Master Lucius, Sir", piepst sie.

„Stimmt. Du bist ganz schön dünn, Vater", stellt Selène fest.

„Lass mir Lilli vier Wochen hier und du erkennst mich nicht wieder", lacht Lucius.

„Das mache ich", sagt Selène. „Sie muss ja auch irgendwo hin, wenn Kevin ganz bei uns einzieht."

„Wie bitte?" Lucius lässt mit einem Klirren die Gabel auf den Teller sinken.

„Ich habe gestern in der Küche gehört, wie er Mama das gesagt hat", berichtet Jamie eifrig. „Kevin hat nicht gesehen, dass ich es höre, ich war in der Besenkammer versteckt. Es war ganz komisch. Er sagt ihr so Sachen und sie sagt gar nichts außer ‚Ja, Kevin', ‚Wie du wünschst, Kevin.'." Jamie imitiert die Stimme seiner Mutter, und der Tonfall lässt Lucius erschauern.

Jamie ist ein begnadetes Imitationstalent und Lucius – wer, wenn nicht er? – erkennt die Antwort auf einen _Imperius_, wenn er sie hört.

„Packt eure Jacken, wir müssen gleich los", sagt Lucius und bestellt ein Taxi.

Während die Kinder sich anziehen, ruft er im Büro an.

„Jenny? Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe."

„Was ist denn los, Lars?", fragt sie. Seit ein paar Tagen hat sich Lucius den Gepflogenheiten in der Firma angepasst und lässt sich mit Vornamen ansprechen.

„Sie müssen mir einen Privatermittler besorgen. Ich brauche Informationen über einen Kevin Norton."

Sie schweigt kurz. „Sie wissen, dass heute der 24. Dezember ist?"

„Ich weiß, dass Sie das organisieren können, Jenny. Geld spielt keine Rolle. Es ist dringend." Er diktiert ihr alle Informationen, die er über Kevin hat.

„Ich tue mein Bestes", verspricht sie.

„Danke. Ich bin in einer Dreiviertelstunde da", sagt Lucius.

Als er mit den Kindern in das Gebäude in der Vasilievstreet kommt, ist die Vorfreude auf die Weihnachtsparty bei allen Mitarbeitern spürbar.

„Hi, wer seid ihr denn?", fragt Svensson und gibt erst Selène, dann Jamie die Hand. „Deine Kinder, Lars?"

Lucius nickt. „Selène und Jamie."

Die beiden sind sofort die Stars der Firma. Jack MayGyver nimmt die beiden mit, um ihnen das Modell eines klimafreundlichen Ultraleichtflugzeugs mit Wasserstoffmotor zu erklären, das derzeit von Malmsteen Inc. zur Serienreife geführt wird.

Werner, der deutsche Jungingenieur, bringt den beiden ein Kartenspiel bei und dann dürfen sie Jenny helfen, die Empfangshalle für die Party zu schmücken.

Um zwei versammeln sich alle Mitarbeiter dort. Lucius alias Lars hält eine kurze Ansprache, er bedankt sich für die gute Arbeit des letzten Jahres und für die freundliche Aufnahme im Team.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie viel Freude die Arbeit hier mit euch macht, hätte ich mir die schwierigen _Projekte_ in … einer anderen Welt erspart, die mich in den letzen Jahren von London fern gehalten haben."

Svensson erklärt im Namen der Mitarbeiter, wie froh sie alle sind, Lars jetzt mit im Team zu haben. „Endlich wissen wir, wer unsere Gehälter bezahlt." Alle lachen.

„Nun, ich dachte stets, das wäre Mariette aus der Buchhaltung, denn sie überweist auch mein Geld", sagt Lucius und wieder ist das Gelächter laut.

Das Büffet wird eröffnet, jemand beginnt Musik zu spielen und die Wichtelgeschenke werden verteilt. Die Kinder toben auf der improvisierten Tanzfläche, und Lucius vergisst für eine Weile seine unterschwellige Anspannung, bis Jenny kommt und sagt: „Lars, da ist ein dringender Anruf für dich, oben im Büro."

Er nickt. „Hab' bitte ein Auge auf die Kinder." Dann läuft er nach oben.

„Mr. Malmsteen", sagt die Anruferin, „ich bin Mrs. Murphy von der Detektei Sneaky Pie Brown. Sie hatten uns heute Morgen einen Eilauftrag erteilt."

„Das ist richtig", sagt Lucius.

„Ich habe Ihnen vorab einen Bericht unserer Onlineermittlungen zugemailt. Bevor ich weitere Schritte unternehme, möchte ich Rücksprache halten."

„Können Sie die Eckdaten für mich zusammen fassen?", bittet Lucius.

„Gerne", sagt die Ermittlerin."Biografische Daten entnehmen Sie bitte dem Bericht. Kevin Norton und Charlene Blanche kennen sich seit zwanzig Jahren. Er hat nach seinem Studium der Finanzwissenschaften für sie als Assistent gearbeitet, als sie die technische Abteilung der britisch-amerikanischen Handelskammer geleitet hat. Die beiden waren damals jedoch nie ein Paar. Charlene Blanche hat vor zwölf Jahren gekündigt und ist danach für eine Weile von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Seit sechs Jahren lebt sie mit ihren Kindern in Surrey. Norton hat nach ihrer Kündigung noch fünf Jahre bei der Handelskammer gearbeitet und sich dann als Steueranwalt selbstständig gemacht. Aber das Interessante ist Folgendes: Vor einem guten halben Jahr wurde Norton nach einem Segelunfall von seiner damaligen Freundin als vermisst gemeldet. Die junge Dame ist mehr als schlecht auf ihn zu sprechen und war sehr auskunftsfreudig. Denn als er nach vier Wochen spurloser Abwesenheit wieder auftauchte, hat er die Verlobung gelöst und jeden Kontakt zu seiner Familie und seinen Freunden abgebrochen. Die wenigen Menschen, die ihn danach privat gesprochen haben, beschreiben ihn als völlig verändert."

Lucius beginnt zu verstehen. Er hat eine vage Idee, aber er kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass er richtig liegt mit seiner Vermutung. Dennoch: Ein eisiger Schauer rinnt ihm den Rücken herunter, und er hofft inständig, dass er sich irrt.

„Sagen Sie, Mrs. Murphy, seit wann geht Norton mit Charlene Blanche aus?"

„Seit etwa fünf Monaten", sagt die Ermittlerin.

Lucius hat genug gehört. Er bedankt sich, erklärt den Auftrag für beendet und geht zurück zur Party. In seinem Kopf wirbeln die Gedanken wild durcheinander. Er hat es mit einem Plan zu tun, aber er kennt weder seinen Gegner richtig noch dessen Motivation. Aber er hat eine ziemlich genaue Ahnung von der Absicht, die dahinter steht.

Heute Nacht wird er die Regeln des magischen Vertrags, der ihn bindet, bis an die Grenzen ausreizen. Und er hofft inständig, dass diese Grenzen ihm genug Raum lassen werden, um seine Familie zu schützen.

* * *

**TBC**


	9. Ein verhängnisvoller Fehler

**Rückkehr ins Leben**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon featuring Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo**

* * *

_**Eldi**__:  
Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews zu Kapitel 8: Lilia, Cheetah, Sally Slytherin, Moonlight (eingeloggt könnte ich die Reviews von denen, deren Emailadresse ich nicht habe, auch beantworten), Reni und Daizuke._

_** Lilia:** "Sneaky Pie Brown" gehört natürlich in die Bücher von Rita Mae Brown, klarer Fall. War eine Hommage an die begnadete Krimiautorin, kein Plagiat ;-)_

_**Slytherene**__:  
Bisher hat Lucius alles richtig gemacht, seit er aus Askaban entlassen wurde. Doch wie am Ende des letzten Kapitel bereits zu ahnen war, überschlagen sich jetzt die Ereignisse. Wird Lucius weiterhin die Oberhand behalten können in diesem ungleichen Kampf gegen einen unbekannten Gegner, der offenbar alles tut, um sein neues Leben zu zerstören?_

* * *

Kapitel 9

**Ein verhängnisvoller Fehler**

Die Kinder sind aufgeregt am Abend, immerhin ist am nächsten Morgen Weihnachten. Ihre Strümpfe hängen im Haus ihrer Mutter am Kamin, aber Lucius hat von jedem einen Socken an den Kamin im Wohnzimmer gehängt, in den er ein paar Kleinigkeiten stecken wird. Dass ausgerechnet er einmal eine Hauselfe beschenken würde, und etwas in ihre _eigene_ Socke stecken würde, hätte er niemals für möglich gehalten. Ausgerechnet eine Socke!

Lucius bringt die Kinder ins Bett und liest ihnen vor. Pippi Langstrumpf ist noch immer angesagt bei Selène und natürlich bei Jamie. Als sie fertig sind, streicht er Jamie übers Haar und küsst seine Tochter.

„Ich liebe dich, Selène", sagt er. „Vergiss das niemals."

Sie legt die Arme um seinen Hals und küsst seine Wange.

„Du musst dich rasieren, du kratzt. Ich habe dich auch lieb, Vater."

**oooOOOooo**

Lilli folgt Lucius ins Wohnzimmer. Sie sieht ihm zu, wie er den Anzug mit einer schwarzen Jeans und einem dunklen Pullover vertauscht.

„Was haben Sie vor, Master Lucius? Sie sehen aus wie ein Einbrecher."

„Das trifft es ziemlich genau, Lilli."

„Aber, aber, Sir, wenn Sie die Gesetze brechen… Askaban…"

„Askaban gibt es nur für Verstöße gegen den Magischen Kontrakt. Für Muggelverbrechen gehe ich höchstens nach …keine Ahnung. Aber die haben Menschenrechte und humanen Strafvollzug. Lilli, hör mir zu. Ich darf dir keine Anweisungen erteilen und dich nicht auffordern, Kontakt mit der Magischen Welt aufzunehmen, aber ich hoffe, du weißt, an wen du dich wenden kannst, wenn es…Probleme geben sollte."

Lucius wirft einen Blick zum Tisch, auf dem ein Brief liegt. Er ist nicht adressiert, enthält keine Anrede, aber einen kurzen Abriss der Ereignisse und ein paar Vermutungen. Lucius hat ihn datiert, mit der Uhrzeit versehen und unterschrieben. Angeheftet ist die Kopie des Vertrages, den Lucius mit dem Ministerium gemacht hat.

„Wo wollen Sie hin, Master Lucius, Sir?", fragt Lilli mit zitternden Ohren.

„Nach Surrey", sagt Lucius und steckt seinen Zauberstab ein.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie den lieber hier lassen, Sir?" Ihre Augen sind voller Besorgnis.

„Nein, Lilli. Manchmal müssen wir Entscheidungen treffen, die über unser eigenes Leben hinausgehen. Es ist nicht ausgeschlossen, dass ich heute Nacht Magie brauchen werde. In diesem Fall musst du die Kinder beschützen, egal, was geschieht."

Sie schluckt und eine Träne kullert über ihr faltiges Gesicht. „Jawohl, Master Lucius, Sir", piepst sie.

„Ich muss los", sagt er. „Ich verpasse sonst den Nachtzug."

„Oh Merlin, mit dem Nachtzug, Master Lucius, Sir? Wollen Sie nicht doch lieber die Auroren einschalten?"

„Ich kann nicht, Lilli. Kein Kontakt von mir aus zur Magischen Welt. Und ich befürchte, gerade das Ministerium wird mir nicht helfen."

Er nickt ihr zu, zieht seinen Mantel über und ist zur Tür hinaus. Er hofft, dass sie ihn wirklich verstanden hat.

**oooOOOooo**

Surrey liegt um halb eins am Weihnachtsmorgen in tiefem Schlaf. Lucius bewegt sich fast lautlos durch die Straßen. Es hat begonnen zu schneien, und eine feine Decke weißer Kristalle bedeckt die Erde. Nach einer halben Stunde hat er das Haus erreicht. Die Fenster sind dunkel, kein Laut durchdringt die Stille. Lucius schleicht um das Haus. Die Fenster im Erdgeschoß sind geschlossen, die Hintertür ebenso. Doch dank Selène weiß er, wo Charlene einen Schlüssel für Notfälle deponiert hat. Er klettert auf das Dach der Gartenlaube und zieht ihn unter der losen Dachpfanne hervor. Wieder bei der Hintertür, dreht er lautlos den Schlüssel und den Türknauf und schließt die Tür hinter sich.

Nur bis zu diesem Moment kann er auf die Routine jahrelanger Todesseraktionen zurückgreifen. Angreifen und Töten sind die beiden Aktionen, die ersatzlos ausfallen – jedenfalls für den Moment. Anstatt des Zauberstabs zieht er eine Taschenlampe aus dem Mantel, dann legt er das Kleidungsstück ab. Es würde ihn nur behindern. Sein erster Weg führt ihn in den Flur. Mit etwas Glück…aber nein. Die Tasche ist nicht mehr dort. Er presst die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. Also oben – das wird schwieriger. Wie ein Dieb schleicht er die Treppe hinauf, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, keinen Laut zu erzeugen. Die Schlafzimmertür steht offen, und im Schein des wenigen Lichts, das durch das Fenster fällt, sieht er Charlene. Sie ist ans Ende des Betts gerutscht, an den Rand, weit weg von Kevin, dessen ruhige Atemzüge ebenfalls verraten, dass er schläft. Er trägt keinerlei Kleider und Lucius versucht, den muskulösen Körper mit den breiten Schultern zu ignorieren. Mit Magie wäre er ihm zweifellos überlegen, aber ohne Zauberei könnte es eng werden. Doch es gibt keine Alternative zu dem, was Lucius vorhat. Der Slytherin bewegt sich langsam, aber zielgerichtet. Mit wenigen Handgriffen hat er die Tasche durchsucht – nichts. Vorsichtig zieht Lucius sich zurück. Eine Chance hat er noch. Auf Zehenspitzen gelangt er ins Badezimmer. Der schwarze Lederbeutel mit Kevins Rasierzeug steht vor dem Spiegel. Lucius nimmt das Aftershave zuerst unter die Lupe. Die Flasche enthält, was die Aufschrift verspricht. Es ist die zweite Flasche, bei der er schließlich fündig wird. Als er den Deckel abschraubt, sticht ihm der säuerliche Geruch sofort in die Nase. Vielsafttrank, wie er vermutet hat. So leise wie möglich entsorgt Lucius die magische Flüssigkeit und füllt die Flasche mit dem Inhalt eines mitgebrachten Röhrchens und Wasser auf. Er knipst die Taschenlampe aus und verbirgt sich – da sich nichts Besseres anbietet – hinter dem Duschvorhang.

Es dauert zehn Minuten, bis ein feines, sehr leises Piepen aus dem Schlafzimmer kommt. Im Ohr des anderen Zauberers wird es viel lauter sein, Lucius kennt die magischen Weckzauber, die nur derjenige laut hört, für den sie gemacht sind. Er hört die Bewegungen Kevins, wie er sich aus dem Bett erhebt und dann die wenigen Schritte ins Badezimmer herüber kommt. Ohne Licht zu machen langt er in seinen Kosmetikbeutel und holt die Flasche hervor. Wie Lucius zuvor erwischt er zuerst das richtige Aftershave, doch dann greift er zur zweiten Flasche. Lucius hält den Atem an. Wird er den Austausch der Flüssigkeiten bemerken? Kevin trinkt, flucht und spuckt den Schluck aus, den er genommen hat.

„Verdammt, das muss an der Fischsoße liegen. Ich hasse Sushi." Er nimmt einen zweiten Schluck, und diesmal spuckt er nicht aus.

Lucius hört ihn zurück ins Schlafzimmer gehen. Merlin, lass ihn einfach weiterschlafen, fleht er leise. Doch es dauert nicht lange, bis Kevin wieder aufsteht. Er kommt ins Bad, diesmal eilig, und macht Licht. Er starrt in den Spiegel.

Die schwarzen Haare verfärben sich grau, seine Mundwinkel wandern nach unten und der Haaransatz hinauf. Der durchtrainierte Körper eines Sportlers weicht dem eines untersetzten Mannes Ende fünfzig. Hastig nimmt er das Aftershave aus der Kulturtasche und setzt es an. Er leert die Flasche und starrt in den Spiegel.

„Es wird nicht funktionieren, Mr. Fandon", sagt Lucius mit eisiger Stimme.

Der andere zuckt zusammen und fährt herum.

„Wie kommst du hier herein, Todesser?" zischt Fandon.

„Durch die Tür", erwidert Lucius. „Wie sonst?"

„Das Haus ist abgeschlossen."

„Ich habe einen Schlüssel", sagt Lucius, was nicht einmal gelogen ist, denn der steckt in seiner Tasche. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung schnellt er vor und es klickt zweimal, als er Fandon mit gewöhnlichen Handschellen an den Heizkörper kettet.

„Was willst du, Todesser?", fragt Fandon, und seine Augen blitzen böse. Lucius ahnt, dass sein Gegner noch nicht besiegt ist.

„Dass Sie meine Kinder zufrieden lassen. Dass Sie die Finger von Charlene lassen. Ich will die Wahrheit", erwidert Lucius. „Und ich bin schon sehr lange kein Todesser mehr."

„Die Wahrheit? Viel zu kostbar für solchen Abschaum wie dich. Einmal Todesser, immer Todesser."

„Was wollen Sie von Charlene?", fragt Lucius eisig, ohne auf die Provokation einzugehen.

„Das, was jeder Mann will. Ein bisschen Gefügigkeit." Fandon lacht. Lucius beißt sich auf die Lippen.

„Indem Sie ihr vorspielen, Sie seien ihr früherer Freund?"

Fandon lacht leise. Es klingt höhnisch.

„Sie war so einfach rumzukriegen. Du hast sie einfach zu lange allein gelassen, Todesser. Ein kleiner ‚_Legilimens'_, und schon weiß man, was sie hören wollen, die Muggelfrauen. Und wenn sie mal nicht so spuren wollen, hilft ein winziger _Imperius_, und sie erfüllen einem jeden Wunsch. War es das, was dir an ihr gefallen hat?" Er stiert Lucius an.

„Sie sind widerlich", sagt Lucius, der in seinem Leben so manchen _Imperius_ benutzt hat, jedoch niemals, um eine Frau zu bekommen. „Warum Charlene? Sie hat Ihnen nichts getan. – Aber es geht Ihnen gar nicht um sie, oder?"

Fandon lacht. „Natürlich nicht. Sie ist nur eine kleine wertlose Muggelschlampe, die sich mit einem Todesser eingelassen hat. Mit dir. Sie hat diesen Wechselbalg in die Welt gesetzt. Aber keine Sorge, wenn ich mit euch fertig bin, wird keiner in diesem Haus mehr Magie benutzen dürfen. Die letzte kleine Malfoy wird ein Squib sein. Danach kümmere ich mich um deinen Sohn Draco. Wer weiß, vielleicht ermögliche ich euch eine Familienzusammenführung in frischer Seeluft?"

„Es gibt keinen Grund, nach Askaban zurückzukehren", sagt Lucius kühl. „Es bedurfte nicht einmal eines Funkens Magie, um Sie festzusetzen, Fandon. Sobald Charlene sieht, dass Sie in Wirklichkeit nicht Norton sind, wird sie die Auroren rufen. Wir regeln das auf die legale Art und Weise."

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass du mich so einfach kriegst, Todesser?", erwiderte Fandon gehässig. „_Relascio_!"

Sein stabloser Zauber lässt die Handschellen von seinen Gelenken fallen und mit einer unerwartet schnellen Bewegung schleudert er Lucius einen mit Bronze eingefassten Kosmetikspiegel ins Gesicht.

Lucius kann ausweichen, doch die Sekunde reicht Fandon, um zu disapparieren. Lucius flucht und zieht seinen Stab. Er hat keine Wahl. Fandon wird sich wie ein verletztes Raubtier verhalten, denn wenn seine Taten ans Licht kommen, ist er selbst reif für Askaban, allein schon für die Anwendung des _Imperius_ auf Charlene, und irgendwo muss ja auch der echte Kevin Norton stecken. Im nächsten Moment hört Lucius Charlene im Schlafzimmer schreien.

Panik erfasst ihn. Er hat nur mit einem Angriff auf seine Person gerechnet. Nicht im Traum hat er vermutet, dass Fandon so weit gehen wird, Charlene zu verletzen. Als er das Schlafzimmer ereicht, hat Fandon den Stab an Charlenes Hals gesetzt.

„Lucius, oh mein Gott!", ruft Charlene, als sie ihn in der Tür entdeckt, den Stab drohend erhoben.

„Komm doch, Todesser!", grinst Fandon. „Jag' mir einen Fluch auf den Hals. Je nachdem, welcher es ist, werde ich entscheiden, ob ich dein kleines Flittchen als Zielscheibe dazwischen bringe oder einfach zur Seite springe. Und dann bist du fällig für ein ganzes, wunderbares, langes Leben in der Grauen Hölle. Aber das bist du ohnehin, denn gleich wirst du entweder Magie benutzen oder zusehen, wie sie ganz … langsam…stirbt. _Sectum sempra!_"

Sein Fluch trifft Charlenes Hals, und Lucius sieht entsetzt, wie helles Blut einem Sturzbach gleich aus der Wunde schießt. Im selben Augenblick disappariert Fandon in den Flur, und Lucius muss sich entscheiden, ob er seine Deckung aufrecht erhält oder Charlenes Leben rettet.

„_Sanitas!"_

Die Magie bricht sich Bahn, sie rast durch Lucius' Arm und Hand in seinen Stab, und der blaue Strahl trifft den Schnitt in Charlenes Hals. Sofort sistiert die Blutung.

„Genau darauf habe ich gewartet", zischt Fandon in seinem Rücken. Lucius spürt den Stab, den der andere Zauberer ihm in die Rippen bohrt.

„Keine Bewegung, Todesser. Weg mit dem Zauberstab, oder ihr seid beide tot."

Lucius lässt den Stab mit dem Schlangenkopf fallen.

„Sie glauben doch nicht, dass Sie damit durchkommen", sagt Charlene laut. Sie presst ein Stück Stoff auf die Wunde an ihrem Hals und robbt zu Lucius hin. „Wer ist das? Sag mir, was hier los ist, Lucius."

Lucius kann die Angst in ihren Augen sehen und es zerreist ihm das Herz. Es ist seine Schuld, allein seine. Er schüttelt den Kopf. Er will es ihn nicht antun. Will ihr nicht sagen, dass sein Auftauchen in ihrem Leben jetzt zum dritten Mal alles zerstört.

Fandon nimmt Lucius' Stab mit einem Aufrufezauber an sich.

„Erkennst du mich denn nicht, Baby? Ich bin's, Kevin."

Lucius kann sein Grinsen hören.

„Der gute Kevin Norton hat mir genug über dich erzählt. Er hat ja damals deine dreckige kleine Affäre mit dem geheimnisvollen Mr. Malfoy hautnah mitbekommen. Eigentlich bist du ein nettes Mädchen. Wie dumm, dass du dir ein Todesserbalg hast anhängen lassen. Aber ich hätte dich trotzdem am Leben gelassen. Ich hätte dich sogar geheiratet. Das ist nämlich der eigentliche Plan gewesen. Lucius Malfoy zusehen zu lassen, wie seine Tochter in der Schule verschwindet, und die Frau, die er will – denn von Liebe kann man bei einer solchen Kreatur ja nicht sprechen – einen anderen heiratet. Als Selènes Vater wäre er immer schön nah dran gewesen an unserem Glück. So nah, dass es wehtut, nicht wahr, Todesser? Leider ist er hinter das süße Geheimnis unserer Liebe gekommen, mein Täubchen. Vielsafttrank und gelegentlich ein _Imperius_, wenn du zu bockig warst, um dich meinen Wünschen zu fügen."

„Deswegen haben die Kinder gesagt, dass du deine Meinung so oft änderst, wenn Kevin etwas will", sagt Lucius leise.

„Ja, und deswegen hast du so eine erfreuliche Leidenschaft für Blow-Jobs entwickelt", setzt Fandon nach.

Lucius sieht, wie Charlene jede Farbe aus dem Gesicht weicht.

„Du hättest noch viel mehr Zeit dafür gehabt, wenn dein Negerbalg erstmal im Internat verschwunden wäre", frohlockt Fandon. „Aber leider musstest du ja beginnen, meinen Imperiusbefehlen zu widerstehen. Du hast diesen Todesser zu dem Konzert mitgenommen und ihn im Garten geküsst."

„Sie waren dort", entfährt es Lucius, der sich an die dunkle Gestalt im Garten erinnert.

„Ja, ich war dort!", sagt Fandon höhnisch. „Aber Mrs. Todesser-Schlampe erinnert sich nicht an euer kleines Tete-a-tete, weil ich ihr diese hübsche Erinnerung nämlich gelöscht habe. Sie wollte danach nämlich gar nicht mehr fügsam sein bei dem lieben Kevin."

Charlene zittert jetzt vor unterdrückter Wut. Lucius spürt, wie sich ihr Körper spannt, denn sie hockt nun ganz nah bei ihm.

„Sie sind ja wahnsinnig!", brüllt sie ihn plötzlich an. „Warum tun Sie uns das alles an? Außerdem werden die Auroren Lucius laufen lassen, egal ob er Magie benutzt hat oder nicht, wenn ich ihnen erzähle, was hier passiert ist."

„Oh, aber das wirst du nicht tun, Schätzchen", sagt Fandon. „Alles, was die Auroren vorfinden werden, ist eine Frau, die sich an nichts erinnert und ein Todesser, der nachweislich und grundlos Magie verwendet hat. Wer wird ihm schon glauben? Und weißt du was, Todesser – es wird noch besser", sagt er nun zu Lucius gewandt. „Du gehst nach Askaban, und ich werde deine kleine Schlampe hier noch ein bisschen behalten. Leider wirst du bei unserer Hochzeit nicht dabei sein können, aber ich bin sicher, deine Tochter schreibt dir all die süßen kleinen Details. Du hängst ja so an ihren Briefen – bis sie ins Feuer wandern."

Lucius tauscht einen Blick mit Charlene. In ihren Augen stehen Tränen. Er nimmt ihr Gesicht zwischen beide Hände und küsst sie. Sie wird sich nicht erinnern an diesen Kuss, aber er wird es.

„Ich liebe dich", sagt er. Es sind die Worte, die er ihr im Krankenhaus vor sieben Jahren nicht gesagt hat, weil er keine Zukunft für sie beide mehr gesehen hat. Auch diesmal haben sie keine, aber sie wird es zumindest für ein paar kostbare Minuten gewusst haben.

„Wie rührend", schnarrt Fandon. „Das wird das einzige sein, was dir in Askaban bleibt, Todesser. Ein paar vergilbte Erinnerungen. _Petrificus_!"

Er tritt mit dem Fuß gegen Lucius' steifen Körper.

„Und jetzt zu dir, Häschen!" Er stellt sich breitbeinig vor Charlene hin. „Du hast mich vorhin nach dem ‚Warum' gefragt. Nun, das Gericht hat einen Fehler gemacht, als sie Malfoy nur zu zehn Jahren verurteilt haben. Lebenslang hätte er bekommen müssen für den Mord an meinem Sohn! Du kennst ihn sogar. Patrick starb zusammen mit deinem Mann! Wie konntest du nur dem Todesser verzeihen, der diese ‚Aktion' angeführt hat? Malfoy hier hat deinen Mann Jamaine auf dem Gewissen. Und Patrick!"

Charlene starrt ihn an. „Sie sind Patricks Vater?"

Lucius erinnert sich jetzt wieder an den ihm unbekannten weißen Zauberer, der am Abend des Überfalls auf Blanches Haus in dessen Wohnzimmer getötet wurde.

„Aber er wurde von Pettigrew umgebracht, nicht von Lucius", sagt Charlene. „Lucius hat niemanden getötet an diesem Abend."

„Es geht nicht darum, wer den Zauber gesprochen hat", kreischt Fandon. „Malfoy hatte die Verantwortung."

„Das ist nicht wahr!", widerspricht Charlene heftig.

„Sag's ihr, Todesser, oder sie stirbt hier und jetzt!", brüllt Fandon, und seine Augen quellen hervor, während sein Gesicht eine ungesund rote Farbe annimmt. Er hebt den Klammerfluch auf.  
Lucius ist die Veränderung im Gesicht des Zauberers nicht entgangen. Mühsam richtet er sich auf. Mit seinen Tritten muss Fandon ihm ein paar Rippen gebrochen habe, denn er kann kaum atmen und in seinem Mund ist Blut.

„Charlene,…", sagt Lucius.

„Sag mir, dass es nicht wahr nicht", fleht sie. „Bitte, Lucius. Sag mir, dass er lügt."

„Das…das kann ich nicht." Die Schmerzen in Lucius' Brustkorb werden jetzt heftiger. „Im Prozess hat man Bellatrix Lestrange die Verantwortung für dieses Verbrechen gegeben. Remus Lupin hat bezeugt, dass er mich nicht während des Tötens von Jamaine und Patrick Fandon gesehen hat. Das ist auch richtig, denn wie du weißt, habe ich euch nach Silver Falcon Cottage gebracht. Doch was die Verantwortlichkeiten angeht - Severus hat mich entlastet. Er hat gelogen."

„Er hat unter Veritaserum ausgesagt", flüstert Charlene, völlig konsterniert.

„Er ist ein Tränkemeister, Charlene", entgegnet Lucius und spuckt einen Mund voll Blut auf den Boden.

„Einmal Todesser, immer Todesser", zischt Fandon. „Jeder von denen – Abschaum. Aber jetzt wird die Gerechtigkeit siegen."

Rund ums Haus sind Stimmen zu hören. Fandon lächelt.

„Auroren. Dein Abhol-Kommando, Todesser. Das ist die Task Force von Askaban. Sag deiner Freiheit Adieu. Und du, Todesser-Schlampe, wirst mich nicht verraten!"

Er zielt auf Charlene, und er tut es mit Lucius' Stab.

„_Imperio_! Du wirst mich nicht verraten. Du wirst Malfoy belasten und sagen, dass er dich vergewaltigen wollte und dich dabei verletzt hat. Um es zu vertuschen hat er den Heilzauber gewirkt. _Imperio_!"

Er beugt sich zu Lucius hinunter, der mittlerweile Blut hustet.

„Ist das nicht hübsch? Jetzt wird ausgerechnet sie dich hinter Gitter bringen und es auch noch wissen, und es gibt nichts, das ihr dagegen tun könnt."

Fandon disappariert, doch sein Gelächter klingt noch in Lucius' Kopf nach,als er längst verschwunden ist .

* * *

_**TBC**_


	10. Zurück nach Askaban

**Return to life  
**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon featuring Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo**

* * *

_**Eldi**__: (frei nach Shakespeare)_

„_To Askaban__, or not to Askaban? – that ist the question."_

_Wer hat eigentlich behauptet, eine Horde Auroren könnte Lucius' Situation auch nicht mehr verschlechtern? _

_**Slytherene**__: _

_Das warst du! Aber man sollte nicht vergessen, dass im Heer der Auroren auch welche sind, die Lucius zumindest nicht nur als gnadenlosen Todesser kennen. Er hat sogar entfernte Verwandtschaft im Aurorendepartment.  
Auftritt Nymphadora Tonks – make my day, baby!_

_Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews zu Kapitel 9: Sally, Moonlight, Daizuke und Reni!_

* * *

**10. Zurück nach Askaban**

Die nächsten Minuten vergehen wie im Rausch. Schritte schwerer Stiefel, Auroren, Kommandos, Schreie, Charlenes Stimme. Lucius hört Anschuldigungen aus ihrem Mund. Sie untersuchen seinen Stab und finden die Spuren des Imperius-Fluchs und des Sanitaszaubers. Fandons Pläne gehen auf. Irgendjemand wirkt einen ‚_Episkey'_, damit Lucius nicht an seinem Blut erstickt.  
Weitere Stimmen kommen hinzu, sie streiten. Lucius kann die Worte nicht verstehen, irgendjemand hat ihn auf das Bett levitiert. Selbst wenn er fliehen wollte, ihm fehlt die Kraft. Dann plötzlich sind die Stimmen ferner. Er hört Charlene.

„Hilf deinem Vater, Selly. Wir müssen ihn hier wegbringen." Jemand streicht ihm die Haare aus der Stirn. Es ist Charlene.

„Ich kann das nicht, Mama", jammert Selène. „Wenn ich etwas falsch mache und ihm weh tue?"

„Du wirst es richtig machen", sagt Charlene. „Wo bleibt Lilli?"

„Sie ist unten mit Onkel Kingsley und Jamie", antwortet das Mädchen.

„Lucius, kannst du mich verstehen?" Charlenes Stimme ist ganz nah an seinem Ohr.

Mit einem Knall fliegt im nächsten Moment die Tür auf.

„_Sanitas_", sagt Selène gleichzeitig, und Lucius bäumt sich auf, als die gebrochenen Rippen in seinem Brustkorb sich komplett drehen.

„Merlin, Kind, willst du deinen Vater umbringen?", dröhnt Kingsleys Stimme durch den kleinen Raum.

„Ich sage, wir nehmen ihn mit nach Askaban!", tönt es von der Treppe.

„Und ich sage Ihnen, dass diese Entscheidung nicht von Ihnen, sondern von Auror Shacklebolt getroffen wird!", faucht eine Frauenstimme zurück. Lucius erkennt den typischen Black'schen Klang – das muss Nymphadora sein.

„Holt einen Heiler, nun macht schon!", befiehlt Kingsley. „Merlin, was für ein Chaos. Charlene, das sind schlimme Anschuldigungen, die du gegenüber Captain Bright hinsichtlich von Malfoys Verhalten vorgebracht hast. Was ist hier wirklich passiert?"

Charlenes Augen bekommen einen starren Blick, und wie mechanisch wiederholt sie, was Fandon ihr befohlen hat. Lucius hört Selènes Weinen. Warum nur hat niemand das Mädchen vorher aus dem Raum geschickt?

„Ich glaube nicht ein Wort davon", sagt Nymphadora von der Tür her.

Kingsleys Stimme klingt gepresst, als er sagt: „Du hast es doch mit eigenen Ohren gehört. Warum sollte sie lügen?"

„Vielleicht weil jemand sie dazu zwingt? Mit einem _Imperius_? Im Stab waren doch zwei."

„Das ergibt aber keinen Sinn", sagt Kingsley. „Warum sollte Malfoy sie zwingen, ihn zu beschuldigen?"

„Nur weil es Lucius' Zauberstab war, heißt das nicht, dass er ihn auch benutzt hat", widerspricht Tonks.

„Sehen Sie hier noch jemanden, Aurorin Tonks?", fragt Captain Bright.

„Hat das Haus Apparitionssperren?", faucht Tonks zurück. „Hier kann jeder rein und raus. Und macht doch nur mal die Augen auf! Charlene hängt ja förmlich an Lucius Malfoys Arm. Sie überredet ihre Tochter, ihn zu heilen. Das passt wohl kaum zu einer Frau, der gerade Gewalt angetan wurde. Und ich habe noch nie einen derart _angezogenen_ Vergewaltiger gesehen. Außerdem, seht euch seine Verletzungen an. Er ist ein Mann, was hat ihm Charlene entgegen zu setzen? Und er hatte einen Zauberstab. Sie ist eine Muggel. Wenn Lucius getan hätte, was ihm vorgeworfen wird, wäre er nicht so zugerichtet. Nein, hier war noch jemand."

„Kevin war hier. Mamas Freund", sagt Selène.

„Im Badezimmer hat jemand Vielsafttrank in den Abfluss gegossen", meldet in diesem Moment ein Auror.

„Ich will ein verdammtes CSI-Team", ruft Kingsley. „Eine komplette magische Spurensicherung. Sofort."

„Sir, es ist Weihnachten", wendet eine Auror ein.

„Das ist mir scheißegal!", brüllt Kingsley. „Ich will wissen, was hier passiert. Und ich will wissen, warum Lucius Malfoy nicht in Askaban sitzt. Oh Merlin. Und keine Presse! Vertraulichkeitsstufe Eins, kein Wort zu niemandem!"

„Kingsley", sagt Tonks mit fast provozierender Ruhe in der Stimme. „Warum fragen wir nicht mal Lucius?"

Lucius hustet und spuckt wieder Blut auf Charlenes mittlerweile nicht mehr sehr weißes Bettlaken.

„Himmel, warum holt ihr denn keinen Heiler?", fragt Charlene und presst ihre Stirn an Lucius' Schulter.

„Ich bin ja schon da", sagt eine kühle Frauenstimme von der Tür her. „Heilerin Panakeia, Abteilung für Medimagische Notfallversorgung. Übrigens, unten ist eine ziemlich aufgelöste Hauselfe mit einem kleinen Jungen, die wollen zu Ihnen, Mr. Shacklebolt."

Sie setzt sich ans Bett.

„Lassen Sie mich mal an ihn heran, gute Frau, ich werde ihm schon nicht wehtun." Sie schiebt Charlene sanft zur Seite und wirkt einen Diagnosezauber. Ihr Stab leuchtet rot auf. „Merlin, das habe ich noch nie gesehen. Zwei Rippen sind gebrochen und haben die Lunge durchbohrt, aber sie sind zurückgezogen worden, nur falsch herum."

„Das war vermutlich Selène hier", sagt Kingsley.

Die Heilerin sieht das Mädchen über ihre strenge Brille hinweg an. „Du hast dem Patienten das Leben gerettet, junge Frau. Wenn du mal einen Praktikumsplatz brauchst, schick mir eine Eule." Sie konzentriert sich wieder auf Lucius. Drei Minuten und eine übersehbare Flut komplizierter Zauber später bekommt er wieder Luft. Dafür brennt seine Brust wie Feuer. Sie nickt ihm zu. „Bei Ihren Verletzungen ist ein _Dolorcalmus_ leider kontraindiziert. Sie werden es aushalten müssen. Ich bin hier fertig", sagt sie zu Kingsley. „Den Rest schafft die Krankenstation von Askaban. Übrigens, die Elfe steht da immer noch."

„Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für Hauselfen", knurrt Kingsley. „Kannst du reden, Lucius?" Seit der Nacht von Voldemorts Niederlage sind die beiden per Vornamen.

„Kevin Norton ist Nuntius Fandon", presst Lucius hervor. Merlin, er kann kaum sprechen. „Vielsafttrank."

„Du sagst Fandon hat dich so zugerichtet?"

Lucius nickt.

„Beeindruckend", sagt Tonks. „Hätte ich dem alten Wichser gar nicht zugetraut."

„Charlene?", fragt Kingsley.

Die Angesprochene schüttelt unter Tränen den Kopf und wiederholt stereotyp ihre Aussage von vorhin.

„Das hat Vater nicht getan!", schreit Selène, die immer noch im Zimmer ist. „Er würde Mama niemals wehtun. Er liebt sie doch!"

„Geh raus", sagt Lucius und hustet wieder Blut. „Bitte, Selène, geh raus." Sie muss jetzt schon unendlich traumatisiert sein. Er presst die Bettdecke gegen seinen Mund. Sprechen ist so gut wie unmöglich.

„Master Shacklebolt, Sir!" Jetzt ist auch noch Lilli aufgetaucht, die Jamie im Schlepptau hat. Auch der Junge weint. Die vielen fremden Menschen, die ganze Situation überfordern ihn völlig.

„Verschwinde, Elfe", ruft Kingsley.

„Onkel Kingsley", jammert Jamie. „Sie hat aber doch den Brief für dich."

„Welchen Brief?"

„Na, den eingescannten, den wir dir ins Ministerium geschickt haben. Per Email von Lucius' Computer."

„Schon mal was von Eulenpost gehört?", fragt Tonks und nimmt das Schreiben entgegen. Sie überfliegt es und stößt einen Pfiff durch die Zähne aus.

„Merlin, Lucius, was für eine wilde Theorie. Aber der Vielsafttrank passt dazu und die _Imperius_-Spuren auch." Dann sieht sie den Vertrag. Ihre Augen werden groß. „Das erklärt allerdings, warum er nicht in Askaban sitzt", sagt sie und reicht Kingsley die Abschrift.

Er liest und nickt. „Und es erklärt, warum er sich nicht gewehrt hat, jedenfalls nicht mit Magie. Hast du gesehen? Fandon hat den Vertrag unterzeichnet. Weiß überhaupt der Minister davon? Askaban-Bewährungen müssen eigentlich über seinen Tisch gehen."

„Sir", sagt Bright, der Leiter der Askaban Task Force, „wir müssen den Gefangenen jetzt wirklich mitnehmen. Taylor, für die Akten: Es ist Nummer 537."

„Nein", rufen Selène und ihre Mutter unisono.

„Moment noch", sagt Tonks. „Kings, wir brauchen einen Fluchbrecher. Sofort. Jemand soll Bill Weasley holen. Wir müssen diesen _Imperius_ aufheben, damit Charlene diese hanebüchenen Anschuldigungen nicht immer wiederholt."

„Dora", kommt Jamies Stimme zaghaft.

„Was ist denn, mein Junge?", fragt Tonks etwas abgelenkt. „Siehst du nicht, dass wir Erwachsenen hier wirklich zu tun haben?"

„Aber ich kann beweisen, was hier wirklich passiert ist", beharrt Jamie.

„Und wie willst du das machen?", fragt sie, hat aber doch ein flüchtiges Lächeln für ihn.

Er läuft an ihr vorbei und verschwindet unter dem Bett. Sekunden später krabbelt er wieder hervor, in der Hand einen schwarzen Kasten. „Das ist mein Kassettenrekorder. Mit Zeitschalter. Der nimmt alles auf, was hier nachts gesprochen wird."

„Jamie!" sagt Charlene entsetzt. „Du hörst mein Schlafzimmer ab?"

„Mama", jammert er. „Ich wollte doch nur wissen, ob du mich wirklich nicht mehr willst und wann ich ins Internat muss." Er beginnt zu weinen.

Charlene lässt zum ersten Mal ab von Lucius und nimmt ihren Sohn in die Arme.

„Wie geht das hier?", fragt Kingsley.

„Warte, ich mach schon", erwidert Tonks und steckt das Kabel des Kassettenrekorders in die nächste Steckdose.

Es rauscht.

„_Was willst du, Todesser?", hört man Fandons Stimme. _

„_Dass Sie meine Kinder zufrieden lassen. Dass Sie die Finger von Charlene lassen. Und die Wahrheit." Das ist Lucius. „Und ich bin schon sehr lange kein Todesser mehr."_

„_Die Wahrheit? Viel zu kostbar für solchen Abschaum wie dich. Einmal Todesser, immer Todesser."_

„_Was wollen Sie von Charlene?" Lucius' Stimme ist eisig._

„_Das, was jeder Mann will. Ein bisschen Gefügigkeit." Höhnisches Lachen._

„_Indem Sie ihr vorspielen, Sie seien ihr früherer Freund?"_

„_Sie war so einfach rumzukriegen. Ein kleiner ‚Legilimens', und schon weiß man, was sie hören wollen, die Muggelfrauen. Und wenn sie mal nicht so spuren wollen, hilft ein winziger Imperius, und sie erfüllen einem jeden Wunsch. War es das, was dir an ihr gefallen hat?" _

Tonks stoppt die Aufzeichnung.

„Ist der andere Mann auf dem Band der, den ihr als Kevin kennt?", fragt sie die Kinder. Beide nicken.

„Charlene, ist das Kevins Stimme?"

Charlene nickt zuerst, dann greift der "Imperius" und sie schüttelt heftig den Kopf und leiert wieder den ihr aufgezwungenen Text herunter. Nicht einmal Selène wirkt jetzt bei dritten Mal noch schockiert.

„Das reicht mir", sagt Kingsley. „Wir rücken ab."

„Dann können wir Nummer 537 mit nach Askaban nehmen?", fragt Bright.

„Was? Nein, er ist unschuldig. Habt Ihr alle Drachendung in den Ohren?" Kingsley ist sichtlich genervt.

„Entschuldigung, Auror Shacklebolt, aber es gibt einen magischen Vertrag, und dieser wurde gebrochen. Der Gefangenen Nummer 537 hat Magie angewendet, obwohl es ihm verboten war. Ob er die ‚Imperii' gewirkt hat, ist unklar, meinetwegen auch unwahrscheinlich, aber der Sanitaszauber ist unbestritten. Der Vertrag sagt aus, dass sich für jeden Verstoß die Strafe um ein Jahr verlängert und zudem der Rest abzusitzen ist. In diesem Fall drei Jahre, elf Monate und fünfundzwanzig Tage."

„Kingsley", fleht Charlene. „Lass nicht zu, dass sie ihn mitnehmen. Bei allem was euch heilig ist, aber das kann nicht rechtens sein."

„Es mag nicht gerecht sein, Charlene, aber es ist Magisches Recht. Ich kann mich der Task Force nicht in den Weg stellen", sagt Kingsley. „Lucius wusste, was er unterschreibt."

„Hätte er mich sterben lassen sollen?", fragt sie erzürnt.

„Treten Sie beiseite, Mrs. Blanche." Captain Bright drängt sie vom Bett weg. „Stehen Sie auf, Nummer 537", sagt er zu Lucius.

„Vater!", weint Selène und klammert sich an seinen Arm.

„Götter!", sagt Lucius laut und aus seinem Mund sorgt der Ausruf für augenblickliche Stille im Raum.

Kingsley hilft ihm auf. „Alle raus hier bis auf die Familie", dröhnt der Auror. „Ich gewährleiste, dass wir in fünf oder zehn Minuten kommen, aber bis dahin verlassen Sie alle den Raum."

Tatsächlich leisten die Task Force-Mitarbeiter der Aufforderung Folge.

„Kannst du nichts tun?", fragt Charlene, die mittlerweile in Tränen aufgelöst ist, ebenso wie die Kinder und Lilli.

Kingsley schüttelt müde den Kopf. „Das war alles, das ich tun konnte. Lucius, es tut mir sehr Leid, aber mir sind die Hände gebunden. Du musst zurück."

Er geht und schließt die Tür hinter sich.

„Vater, du musst fliehen", sagt Selène sofort. „Sieh nur, sie haben deinen Zauberstab hier gelassen."

Lucius sieht auf den Schlangenkopf, dessen Augen grün glitzern. Flucht, selbst wenn sie gelänge – was käme danach? Sie würden ihn jagen bis ans Ende der Welt, er würde Selène niemals wieder sehen, denn jeder Kontakt bedeutete das Risiko der Entdeckung. Askaban, so widersinnig es auch anmutet, beinhaltet eine geringe Hoffnung auf Rückkehr.

„Nein, Prinzessin", sagt Lucius. „Ein Malfoy läuft nicht davon."

„Lucius", sagt Charlene. „Das ist alles meine Schuld. Ich hielt ihn für einen Freund. Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, wer er ist."

Lucius schließt sie in die Arme. „Nein, das konntest du nicht", sagt er leise. „Und es ist mein Fehler. Ich hätte einfach eine verdammte Eule an Kingsley schicken sollen. Aber ich musste ja unbedingt selbst den Helden spielen. Fandon hätte dich fast getötet. Das werde ich mir nie verzeihen."

Er wendet sich Lilli und Jamie zu. „Ihr beiden, passt auf Charlene auf. Jamie, das war große Klasse mit dem Aufnahmegerät. Du bist ein sehr mutiger, kluger Junge." Er streicht ihm über den Kopf.

Dann sieht er seine Tochter an. „Du wirst fünfzehn sein, wenn wir uns wiedersehen. Ich hoffe, du hasst mich nicht bis dahin. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie leid es mir tut, dass ich dir kein besserer Vater sein kann."

Seltsamerweise hat Lucius nicht mit Tränen zu kämpfen. In ihm ist eine dumpfe, bleierne Leere. Er hat keine Angst mehr vor Askaban, obwohl er weiß, was ihn erwartet.

„Du bist genau der Vater, den ich mir wünsche", antwortet Selène trotzig, und sie hat die Tränen aus dem Gesicht gewischt. „Du wirst wiederkommen. Wir sind Malfoys, uns machen sie nicht klein."

„Sie ist wahrlich und wahrhaftig deine Tochter", sagt Charlene leise. „Ich bin unendlich stolz auf euch beide."

Sie küsst Lucius, und er atmet noch einmal tief den Duft ihrer Haare, dann macht er sich los und geht ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen hinaus.

**oooOOOooo**

Askaban hat – aus der Nähe betrachtet - nichts von seinem Schrecken verloren. Als die Task Force mit dem speziell gesicherten Portschlüssel ankommt, legen sie Lucius als erstes Ketten um die Hände und die magische Fessel an den Fuß.

„Zum Umziehen", sagt der Wärter, an den sie Lucius, nun wieder Nummer 537, übergeben. Lucius erschaudert und denkt an das rostige Rohr mit dem eiskalten Wasser.

„Das lohnt sich nicht", sagt eine sehr selbstbewusste Frauenstimme. „Aurorin Tonks von der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung. Ich habe den Auftrag, Mr. Malfoy mit ins Ministerium zu nehmen."

„Aber er ist eben erst angekommen", sagt der Leiter der Task Force. „Die Anstaltsleitung muss die Daten aufnehmen,…"

„Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, geboren am 2. Dezember 1956 in Witchfield, Gefangenennummer 537, mehr Personalien braucht ihr hier doch nicht", faucht Lucius.

„Wir warten dann da vorne auf den Zinnen", sagt Tonks und packt Lucius resolut am Arm.

„Nicht schlecht für einen Häftling, Lucius", sagt sie anerkennend. „Selbst der Wächter hat sich erschrocken."

Ein grimmiges Lächeln huscht über Lucius' Gesicht. „Den Ton werden sie mir in ein paar Tagen gründlich ausgetrieben haben. Darf ich fragen, worauf wir warten?", erkundigt er sich, während sie auf die schäumende Gischt starren, die tief unter ihnen über die Klippen spült.

„Auf den eben erwähnten Auftrag", sagt Tonks. „Kingsley muss erst noch den Minister aus dem Bett holen."

„Am Weihnachtsmorgen?", lacht Lucius. „Ihr geht mehr als fahrlässig mit den wenigen Chancen um, die mir bleiben. Er wird ‚not amused' sein."

Sie schweigen eine Weile, dann beginnt es zu regnen. Tonks beschwört einen Regenschirm, unter dem eine Quidditchmannschaft Platz hätte.

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?", sagt Tonks.

„Bitte", gestattet Lucius.

„Warum bist du damals auf unsere Seite gewechselt? Ich meine, Voldemort hätte dir deine Tochter vermutlich gelassen, und wahrscheinlich auch Charlene. Er wollte Narcissa für ihren Verrat töten lassen. Ihr hättet gesiegt und du alles gehabt, wovon du immer geträumt hast."

„Du weißt erstaunlich gut über meine Träume bescheid", stellt Lucius fest. „Ihr habt alle immer ganz genau gewusst, was ich denke oder wofür ich einstehe. Jeder von euch Ordensleuten: Dumbledore, Lupin, Severus, Moody. Oder ihr habt zumindest geglaubt, es zu wissen."

„Lagen wir so falsch?"

„Ja und nein."

„Welch eine Slytherinantwort", ruft Tonks aus.

„N'est-ce pas?", bestätigt Lucius. „Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich über Jahre glaubte, nicht mehr aussteigen zu können, und gleichzeitig in der Illusion lebte, noch endlos Zeit zu haben, mich endgültig zu entscheiden. Letztlich musste ich binnen Sekunden entscheiden, als Charlie und Selène in Blanches Haus vor mir standen. Es ist richtig, ich hätte die beiden auch mit Billigung des Dunklen Lords retten können. Aber was für ein Leben hätte ihnen bevor gestanden? Selène, ein Halbblut am Rande der schönen, neuen Welt unseres Meisters. Und Charlene – ich hätte Jamie töten müssen, um dem Dunklen Lord meine Treue zu beweisen, und wie hätte sie mich jemals lieben können danach?"

„Ihre Liebe war dir so wichtig?", fragt Tonks, ein bisschen erstaunt, aber nicht mehr zu sehr, nach dem, was sie in dieser Nacht gesehen und erlebt hat.

„Ich bin ein Mensch wie ihr. Warum vergesst ihr das nur immer alle?", fragt Lucius.

„Vielleicht, weil du einfach zu lange den eiskalten, berechnenden Todesser gegeben hast?", kontert Tonks. „Die Nummer mit Voldemorts Tagebuch war echt grausam."

„Das war ich nicht", sagt Lucius und wieder staunt Tonks. „Das war Narcissa. Ich habe nur die alten Bücher in Ginny Weasleys Kessel geworfen, damals bei ‚Flouish and Blotts'. Glaubt Ihr wirklich, eine so reiche Familie wie unsere hätte keinen Tarnumhang? Ich habe es erst Monate später erfahren. Ich konnte schlecht zu Dumbledore gehen und ihn um das Passwort zum Gryffindorturm bitten, Schulrat hin oder her. _Meine Frau hat bedauerlicherweise ein schwarzmagisches Artefakt an eine Ihrer Schülerinnen gegeben. Dürften wir dies wohl zurückbekommen, Direktor? _Nicht wirklich eine Option."

Tonks muss lachen.

„Wie lange wirst du mit mir im Regen stehen bleiben, um mich vor der Dusche, der Anstaltskleidung und meiner Zelle zu bewahren?", erkundigt sich Lucius.

„Solange es notwendig ist", sagt Tonks und grinst. „Aber wenn du unverschämt wirst, beschließe ich, dass ich Feierabend habe. Meine Schicht ist nämlich seit vier Stunden bereits beendet."

„Ich bedaure die Unannehmlichkeiten", sagt Lucius förmlich. „Vielleicht darf ich dich zum Ausgleich zum Tee einladen, sagen wir in viereinhalb Jahren? Allein, der Ort ist noch sehr ungewiss."

„Oh, es kostet dich ein Dinner – fünf Gänge, mindestens", erwidert Tonks mit breitem Grinsen.

Zwei Stunden später - Lucius und Tonks können ein Zähneklappern kaum noch unterdrücken – tauchen endlich ein paar verhüllte Gestalten auf.

Lucius erkennt Kingsley, dann den hochrangigen Askabanbeamten, der ihn vor weniger als vier Wochen entlassen hat und zu seiner absoluten Verwunderung auch seinen alten Freund und Anwalt, Reprobate Lawbender.

„Dürfen wir mit unter diesen Schirm?", fragt Kingsley und Tonks vergrößert ihn magisch noch etwas.

„Vorsicht, Pfütze", warnt Lucius, ohne auch nur auf den Boden zu sehen.

„Lucius", sagt Lawbender sichtlich erfreut und reicht ihm die Hand. „Warum haben Sie mich nicht konsultiert?"

„Das Kleingedruckte", sagt Lucius.

„Die Klausel war per se unwirksam", informiert ihn Lawbender. „Man kann die Konsultation eines Rechtsbeistands nicht rechtskonform ausschließen."

„Schön, dass ich das jetzt erfahre", knurrt Lucius.

„Leider kann man das vom Rest des Vertrags nicht sagen", meldet sich Kingsley zu Wort. „Die juristische Abteilung hat ihn überprüft: Die Bedingungen sind klar gefasst und du hast mit seinem Blut unterschrieben. Du hast Magie benutzt, was dir nach dem Vertrag nicht zustand. Damit wurde die Rückführung nach Askaban notwendig."

„Wir sind uns doch einig, dass er in einem Notstand diese Magie angewendet hat. Nach den Untersuchungen an Fandons Zauberstab…"

„Ihr habt Fandon?", unterbricht Lucius seinen Anwalt.

„Er wurde in seinem Haus gefunden und verhaftet. Er konnte sich nicht wehren. Irgendjemand hat ihn mit Muggelschlafmitteln regelrecht zugedröhnt."

Lucius schweigt. Er braucht nicht noch mehr Ärger.

„Also", wiederholt sich Lawbender, „Fandon hat Charlene Blanche mit einem ‚_Sectum sempra' _lebensgefährlich am Hals verletzt. Sie wäre verblutet ohne das Eingreifen meines Mandanten. Ein Handlung im Rahmen eines Notstands, auch wenn sie gegen einen _Contractus magicae_ verstößt, ist laut Urteil des Internationalen Zaubererkonvents von 1756 gerechtfertigt und führt nicht zu strafrechtlichen Maßnahmen."

„Selbst wenn man zu diesem Schluss käme", wendet der hochrangige Beamte Askabans ein, „bleibt die Resthaftzeit von Nummer 537 von zwei Jahren, elf Monaten und fünfundzwanzig Tagen bestehen."

Eintausendsiebzig Tage, das bedeutet fünfhundertfünfunddreißig Hofgänge, fünftausenddreihundertfünfzig Runden im Innenhof zwischen den Zinnen, vierhunderteinundachtzigtausendfünfhundert Schritte…zweihundertsiebzehn Stunden Himmel über ihm, Wolken, Regen, Wind, immer mit einer der grausigen Zinnen im Blick und dem Rauschen des grauen Meeres unter dem Felsen.

„Lucius, hören Sie mich?", fragt Lawbender.

„Wie bitte?", fragt Lucius und hat Mühe, in die Gegenwart zurückzukehren.

„Sind Sie mit den Bedingungen einverstanden, die Auror Shacklebolt benannt hat?"

„Bedingungen?", wiederholt Lucius verständnislos.

„Ich glaube, du musst es noch einmal erklären", sagt Tonks zu Kingsley. „Mein _Onkel_ Lucius hier ist ein bisschen schwer von Begriff."

„Mit der Rückkehr nach Askaban ist der Vertrag erfüllt. Der Heilzauber ist durch höheres magisches Gesetz gedeckt. Es dürfte dich interessieren, dass Fandon gar nicht befugt war, einen Magischen Kontrakt zu schließen. Der Minister hätte davon erfahren müssen. Wir wissen derzeit noch nicht, warum er eigenmächtig gehandelt hat."

„Bei dem Überfall auf die Blanches vor sieben Jahren kam sein Sohn ums Leben. Er gibt mir die Schuld", erklärt Lucius.

„Wie dem auch sei", sagt Kingsley, „der Vertrag, den er mit dir geschlossen hat, war rechtskräftig. Da er ein Standardformular benutzt hat, was die Nebenbestimmungen betrifft, gibt es eine Ausstiegsklausel. Sowohl du als auch das Ministerium können aussteigen."

„Die Option hat sich wohl erübrigt", sagt Lucius bitter.

„Nicht ganz", widerspricht Kingsley. „Nach Punkt…warte mal" – er zieht einen Zettel aus der Tasche – „siebenundvierzig, fünfter Spiegelstrich hat der Zaubererminister auch die Möglichkeit, auf die Auflagen hinsichtlich Magienutzung und Kontakt zur Magischen Gesellschaft zu verzichten, auch schon während der Bewährungszeit. Er lässt ausrichten, er neigt dieser Option zu, falls du zustimmst, dich aus der britischen Öffentlichkeit zurückzuziehen."

„Ich verstehe nicht", antwortet Lucius.

„Merlin, wo ist dein legendärer Intellekt, Lucius? Hast du den am Eingang von Askaban abgegeben?", fragt Tonks. „Du bist frei und kannst nachhause, wenn du auf jedes öffentliche Amt verzichtest und den Kopf schön in der Deckung hältst. Der Rest deiner Strafe wird zur Bewährung ausgesetzt", übersetzt sie. „Drei Jahre lang darfst du nicht mal ein Ticket für zu schnelles Besenfliegen riskieren, und auch danach würde ich bei deinem Vorstrafenregister meine Steuern lieber ehrlich zahlen."

„Das ist ein Komplott!", sagt der ranghohe Askabanbeamte.

„Das ist eine Frage der Rechtsauslegung, Jeremy", widerspricht Lawbender. „Lucius, wenn ich Sie wäre, würde ich unterschreiben, bevor irgendwer dem Minister etwas anderes einflüstern kann."

Kingsley zieht eine Pergamentrolle aus seinem Umhang und beschwört ein Klemmbrett. Das Blatt flattert im Wind und Lucius kann die Unterschrift des Zaubereiministers erkennen. ‚Arthur Weasley'.

„Na, das kostet jetzt aber Überwindung, Lucius, hm?", stichelt Tonks. „Ihr habt ja noch nie was füreinander übergehabt."

„Ich zögere nicht, mir fehlt nur eine Feder", erwidert Lucius kühl.

Tonks reicht ihm einen ziemlich angekauten Gänsekiel.  
„Das wirst du nie vergessen, dass es meine olle Feder war, mit der du deine Freiheit besiegelt hast."

„Vermutlich nicht, aber ich werde mit dieser Demütigung leben müssen", knurrt Lucius zurück.

„Ich werde dich daran erinnern. Spätestens bei dem Fünf-Gänge-Dinner, das du mir schuldest." Sie grinst.

„Tinte?", fragt der Beamte, den Lawbender mit Jeremy angesprochen hat. „Ich weiß, wann ein Spiel gelaufen ist."

Lucius taucht den Gänsekiel in die Phiole und setzt seinen Namen neben den von Arthur Weasley. Kingsley steckt den Vertrag ein und blickt aufs Wasser.  
„Da kommt ja unser Boot."

Lucius schluckt. „Boot?", fragt er. „Was ist mit dem Portschlüssel?"

„Oh, der ist der Task Force vorbehalten", sagt Jeremy mit höhnischem Grinsen. „Da Sie mittels Ihrer Unterschrift unter dem Vertrag kein Gefangener dieser Anstalt mehr sind, Mr. Malfoy, werden Sie wohl oder übel zu Wasser reisen müssen."

* * *

**TBC**


	11. Heimkehr

**Return to life**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon featuring Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo**

* * *

_**Eldi**__: _

_Nachdem Lucius sich mit viel Glück und familiärer Unterstützung Askaban entzogen hat, kann ja nur noch ein Happyend kommen – oder? Slytherene?_

_**Slytherene**__: _

_Äh…theoretisch. Praktisch ist das gar nicht so einfach. Charlene hat vor ein paar Stunden erst herausgefunden, dass Lucius für den Tod ihres ersten Ehemannes verantwortlich ist. Außerdem ist sie fast umgebracht worden (bereits das zweite Mal im Zusammenhang mit Lucius) und ihre Kinder sind hoch traumatisiert (auch schon bereits das zweite Mal im Zusammenhang mit ihm). Es wäre durchaus nachvollziehbar, wenn sie zögerte, was Lucius betrifft._

_Und Lucius weiß das ganz genau. Aber hat er die Stärke und Geduld, ihren Zorn auszuhalten, oder wird er dagegen halten? Immerhin war das Leben auch zu ihm nicht fair. Ach, lest einfach selbst…_

_Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews und Mails zu Kapitel 10: Madame Minuit, Sally Slytherin, Moonlight (danke auch für die Mails zum Thema Draco!) und Daizuke. Scheint, wir schreiben nur für Euch Vier, aber was soll's. Hauptsache, Ihr habt noch Spaß beim Lesen. _

* * *

**11. Heimkehr**

Eine Stunde später sind sie auf dem Wasser, Lucius krallt die Finger in die Reling und opfert dem Seegott.

„Na, du bist auf dem Weg in die Freiheit. Warum nur ist dein Gesicht dann grün, Lucius?", spottet Tonks. „Oder ist das eine Ehrenbezeugung für das Haus Slytherin?"

„Ich werde dich verhexen, Verwandtschaft oder nicht", faucht Lucius.

„Kaum", lacht Tonks. „Es sei denn, du willst ein Boot zurück nehmen." Sie wird ernst. „Glaube nicht, dass wir dich aus den Augen lassen, Lucius Malfoy. Ein falscher Schritt, und du bist dran. Es gibt eine Menge Leute, die dich lieber in Askaban oder noch besser unter der Erde sehen würden als in Freiheit."

Lucius würgt und klammert sich an die Reling.

Tonks seufzt. „Ich weiß echt nicht, warum ich das mache", sagt sie und zieht ihren Stab. „Vermutlich ist es einfach zu eklig, dich kotzen zu sehen. _Calma nauseam."_

Sofort verebbt die Übelkeit und Lucius' Beine beginnen, wieder ein Mindestmaß an Standfestigkeit zu erlangen.

„Danke", keucht er und streicht sich eine verschwitzte Strähne aus der bleichen Stirn.

**oooOOOooo**

Es ist etwa sechs Uhr abends, als Lucius in seinem Apartment in Kensington ankommt. Auf dem Weg ins Bad lässt er ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen einfach fallen, obwohl er Unordnung hasst, aber er will nur noch unter die Dusche. Askaban hat die fürchterliche Eigenschaft, sich binnen Stunden mit seinem Geruch in Kleidern und Haaren, ja selbst in den Poren, festzusetzen, oder vielleicht liegt das auch nur an seiner paranoiden Wahrnehmung.

Eine Stunde später ist er sauber, rasiert und ist auch den fahlen Geschmack im Mund losgeworden.

Jetzt steht er vor dem Kleiderschrank und streicht über den Ärmel einer grünsamtenen Zaubererrobe. Er könnte… Er dürfte, wenn er nur wollte. Doch es ist kein Zaubererhaushalt, den er besuchen will, noch nicht. Außerdem hat er festgestellt, wie ungemein bequem seine schwarzen Kaschmirpullover sind, und mit einem weiten Mantel darüber kann er sich damit in beiden Welten souverän bewegen.

Er nimmt den riesigen Karton mit dem Tischfußballspiel unter den Arm und steckt die anderen Geschenke in seinen Rucksack. Dann wählt er die Neunundneunzig und bittet den Concierge, ein Taxi zu bestellen.

Als der Wagen vor dem Haus in Surrey anhält, ist es bereits nach neun. Alle Fenster sind dunkel, nur im Wohnzimmer brennt Licht.

Lucius klingelt.

Er hört trippelnde Schritte und die Tür wird einen Spalt geöffnet. Lucius legt einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Oh", piepst Lilly, und senkt dann die Stimme zu einem Flüstern. „Master Lucius, Siiir."

Sie schlingt die dünnen Arme um seine Knie.

„Ich werde lang hinschlagen, wenn du nicht loslässt", sagt er leise. „Und wie sehe ich dann aus, mit einer Platzwunde auf der Stirn?"

Sie lockert ihren Griff.

„Wo sind Charlie und die Kinder?", fragt er.

„Master Jamie und die kleine Mistress schlafen. Hat sehr lange gedauert, Master Lucius. Mistress Blanche ist im Wohnzimmer."

Lucius nickt und drückt Lilli die Rosen in die Hand. „Stell sie bitte ins Wasser. Und vor der Tür stehen ein paar Geschenke. Kannst du sie reinholen? Hauselfen-Magie erlaubt."

Lilli strahlt und schnippt mit den Fingern.

Lucius aber hat jetzt keinen Blick mehr für die kleine Dienerin. Er geht den Flur entlang in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Er ist nicht wirklich sicher, ob er willkommen ist. Seine Lüge klebt an seinen Stiefeln und verzögert seinen Schritt. In der Tür bleibt er stehen.

Im Kamin flackert ein Feuer, es ist das einzige Licht im Zimmer. Charlene liegt auf der Couch, in eine Decke gehüllt. Neben ihr liegt ein aufgeschlagenes Buch, doch ihre Augen sind geschlossen. Sie schläft. Er kann sehen, dass sie geweint hat.

Mea culpa, denkt er. Durch meine Schuld. Immer wieder und wieder hat er ihr Leben ruiniert, ihre Familie traumatisiert. Das mindeste, das er tun muss, ist ihr zu sagen, wie Leid es ihm tut.

Leise tritt er ein und legt den Mantel ab. Es ist warm im Zimmer. Er schiebt den Sessel ein Stück näher zum Feuer und lässt sich hinein sinken. ‚Am Ende', beschreibt seinen Zustand ziemlich treffend. Er schlüpft aus den Schuhen und zieht die Beine an. Die Hitze der Flammen dringt in Wellen durch seine Strümpfe und wandert an seinen Beinen hinauf.

Lilli schleicht zur Tür hinein und vor ihr schwebt ein Glas mit Rotwein.

„Oder lieber einen Whisky, Master Lucius, Sir?"

„Wein ist perfekt", antwortet Lucius leise und nimmt ihr das Glas ab. „Danke."

Der Wein ist schwer und erdig.

„Lilli, wäre es möglich, dass du dir dieses ‚Master Lucius, Sir' abgewöhnst? Es ist zum Running Gag bei den Kindern geworden. Ich fühle mich wie ein Relikt aus einer vergangenen Zeit, mit dieser Anrede."

„Aber was soll Lilli dann sagen?", fragt sie flüsternd mit großen Augen.

„Wie wäre es mit ‚Lucius'?", schlägt er vor.

„Oh, aber Master Lucius, Sir, das wäre doch sehr ungehörig", protestiert sie.

„Es wäre modern. Du nimmst doch auch Urlaub."

Sie kichert leise und läuft rötlich an.

Lucius' Kopf ist schwer und der Rotwein trägt nicht unerheblich dazu bei, dass ihm schließlich die Augen zufallen.

Er erwacht, als jemand eine Decke über ihn bettet. Er blinzelt in das Halbdunkel, vor sich Charlenes blasses Gesicht. Vorsichtig legt er seine Hand auf die ihre, zieht sie an seine Lippen und küsst die zarte Innenfläche.

„Lucius."

„Ich hoffe, meine Anwesenheit ist kein Ärgernis für dich", sagt er leise. „Ich dachte, ihr seid vielleicht noch wach, und ich wollte euch nicht länger als unbedingt notwendig im Unklaren lassen."

„Was ist mit Askaban?", fragt sie leise.

„Bleibt mir erspart, wie es scheint. Bewährung. Charlene, ich schwöre, ich werde keinen Fehler mehr machen. Ich besitze, wie es scheint, weit mehr Glück als Verstand. Wie geht es Selène?"

„Sie ist völlig fertig. Lilli hat sie irgendwann zum schlafen gebracht, ich weiß nicht wie."

Sie sieht Lucius an, und ihre Miene ist unlesbar.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragt er schließlich.

„Sagen wir, ich habe die Ereignisse noch nicht ganz verarbeitet", antwortet sie. „Ich meine, mein Freund ist nicht der, der er vorgibt zu sein, er bekämpft sich mit meinem Ex-Geliebten, der sieben Jahre im Knast war, auf Leben und Tod, dann versucht er, mich umzubringen, um mich dann zu zwingen, weiter mit ihm zu leben. Hintergrund des Ganzen ist ein Überfall auf mein Haus, bei dem mein Mann getötet wird, unter der Verantwortung besagten Ex-Geliebten, was dazu führt, dass meine Kinder ohne Vater aufwachsen müssen. Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich mich danach sehne, dass mein Leben nicht immer wieder von euch Männern zerstört wird, sobald ich das Gefühl habe, wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben?"

Sie ist laut geworden, Charlene, die sonst immer sanft ist und freundlich und die Menschen um sich mit diesem liebevollen Blick betrachtet, der nur das Gute in ihnen gelten lässt.

Sie ist auch zurückgewichen vor Lucius, hat ihm ihre Hand entzogen und in ihren Augen steht offene Abwehr geschrieben.

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du dich mit einem rachsüchtigen Mistkerl eingelassen hast", sagt Lucius, dem in diesem Augenblick die Nerven durchgehen, und seine Stimme transportiert eine Kälte, die er nicht meint.

„Nicht?", fragt Charlene zurück. „Dann ist dir vielleicht entgangen, dass er deswegen zu einem rachsüchtigen Arschloch mutiert ist, weil du seinen Sohn hast abschlachten lassen."

„Ich sagte ‚Mistkerl', nicht Arschloch", korrigiert Lucius eisig. „Und ich habe sieben verdammte Jahre dafür in Askaban gesessen."

„Das macht es nicht ungeschehen, auch das nicht, was mit ihr mit Jamaine gemacht habt!", sagt sie heftig.

„Das weiß ich", gibt Lucius laut zurück. „Ich bin mir der Schuld, die ich trage wohl bewusst. Aber dein Mann war ein Auror, er wusste, worauf er sich einließ. Es war Krieg!"

„Ihr habt ihn nicht auf einem Schlachtfeld angegriffen, Lucius, sondern in seinem Haus. Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du diesen Überfall jetzt auch noch rechtfertigst. Hast du nichts begriffen? Haben sieben Jahre Askaban dich nichts gelehrt?" Verzweiflung schwingt in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Du weißt überhaupt nichts von Askaban!" schreit er sie an. „Du hast keine Ahnung von der Hölle, die dein Ministerium mit deinen Aurorfreunden dort errichtet hat!"

Sie zuckt zurück, als hätte er sie geschlagen.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht, und ich verstehe nichts von diesen Dingen", gibt sie leise zu. „Aber es ist nicht _mein_ Ministerium, es gehört nicht einmal in meine Welt, sondern ausschließlich in _deine_, Lucius. Vielleicht wäre es auch besser, wenn weder ich noch meine Kinder in diese Welt gehören würden."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Charlie, das kannst du nicht machen." Er kann die Panik kaum aus seiner Stimme verdrängen.

„Warum nicht, Lucius? Es ging uns ziemlich gut in den Jahren ohne Magie. Wir waren vielleicht ein bisschen verloren, ein bisschen einsam und Selène hat dich vermisst, aber wenigstens hat niemand versucht, uns seinen Willen aufzuzwingen, niemand hat in meinem Kopf herumgepfuscht oder mich mit Imperius-Flüchen belegt", faucht sie.

„Mach mich nicht verantwortlich für Fandons Wahnsinn", schreit Lucius. „Dass er dich angegriffen hat, anstatt sich an mir zu rächen, kannst du mir nicht vorwerfen. Das ist nicht fair."

„Fair?", sagt Charlene und geht jetzt auf Lucius zu, fast drohend. „Du sprichst von Fairness, Lucius? Wie fair war das, was Ihr mit Jamies Vater getan habt? Nenn mir einen Grund, nur einen, Lucius, warum ich eurer scheußlichen, gewalttätigen, rückständigen Welt nicht den Rücken kehren sollte!"

Er starrt sie an. Die letzten Reste seiner Selbstbeherrschung bröckeln. Er hat soviel Kraft gelassen in den letzten Wochen, das ihm jetzt nicht mehr genug bleibt, um sie zu kämpfen. Er weiß, er wird sie verlieren und seine Tochter dazu, aber ihm, der immer die richtigen Sätze zur richtigen Zeit gefunden hat, um seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen, fehlen jetzt die Worte.

„Warum schreist du so, Mama?"

Lucius und Charlene fahren herum. Dort steht Selène, im Arm ihren Teddy, an ihrer Hand Jamie, ihr kleiner Bruder.

„Vater!" Sie stürzt auf ihn zu und Lucius geht in die Knie. Es verbirgt gnädig, dass er dies nicht nur tut, um auf Augenhöhe mit ihr zu sein, sondern einfach weil seine Beine unter ihm nachgeben.

„Ich habe doch deine Stimme gehört. Haben sie dich freigelassen?", will sie wissen. „Bleibst du?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", flüstert er und hält sie fest, sich an ihr fest, mit einer Hand streichelt er über ihr Haar. Seine Stimme ist tränenerstickt, es ist das letzte, das er will, so von seiner Tochter gesehen zu werden, aber wahrlich, er hat nichts mehr zuzusetzen.

„Mama", ruft Selène mit der unerbittlichen Dringlichkeit eines Kindes. „Er bleibt doch, nicht wahr? Mama?"

„Selène, Jamie, ich möchte, dass ihr mit Lilli in die Küche geht, Kakao kochen."

„Aber Mama!"

„Jetzt! Ich habe mit deinem Vater zu reden. Wir kommen in zehn Minuten zu euch. Aber jetzt lasst ihr uns alleine."

Lilli ist plötzlich aufgetaucht, sie sammelt die Kinder aus den Armen ihrer Eltern. „Komm, Mistress Selly, und du auch, Master Jamie."

Die Tür fällt ins Schloss.

Lucius starrt blicklos und tränenblind auf den Teppich vor ihm, bis er Charlene spürt, die sich zu ihm auf den Boden kniet, um ihm auf Augenhöhe zu begegnen. Sie legt ihre Arme um ihn, er fühlt ihre Hände warm auf seiner Haut, und sie bettet seinen Kopf gegen ihre Schulter.

„Es tut mir unendlich Leid", flüstert er. „Ich würde mein Leben geben, um es ungeschehen zu machen. Doch was immer ich dir sage, es bringt ihn nicht zurück."

Er küsst ihre Wange, die salzig schmeckt, und er weiß nicht, ob es seine oder ihre Tränen sind, vermutlich beides. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass es dir nach all dieser Zeit noch immer so wehtut. Ich wünschte, du würdest mir glauben, dass ich jedes, jedes einzelne meiner Verbrechen bereut habe."

„Lucius…"

„Warte. Bitte. Du fragst mich nach einem Grund, warum du meiner Welt – und ja, sie ist grausam, mittelalterlich und unmenschlich – nicht den Rücken kehren solltest. Ich werde mich nicht dahinter verstecken, dass auch Selène ein Teil dieser Welt ist, einfach durch das Erbe, die Magie, die in ihrem Blut fließt. Aber Charlie, wenn Menschen wie du nicht in diese Welt eindringen würden und sie durch ihr Wesen, ihre Ideen veränderten, dann wäre sie heute vermutlich so, wie der Dunkle Lord – und auch ich - es lange Zeit wollten. Sieben Jahre nach dem Fall Vol…Voldemorts" – er zwingt den Namen über seine Lippen - „bin ich unendlich dankbar, dass die Dunkle Seite verloren hat."

„Ich dachte, Fandon bringt dich um", flüstert sie. „Es war wie damals, als sie Jamaine getötet haben. Tumult im Haus, gezogene Zauberstäbe, Flüche. Plötzlich war alles wieder da."

Jetzt ist es Charlene, der Tränen über das Gesicht laufen. Sie hat eine Hand in Lucius' Haaren vergraben, die andere ist in seinen Pullover gekrallt. Sie hält sich fest, beinahe wie eine Ertrinkende.

Vorsichtig schließt er die Arme um sie, seine Hände gleiten über ihren Rücken.

„Schließ mich nicht aus eurem Leben aus", bittet Lucius leise. „Nicht nur deswegen, weil ich euch brauche. Dich, Selène, und ich will Jamie nicht ausschließen. Die Kinder brauchen einen Vater. Vielleicht…kann ich an dem Jungen etwas von dem wieder gutmachen, was ich verschuldet habe."

„_Deine_ Kinder", sagt Charlene. „Du hast zu Fandon gesagt, du willst, dass er _deine_ Kinder in Ruhe lässt."

„Vielleicht habe ich meine Kompetenzen etwas überschritten, in dem Versuch, ihn davonzujagen", räumt Lucius mit dem verzweifelten Versuch eines halben Lächelns ein. Er legt sanft eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und zwingt sie, ihn anzusehen.

„Ich bin durch die Hölle gegangen, Charlie. Aber ich wusste immer, dass ich überleben würde. Hier draußen wartete meine Tochter. Aber mehr als das, war ich mir stets gewiss, dass auch du da sein würdest. Als du mich umarmt hast, am ersten Tag, als ich Selène holte, habe ich es gespürt, genau wie damals, in Silver Falcon Cottage."

Seine Hände berühren ihre Wangen, sie zittern, und Charlene weint immer noch. Doch in ihren Augen kann er bereits die Antwort lesen auf die Frage, die er noch stellen muss.

„Gib uns eine Chance, Charlie. Wir lieben uns doch."

Er küsst sie auf den Mund, sachte, beinahe so, wie er ein Kind küssen würde, und doch ganz anders.

„Versuch's noch einmal mit mir, Charlie. Willst du?"

Sie schluchzt.

„Willst du?"

Sie nickt. „Ja. Ich will…eine Tasse Schokolade aus der Küche." Sie wischt sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht, dann kommt sie auf die Füße und steht auf. Lucius indes macht keine Anstalten sich aus seiner knienden Position zu erheben.

Sie reicht ihm die Hand. Mühsam zieht er sich hoch.

„Diese feucht-kalten Zellen", sagt er. „Ich kann nicht mehr knien. Arthritis, glaube ich. Merlin, tut das weh."

„Severus würde jetzt sagen, dass du vermutlich einfach zu oft vor Voldemort auf den Knien herum gerutscht bist", sagt sie mit einem hintergründigen Lächeln.

„Severus bringt den Namen des Dunklen Lords auch heute noch nicht über die Lippen, da gehe ich jede Wette mit dir ein", pariert Lucius. ‚Und ich werde noch genau einmal in meinem Leben knien müssen. Aber nicht mehr heute Abend', setzt er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Charlie?" Sie dreht sich in der Tür um. „Halt mich noch einmal fest."

Sie umarmt ihn, und er spürt die Wärme ihrer Haut unter dem weichen Pullover. „Bist du bereit, dich der schokoladenverschmierten Inquisition zu stellen?", fragt sie.

„Ich hatte heute bereits einen Wahnsinnigen, das halbe Aurordepartment inklusive Nymphadora Tonks, Askaban und einen Streit mit dir – was kann mir noch passieren?", fragt er zurück und nimmt ihre Hand, um sich sicherheitshalber daran festhalten zu können – und damit sie ihm nicht doch noch entgleitet.

* * *

**TBC**


	12. Dreivierteltakt

**Return to life  
**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon featuring Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo**

* * *

_**Eldi**__:  
Wie bereits angekündigt hat Slytherene in diesem Kapitel freie Bahn. Was bedeutet, wir nähern uns einem tränenfeuchten Happy End. Und das, wo man Lucius doch so schön hätte Schritte zählen lassen können in Askaban, noch ein paar Jahre._

_Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews zu Kapitel 11: Daizuke, Sally Slytherin, Moonlight  
_

_**Slytherene**__:  
Lucius und Schritte zählen in Askaban? So grausam ist selbst die dunkle Eldi nicht. Aber wer jetzt glaubt, dem blonden Zauberer ginge nun alles leicht von der Hand, irrt. Es sind wirklich ganz menschliche Probleme, mit denen Lucius in diesem Kapitel zu kämpfen hatten. ;-)_

* * *

**12. Dreivierteltakt**

Natürlich lassen sich ein paar Dinge nicht so einfach aus der Welt schaffen, nicht nach den Ereignissen der Weihnachtstage. Charlene muss damit klarkommen, dass Lucius am Tode Jamaines lange nicht so unschuldig ist, wie er sie vor seiner Inhaftierung hat glauben lassen. Die aufgerissene alte Wunde schmerzt, zumal sie ihm vertraut hat. Er besitzt ihre Liebe, aber nicht ihr Vertrauen, und diese Bürde wiegt tatsächlich schwer. Lucius hingegen kann ihr nur schwer vergeben, dass sie sich einem anderen zugewandt hat, egal, wie wenig ihm diese Eifersucht zusteht. Egal, wie betrügerisch Fandon Charlenes Vertrauen erschlichen hat.

Beide sind verunsichert und wagen einander nicht zu berühren, jedenfalls nicht, wenn sie allein sind. In Gegenwart der Kinder verschlingen sie ihre Finger, trauen einander, ist ihr Umgang zärtlich. Das Risiko ist ja auch begrenzt.

Lucius begleitet Charlene und die Kinder zu Großmutter Lorraine, die sich freut, den ‚klugen jungen Mann' wieder zu sehen, und Lucius herzlich aufnimmt. Dennoch schläft er im Gästezimmer.  
Nach zwei Tagen hält Lucius die Spannungen zwischen Charlene und ihm selbst nicht mehr aus. Als Charlene vom Tee bei einer Nachbarin zurückkehrt, ist er verschwunden. Zumindest von Lorraine und den Kindern hat er sich verabschiedet.

Charlene führt ein langes Gespräch mit ihrer Mutter.

**oooOOOooo**

Los Angeles zeigt sein freundlichstes Gesicht, als Lucius aus dem Flugzeug steigt. Die Sonne lacht vom wolkenlosen, blauen Himmel, und Lucius ist froh, seine samtenen Londoner Roben gegen seidigfeine aus Japan zu tauschen. Er nimmt ein Taxi zur Universität für Magische Grundlagenforschung. Er ist angekündigt, und die junge Institutsleiterin empfängt ihn in einem gelb gestrichenen Zimmer mit einem riesigen Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler an der Wand.

Als er eintritt, lächelt sie ihm aus verträumten, blauen Augen freundlich zu, die blonden Haare hat sie zu mädchenhaften Zöpfen geflochten. Erstaunlich, wie unterschiedlich sich Veela-Vorfahren doch äußern können.

„Miss Lovegood. Meine Verehrung", sagt er mit einer förmlichen Verbeugung.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Malfoy." Sie reicht ihm die Hand. „Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Danke", erwidert Lucius. „Sie haben herrliches Wetter hier in Kalifornien."

„Nicht wahr?", sagt sie strahlend.

„Haben Sie meinen Vorschlag erwogen?", fragt er.

„Wie ich Ihnen bereits am Telefon sagte, habe ich keine Bedenken, Sie auch ohne Rücksprache mit Professor Snape mit Draco reden zu lassen. Aber ich kann Ihnen nicht versprechen, dass Sie sich nicht umsonst den weiten Weg zugemutet haben. Er spricht nie von Ihnen." Sie kramt in einer Schublade. „Das ist die Adresse auf dem Campus. Er teilt das Zimmer mit einem Zaubertrankstudenten. Und hier finden Sie das Labor." Sie reicht ihm zwei Zettel, einer mit einer Adresse, den anderen mit einer Wegbeschreibung.

„Viel Glück, Mr. Malfoy. Und wenn mir ein persönliches Wort gestattet ist: Obwohl er erwachsen ist, könnte er seine Familie gut gebrauchen. Er hat kaum Freunde."

Lucius verabschiedet sich und geht. Er sieht auf die Notizen. Er wird es nicht aufschieben, sondern gleich hinter sich bringen.

**oooOOOooo**

Die Flure des Labortraktes sind leer. Jetzt, zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr, sind die meisten Studenten und Wissenschaftler im Urlaub, bei ihren Familien. Und so fällt der blonde Mann in der traditionellen langen Seidenrobe kaum auf, die in den USA nur noch zu besonderen Anlässen getragen wird. Die meisten Zauberer bevorzugen hier seit mehr als zwanzig Jahren Muggelkleidung.

Die Tür des Labors mit der Nummer 537 – diese Ziffer lastet wie ein verdammter Fluch auf ihm, stellt Lucius nicht ohne Bitterkeit fest - steht offen. Der Raum ist abgedunkelt und fast leer. Nur ganz hinten an einer Werkbank untersucht ein junger Mann mit einem Muggelfluoreszenzmikroskop (Lucius hat die letzten wissenschaftlichen Veröffentlichungen gelesen und sich ein Bild von der Arbeit seines Sohnes gemacht) magische Kleinstlebewesen aus Zaubertümpeln.

Der junge Mann hat die langen blonden Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, der lässig wirken würde, wäre er nicht mit höchster Akkuratesse geflochten und anstatt mit einem bunten Gummi wie oft üblich bei jungen Zauberern mit einem Samtband gebunden. Er blickt immer wieder in das Okular und macht sich Notizen. Gedankenverloren nimmt er einen Tropfen der grünlichen Flüssigkeit mit dem Zauberstab auf und vergrößert die Objekte darin. Ein Tier mit Rüssel und einer unübersehbaren Zahl von Beinen landet schließlich auf dem Tisch, gefesselt mit einem Gefrierfluch. Der junge Zauberer fertigt ein magisches Abbild und kopiert es in ein Laborbuch. Er ist so konzentriert, dass er den Fremden zuerst nicht bemerkt.

Lucius tritt langsam näher. Der junge Mann blickt auf, doch im Halbdunkel kann er kaum etwas erkennen, da seine Augen bis eben in das helle Lichtfeld des Mikroskops und des intensiven kegelförmigen Lichts seines Stabs gesehen haben.

„Suche Sie jemand Bestimmtes, Sir?", fragt er. Seine Stimme klingt desinteressiert und ein wenig unterkühlt, es ist deutlich, er möchte ungestört weiter arbeiten.

„Draco Malfoy", sagt der Fremde. „Ich suche dich."

Jetzt erst erkennt er die Stimme, erfassen die grauen Augen die Gestalt des Fremden wirklich zielgerichtet, seine Hand beginnt zu zittern und klackernd fällt der Bleistift auf den Boden.

„Vater." Wenige Menschen können soviel Verachtung, Geringschätzung und Abweisendes in ein einziges Wort legen. Draco zählt zweifellos dazu.

Lucius seufzt. Das hier wird nicht einfach werden.

„Ist Askaban im Meer versunken oder hast du irgendwo doch noch einen Klumpen Gold ausgegraben, um dich freizukaufen?", fragt Draco. Seine Stimme ist eisig.

„Wie geht es dir, Sohn?", fragt Lucius.

„Ich zähle Tümpelbewohner", gibt Draco zurück. „Und wenn du mich nicht gestört hättest, hätte ich vielleicht die magischen Rotatorien schon durch und würde mich bereits mit den arithmantischen Konstanten ihres Vermehrungszyklus befassen."

„Das klingt ausgesprochen interessant", sagt Lucius, und es hört sich fast wertneutral an. Bisher ist seine Mission ein Erfolg. Immerhin hat Draco ihn weder verhext noch rausgeschmissen.

„Es wäre nicht notwendig, wenn du nicht zum Verräter geworden wärest."

„Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich deine Hoffnungen enttäuscht habe", sagt Lucius.

Der Junge schweigt. Kein Wunder, denn Lucius hat sich noch nie bei ihm für irgendetwas entschuldigt.

„Würdest du lieber zu Füßen des Dunklen Lord auf einem Grabstein kauern?", erkundigt sich Lucius, und er kann die Enttäuschung nicht ganz aus seiner sonst so kontrollierten Stimme verdrängen. „Ich kann dir versichern, das ist kaum spannender. Ich hätte manches Mal etwas darum gegeben, magische Rädertierchen stattdessen zählen zu dürfen."

„Was willst du, _Lucius_?", fragt Draco.

Der Vorname aus dem Mund des eigenen Sohnes tut weh.

„Ich war kein guter Vater", sagt Lucius. „Offensichtlich nicht. Zudem ein lausiges Vorbild. Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen."

„Das ist mir egal", sagt Draco eisig. „Es ändert nichts."

„Hör mal, Draco…"

„Verschwinde."

„Draco…"

„Ich sagte verpiss dich!" Er schreit Lucius an. „Du bist der Letzte, der mir hier noch gefehlt hat. Lauf nur hier herum mit deinem Umhang und deinem bescheuerten Gehstock mit diesem lächerlichen Schlangenkopf und erinnere alle daran, dass ich ein Malfoy bin. Meinst du nicht, es wäre so schon schwer genug? Die eine Seite meidet mich, weil ich der Sohn eines Verräters bin und die andere traut mir nicht, weil mein Vater ein Todesser ist. Es ist ein verfluchtes Scheißleben, das du mir eingebrockt hast!"

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu, mein Junge…"

„Ich bin nicht dein Junge!", brüllt Draco.

„Du bist mein Sohn. Und auch wenn ich sehe, dass du ein Mann geworden bist, wirst du es dir gefallen lassen müssen, wie ein Junge behandelt zu werden, denn du benimmst dich wie einer", sagt Lucius scharf, aber sehr leise. „Es waren _deine_ Entscheidungen, die dich nach Askaban gebracht haben. Ich will nicht verhehlen, dass ich einen Gutteil der Verantwortung dafür trage, aber ich habe dir niemals geraten, das Dunkle Mal zu nehmen. Ich habe dich gewarnt. Mehrfach."

„Du, du und Mutter, Ihr habt mich zu einem Todesser erzogen. Ich hatte keine eigene Wahl, keine eigenen Gedanken, nichts, als das Gift, das Ihr mir eingetrichtert habt, Jahr um Jahr um Jahr."

„Das Gift, als dessen Verräter du mich beschimpfst?", gibt Lucius zurück.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, durch welche Hölle ich gehe", wirft ihm Draco vor, ohne auf die durchaus schlüssige Argumentation seines Vaters einzugehen..

Lucius lacht bitter. „Ich habe deine Hölle fünf Jahre lang geteilt, Draco."

„Askaban – du bist noch nicht lange draußen, oder, Lucius? Nun, du wirst bald feststellen, dass gegen die kalte Schulter der magischen Welt Askaban ein Spaziergang war."

„Weil du an dieser Welt festhältst. Lass sie los. Wir brauchen sie nicht. Nicht wirklich." Lucius' Stimme ist jetzt weich.

„Sagst du mir jetzt, dass ich als Muggel leben soll?", fragt Draco verblüfft.

„Nein. Ich wäre der Letzte, der das wollte. Obwohl es weitaus Schlimmeres gibt. Aber du hast Recht, die Luft für jemanden mit dem Namen Malfoy ist ziemlich dünn in dieser Welt."

„Wovon sprichst du dann?"

„Ich spreche von einer etwas zurückgezogenen Form der magischen Existenz. Wir können uns nicht völlig abkoppeln, aber es gibt keinen Grund, sich permanent demütigen zu lassen."

„Du spinnst ja", sagt Draco. „Meinetwegen hock doch auf deinem Landsitz und zieh' dich zurück. Aber pass auf, wie sie dich ansehen werden, wenn du doch mal in die Winkelgasse musst. Zu Gringotts zum Beispiel. Ach, ich vergaß, du besitzt ja nichts mehr, für das sich ein Verließ dort lohnen würde."

„Mir ist es ziemlich egal, wie sie mich ansehen. Ich weiß, wer ich bin", sagt Lucius.

„Du weißt es vielleicht, Lucius. Immerhin warst du mal jemand. Ich bin noch nichts und ich werde nie etwas sein, nie etwas haben. Und jetzt geh bitte."

„Du hast eine Familie und ein Zuhause, Draco. Um dir das zu sagen, bin ich hergekommen."

„Eine Familie? Wovon sprichst du? Von dir, dem verurteilten Todesser und Verräter, oder von Mutter, die sich im Wahn das Gesicht bis aufs rohe Fleisch zerkratzt hat? Oder gar von meiner überaus gütigen und geistig ebenfalls sehr gesunden Patentante Bella? Und was das zuhause angeht: Sie haben Malfoy Manor beschlagnahmt und ein Museum für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste daraus gemacht!", ruft Draco.

„Ich sprach auch nicht von Malfoy Manor", sagt Lucius. „Aber ich sprach schon von mir. Und von Lilli."

„Ha! Ein Todesser und eine Hauselfe!"

„Dein Vater und die Elfe, die dich auf den Knien geschaukelt und dir Lieder vorgesungen hat, als du klein warst. Die dir Kuchen gebacken und Schokolade gekocht hat – mit Liebe, das kann ich dir versichern. Und sie würde es wieder tun. Außerdem hast du eine Schwester, die sicher ihren großen Bruder gerne einmal kennen lernen würde."

„Kein Bedarf", sagt Draco kalt.

„Falls du es dir anders überlegen solltest – hier ist meine Karte", sagt Lucius genervt. Er schiebt ihm eine Karte eines Hotels in Los Angeles hin, auf deren Rückseite eine Nummer steht. „Ich bin noch bis Dienstag in der Stadt. Danach erreicht mich deine Eule in London."

Er sieht Draco nicht wieder auf dieser Reise. Als Lucius nach drei Tagen zurück nach London fliegt, sind die Weihnachtsdekorationen aus den Schaufenstern der Muggelläden verschwunden. Bunte Masken, paillettenbesetzte Kleider und Abendgarderobe haben sie abgelöst. Das Neujahrsfest steht bevor.

Lucius fährt in seine Wohnung und beginnt, Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Er ruft seine Tochter an und bittet um ihr Verständnis, und er weiht Lilli in seine Pläne ein, die begeistert zustimmt. Sie holt ein großes, flaches Paket für Charlene bei ihm in Kensington ab.

„Ist Charlie sehr wütend auf mich?", fragt er.

Die Elfe wackelt mit den übergroßen Ohren. „Wenn ich Sie wäre, Master Lucius, Sir, würde ich nicht mit einer geladenen Schrotflinte an ihrer Haustür klingeln, ihr selbige reichen und sagen: „Schieß doch."

„Oh Merlin", seufzt Lucius.

„Ihre Tochter ist eine sehr engagierte Fürsprecherin, Master Lucius", stellt Lilli fest. „Und Jamie auch."

Sie packt das Paket unter ihre dünnen Arme. „Lilli wird sehen, was sie tun kann."

**oooOOOooo**

Es ist halb neun, und Lucius wartet mehr als nervös am Eingang des Festsaals. Ein Maskenball mit Walzermusik ist selbst für London ein ungewöhnliches Ereignis, und er verdankt die Karten Svenssons hervorragenden Beziehungen zum Symphony Orchestra. Zum mindestens zwanzigsten Mal zupft er die Manschetten seines mittelalterlichen Gehrocks zurecht und starrt zu den aufwendigen Schnallenschuhen hinunter, die im Stil des späten achtzehnten Jahrhunderts maßgeschneidert sind und doch trotzdem drücken. Er hofft, dass Charlene seine Einladung akzeptieren wird. Er beobachtet die Karossen, teure Muggelfabrikate, die am roten Teppich anhalten und Menschen in prächtigsten Gewändern ausspucken, die nur durch ihre Armbanduhren und Handys verraten, dass sie sich nicht im Jahre 1870 befinden. Sie müsste längst hier sein. Für einen Augenblick erfasst ihn die Angst, sie könnte unerkannt von ihm längst im Inneren des Gebäudes sein, aber schließlich hat er ihr Kleid und ihre Maske ausgesucht, er muss sie erkennen. Außerdem hat er die Eintrittskarten.

„Ich habe dich noch nie so nervös gesehen, Lucius. Nicht einmal beim Wiener Opernball", sagt eine leise Stimme in seinem Rücken und er fährt herum. Über dem weißen Kleid trägt sie einen dunkelblauen Umhang, von Madam Malkin's, keine Frage. Ihre dunklen Augen blitzen belustigt hinter der goldenen Halbmaske. „Für einen so gefährlichen Mann lässt du dich erstaunlich leicht beschleichen", sagt sie sanft.

„Du kommst aus einer gänzlich unerwarteten Richtung", sagt er zu ihr und betrachtet sie. Merlin, wie schön sie ist. Das lange weiße Kleid fällt in seidigen Lagen an ihr herab, und sie wirkt ein bisschen wie eine verirrte Elfe aus einem Tolkienbuch.

„Ich habe die U-Bahn genommen", sagt sie. „Oh, schau mal, da vorne, der grauhaarige Mann mit der Zaubererrobe. Das ist Alan Rickman, der Schauspieler."

Lucius sieht einen Kerl aus einem Rolls Royce steigen, der ihn entfernt an Severus Snape erinnert. An einen gealterten, ergrauten Snape.

„Hat Severus noch diese langen, fettigen, schwarzen Haare?", fragt er Charlene.

Sie lacht. „Sehr schwarz, bis zur Schulter, aber ungepflegt habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Aber weißt du, ich glaube, er färbt."  
Sie streicht ihm sanft durch seine langen Haare. „Das wirst du niemals nötig haben, Lucius."

Er seufzt. „Ich weiß, ich habe dich nicht verdient. Würdest du trotzdem mit mir tanzen gehen, Charlie?"

„Ich bin nicht eineinhalb Stunden verkleidet wie Madame Bovary durch die Stadt gefahren, um jetzt mit dir zu MacDonalds zu gehen", sagt sie.

„Ein schottisches Restaurant?", erkundigt sich Lucius.

„Au weia", sagt sie lachend. „Bildungslücke. Am besten bittest du Jamie, sie zu stopfen. Gehen wir?"

Sie reihen sich ein in die Schlange der Wartenden.  
„Du könntest mich küssen", schlägt sie vor. „Dann vergeht die Zeit schneller."

„Das ist – mit Verlaub – ein schlechter Grund", erwidert Lucius.

„Also wenn Sie meine Freundin wären, ich würde Sie sofort küssen – egal, aus welchem Grund", sagt ein älterer Herr, der mit seiner Frau am Arm hinter ihnen steht.

„Mortimer!", ruft seine Frau entsetzt, aber mit einem Zwinkern im Augenwinkel.

„Ist doch wahr, Mildred, so ein hübsches junges Ding", neckt der freundliche Mann zurück.

„Ich könnte in Versuchung geraten, Lucius", droht Charlene. „Immerhin hat mich schon lange niemand mehr als ‚junges Ding' bezeichnet."

Für einen Augenblick ist er versucht, ihr zu empfehlen, es auszuprobieren, aber dann besinnt er sich eines Besseren.

„Unter keinen Umständen", sagt er grollend und zieht sie in seine Arme. „Ich sehe, ich muss an der Ausformulierung meiner Komplimente arbeiten, du…blutjunges Ding."

Aus seinem Mund klingt es fast ein bisschen obszön, provozierend und offenbar sehr anregend, denn Charlene stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsst ihn. Er hat sofort verloren, und er weiß es. Seine Arme schlingen sich um ihren Körper und er zieht sie so nah wie irgend möglich zu sich. Wie sie letztlich ins Foyer gekommen sind, wissen sie hinterher nicht mehr genau, aber ihre Frisuren sind etwas in Unordnung geraten und ihr Atem geht schnell und flach.  
Sie geben Charlenes Umhang ab, und Lucius sieht sie an.

„Es fehlt doch noch etwas an deinem Kostüm", sagt er leise und fischt ein kleines Kästchen aus seiner Jackentasche. „Mach die Augen zu", kommandiert er, und welche Frau würde ihm in dieser Situation nicht Folge leisten?  
Kühl legt sich die Kette mit dem Stein um ihren Hals. Sie kann ihn nicht sehen, nur ertasten.

„Lucius, du meine Güte! Das wäre doch nicht…"

„Doch, es ist nötig", erwidert er. „Entschuldige meine Flucht aus dem Haus deiner Mutter. Ich brauchte dringend etwas Zeit, um ein paar…Angelegenheiten zu regeln. Und um nachzudenken."

Sie sieht ihn an. „Liebe heißt, nicht um Verzeihung bitten zu müssen. Aber ich danke dir trotzdem. Was ist es denn? Smaragd?"

„Diamant", sagt er mit einem jetzt schon viel souveräner wirkenden Lächeln. „Ich habe die Smaragde aufgegeben, fürchte ich. Und es steht dir wunderbar."

Sie steigen die geschwungene Marmortreppe hinauf, die in den nach Barocker Art geschmückten Festsaal führt.

„Erinnerst du dich an den Opernball?", fragt sie atemlos.

„Wie könnte ich diese Nacht jemals vergessen?", erwidert er. Etwas tanzt in seinem Blick, der Funke einer glücklichen Erinnerung. Lucius fragt sich, ob er wohl jetzt einen Patronus beschwören könnte. Er hat dem Dunklen Lord vor langer Zeit entsagt und wenn er an die Reise nach Wien denkt, fallen ihm mehr als nur ein glücklicher Moment ein.  
Walzerklänge dringen aus dem Saal. Charlene hat ihre Hand auf seinen Arm gelegt, und die Lichter und Reflexionen des funkelnden Kronleuchters spiegeln sich in ihren Augen.  
Schwer schlägt der Dreivierteltakt jetzt über ihnen zusammen.

„Wir haben einen ‚table au separée'", sagt Lucius. „Aber falls du gleich tanzen möchtest…"

„Ich kann es nicht erwarten", sagt sie, und in ihrer Stimme ist ein dunkler Klang, der Lucius sanft erschauern lässt.

„Dann…darf ich bitten?"

Er führt sie zur Tanzfläche, deutet eine Verbeugung an und legt den Arm um ihre Taille. Ihre Hand findet den Weg in die seine, und sie gleiten in die Masse der sich drehenden, wiegenden Paare hinein.  
Charlene war schon immer eine begeisterte Tänzerin. Lucius, der sich stets sicher auf gesellschaftlichem Parkett bewegt hat und mit Narcissa tanzte, wenn die Konvention es gebot, hat in Charlenes Armen zum ersten Mal erfahren, wie berückend es sein kann, sich völlig der Musik zu überlassen, die Kontrolle aufzugeben und sich von der Flut der Empfindungen forttragen zu lassen.

„Möchtest du eine Pause machen?", dringt Charlenes Stimme nach einer berauschenden Ewigkeit an sein Ohr.

Sein Atem geht schnell und er spürt, dass ihm der Schweiß am ganzen Körper entlang rinnt. Askaban fordert noch immer seinen Tribut.

„Unglücklicherweise bin ich nicht mehr Mitte Dreißig", sagt er. „Etwas zu Essen und ein Glas Champagner könnten mich allerdings möglicherweise in die Lage versetzen, deinem Bewegungsdrang bis Mitternacht standzuhalten."

Sie lacht. „Bereitet es dir denn Vergnügen?"

„Wie könnte es nicht, da ich doch dich in meinen Armen halte?", gibt er zurück.

„Um das zu tun, müsstest du nicht mit mir inmitten eines hell erleuchteten Saales zwischen hunderten Fremder stehen", sagt sie.

„Wo möchtest du stattdessen tanzen?", fragt er atemlos. „Auf der Kuppel von St. Pauls Kathedrale? Auf dem Dach der Börse? Auf dem Balkon des Buckingham Palace? Ich bin ein Zauberer – ich kann dir jeden Wunsch erfüllen."

„Wie wäre es mit deiner legendären Dachterrasse?", schlägt sie vor. „Ich höre, deine Musikanlage produziert unendliche Varianzen klassischer Musik."

„Unsere Tochter erzählt dir alles, nicht wahr?", stellt Lucius fest.

„Sie schwärmt von ihrem Vater, was nur zu verständlich ist", gibt Charlene zurück.

„Du tauscht die Royal Albert Hall gegen meine Dachterrasse, das London Symphony Orchestra gegen meine Hifi-Anlage und - was erschwerend hinzukommt – unser Fünf-Gänge-Dinner mit Austern und Kaviar gegen Tiefkühlpizza?"

„Ich würde fast alles tun, um mit dir allein zu sein, Lucius. Außerdem bin ich sicher, dass du keine Tiefkühlpizza besitzt", sagt sie und strahlt ihn an.

Mehr braucht Lucius nicht, um ihre Einladung zu verstehen. Er zieht sie von der Tanzfläche herunter und in einen ruhigen Seitengang.

„Wenn du jetzt mit mir kommst, werde ich nicht wieder gehen lassen", sagt er, und seine Stimme klingt belegt.

Charlene neigt sich vor und küsst ihn, sachte, zärtlich.

Er schließt die Augen und zieht sie eng an sich. „Halt ganz still. Destination, Determination, Deliberation." Das vertraute Gefühl, als würde er durch einen Schlauch gepresst, erfasst ihn, nur um ihn sofort wieder frei zu geben.

Die Nacht in Kensington ist klar und kalt, aber windstill. Es ist ruhig um sie, hier oben auf dem Dach, die Stadt liegt im Glanz ihrer Lichter wie ein kostbares Juwel zu ihren Füßen.

„Darf ich bitten?", sagt Lucius noch einmal und schließt die Hand um seinen Stab. „_Musicus_", flüstert er.

Sein Walzer ist leise und zart instrumentiert, nur ein paar Streicher, ein Spinett. Sie drehen sich, bis ihm schwindelig ist. Er zieht Charlene in seine Arme und küsst sie. Ihren Mund, ihren Hals. Seine Lippen gleiten tiefer zum Ansatz ihrer Brüste, seine Hände wandern über ihre Brustwarzen, die sich durch den dünnen Stoff des Kleides hindurch abzeichnen. Sie drängt sich seinen Händen entgegen, die sie zuerst sanft, dann leidenschaftlicher liebkosen. Geschickt macht er sich am Reißverschluss ihres Kleides zu schaffen, und er zieht ihr das Kleid bist auf die Taille herunter. Für einen Augenblick steht er nur da und betrachtet sie.

„Kalt", sagt sie lächelnd.

„_Incalfacio_", murmelt er, und im selben Moment sind sie in einen Kokon aus warmer Luft eingesponnen.

Charlene lacht. „Und die Leute, dort unten auf der Straße? Man kann uns sehen, weißt du."

„Ist mir egal", sagt er und küsst die Vertiefung zwischen ihren Brüsten.

Für eine ganze Weile verstummen sie, vor allem, weil ihre Lippen und Münder anderweitig beschäftigt sind. Lucius profitiert bald selbst von dem sorgfältig ausgeführten Wärmezauber, denn Charlene ist mit seinen Kleidern nicht zimperlicher als er mit den ihren.  
Sachte streicht sie über die lange Narbe, die Pettigrews Fluch auf seiner früher makellosen Haut zurückgelassen hat. Ihre Finger folgen der Spur feiner weißer Narben auf seinem Rücken, die an die Bestrafungen des Dunklen Lords erinnern.  
‚Nicht ganz das, was es einmal war', denkt Lucius über seinen von der Todesserzeit und Askaban in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Körper und ist dankbar für das gnädige Halbdunkel, das die Kerzen erzeugen, die er gegen den Wind behext hat.

Doch Charlene scheint keinen Blick für seine alten Verletzungen zu haben, als sie ihn seiner Unterwäsche beraubt. Lucius zittert, und es ist sicher nicht vor Kälte, denn sein _Incalfacio_ ist noch immer intakt. Er unterdrückt einen Schrei, als ihre Lippen sein Glied umschließen. Für einen Augenblick hat er dem überwältigenden Gefühl nichts entgegen zu setzen und lässt sich in ihren Rhythmus ziehen, stützt sich ab an dem Geländer hinter sich und lehnt sich zurück, doch dann reißt er sich zusammen und zieht sie an sich hoch. Er wird seine begrenzten Kräfte nicht in einem Blowjob verbrauchen, auch wenn es sich noch so gut anfühlt. Er will Charlene unter sich spüren, will sie besitzen, und er wird sich das nicht kaputt machen. Mit einem Griff hat er sie gepackt und auf den Tisch zur seiner Rechten gesetzt. Die Flasche Rotwein, die er beschworen hat, kippt um und benetzt das Tischtuch mit ihrem Traubenblut, doch Lucius hat keine Augen mehr für seine zweifellos teure Tischwäsche. Er drängt sich zwischen Charlenes Schenkel, und sein Blick verbindet sich mit dem ihren wie seine Hand mit ihrem langen Haar. Ihre dunklen Augen strahlen ihn an, und es liegt Zustimmung darin ebenso wie Ermutigung und Sehnsucht.

„Luc", sagt sie leise, er küsst sie und dringt dann in sie ein.

Die Welt versinkt, sie explodiert gleichzeitig, helle Lichter und eine Welle, der er nichts entgegen zu setzen hat. Lucius hat weder Zeit, überrascht noch erschrocken zu sein. Als er keuchend nach Atem ringt, wird ihm klar, dass sein Körper ihm einen peinlichen Streich gespielt hat. Im selben Moment versagt sein Wärmezauber.

„Huh", ist alles was Charlene dazu sagt.

„Merlin, was für ein Desaster", flucht Lucius leise, und er wagt kaum, Charlene anzusehen. Das hat sie sich vermutlich anders vorgestellt, er selbst allerdings auch. Sie klettert vom Tisch und zieht sich seinen Umhang um die nackten Schultern. Ihr eigener hängt noch in der Garderobe der Royal Albert Halle.

„Wag' es gar nicht erst, dir den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen", sagt Charlene. „Komm, du hast doch eine Badewanne?" Sie nimmt ihren desolaten Zauberer und Liebhaber bei der Hand und zieht ihn die Treppe hinunter in die Wärme seiner Wohnung.

Zehn Minuten später liegt Lucius mit geschlossenen Augen im warmen Wasser, während eine Armada von Kerzen in der Luft schwebt und Charlene seine Beine liebevoll mit einem Schwamm bearbeitet und dabei schmutzige Witze erzählt. Sie kann beides wirklich gut. Weitere zehn Minuten später hat er seinen Schock überwunden und lacht, bis ihm die Tränen kommen. Sein Leben war so schwierig in den letzten Wochen, dass er komplett vergessen hatte, wie unendlich komisch Charlene sein kann. Noch zehn Minuten später sind sie wieder da, wo sie vor einer halben Stunde begonnen haben, und diesmal laufen die Dinge besser – um nicht zu sagen, annähernd perfekt. Gut, Lucius verliert die Kontrolle über die schwebenden Kerzen, und die Fliesen von den Wachsresten zu reinigen wird eine echte Hauselfenarbeit sein, aber immerhin geschieht dies erst, nachdem Charlie ziemlich laut seinen Namen gerufen hat und ihre Fingernägel einige eindrucksvolle Spuren in seine Schultern gegraben haben, die er wie Trophäen tragen wird – allerdings nicht öffentlich. Sehr atemlos hält er eine ziemlich zufrieden wirkende Charlene in seinen Armen und ignoriert, dass der halbe Inhalt der Badewanne auf dem Boden zwischen den Kerzenstümpfen schwimmt. Im Licht der letzten drei schwebenden Kerzen kann man das ohnehin nicht allzu genau erkennen.

„Ich liebe dich", sagt er. Er hat nicht darüber nachgedacht, es ist das einzige, das ihm in den Sinn kommt und es scheint der natürlichste Satz der Welt.

„Mmmhm", schnurrt sie und knabbert an seinem Ohr.

„Heirate mich."

„Was?"

„Heirate mich, Charlie."

„Ich kenne dich kaum", erwidert sie.

„Jetzt hör aber auf, wir kennen uns seit zwölf Jahren", widerspricht er.

„Und wie viele davon haben wir gemeinsam verbracht? Du weißt gar nichts über mich, Lucius. Und ich - nebenbei bemerkt – nicht genug über dich." Sie sagt es mit einer Leichtigkeit, die dem Ton der letzten halben Stunde entspricht, doch ihre Augen blicken ihn ernst an.

„Du liebst mich", stellt er fest. Es ist keine Frage, doch er ist trotzdem erleichtert, dass sie ihm zustimmt.

„Das ist richtig. Aber ich kann keinen Mann heiraten, der nie länger als sechs Monate an meiner Seite bleibt."

„Touché", sagt Lucius. „Ich habe einen fürchterlichen Fehler gemacht damals. Für das zweite Mal kann ich nichts. Ich meine…ich hätte Hausarrest bei dir Askaban vorgezogen."

„Immerhin", sagt sie lachend. „Gegen den legendären Zaubererknast konkurrieren zu können ist schon ein großes Kompliment für eine Frau."

Lucius beißt sich auf die Lippen. Das war eine ganz blöde Bemerkung, stellt er fest. Merlin, wo ist nur sein legendärer Malfoy-Charme?

„Du weißt, wie ich es gemeint habe. Ohne das Urteil… Und ich kenne dich besser als du glaubst", fügt er hinzu.

„Na schön", erwidert sie. „Sagen wir beim zweiten Mal wärest du geblieben und die Umstände waren Schuld. Ich behaupte trotzdem, du kennst mich kaum. Beantworte mir also drei Fragen richtig, und ich heirate dich. Bereit? Die erste lautet…"

„Halt!", ruft er. „Was geschieht, falls ich die Antworten nicht weiß?"

„Dann musst du mich in einem halben Jahr noch einmal fragen."

„Oh…na gut, damit kann ich leben. Fang an."

„Wer ist mein Lieblingskomponist?"

Lucius schnaubt. Das ist einfach. Sie liebt Walzer, und sie spielt Violine, meist Brahms. Oder Mozart. Aber die haben beide keine Konzertwalzer geschrieben, jedenfalls nicht solche wie Strauss. Er schüttelt den Kopf. Nein, es ist doch nicht so einfach.

„Stell die Frage zurück", sagt er schließlich.

„Okay… Mein Lieblingsessen?"

Lucius lacht. Er hat ihr so oft etwas aus Hotelküchen beschworen in ihrer ersten Zeit, und es war immer dasselbe.

„Tiramisu", sagt er. „Du hattest es überall, und ich auch. Sogar in den Haaren. Weißt du noch, damals in Rom…"

„Versuche nicht, mich zu manipulieren, Lucius Malfoy", unterbricht sie ihn. „Rom war toll, aber es ist zwölf Jahre her. „Ich habe dir absichtlich eine sehr leichte Frage gestellt, damit du eine realistische Chance hast. Jetzt will ich von dir wissen, welches mein Lieblingsfilm ist."

„Merlin, das ist nicht fair!", beschwert sich Lucius. Er war drei oder vier Male mit ihr im Muggelkino, aber er ist niemand, der passiv fast zwei Stunden lang irgendwelchen Muggeln zusehen kann, wie sie sich verlieben, streiten und wieder versöhnen. „Ich weiß, dass du Shakespeare liebst, aber dein favorisiertes Schauspiel ist der „Faust". Ich weiß auch, dass du dem FC Liverpool zuneigst, obwohl ich nie verstanden habe, was du an diesem Fußball findest, wenn du doch Quidditch kennst. Ich kenne deinen Lieblingsautor, denn ich kann nicht begreifen, wie eine intelligente Frau mit Hingabe Comics lesen kann, deren Held ein rothaariger Wikinger ist, der sich ungern wäscht und unter dem Pantoffel seiner Frau steht. Geh mit mir in eine Boutique und ich werde das Kleid finden, das du auch ausgesucht hättest. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, welcher der hunderte von Filmen, die du in deinem Leben gesehen hast, dir der liebste ist."

„Vielleicht versuchst du noch einmal den Komponisten?", sagt sie augenzwinkernd und summt eine Melodie.

„Das ist aus der Zauberflöte", sagt Lucius. „Mozart."

Charlene lächelt. „Und jetzt der Film. Nur eine richtige Antwort, Lucius, und ich gehöre dir."

Lucius kann sich nicht einmal an die Titel der Filme erinnern, die er mit ihr gesehen hat. Vermutlich hätte er sich während des Kinos mehr auf die Leinwand als auf die nächsten Ränke für den Dunklen Lord konzentrieren sollen.

„Ich passe", sagt er schließlich.

„Wie schade", sagt sie. „Ich wäre wirklich gerne deine Frau geworden."

„Kannst du denn diese Fragen beantworten?", erkundigt er sich. Er ist immerhin Sportsmann genug, um eine Niederlage mit Würde einzustecken.

„Aber das ist so einfach, Lucius", sagt sie. „Du liebst Strawinsky, isst am liebsten Pfannkuchen mit Blaubeeren und Ahornsirup und hast keinen Lieblingsfilm. Dafür liest du zu meinem Entsetzen Tolstoi, magst Theaterstücke von Arthur Miller und wenn du einen Lieblingsfilm hättest, wäre es vermutlich Dr. Schiwago."

„Dr. Schiwago ist ein Roman, kein Film", widerspricht Lucius.

„Von Boris Pasternak, ja, aber es gibt auch einen Film. Ich habe das Buch nie gelesen." Sie streicht ihm eine verirrte Strähne aus der Stirn. „Weißt du, ich finde, zwei richtige Antworten von drei sind eigentlich ziemlich gut – für einen Zauberer."

Es dauert einen Augenblick, bis Lucius, dessen scharfer Verstand im Moment auf Sparflamme läuft, weil Charlene schon vor einer Weile begonnen hat, seinen Rücken mit dem Schwamm zu schrubben, begreift, was sie ihm sagen will.

„Warum kannst du nicht einfach ‚ja' sagen?", fragt er seufzend und schlingt die Arme um ihren Hals.

„Weil du einfach hinreißend bist, wenn etwas dich aus dem Konzept bringt", erwidert sie und küsst ihn. „Und natürlich heirate ich dich. Wann bekommt man schon die Chance, den Vater seiner Tochter zu heiraten? Außerdem erhöht es vielleicht die Chancen, dich diesmal zu behalten – länger als ein halbes Jahr, meine ich." Sie lächelt. „Bist du glücklich, Luc?"

Lucius nimmt sich die Zeit, in sich hinein zu spüren, bevor er antwortet. Dann zieht er Charlene noch enger zu sich und küsst sie. „Ohne jeden Zweifel. Unverdient und ohne Chance auf Besserung."

Draußen detonieren die ersten Silvesterknaller. Lucius vergräbt sein Gesicht in Charlenes Haaren. Letztes Jahr um diese Zeit hat er ausgerechnet, wie viele Sekunden es dauern würde, mit den magischen Fußfesseln zu Fuß von Askaban nach Malfoy Manor zu laufen, nur um nicht wahnsinnig zu werden angesichts von vier weiteren Jahren in der Hölle. Heute liegt er in Charlenes Armen, und er kann sein Glück kaum fassen. Genau genommen macht dieses Glück gerade mit ihm, was es will und er spritzt Wasser in sein Gesicht, damit Charlene seine Tränen nicht sieht, aber natürlich merkt sie trotzdem, dass er sich einfach nicht mehr im Griff hat. Doch anders als Narcissa ist Charlene niemand, der Freude daran hat, andere zu verspotten und sich in bösartiger Weise über sie lustig zu machen.

„Du hast Shampoo in die Augen bekommen", sagt sie leise. „Vielleicht ist es Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen."

„Mir entgeht derzeit der innere Sinnzusammenhang dieser beiden Feststellungen", erwidert er und kann schon wieder lächeln. „Du willst wirklich keine Tiefkühlpizza?", erkundigt er sich.

Charlene taucht unter ihm ab. Der Vorschlag scheint einfach zu inakzeptabel, um weiter über der Wasseroberfläche zu bleiben.

Eine Stunde später liegen sie tatsächlich in Lucius' Bett, und er horcht auf Charlenes ruhige Atemzüge. Ihr Haar ist noch feucht vom Bad, aber im Zimmer ist es warm. Er schmiegt sich an ihren nackten Körper und vergräbt die Nase an ihrem Nacken. Der Mond scheint durchs Fenster und lässt das jetzt blasse Dunkle Mal auf seinem Unterarm schimmern. Vorbei, denkt er. Diese fürchterlichen Zeiten sind für immer vorbei.

* * *

**TBC**


	13. Draco

**Return to life  
**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon featuring Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo**

* * *

_**Eldi**__: _

_Der Handlungsstrang Draco/Lucius sollte eigentlich niemals Teil dieser Geschichte sein. Es hat sich aber angeboten, diese Beziehung zumindest zu streifen. Ob es dazu irgendwann etwas Eigenes geben wird, weiß ich noch nicht. Draco-Fictions gibt es wie Sand am Meer, auf eine weitere wartet die Welt sicher nicht._

_**Slytherene**__:_

_Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews zu Kapitel 12: Lucy, Sally, Reni und Daizuke._

* * *

**13. Draco**

Als Lucius am nächsten Morgen erwacht, ist Charlene schon aufgestanden. Er findet sie in der Küche, wo sie mit Schüsseln und Besteck hantiert. In der Pfanne schmoren Eier und es duftet nach Kaffee.

Er tritt von hinten an sie heran und legt die Arme um sie.

„Guten Morgen. Wie lange leistest du hier schon Hauselfendienste?"

„Oh, erst seit einer Viertelstunde", gibt sie zurück und dreht sich in seinen Armen, um ihn zu küssen. Es wird ein langer Kuss, der fast zum Anbrennen der Eier führt.

„Hast du Pläne für heute?", fragt Lucius, als sie bei Kaffee und Toast sitzen.

Charlene schaufelt Rührei auf ihr Toast und nickt. Lucius hat seinen Teller nicht berührt. Er ist viel zu beschäftigt damit, sie anzusehen, in sich hineinzuspüren und dem Gefühl übergroßer Freude nachzugeben, um zu essen.

„Genau genommen, habe ich sogar exakte Zeitvorgaben", sagt sie schließlich, als sie den Mund nicht mehr voll hat. Sie zumindest scheint hungrig zu sein. „Ein Ausritt zu Neujahr ist Tradition, und die Kinder werden um zwölf im Stall sein. Mrs. Wintertime lässt sie alle abholen, per Kutsche."

„Das scheint mir eine sehr schöne Tradition", sagt Lucius.

„Du könntest mitkommen. Selène wird begeistert sein und Ventus vermutlich auch."

„Gerne", antwortet Lucius. „Überraschen wir sie."

„Allzu unerwartet wirst du wohl nicht sein", lacht Charlene. „Ich musste Selène versprechen, dich zu fragen, ob du kommen willst."

**oooOOOooo**

„Vater!"

Selène ist dennoch hellauf begeistert, als Lucius und Charlene die Stallgasse entlang kommen.

Der Stall schwirrt von Tuscheln, Gelächter und aufgeregten Rufen der zumeist jugendlichen Reiter an diesem Morgen. Aber auch viele Eltern sind gekommen, und Lucius muss Hände schütteln und sich Namen merken. Mit Charlene an seiner Seite fällt ihm die Einstellung auf all diese gut gelaunten, fröhlichen Muggel umso leichter. Es ist fast wie beim Konzert der Musikschule, nur dass die Frau an seinem Arm diesmal ihm gehört, ihm allein.

„Danke noch mal für den Kicker!", strahlt Jamie, als er Lucius in all dem Gewirr mal zu fassen kriegt. „Kommst du nachher mit und spielst ein paar Runden mit mir?"

Lucius zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich werde es gerne versuchen", sagt Lucius, der nun in die Grube fällt, die er dem vermeintlichen Kevin gegraben hat. Er hört Jennys Stimme in seinem Kopf: _„__Aber ich warne Sie, Sie werden die Feiertage über sämtliche Weltmeisterschaftsendrunden der vergangenen zwanzig Jahre neu ausspielen müssen." _

‚Sei's drum', denkt Lucius. Außerdem hat er fest vor, Lilli zu mehr als ein paar Runden Tischfussball zu verdonnern.

Als er zwanzig Minuten später auf Ventus über das gefrorene Feld fegt, ist Lucius' Glück perfekt. Die Kälte beißt in seinem Gesicht, aber er fühlt sie nicht. Er kann Selène lachen hören, die auf ihrem Pony neben ihrer Freundin Wendy reitet und mit ihr um die Wette galoppiert. Ein paar hundert Meter hinter ihm ist der Tross der Reiter, die die kleineren Kinder begleiten. Jamie ist dort mit Charlene. Lucius muss sie nicht direkt neben sich haben, um zu wissen, dass er sie jetzt jederzeit erreichen kann. Er braucht nur sein Pferd zu wenden und zurück zu reiten, und sie wird da sein. Für den Augenblick allerdings ist er zufrieden, allein über das Feld zu jagen, den Wind in Gesicht und Haaren zu spüren und das Muskelspiel des Pferdes unter sich.

Sie sind alle richtig durchgefroren, als sie nach dem Ritt im Hofcafe den traditionellen Grog nehmen, um dann wieder auseinander zu gehen und sich in ihre Familien zurück zu ziehen.

„Ich würde Wendys Eltern gerne für Donnerstag zum Dinner einladen", sagt Charlene leise zu Lucius. „Wirst du da sein?"

„Wenn du es wünscht, selbstverständlich", erwidert er.

„Gut", nickt sie. „Dann werde ich die Einladung in unser beider Namen aussprechen."

Lucius sieht sie an und küsst sie. Er wird sich in dieses Leben mit ihr finden, und sie macht es ihm leicht, wie es scheint.

„Du hast Mutter geküsst", stellt Selène nüchtern fest, die plötzlich hinter ihm steht, als Charlene zu Wendys Eltern hinüber gegangen ist. Lucius dreht sich herum. Seine Tochter strahlt. „Wurde auch Zeit."

Lucius legt ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, drückt sie kurz und sagt nichts. Er ist für seine Verhältnisse etwas zu empfindsam heute und nur die Flucht zu Ventus in die Box und ein entschiedener Griff in die Putzkiste erspart ihm, seiner Tochter erklären zu müssen, was Freudentränen sind. Einen Rest malfoy'sche Souveränität wird er sich jedoch erhalten. Sie hat ihn ohnehin schon viel zu oft in Grenzsituationen erleben müssen. Lucius hat zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Ahnung, dass er bald ein weiteres Mal Souveränität beweisen müssen wird, in diesem neuen Jahr.

**oooOOOooo**

Lucius, Charlene, Jamie und Selène raufen sich zusammen. Der Januar schreitet voran, und Lucius hat noch nicht eine Nacht wieder allein in seiner Wohnung verbracht. Er verbringt die Tage mit den Kindern, in der Firma und beim Reiten, und die Abende gehören Charlene, wenn die Kinder im Bett sind. Es ist fast ein Muggelleben, das sie alle führen, sieht man davon ab, dass Lucius zur Arbeit appariert und auch immer dann zaubert, wenn es die Dinge erleichtert.

Die Magische Gesellschaft vermisst er nicht. Er geht ein einziges Mal in die Winkelgasse, an einem verregneten Dienstagabend, zusammen mit Selène.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Sie noch ein Verließ in unserem Hause besitzen, Mr. Malfoy", sagt der Kobold am Schalter hochnäsig.

Lucius nimmt interessiert zur Kenntnis, wie sich die Dinge verändern, wenn nicht Millionen von Galleonen hinter einer Person stehen.

„Nun, gehen Sie davon aus, dass ich nicht zögern werde, das Vermögen von Miss Robinson hier auf eine Muggelbank zu transferieren, falls hier nicht umgehend der Direktor erscheint."

Lucius legt wie nebenbei den Stab mit dem Schlangenkopf auf den Schalter.

Der Kobold schluckt. Zauberer mit Verliesen, die vor Gold förmlich überquellen, sind selten. Und Lucius' Anwalt hat ganze Arbeit geleistet, als er Lucius' gesamtes Vermögen vor siebeneinhalb Jahren auf den Namen der unschuldigen Selène Robinson transferiert hat. Schnell und nachhaltig genug, um zumindest den Großteil davon dem Zugriff des gierigen Ministeriums zu entziehen. Der Name ‚Robinson' bringt die Kobolde unverzüglich ins Laufen – so wie früher der der Malfoys.

Mit großen Augen starrt Selène auf das schimmernde Gold, das die gesamte Kammer bis zum Rand füllt.

„Lass es dir nicht zu Kopf steigen, meine Tochter", mahnt Lucius. „Bis du siebzehn bist, hat deine Mutter die alleinige Verfügungsgewalt. Wie ich sehe, habt Ihr nichts davon angerührt. Du wirst jedoch bald nach Hogwarts gehen und ich möchte, dass die Aufwendungen dafür aus dem Malfoy-Vermögen bestritten werden. Wir alle sind nur Treuhänder dieses Familienbesitzes. Wir entnehmen, was notwendig ist, nicht mehr."

„Ein paar neue Roben sind vermutlich notwendig", beschließt Selène.

„Im Sommer", sagt Lucius. „Dein Kleiderschrank platzt jetzt schon aus allen Nähten."

Über diesen Besuch in der Winkelgasse hinaus meidet Lucius die Magische Gesellschaft. Geschäftliches oder vielmehr Behördengänge regelt er über Lawbender, seinen Anwalt. Er vermisst nichts und er will auch niemanden aus dieser Welt sehen.

„Wir könnten Severus und Remus zum Abendessen einladen", schlägt Charlene eines Abends vor.

„Damit wir über _alte Zeiten_ plaudern können?", erwidert Lucius mit beißendem Sarkasmus. „Nein, Charlene. Falls du mit Remus Lupin essen gehen möchtest, habe ich selbstverständlich nichts dagegen. Aber ich bin einfach noch nicht soweit, mich mit der Vergangenheit zu konfrontieren und es dabei mit mehr als meiner Familie aufzunehmen. Ich habe sehr bewusst Kingsley und Tonks gebeten, über meine Rückkehr aus Askaban Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Deine Muggelfreunde sind sehr nett. Belassen wir es noch eine Weile dabei. Bitte."

Es sind diese seltenen Augenblicke, in denen Charlene bewusst wird, wie sehr Lucius noch immer unter den Verletzungen leidet, die Askaban ihm beigebracht hat. Er mag souverän erscheinen, aber die Hülle aus Selbstsicherheit ist brüchig und jeder Tag bedeutet harte Arbeit für ihn.

Anfang Februar erreicht Lucius eine Eule des Ministeriums. Er sitzt abends mit Charlene am Kaminfeuer, einen Roman zwischen den Fingern und ein Glas Wein vor sich, als sie mit dem Schnabel gegen das Fenster klopft.

„Eulenpost?", wundert sich Charlene. „Und so spät?"

Lucius nimmt den Waldkauz in Empfang und entrollt das Pergament mit dem charakteristischen schwarzen Rand. Als er den Namen liest, schließt er die Augen. Er reicht Charlene wortlos den Brief.

„Es tut mir sehr Leid", sagt sie leise, nachdem sie das Schriftstück überflogen hat, dann nimmt sie seine Hand. „Sie sagen, du musst dich um die Formalitäten kümmern. Sie war deine Frau. Und Lucius – du musst deinem Sohn schreiben."

**oooOOOooo**

Drei Tage später landet eine Boeing 737 in dichtem Schneetreiben in Heathrow.

Draco Malfoy schlägt den Kragen seines eleganten, langen Mantels hoch und kneift die Augen zusammen. Erst die Verspätungen auf dem Transkontinentalflug, dann die Horden betrunkener Fußballfans im Zug vom Flughafen zur Stadt und jetzt auch noch Schneetreiben. Wer ist eigentlich auf die bescheuerte Idee gekommen, ein Fußballspiel anzusetzen, das halb England in Marsch setzt an einem Tag, der still und einsam sein sollte wie ein Friedhof im kühlen Winter? Er könnte sich auch fragen, warum bei Merlins Bart er diesen vermaledeiten Brief nicht weggeworfen hat, den Lucius ihm geschickt hat. Es bereitet ihm eine heimliche Freude, seinen Vater auch in Gedanken ‚Lucius' zu nennen. Zu offensichtlich die Verletzung, die dem Alten ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, als er sich weigerte, ihn „Vater" zu nennen. Sie hatte Draco in jenem Moment zutiefst befriedigt.

Er seufzt. Er wäre fast dem ersten Impuls gefolgt und hätte den Brief den Flammen überantwortet – ungelesen. Oder zumindest hätte er ihm einfach verschlossen in der Schublade liegen gelassen und vergessen. Doch die Tage nach Weihnachten waren hart, wie jedes Jahr. Die wenigen jungen Zauberer, die überhaupt Umgang mit ihm pflegten, waren zu ihren Familien gereist, selbst Luna hatte einen Portschlüssel nach England genommen.

Auch als wieder Betrieb in der Universität einkehrte, war Draco einsamer denn je gewesen. Und dann kam ein Brief seines Vaters. Er hatte geglaubt, es könne nicht schaden, zu lesen, was Lucius ihm schriebe. Denn entweder würde er ihn wüst beschimpfen – natürlich, ohne ein einziges formal unangemessenes Wort zu benutzen. Oder – unwahrscheinlicher - er würde sich noch einmal schriftlich entschuldigen. Der Gedanke an das Schuldeingeständnis seines Vaters hatte Draco keine Ruhe gelassen.

Als er schließlich den Brief geöffnet hatte, fand er keine Beleidigungen, keine Vorwürfe, aber auch keine Entschuldigungen. Sondern stattdessen die Nachricht vom Tod seiner Mutter. Dazu eine Einladung, in für Lucius ungewöhnlich warmen Worten, nach England zu kommen, der Beerdigung beizuwohnen und während dieser Zeit bei ihm zu bleiben.

Ein neuer Anfang mit seinem Vater – nichts sehnt sich Draco mehr herbei. Doch wie könnte Lucius ihm je verzeihen? Wie könnte er jemals Lucius verzeihen? Es steht so unendlich viel zwischen ihnen.

Wieder in England zu sein, ist ein seltsames Gefühl. Draco hasst sein Leben in den USA. Er muss noch ein Jahr aushalten, bis die Auflagen aufgehoben werden, die seine Bewährung mit sich bringt. Dass er sich nichts zuschulden kommen lassen darf, ist nur ein Aspekt. Aber sie haben auch den Gebrauch seiner Magie eingeschränkt, um ihn besser unter Kontrolle zu haben. Er darf keine Portschlüssel benutzen, nicht apparieren, keine komplexen Zauber ausführen. Er ist ein halber Muggel, und er verabscheut es. Nicht, weil es mühsam wäre, etwas aus einer Schublade zu holen, das er auch hätte mit einem Aufrufezauber zu sich fliegen lassen können. Vielmehr, weil alle anderen um ihn herum seinen Einschränkungen nicht unterworfen sind. Es macht ihn zu einem Außenseiter, und für ihn, der stets im Mittelpunkt stand, ist die Einsamkeit unendlich schwer zu ertragen. Ebenso wie die Minderwertigkeit, für einen, der mit Talent durchaus gesegnet ist.

Jetzt also auch noch Schneetreiben. Die Adresse mit dem Muggeldecknamen, den Lucius sich zugelegt hat, erweist sich als obendrein als Fehlschlag. Vielleicht wäre es klug gewesen, sich zu überwinden und seine Ankunft anzukündigen. Vermutlich hätte Lucius ihn vom Flughafen abgeholt. Doch Draco hat nicht einmal auf das Schreiben seines Vaters geantwortet. Stattdessen hat er an Severus geschrieben, dass er sich verbittet, seinen Paten bei der Beerdigung zu sehen. Lucius _und_ die alte Fledermaus – das ist ihm einfach zuviel. Sein Vater allein wird ihm alles abfordern.

Ziemlich ratlos steht Draco im Erdgeschoss der Apartmentanlage, als er erfährt, dass Lucius nicht da ist: Der freundliche Concierge allerdings zweifelt nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass Draco der ist, als der er sich ausgibt: Lars Malmsteens Sohn. Natürlich, sein Erbe steht ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Und Edmund hat eine weitere Adresse für Draco, draußen in Surrey.

Draco checkt seine Muggelbargeldbestände und kommt zu der ernüchternden Erkenntnis, dass er sich nicht einmal ein Taxi bis nach Surrey leisten kann. Snape, die alte Fledermaus, hält Draco finanziell an der kurzen Leine. Dabei kann Draco sich nicht einmal beklagen. Er selbst besitzt nichts mehr, sein Gringott's Verlies wurde ebenso beschlagnahmt nach dem Urteil wie das Vermögen seiner Eltern. Im Prinzip muss er dankbar sein, dass Severus ihm das Studium in den USA ermöglicht und einen relativ sorglosen Lebenswandel dazu. Immerhin muss er nicht auch noch jobben wie manche seiner Kommilitonen.

Es bleibt die U-Bahn. Draco ist mittlerweile durchaus in der Lage, Muggeltransport zu nutzen. Müde lehnt er sich gegen die schäbige Plastiklehne seines Sitzes. Warum tut er sich dies hier an? Um zuzusehen, wie man die sterbliche Hülle einer Wahnsinnigen in der gefrorenen Erde versenkt? Er hat keine Ahnung, wie und ob sein Vater ihn wirklich willkommen heißen wird. Es gibt einen Plan B, natürlich. Falls er sich mit Lucius überwirft (wobei ihr Verhältnis unterkühler als jetzt kaum werden kann), ist eine Unterkunft im Haus seines Paten eine (nicht eben angenehme) Alternative. Dracos Rückflugticket gilt ab morgen für eine Woche, er muss zur Not eine Maschine warten, bis ein Platz frei ist. ‚Stand-by' nennen das die Muggel. Es ist unkomfortabel, aber es schont den Geldbeutel.

Als Draco in Surrey aus dem Zug steigt, ist es bereits dunkel und der Schnee wirbelt in kleinen Flocken um seinen Kopf. Er würde seinen Koffer gerne verkleinern, aber der Zauber gehört zu den komplexen, die ihm verwehrt sind, und mehr als sonst wo auf der Welt ist er in England gut beraten, sich an die Regeln zu halten, die man ihm auferlegt hat. Also bleibt ihm nichts anderes übrig, als den Koffer hinter sich her zu ziehen. Immerhin wird der ‚_Impervius'_, mit dem er versehen ist, den Inhalt vor Nässe schützen.

Eine halbe Stunde später steht Draco vor dem Ziel seiner langen Reise. Er wischt sich eine nasse Strähne aus dem Gesicht und versucht, seine Atmung zu kontrollieren. Sein Herz schlägt schnell und er ist ungerechtfertigter Weise aufgeregt. Vielleicht ist Lucius auch gar nicht hier, versucht er sich zu beruhigen. Gewaltsam unterdrückt er das Zittern seiner Finger, als er die Klingel drückt.

Das Schellen ist ein melodischer Dreiklang, und leichte Schritte nähern sich. Als die Tür einen Spalt geöffnet wird, blickt Draco in ein paar lebendige braune Augen. Die Frau vor ihm ist nicht im üblichen Sinne schön, nicht so wie seine Mutter, aber ihr Lächeln ist warm.

„Guten Abend, Mrs. Blanche", sagt er höflich. „Ich suche meinen …ich suche Lucius Malfoy."

Sie mustert ihn noch für einen kurzen Augenblick, dann öffnet sie die Tür weit, und Wärme flutet ihm entgegen.

„Komm doch rein", sagt sie, und der Klang ihrer Stimme ist angenehm. „Du bist Draco, nicht wahr? Ihr seid einander wirklich ähnlich, du und Lucius." Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, reicht sie ihm ihre Hand, die schmal und warm ist in der seinen. „Ich bin Charlene."

Sie bugsiert ihn in den Flur und hilft ihm mit dem Mantel. „Bist du eben erst in London angekommen?", erkundigt sie sich.

„Heute Mittag", antwortet Draco. „Ich war zuerst in Kensington."

„Dann hast du uns nur um ein paar Stunden verpasst", erklärt sie. „Dein Vater ist oben und bringt die Kinder ins Bett. Möchtest du einen Tee?"

„Ich will keine Umstände bereiten", sagt Draco, obwohl etwas Warmes zu trinken jetzt genau das richtige wäre. Möglichst mit einem großen Schluck Feuerwhisky darin. Er hat Magenschmerzen vor Nervosität.

„Das macht keine Mühe", sagt Charlene und schiebt ihn in die Küche. „Setz dich doch."

Draco lässt sich auf den angebotenen Stuhl sinken. Er ist müde, er friert immer noch und er hat plötzlich Angst vor der eigenen Courage. Noch könnte er fliehen vor der Konfrontation mit dem strengen Oberhaupt des Hauses Malfoy. Doch letztlich ist er nicht 12.000 Meilen geflogen, Economy Class, um jetzt wie ein verängstigter Teenager wieder abzuhauen.

Er beobachtet Charlene, die Wasser aufsetzt, Teeblätter in eine Kanne gibt und Milch aus dem Kühlschrank holt. Auf den zweiten Blick ist sie hübsch, ihre Bewegungen sind leicht und fließend, wie bei einer Tänzerin, auch wenn sie bei weitem nicht die anmutige Grazie seiner Mutter besitzt.

„Du musst hungrig sein, nach der langen Reise", sagt sie und stellt zwei Sandwiches vor ihm auf den Tisch, die aus einer kleinen Maschine kommen, leicht gebräunt und warm sind.

„Ich will Ihnen wirklich nicht zur Last fallen", sagt er automatisch, greift aber sofort zu. Er ist wirklich ausgehungert.

Sie setzt sich ihm gegenüber und gießt Milch in ihren Tee.

„Lucius wird sich sehr freuen, dass du gekommen bist."

Ihre Worte nehmen ihm einen Teil der unerträglichen Nervosität. Obwohl er keine Ahnung hat, wie eng die Beziehung von Lucius zu dieser Frau ist - doch immerhin kannte der Concierge diese Adresse, Lucius muss öfter hier sein. Natürlich weiß Draco, dass Charlene Blanche die Mutter seiner Halbschwester ist. Er kann seine Mutter Narcissa noch wutschnaubend und schäumend vor Zorn vor sich sehen, wie sie Lucius für seinen Verrat und den Betrug ausgerechnet mit einer wertlosen Muggel verdammt hat.

Schritte nähern sich, die Küchentür fliegt auf.

„Charlene, was soll Lilly morgen kochen?" Die Hauselfe erstarrt im Eingang.

„Oh", sagt sie und ihre eben noch strahlenden Augen werden groß, ihre Ohren legen sich an. „Oh, Master Draco, Sir." Doch anders als bei Lucius presst sie sich gegen den Türrahmen und kommt nicht einen Schritt näher.

Charlene beobachtet das merkwürdige Verhalten der Hauselfe. Sie nimmt eine Schluck Tee und sagt: „Lilli, du bist schon lange eine freie Elfe. Es gibt keinen Grund, Angst zu haben. Für niemanden hier."

„Weiß Master Lucius, dass Master Draco gekommen ist?", piepst Lilli, ohne den jungen Malfoy auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Er wird es gleich erfahren", erklärt Charlene lapidar.

Tatsächlich sind kurz darauf wieder Schritte im Hausflur zu vernehmen. Lilli weicht aus der Küche zurück.

„Master Lucius, Sir…", quiekt sie.

„Hallo Lilli. Wie war's in der Winkelgasse?", ist Lucius' Stimme zu hören. Draco vermutet, dass sein Vater die Elfe heute Abend noch nicht gesehen hat. Er ist verblüfft, dass Lucius sich überhaupt nach dem Tagesablauf der Dienerin erkundigt, und dass seiner Stimme die übliche reservierte Kühle fehlt.

Im nächsten Moment steht Lucius in der Tür.

„Wir haben Besuch", sagt Charlene und lächelt ihm zu.

Draco starrt seinen Vater an. Lucius ist in Muggelklamotten gekleidet, eine dunkle Jeans, ein schwarzer Pullover. In der Hand hat er eine Teetasse, die er offensichtlich von oben mit herunter gebracht hat. Für einen Moment fragt er sich, ob – bei aller Ähnlichkeit – dieser Mann derselbe ist, dessen Heimkehr nach Malfoy Manor Draco als Junge jeden Abend gefürchtet und doch auch herbei gesehnt hat. Ob dieser Mann identisch ist mit dem, der neben ihm vor dem Dunklen Lord gekniet hat, und dessen exquisite Roben niemals in Unordnung geraten sind, in all den Jahren. Auch wenn Askaban Lucius ins Gesicht geschrieben steht, hat er in diesem kurzen Moment doch mehr gemein mit dem Vater, an den Draco nur schemenhafte Erinnerungen hat: Einen Mann, der ihn auf seinem Besen mitgenommen hat, mit ihm gespielt hat und Reiten ging, der Vater, der ihn auf der Wiese vor dem Haus durchgekitzelt hat, im Sommer mit Wasser aus seinem Zauberstab besprühte hat und lachend den Spritzern aus Dracos Muggel-Wasserpistole ausgewichen ist. Der Vater, der auch ihn mit Geschichten ins Bett zu bringen pflegte – wenn die gesellschaftlichen Abendverpflichtungen es zuließen.

Im nächsten Augenblick ist Lucius' Blick hart und seine Miene wird undurchdringlich.

„Draco", sagt er leise, und es klingt wie ein Zischen.

Draco erhebt sich. Es war offensichtlich ein Fehler, hierher zu kommen. Sein Vater wollte austesten, ob er ihn dazu bewegen könne, den Tod der Mutter nutzend, und es hat funktioniert. Lucius hat gewonnen, und damit ist er zufrieden. Nichts hat sich geändert.

Oder doch. Etwas ist anders. Denn Charlene steht auf, geht auf Lucius zu und legt ihm besänftigend eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Dein Tee steht auf der Anrichte, Luc. Denk bitte daran, der Junge ist zwölftausend Meilen geflogen, um dich zu sehen. Er hat einen langen Tag hinter sich."

Sie geht und nimmt Lilli mit.

Draco sieht, wie sich die Schultern seines Vaters entspannen und sein Blick etwas von dem Eis verliert, das eben noch darin lag. Lucius stellt die leere Tasse ab und nimmt die dampfende, volle, dann setzt er sich wortlos zu Draco an den Holztisch.

„Du bist also gekommen?", fragt er schließlich, als das Schweigen zwischen ihnen unangenehm lang zu werden droht.

„Wie du siehst", gibt Draco trotzig zurück. Natürlich ist eine Unverschämtheit, sich nicht anzukündigen.

Lucius seufzt. „Du hättest bescheid geben können."

„Ich weiß", antwortet Draco. Was soll er auch sagen? Dass er sich bis zum letzten Moment unsicher gewesen ist, ob er herkommen soll? Dass er sich immer noch vor Lucius fürchtet? Dass er vor Einsamkeit umkommt, der Gedanke an Narcissas Tod ihm das Herz bricht und ihm die Feindschaft mit Lucius immer noch lieber ist als keine Familie, keine Beziehungen mehr zu haben? Er ist ja selbst verwirrt.

„Lebst du hier?", fragt Draco.

„Nein, es ist Charlenes Haus", erwidert Lucius.

„Ich war in Kensington, bei deinem Apartment", erklärt Draco. „Der Concierge hat mich hierher geschickt."

„Edmund ist sehr aufmerksam", sagt Lucius kühl. „Du bist geflogen?", fragt er nach.

„Meine Magie ist eingeschränkt", antwortet Draco schulterzuckend. „Portschlüssel sind nicht eben leicht zu bekommen."

„Severus hat mich über deine Bewährungsauflagen nicht umfassend in Kenntnis gesetzt, scheint es", sagt Lucius.

„Er wollte dir vermutlich den Ärger ersparen", gibt Draco zurück. „Sie wären Schnee von gestern gewesen, wenn du … nicht schon draußen wärest. Ich meine, sie haben dich zu zehn Jahren verurteilt. Die Zeit ist lange nicht um." Eine unausgesprochene Frage ist in dieser Feststellung enthalten.

„Der Versuch, mich auf ewig dort zu begraben, erwies sich als Irrtum", erklärt Lucius. „Und ich hatte Freunde, mit denen ich nie gerechnet hätte."

„Warum hast du dem Dunklen Lord den Rücken gekehrt?", fragt Draco. Es ist diese eine Frage, die ihn mehr als alles umtreibt, seit Jahren. „Du hattest unser aller Schicksal in der Hand. Hättest du anders entschieden – Mutter würde noch leben. Niemand von uns wäre in dieser Grauen Hölle aus Fels und Gischt gelandet."

Und Merlin, welch eine Hölle ist es gewesen!

„Es gibt viele Gründe", sagt Lucius, und nur das Zittern seiner Hände verrät, dass er nicht so ruhig ist wie seine unbewegte Miene und der kühle Klang seiner Stimme glauben machen will. „Ich weiß, ich schulde dir eine ausführliche Erklärung, Draco. Der wichtigste Grund war sicherlich, dass ich – viel zu spät, aber das steht auf einem anderen Blatt – erkannt habe, dass ein Sieg des Dunklen Lords bedeutet hätte, dass wir alle bis zu unserem Ende jede eigene Entscheidung über unser Leben in seine Hände legen. Ich wäre über Jahre ohne jedes Zögern für ihn gestorben, aber dies zu tun, um ein Ziel zu erreichen, oder sich auf ewig einem Despoten zu überantworten, sind verschiedene Dinge. Wie machtlos ich, der angeblich wichtigste seiner Gefolgsleute, letztlich war, habe ich erkannt, als ich versucht habe, Selène und Charlie zu retten. Nachdem sie aus Silver Falcon Cottage entflohen waren, hat er beschlossen, mich zu bestrafen."

Draco hat nur eine Ahnung, was sich hinter diesem so harmlos formulierten letzten Satz verbirgt. Er ist niemals selbst bei den Urteilsvollstreckungen des Dunklen Lords dabei gewesen, aber er hat Leichen gesehen und Gerüchte gehört.

„Er hätte mein Leben von mir haben können, aber nicht das meiner Kinder", sagt Lucius leise. „Das galt für dich, obwohl du fast volljährig warst, aber ebenso für deine Schwester."

„Du hast mir nie das Gefühl vermittelt, mein Leben sei für dich mehr als ein Mittel zum Zweck, deine Position an seiner Seite zu festigen. Es war Severus, der den unverbrüchlichen Eid geschworen hat, mich zu schützen."

„Er war als einziger in der Position dazu", sagt Lucius. „Ich bedaure zutiefst, falls du nicht das Gefühl hattest, um deiner selbst willen geliebt zu werden. Denn diese Annahme trügt."

„Tut sie das?", fragt Draco und sein Blick bohrt sich in den seines Vaters. „Du hast mich geschockt und dann den Auroren überlassen."

„Ich habe dich vor dir selbst beschützt", entgegnet Lucius. „Ohnmächtig konntest du kein Verbrechen mehr begehen. Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass du dazu bereit warst, mich zu töten – und jeden anderen, der sich deiner Mutter in den Weg stellen wollte. Tatsächlich war ich fest entschlossen, dich nicht dort zu lassen. Wie du vermutlich weißt, war ich bedauerlicherweise nach dem Kampf nicht mehr in der Lage, uns aus den Fängen des Ministeriums zu retten."

„Askaban…", sagt Draco, und er quält das Wort über die Lippen.

„Askaban hätte ich dir nur zu gerne erspart." Lucius sieht seinen Sohn an. Sie wissen beide, wovon sie reden. Die Graue Festung steht ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Diese vielen Fehler, die ich gemacht habe", beginnt Lucius, „angefangen von dem schlechten Vorbild, dass ich dir geboten habe, über die Härte, die ich glaubte, dir angedeihen lassen zu müssen, bis hin zu meinem Wunsch, dich vereint mit deiner Mutter an meiner Seite im Kreis um den Dunklen Lord zu sehen, sind nicht wieder gut zu machen." Er scheint konzentriert auf seine Hände, die nunmehr unmerklich zittern. „Das Haus Malfoy wird über Generationen von meinen Fehlentscheidungen gezeichnet sein. Du bezahlst einen hohen Preis für diesen Namen, Draco. Dass es so gekommen ist, tut mir ehrlich Leid."

Draco starrt Lucius an. Niemals vorher hat er seinen Vater so ernsthaft um Akzeptanz bemüht gesehen. Was er, der Sohn, dachte und fühlte, hatte sich stets den Interessen des Vaters unterzuordnen.

„Bist du deshalb diese Beziehung mit dieser Frau eingegangen? Um in die Magische Welt zurückkehren zu können, als einer, der geläutert genug ist, eine Muggel an seiner Seite zu haben?", fragt Draco.

„Glaubst du das?", fragt Lucius zurück.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortet Draco. „Ich kenne dich nicht anders als berechnend und mit Kalkül handelnd. Sie… scheint mir zumindest nicht darunter zu leiden."

„Ich bin überrascht, dass dich Letzteres interessiert", gibt Lucius zurück. „Wie es scheint, haben wir beide eine Menge zu lernen." Lucius verfällt in nachdenkliches Schweigen.

„Lucius", sagt Draco nach einer Weile, weil er sich noch immer nicht aufraffen kann, seinen Vater auch so zu bezeichnen. Lucius zuckt zusammen.

„Mein Sohn?", fragt er, bewusst ihre Beziehung betonend. Er gibt nicht auf. Sie sind Malfoys. Sie sind beide stur, und geborene Gewinner, wenn sie nicht gerade alles verlieren.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

„Da wir nicht ewig an diesem Tisch sitzen bleiben können und du eine lange Reise hinter dir hast, schlage ich vor, dass wir zu Bett gehen. Es gibt ein Gästezimmer hier. Morgen werden wir weitersehen. Die Totenfeier ist um halb zwei nachmittags."

Lucius erhebt sich. Ganz offensichtlich hat er Schmerzen, denn für einen Wimpernschlag lang kann Draco sehen, wie sich die Linien um seine Augen vertiefen. Doch Lucius wäre nicht, wer er ist, wenn sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht sofort wieder unlesbar würde. Er bedeutet Draco, ihm zu folgen, und führt ihn durch den Flur ins Wohnzimmer. Charlene Blanche hat sich in einer Ecke des Sofas niedergelassen, vor sich ein Glas Rotwein und in der Hand ein Buch. „Dunkle Magier und Hexen des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts".

„Ich hoffe doch, man hat nicht vergessen, mich zu erwähnen?", fragt Lucius, beugt sich über Charlene und küsst sie. Eine kurze Zärtlichkeit, ohne flüchtig zu sein.

„Du stehst deiner Schwägerin kaum nach", sagt Charlene mit einem Lächeln. „Es gibt auch einen Artikel über dich", setzt sie hinzu und sieht Draco an.

„Ich möchte, dass mein Sohn heute Nacht hier bei uns bleibt, wenn es für dich in Ordnung ist?", formuliert Lucius seine Bitte.

„Gerne. Das haben wir doch bereits besprochen", erwidert sie und lächelt beiden zu. „Lass mich eben Bettzeug holen, dann zeige ich dir dein Zimmer, Draco. Wie schön, dass du bleibst."

Sie geht hinaus, und Draco sieht ihr nach. „Sie weiß nicht, was ich getan habe?", fragt er leise und sieht unsicher zu seinem Vater hinüber, der am Kamin lehnt und Wein aus einer Karaffe in zwei Gläser leert. „Ich meine, dass ich an dem Kidnapping ihrer…eurer Tochter beteiligt war, damals?"

„Doch, Draco. Sie weiß es." Lucius reicht ihm ein Glas. „Sie hatte mir so unendlich viel zu verzeihen, dein Handeln fällt da kaum ins Gewicht. Sie ist großzügig. Um deine Frage von vorhin zu beantworten: Nein, ich bin nicht mit ihr zusammen, weil es eine passende Allianz ist, um irgendwem irgendetwas zu demonstrieren. Ich teile mein Leben mit ihr, weil ich sie liebe. Santé." Er hebt sein Glas und prostet Draco zu.

„Wie es scheint", erwidert Draco und hebt ebenfalls sein Glas, „hattest du großes Glück, _Vater_."

* * *

**TBC**


	14. Die Totenfeier

**Rückkehr ins Leben - Return to life  
**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon featuring Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo**

* * *

_**Eldi**__: _

_Ich wollte schon immer mal eine Todesserbeerdigung schreiben. Diese hier ist irgendwie besonders tragisch, denn Narcissas Tod ist vermutlich dem grausigen „System Askaban" geschuldet. Und die, die sie zu Grabe tragen, sind alle keine Meister darin, mit ihrer Trauer umzugehen. Dennoch erwarten uns hier einige Überraschungen. _

_**Slytherene**__:_

_Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews zu Kapitel 13: Morti, Reni, Lufa, Daizuke. Danke an Sally für die Mail!_

* * *

**14. Die Totenfeier**

Draco, der einen harten Tag hinter sich hat und dessen innere Uhr noch auf amerikanische Zeit eingestellt ist, schläft bis weit in den nächsten Tag. Er erwacht erst, als jemand ihn an der Schulter rüttelt.

„Ma sagt, du musst aufstehen, wenn du noch etwas essen willst, bevor du mit Vater losmusst."

Er kommt aus den Kissen hoch und betrachtet das Mädchen mit den blonden Haaren, die sein Vater auch ihm vererbt hat.

„Hi, ich bin Selène." Sie sieht ihn abwartend an.

„Draco", sagt er müde. „Draco Malfoy."

„Das weiß ich. Du bist viel älter als auf dem Foto in Vaters Wohnung in Kensington."

Draco stutzt. Sein Vater hat ein Bild von ihm in seiner Wohnung?

„Du hast Quidditch-Sachen an auf dem Bild", erläutert sie. „Du warst Slytherin-Sucher in Hogwarts."

„Du bist auch viel größer geworden, seit ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe", erwidert Draco, nur um überhaupt etwas zu sagen. Er hat kaum Erinnerungen an die damals Vierjährige. Er sucht nach seinen Hosen, zieht sie über und lässt dann mit seinem Stab den Koffer aufschnappen. Magie der ersten Kategorie, sie ist ihm gestattet. Selène folgt jeder seiner Bewegungen mit neugierigen Augen.

„Was ist das für ein Stab?", fragt sie. „Welches Holz meine ich. Und was ist drin?"

„Weißdorn mit einem Einhornhaar", antwortet Draco.

„Der von Vater ist aus Apfelbaum", erklärt sie.

„Das war mir durchaus bekannt", erwidert Draco und lässt seine Kleidung für den Nachmittag aus dem Koffer schweben.

„In der Robe wirst du aber tüchtig frieren", stellt sie fest.

Er mustert die dünne schwarze Baumwollrobe. Sie hat vermutlich Recht.

„Du kannst bestimmt etwas von Vater bekommen, ihr habt fast die gleiche Größe."

„Bestimmt", sagt Draco und wirft sich seine eigene Robe über. Lieber beißt er sich die Zunge ab und holt sich eine Lungenentzündung, als seinen Vater um Kleider zu bitten.  
„Weißt du", sagt er leise zu ihr, „man kann sich auch mit einem Wärmezauber behelfen." Er schwingt den Stab und zeigt es ihr. Er verschweigt, dass der Zauber nicht länger als eine Viertelstunde hält und er ihn permanent wird erneuern müssen.

„Cool", sagt sie bewundernd. „Ich komme im September nach Hogwarts. Hoffentlich lerne ich alles schnell. Ich hoffe auch, dass ich nach Slytherin komme."

Draco betrachtet seine Halbschwester mit schief gelegtem Kopf.

„Daran hege ich keinen Zweifel. Du bist eine Malfoy. Wir sind seit Jahrhunderten in Slytherin. Außerdem wird dein Vater dich vermutlich im Wald aussetzen, falls du in ein anderes Haus kommst." Er sieht sie drohend an.

Sie lacht ihn aus. „Das würde er nie tun. Nicht mal, wenn ich nach Gryffindor käme."

Draco wünscht, er wäre sich dessen vor seinem ersten Hogwartsjahr auch so sicher gewesen.

„Man kann das ja nicht wissen", stellt Selène altklug fest. „Immerhin bin ich auch eine halbe Robinson und wir waren seit Jahrhunderten völlig _un_magisch. Aber ich kann trotzdem schon zaubern."

Sie folgt ihm in das kleine Bad, das vom Gästezimmer abgeht.

„Ich muss mich zurecht machen", sagt Draco.

„Klar, Zahnputzzauber. Kenn' ich", sagt sie.

„Das war ein Rauswurf", präzisiert Draco.

Sie verdreht die Augen, geht aber hinaus.

Draco wirft einen begehrlichen Blick auf die Dusche. Warmes Wasser wäre an sich toll, aber es kostet Zeit und ein Reinigungszauber tut es auch. Das bisschen Magie, das man ihm gelassen hat, wird er ausnutzen. Etwas unsicher verlässt er wenig später den geschützten Bereich des Gästezimmers. Doch in der Küche, die mit dem großen Tisch der Mittelpunkt des Hauses zu sein scheint, trifft er nur auf Charlene Blanche und seine Schwester, nicht auf Lucius.

„Hallo, Draco", grüßt Charlene ihn.

„Guten Tag, Mrs. Blanche. Ich fürchte, ich habe das Frühstück verschlafen."

„Das macht nichts", sagt sie. „Und ich heiße ‚Charlene'. Oder möchtest du, dass ich dich mit ‚Mr. Malfoy' anspreche?"

„Nein, bitte nur das nicht." Er käme sich albern dabei vor, und darüber hinaus hätte es vermutlich mehr als nur ein Stirnrunzeln seines Vaters zur Folge.

„Hat der ‚Sprechende Hut' dich etwas gefragt, als du ihn aufgesetzt hast?", erkundigt sich Selène, die Unterhaltung von zuvor wieder aufnehmend.

„Selly, Draco hat einen ziemlich schweren Tag vor sich, vielleicht möchte er nicht gerade heute mit dir über die Auswahlzeremonie in Hogwarts diskutieren", mahnt Charlene.

„Das ist schon okay", sagt Draco und nimmt dankbar den Tee entgegen, den sie ihm reicht. Ihm ist jedes Gespräch recht, so lange er es nicht mit Lucius führen muss.

Doch Selène betrachtet ihn nachdenklich. „Du bist bestimmt sehr traurig wegen deiner Mutter", sagt sie.

„Ich habe sie lange nicht mehr gesehen", erwidert Draco unwillkürlich. Nur keine Gefühle zulassen, bloß nicht! Nicht an Mutter denken.

„Sie war in Askaban, hat Vater erzählt", berichtet Selène.

Draco erstarrt mitten in der Bewegung. Der Gedanke an seine Mutter, und dass sie völlig alleine in der Kälte Askabans gestorben ist, allein in ihrer Zelle, treibt ihm einen eisigen Schauer den Rücken herunter.

„Selly, ich möchte, dass du deine Jacke nimmst und Jamie ein paar Schritte entgegen gehst. Er müsste bald von der Schule kommen." Resolut bugsiert Charlene ihre Tochter zur Küchentür hinaus.

„Aber Ma, ich muss Draco noch so viel fragen. Er ist mein Bruder!"

„Das wird er auch morgen noch sein und die nächsten fünfzig Jahre. Gönn' ihm etwas Ruhe vor der Beerdigung seiner Mutter. Du kannst dir doch denken, wie schwer das für ihn sein muss", erinnert sie.

„Aber falls er heute Abend schon wieder wegfliegt…"

„Schickst du ihm einen gepflegten Luftpostbrief und stellst ihm darin deine hunderte von Fragen. Und jetzt husch, Liebling."

Draco hört die Tür klappen. Charlene kommt in die Küche zurück und setzt das Kochen fort.

„Möchtest du etwas essen?", fragt sie.

Draco schüttelt den Kopf.

„Sie ist…wirklich aufgeweckt", sagt er schließlich leise.

„Das ist sie", stimmt Charlene zu. „Manchmal ist sie aber auch eine Nervensäge."

Schritte nähern sich im Flur. Draco blickt auf und sieht seinen Vater hereinkommen.

„Hallo Lucius." Charlene zieht ihn in eine kurze Umarmung.

Lucius' schwarze Roben spiegeln bereits, was der Nachmittag ihnen bringen wird. Draco erinnert sich, dass sein Vater niemals schwarz trug, früher. Grau, dunkelgrün, mitternachtsblau – aber niemals schwarz. Doch heute ist das anders. Auch den Zauberstab trägt Lucius sichtbar bei sich – in dem altvertrauten Gehstock. Draco starrt auf den silbernen Griff mit den smaragdenen Schlangenaugen.

„Willst du noch einen Tee?", fragt Charlene.

Lucius schüttelt stumm den Kopf. Er geht an Draco vorbei und drückt kurz seine Schulter, eine Geste, die viel verrät und Draco viel bedeutet.

„Wer wird noch dort sein?", erkundigt er sich.

Sein Vater blickt auf. Die grauen Augen sind dunkel vor…kann es Trauer sein?

„Deine Großmutter", sagt Lucius. „Dein Großonkel Gérard aus Marseille. Nymphadora und Andromeda, obwohl sie beide keinen Grund hätten, zu kommen. Ich habe sie darum gebeten. Außerdem ein paar Ministeriumszauberer und Auroren, falls man Bellatrix an der Zeremonie teilnehmen lässt."

„Hoffentlich haben sie ihr anständige Kleider gegeben", sagt Draco düster.

„Kingsley Shacklebolt und Reprobate Lawbender haben sich darum gekümmert", erwidert Lucius. „Falls sie kommt, wird sie wie eine echte Black gekleidet sein." Lucius schluckt. „Wir müssen los. Ich habe einen Portschlüssel bestellt, hinter dem Haus."

Draco ist froh, dass Lucius es ihm erspart, um eine Bei-Apparition bitten zu müssen.

Sie erreichen Rosier House, über dessen Dach und umgebenden Park sich graue, düstere Wolken zusammenballen. Auf der Treppe steht Druella Black-Rosier, mittlerweile weit über siebzig. Von Kopf bis Fuß schwarz gewandet und hochgewachsen, mit weißem Haar und bleichem, aristokratischen Gesicht, ist sie noch immer eine erstaunliche Erscheinung. Draco erschrickt, als er in diese blauen Augen blickt, die denen seiner Mutter so ähneln.  
Entschlossen geht er auf sie zu. Man hat ihm den Kontakt mit ihr verboten, sie gilt als Sympathisantin der Todesser, auch wenn das Ministerium ihr nie etwas nachweisen konnte. Dass er sie heute sehen darf, ist ein letztes - unfreiwilliges - Geschenk seiner Mutter an ihren Sohn.

„Gran", sagt Draco und geht auf sie zu.

„Mein Junge." Sie nickt huldvoll und reicht ihm ihre zierliche, faltige Hand. Mehr Wärme gab es nie von ihr und hat Draco auch nicht erwartet.

Ein Flügel der Haustür öffnet sich.

„Hallo Draco." Nymphadora Tonks tritt heraus, und Druella verzieht das Gesicht.

„War das nötig, Lucius?", fragt sie bitter.

„Es war die Bedingung des Aurordepartments, um deinen Enkel hierher einladen zu dürfen", erwidert Lucius kühl. „Sei dankbar, dass die Familie dennoch unter sich bleiben kann. Sie ist deine Enkelin, vergiss das nicht."

„Wie könnte ich diese Schande vergessen?", fragt sie böse zurück.

„Wir sind soweit", sagt Tonks und setzt eine unbeteiligte Miene auf. „Hallo Lucius."

„Nymphadora", sagt er förmlich und deutet eine Verbeugung an.

„Du siehst besser aus", sagt sie mit einem halben Lächeln. „Surrey bekommt dir."

In diesem Augenblick blitzt ein weiterer Portschlüssel auf. Er entlässt sechs Auroren der Askaban-S.W.A.T. und Bellatrix Lestranges, die sich mit verwundertem Blick umsieht. Man hat sie in dicke, schwarze Samtroben gesteckt, und ein breiter Hut bedeckt ihren Kopf.

Draco starrt seine Tante an. Ihr Gesicht ist ausgezehrt und bleich wie der Tod, und irgendjemand hat ihr einen Lippenstift gegeben, mit dem sie ihren Mund rot bemalt hat. Sie hat weit über die Lippen hinaus gezeichnet, und es gibt ihrem Gesicht etwas Groteskes.

„Du siehst aus wie ein Circusclown, Bellatrix", rügt ihre Mutter scharf und zückt ihren Stab, als sie auf ihre älteste Tochter zugeht. Mit einem Schlenker ist der Lippenstift verschwunden.

Bellatrix starrt sie an, offenbar ohne zu begreifen, wen sie vor sich hat.

„Granmère?", fragt sie schließlich.

„Oh, bei Merlin", schnappt Druella und wendet sich um. „Musstest du diese Irre hierher bringen lassen, Lucius? Reicht es nicht, dass du den Dunklen Lord verraten hast? Kann ich nicht einmal in Frieden um meine letzte Tochter trauern?"

„Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte, Druella, von deinen drei Töchtern leben noch zwei, und eine von ihnen ist nicht wahnsinnig. Andromeda ist drinnen und sie hat sich um fast alles gekümmert, wozu du nicht in der Lage warst", entgegnet Lucius scharf, dann lässt er seine Schwiegermutter stehen und geht an ihr vorbei ins Haus.

Draco sieht ihm nach, nimmt seine Großmutter am Arm und sagt: „Komm. Sie warten auf uns."

Man hat Narcissa im Salon aufgebahrt, der in den Park hinaus führt, wo man sie im Familiegrab der Rosiers bestatten wird. Draco weiß, dass Lucius auf ein Begräbnis auf Malfoy Manor hätte bestehen können, beschlagnahmt oder nicht. Er ist froh, dass sein Vater ihnen allen das Wiedersehen mit dem verlorenen Familiensitz erspart hat. Rosier House war eine elegante Lösung.  
Er tritt an den aufgebahrten Leichnam seiner Mutter heran, nachdem er Onkel Gérard begrüßt und Tante Andromeda zumindest zugenickt hat. Obwohl sie mit ihrer jüngsten Schwester nicht eben befreundet war, laufen seiner Tante Tränen übers Gesicht.

Narcissa sieht aus, als schliefe sie. Und sie sieht aus, als hätte es Askaban in ihrem Leben nie gegeben. Das blonde Haar ist ordentlich frisiert, ihr Gesicht rosig und die Wangen beinahe voll. Sie trägt eine weiße Robe, die den vermutlich abgemagerten Körper ebenso verbirgt wie das perfekte Make-up die Narben, die sie sich selbst geschlagen hat. Lucius hat ganz offensichtlich keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut, um seiner Frau gerecht zu werden. Nichts anderes hätte sie von ihm erwartet.

„Gibt es ein Bankett?", fragt Bellatrix mit hoher Stimme und zupft ein paar Weintrauben vom Büffet an der rechten Wand.

„Nach der Beisetzung, Bella", sagt Andromeda sanft und legt einen Arm um ihre Schwester. Bellatrix starrt sie an.

„Mutter? Was ist mit deinen Haaren?"

„Das trägt man jetzt so in Zauberer-Paris", sagt Andromeda und drückt Bellatrix' Hand.

„Warum liegt Cissy da?", fragt Bella und stolpert in Richtung der Aufgebahrten.

„Cissy?" Sie rüttelt an Narcissas Arm. „Es ist verboten, im Salon zu schlafen! Wenn Mutter dich findet, kriegen wir beide Ärger."

„Oh, Merlin", entfährt es Draco angesichts des fortgeschrittenen Realitätsverlustes seiner Tante. Er hat sie immer gemocht.

Bellatrix stiert in seine Richtung.

„Was tust du hier, Lucius Malfoy?" fragt sie ihren Neffen.

„Ich bin Draco", sagt der Angesprochene.

„Na, mit einem Drachen hast du wenig zu tun, Lucius. Ich könnte mich unter Umständen an Teile von dir erinnern, die etwas Schlangenhaftes haben." Sie kichert, Draco sieht zu seinem Vater herüber, dessen versteinerte Miene unbewegt bleibt. Nur in den grauen Augen ballen sich dunkle Wolken zusammen, und Draco weiß, dass Lucius kurz davor steht, zu explodieren.

„Cissy ist sehr krank", sagt Andromeda zu ihrer Schwester. „Deswegen darf sie hier liegen."

„Wann warst du in Paris, Mutter?", fragt Bellatrix. „Was tragen sie denn dort diese Saison?"

Andromeda zieht ihre Schwester nach draußen und erzählt irgendwelchen Nonsens, was Draco ein paar Minuten der stillen Zwiesprache mit seiner Mutter ermöglicht.

Narcissa war stets für ihn da, sie hat ihn geliebt und vergöttert. Anders als sein Vater, der stets viel gearbeitet hat und wenig anwesend war, dafür jedoch immer präsent, wenn es darum ging, Strafen auszusprechen oder Lektionen zu erteilen. Anders als seine Mutter ist sein Vater jedoch niemals grausam gewesen. Seine Mutter hingegen konnte ungeahnte Höhen an Bestialität erklimmen. Immer verborgen hinter der Maske eines Engels, und niemals ihm, ihrem Sohn, gegenüber. Und nun liegt sie hier, reglos und kalt. In Askaban hätte er sie gebraucht, doch es zeigte sich, dass sie ihm die Enttäuschung, dass er Lucius nicht aufgehalten hatte, nicht vergeben konnte. Merlin, er hätte es in der Hand gehabt. Als sein Vater gegen McNair kämpfte, hätte er ihm einen Fluch in den Rücken jagen können. Doch er konnte es nicht. Stattdessen hatte er gewartet, bis sie sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber standen. Man kann vieles über Lucius Malfoy sagen, aber nicht, dass er ein begnadeter Duellant wäre. Anders als Draco… Doch diesen Kampf verloren zu haben – absichtlich, einem Impuls folgend – hat Draco nie und doch tausendmal bereut.

Er wirft einen verstohlenen Blick zu seinem Vater herüber. Lucius ist offenbar allein mit sich und der Toten, die Umgebung hat er ausgeblendet. Sein Lippen bewegen sich in einem stummen Dialog, und er hat Narcissas kalte Hand umfasst und streicht ihr über die blonden Haare, eine Geste, so sacht, wie Draco es noch nie an ihm gesehen hat. Oder doch, vielleicht vor vielen, vielen Jahren, ganz sicher vor seiner Zeit in Hogwarts.

„Lucius", sagt Onkel Gérard und fasst Dracos Vater sanft bei der Schulter, „ich denke, es wird Zeit."

Lucius nickt und lässt Narcissas Hand los; er verlässt den Raum, vielleicht um seine Hände zu waschen. Gérard Rosier zückt seinen Stab und lässt den an der Wand lehnenden Deckel auf den Sarg sinken, dann beginnt er, die Tote in ihrer Kiste aus der weit geöffneten Flügeltür hinaus zu dirigieren.

„Es ist zu kalt, um spazieren zu gehen", sagt Bellatrix und zieht den Umhang enger um ihre Schultern. „Mutter, was tun Lucius und Abraxas Malfox hier?"

Andromeda sagt, die beiden blieben zum Essen, aber erst wolle man frische Luft schnappen. Ganz offenbar begreift Bellatrix nichts von dem, was um sie herum vorgeht. Sie alle folgen Gérard nach draußen, über den Rasen der parkähnlichen Anlage, zwischen Kiefern und Steineichen hindurch zu einem Buchenhain. Ein tiefes Loch klafft im Boden, und etwas zieht sich eng zusammen um Dracos Brust. Sie versammeln sich um das Grab und Gérard lässt den Sarg hinein schweben. Dracos Großmutter presst die Lippen zusammen, sie ist bleich, aber keine Träne benetzt ihr makelloses Make-up. Dafür weint Andromeda, und auch Onkel Gérards Augen schimmern feucht.

Gérard, mittlerweile über achtzig, lässt seinen Stab sinken. Er ist der älteste Rosier hier, aber Narcissa war nur seine Großnichte. Druella ist nicht in der Lage, die traditionellen Worte zu sprechen. Sie alle sehen Lucius an. Narcissa war seine Frau. Draco kann sehen, wie schwer es seinem Vater fällt, diese letzte Pflicht zu erfüllen. Er räuspert sich und beginnt.

„De mortuis nihil nisi bene. Actum infectum fieri non potest..."

Lucius findet Worte. Über ihr Lachen, ihre Anmut und Grazie, ihre Schönheit. Er erinnert an Narcissas beste Seiten. Er erspart ihnen allen die Geschichte ihres Scheiterns – hinsichtlich ihrer Ziele, ihrer Träume. Und doch spricht er von Askaban. Davon, dass er sie hat singen hören, wenige Male, meist zu Beltane, dem Fest, dass sie mehr als alles geliebt hat. Davon, dass sie ihn nicht mehr erkannt hat, bereits nach zwei Jahren nicht mehr.

„Es gibt Vögel", sagt er, „die zu zart sind, um sie in einen Käfig zu sperren, und sei es ein goldener. Ihr Lied verstummt und ihre Seele zerbricht. Narcissa", schließt er mit der Jahrhunderte alten Formel. „per mortem ad astra."

Er zieht den Stab und spricht einen Vernichtungszauber. Feine zartblaue Lichter kriechen durch den Sargdeckel und verharren dort, um sich dann zu lösen und langsam in den bleichen Winterhimmel zu schweben.

Draco hält die Luft an. Er hat darüber gelesen, die Seele in die Sterne zu setzen, doch er hat es nie gesehen. Er weiß, dass alte Familien es früher taten, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, dass die Rosiers, Blacks und Malfoys offenbar dazu gehören.  
Und jetzt, als sein Vater die letzte Magie, die dem toten Körper seiner Mutter noch innewohnt, ins Universum, in den arkanen Strom entlässt, wird ihm klar, dass sie für immer fort ist. Unwiderruflich tot, und kein dunkler Fluch, nichts, das er jemals tun könnte, bringt sie zurück. Die Knie geben ihm nach, doch es war ihm wohl anzusehen, denn sein Vater ist neben ihm und hält ihn mit eisernem Griff. Dann presst er ihm seinen Stab in die Hand, unsichtbar für die Auroren, die ohnehin auf Bellatrix konzentriert sind, die gerade für Narcissa ein Schlaflied singt.

„Besser, als wenn du den Zauber mit deinem wirkst", zischt Lucius.

Draco nickt und krallt die Finger um den Stab seines Vaters.

„_Destructo, per mortem ad astra_", flüstert er. Er hat die Bewegung ja eben bei seinem Vater gesehen, sie ähnelt dem Todesfluch.

Wieder lösen sich blaue Lichter aus dem Grab und wirbeln mit dem Wind in den Himmel.

Er spürt Lucius' Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Jetzt, Draco, ist die Zeit für Tränen", sagt sein Vater leise, und als Draco zur Seite blickt, kann er sie sehen. Klare, schimmernde Tropfen an den Wimpern seines Vaters, die auf seine Wange fallen und ihre glitzernde Spur hinterlassen.

**oooOOOooo**

Das Büffet bleibt fast unangerührt. Lediglich Bellatrix isst mit Appetit, was immer die Hauselfe von Druella aufträgt. Sie erzählt Klatsch und Tratsch aus Hogwarts, der über zwanzig Jahre alt ist, und lediglich Andromeda antwortet ihr. Andromeda, die von Bella für ihre Mutter gehalten wird.

Nach einer Stunde bereits ist der Spuk vorbei, die Auroren nehmen Bellatrix mit zurück nach Askaban, doch die ehemals mächtigste Todesserin scheint sich des Ort und der Zeit ohnehin nicht mehr bewusst zu sein. Sie hat sich in Sphären ihres Geistes zurückgezogen, in der niemand ihr mehr Schmerz zufügen kann.

Draco sieht, wie sein Vater sich mit knapper Höflichkeit von Druella und herzlicher von Gérard verabschiedet, hört, wie er sich bei Andromeda und Tonks bedankt und er folgt ihm zum Kamin.

„Du kannst heute noch hier bei ihnen bleiben", sagt Lucius zu ihm.

„Ich würde lieber mit dir zurückkehren", antwortet Draco. Er weiß nicht, was er noch hier soll, mit der kühlen Großmutter, die kaum ein gutes Wort für ihn hatte, und dem alten Gérard Rosier, den er in seinem ganzen Leben vielleicht dreimal zuvor gesehen hat.

Lucius nickt, und Draco verabschiedet sich.

Sein Vater reicht ihm das Floopulver vom Kaminsims.

„Nokturngasse", ruft er und steigt in die Flammen.

Draco folgt ihm, ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen.

Minuten später stehen sie auf dem staubigen Pflaster der engen Gasse. Lucius bewegt sich in der schmuddeligen Umgebung mit der ihm stets eigenen Sicherheit.

„Bist du sicher, dass dies ein geeigneter Ort ist für uns?", erkundigt sich Draco.

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass er uns verboten wäre", erwidert sein Vater. „Hier entlang."

Er führt seinen Sohn in eine Seitengasse, in der die Häuser noch enger zusammenstehen. Wenn man in den oberen Stockwerken die Fenster öffnete, könnte man einem Nachbarn, der im gegenüberliegenden Haus dasselbe täte, getrost die Hand reichen. Draco kennt die Nokturngasse, doch diese Abzweigung hier ist ihm fremd.

Sein Vater bleibt vor einer gedrungenen, hellblau gestrichenen Tür stehen. Er klopft mit dem Gehstock dagegen, es scheint eine Art Code zu sein, den Draco hört einen Rhythmus heraus.

Die Tür öffnet sich quietschend, und eine stark geschminkte Hexe mit leuchtend roten Locken und einer freizügigen Robe tritt ihnen entgegen.

„Celestine", hört Draco seinen Vater sagen, und sieht, wie er ihr die Hand zum Gruß reicht.

„Lucius Malfoy!" Der Ausruf der Frau verrät Überraschung und auch Freude. „Na, das ist mal ein willkommener Besucher." Sie tritt zur Seite, um ihn herein zu lassen.

Lucius steigt über die fast kniehohe Türschwelle.

„Komm, Draco", sagt er.

„Oh, das ist dein Sohn?", fragt sie und mustert Draco. „Allerdings, es ist unübersehbar. Willkommen, Master Draco."

Draco vollführt eine ungelenke Verbeugung. Warum, bei Merlin, schleppt ihn sein Vater zu einer Hure? Denn das dieser Innenhof mit den vielen kleinen Türen, die ihn abgetrennte Separées führen nichts anderes ist ein Zaubererbordell, scheint ihm offensichtlich.

„Vater, was tun wir hier?", erkundigt sich Draco.

„Wir suchen Zerstreuung", erwidert Lucius mit einem Lächeln, „und nehmen die diskreten Dienste meiner alten Freundin Madame Celestine in Anspruch."

Draco ist sprachlos. Sein Vater, der eben seine Mutter beerdigt hat und auf den eine wirklich liebevolle Frau zuhause wartet, bedient sich einer Hure?

„Oh, aber Lucius, sicher ist dir bewusst, dass ich selbst schon lange nicht mehr für diese Art der Zerstreuung zur Verfügung stehe?", sagt Celestine.

„Hast du keinen Feuerwhisky mehr in deinem Keller?", fragt Lucius mit mokantem Lächeln. „Du dachtest nicht, dass ich - oder mein Sohn - der Dienste deiner Damen bedürften? Es ist vielmehr eine diskrete Schankfrau, derer ich gedachte."

„Natürlich. Wie konnte ich vergessen, warum du früher zu mir gekommen bist, Lucius", erwidert sie. „Folgt mir."

Wenig später sitzen sie in einer gemütlichen und sehr privaten Bar, jeder mit einem Glas Feuerwhisky vor sich. Der alte, in Eichenfässern gereifte Malzbrand ist von superber Qualität, ebenso wie die Konversation, die Celestine bietet. Sie ist so umfassend informiert, wie Draco es selten erlebt hat.

Die ersten zwei Gläser parlieren sie und sein Vater noch über die neuesten Nachrichten der magischen Gesellschaft, doch dann wird Celestines Miene ernst.

„Ihr habt also deine Frau zu Grabe getragen", sagt sie und wendet sich dann Draco zu. „Und deine Mutter. Habt Ihr ihre Seele den Sternen anbefohlen, wie es Brauch ist?"

Draco nickt. Eigentlich will er nicht darüber sprechen, aber dann tut er es doch. Irgendetwas an Celestine bringt ihn dazu, das unterste zu oberst zu kehren. Zwei Stunden und unzählige Gläser Feuerwhisky später ist sein Kopf leer und sein Herz leichter. Er hört jetzt seinem Vater zu, der Celestine leise erzählt, was ihm in Askaban widerfahren ist. Wie er begann, das Vegetieren dort in mathematische Formeln zu pressen, weil Zahlen so viel leichter zu fassen und zu ertragen sind als die Abgründe der eigenen Seele. Wie sehr eine jede Demütigung durch die Wärter ihn dazu brachte zu erkennen, was er selbst anderen angetan hat. Wie schmerzhaft es ist, sich selbst ins Gesicht zu blicken und das Bildnis des Dorian Grey zu sehen.

Draco, benebelt von dem starken Alkohol und doch noch klar genug zu verstehen, begreift, dass dies hier - diese Bar, diese Frau, diese Bekenntnisse – die Art seines Vaters ist, reinen Tisch mit ihm zu machen. Celestines Anwesenheit erlaubt eine schonungslose Offenheit, die sie beide allein miteinander nicht aufgebracht hätten. Dies ist ihre Gabe, selten und kostbar.

„Wirst du nun noch einige Tage bei deinem Vater bleiben?", fragt Celestine.

Draco sieht zu Lucius hinüber.

„Es ist allein deine Entscheidung", sagt sein Vater.

Draco holt tief Luft. „Mein Ticket ist noch eine Woche gültig, also bis Sonntag."

Seine Zunge ist schwer von dem Feuerwhisky, aber nicht so sehr, dass er sich nicht mehr artikulieren könnte. „Ich würde gerne so lange bleiben."

Sein Vater lächelt. „Merlin sei Dank. Ich bin froh." Er wendet sich an Celestine. „Es wird Zeit."

„Ein Ausnüchterungszauber und ein Portschlüssel nach Malfoy Manor?", erkundigt sich Celestine. „Aber wie man sagt, wohnt ihr dort nicht mehr."

„Oh nein", antwortet Lucius. „Ein Portschlüssel vor den Tropfenden Kessel, und nur soviel Zauber, dass wir nicht eben schwanken. Zwei betrunkene Malfoys in der Winkelgasse sind nicht eben ein Fressen, das wir dem „Tagespropheten" gönnen wollen."

Sie nickt.

Draco und sein Vater sitzen eine Viertelstunde später im Taxi, dass sie nach Kensington bringt.

„Warum wolltest du nicht, dass sie die Wirkung des Feuerwhiskys aufhebt?", erkundigt sich Draco, als sie im Fond des Wagens sitzen. „Und warum dieser Umweg?"

„Celestine ist absolut diskret, aber nicht einmal sie muss meine Adresse kennen", erwidert sein Vater. „Und was den Alkohol angeht, erlaube ich uns, noch eine Weile gnädig von dem Schmerz verschont zu bleiben, den der Tod deiner Mutter bereitet."

„Du hast sie tatsächlich bis zum Schluss geliebt", stellt Draco fest. „Trotz allem, was sie getan hat?"

„Nenn' mich einen Nostalgiker. Es ist nur die Erinnerung daran, wie sie einmal war, die ich nicht loslassen will", sagt sein Vater, um dann in dumpfem Schweigen zu versinken.

Erst als sie in Kensington ankommen, spricht er wieder.

„Falls du möchtest, können wir morgen früh zusammen ausreiten."

Draco staunt nicht schlecht. Er hat seinen Vater vor vielen Jahren das letzte Mal Reiten sehen. Seit der Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords blieb für derlei keine Zeit mehr.

„Gern", antwortet er zögernd. „Ich bin aus der Übung."

„Ist wie Besenfliegen", sagt Lucius. „Du verlernst es nicht." Er zieht ein Handy aus der Tasche.

„Guten Abend, Charlie. Mach dir keine Sorgen, aber wir werden heute Nacht in Kensington bleiben."

Sie scheint etwas zu fragen, denn sein Vater hört zu. „Nein, es war nicht anders als erwartet", sagt er schließlich. „Aber lass uns bitte ein anderes Mal darüber sprechen und mach dir keine Sorgen. Falls du einverstanden bist, könnten wir morgen früh dein Pferd borgen? – Danke. Ich sehe dich morgen Abend."

Draco muss schmunzeln. Sein Vater ist am Telefon ebenso brüsk wie es früher der Text seiner Eulennachrichten war, wenn er Narcissa mitteilte, er werde unerwartet spät kommen oder auch in der Stadt bleiben über Nacht. Jetzt allerdings fragt sich Draco, wie oft sein Vater tatsächlich arbeiten musste, oder ob er nicht vielmehr manchen Abend bei Celestine verbracht hat. Doch bei allem, was sein Vater heute offenbart hat, das kann Draco nun wirklich nicht fragen. Und eigentlich geht es ihn auch nichts an.

Die Couch in Lucius' Arbeitszimmer entfaltet sich mit einem Schwenk aus Dracos Zauberstab, und sie haben beide kein Bedürfnis nach Gesprächen mehr. Auf ein letztes Glas setzten sie sich hinauf auf die Dachterrasse und schauen schweigend den tausenden Lichtern der Stadt zu, die den Himmel erhellen.

Die Nacht ist die erste seit Monaten, in der Draco – den Ereignissen des Tages zum Trotz - traumlos und tief schläft.

* * *

**TBC**


	15. Familienbande

**Return to life - Rückkehr ins Leben**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon featuring Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo**

* * *

_**Eldi**__: _

_Die Familiensaga geht weiter. Aber keine Angst, wir nähern uns dem Ende. Noch ein oder zwei Kapitel, und dann lassen wir Lucius, Draco und Co. in Ruhe. Vorerst. Mit dem letzten „Rückkehr ins Leben"-Kapitel gibt es dann auch das Ende von „Schattennacht". Und das war's dann mit den Malfoys in diesem „Post-Askaban"-Universum._

_**Slytherene**__:_

_Aber keine Angst, neue Plotbunnys geistern bereits in Eldis Kopf, und da ist ja auch noch „Kerkermond Evolution", das beendet werdet will. _

_Danke für die Reviews: Lufa, Sally, Moonlight_

* * *

**15. Familienbande**

Die nächsten Tage stellen Draco und Lucius, aber auch Charlene und ihre Familie vor eine echte Herausforderung. Am einfachsten funktionieren die Dinge noch zwischen den beiden Kindern und Draco. Rückhaltlos bewundern Selène und Jamie ihren neuen großen Bruder, und tatsächlich tut die Bestätigung dem jungen Zauberer mehr Gutes, als er selbst jemals zugeben würde.

Charlene und Draco finden eine Basis freundlich distanzierten Umgangs miteinander. Draco gesteht sich ein, dass er Charlene mögen würde, wäre sie nicht einfach die _falsche_ Frau an der Seite seines Vaters. Es scheint schlicht falsch zu sein, wenn Lucius' Hand gedankenverloren durch braunes anstatt blondes Haar streicht. Es sieht aus wie Ehebruch, wenn Charlene Lucius dieses Lächeln schenkt, das einfach nicht die reservierte Kühle von Narcissas Mienenspiel hat.

Doch am schwierigsten ist und bleibt es zwischen Draco und Lucius. Beide tragen das Herz nicht eben auf der Zunge, und so verbringen sie viele Stunden miteinander, auf dem Pferderücken, schweigend. Doch so mühsam es auch ist – die Zeit bringt letztlich doch Nähe. Mehr als alles andere aber ist eines deutlich: beide _wollen_ einen Neuanfang. Wollen mit aller Macht, und sie sind bereit, daran zu arbeiten und über ihren Schatten zu springen.

„Vater, ich möchte, dass Reprobate Lawbender sich um meine Bewährungsauflagen kümmert. Vielleicht kann er eine frühzeitige Aufhebung der Magieeinschränkungen erreichen."

„Bedeutet das, dass du dein Studium nicht abschließen willst?", erkundigt sich Lucius.

„Ich würde lieber heute als morgen gehen", erwidert Draco. „Aber ich werde die Dinge zu Ende bringen. Es sind nur noch elf Monate."

„Gut", sagt Lucius. „Unter dieser Bedingung werde ich mit Lawbender sprechen. Aber Du musst mit deinem Paten sprechen. Und ich bitte dich, meinen Namen dabei nicht zu nennen."

„Weiß Severus nicht, dass du wieder auf freiem Fuß bist?", fragt Draco erstaunt.

„Nein. Und ich gedenke, diesen Zustand noch eine Weile beizubehalten", erwidert sein Vater.

„Er ist…ich meine, er _war_ dein bester Freund." Draco ist perplex.

„Diese Freundschaft hat in den letzten Tagen des Krieges einige Risse bekommen, von denen ich noch nicht weiß, wie ich sie kitten soll. Oder ob ich das will. Ich brauche noch Zeit, mir über einige Dinge klar zu werden", erwidert sein Vater.

„Was tue ich, wenn Severus mich direkt fragt?", will Draco wissen.

„In diesem Fall wirst du deinem Paten selbstverständlich die Wahrheit sagen", erwidert Lucius.

**oooOOOooo**

Sonntag kommt schneller als erwartet, und Lucius bietet an, Draco zum Flughafen zu bringen. Nach der Odyssee am Tag seiner Ankunft akzeptiert Draco dankend. Er ist mehr als erstaunt, als Lucius nicht etwa Heathrow, sondern den Reitstall ansteuern lässt.

„Was tun wir hier?", fragt Draco.

„Ausreiten", erwidert sein Vater.

„Ich verpasse meinen Flug", stellt Draco fest.

„Ich weiß", sagt sein Vater. „Aber ich dachte, du würdest den Tag vielleicht lieber hier draußen verbringen, und heute Abend einen Portschlüssel nach Kalifornien nehmen."

Draco sieht seinem Vater in die grauen Augen, die einmal mehr nichts über dessen wahre Intention verraten.

„Du kannst das nicht über meinen Kopf hinweg bestimmen", kritisiert Draco.

„Du hast recht", sagt Lucius. „Es ist kein Problem, jetzt noch zum Flughafen zu fahren, falls du das willst. Aber ich…würde es begrüßen, wenn du den heutigen Tag noch mit mir verbringen könntest. Ich möchte noch einige Dinge mit dir besprechen."

Draco nickt und sie gehen schweigend zu den Pferden. Draco kommt gut zu recht mit Charlenes etwas nervöser Araberstute. Einmal wieder haben sie Glück mit dem Wetter: Es ist grau, aber trocken und nicht einmal kalt.

„Also?", fragt Draco, als sie den Guthof schließlich hinter sich gelassen haben.

„Ich möchte etwas über deine Zukunftspläne erfahren, Draco. Was geschieht, wenn du das Jahr in Kalifornien beendet hast?"

„Offen gestanden, ich habe keine Ahnung", erwidert Draco. „England ist ebenso wenig eine Option wie die Staaten. Mit dem Namen Malfoy kann ich mir jede Bewerbungseule sparen – sowohl bei offiziellen Institutionen als auch bei ehemaligen ‚Freunden' der Familie. Severus hat mir angeboten, eine Lehre bei einem Kollegen in Ungarn zu organisieren. Aber ich kann mir ein Leben hinter Kesseln und in einer düsteren Tränkeküche nicht vorstellen, auch wenn mir das Brauen nicht eben zuwider ist."

Lucius hört schweigend zu. „Du hast im Rahmen deiner Forschungen viel mit Muggeltechnologie gearbeitet. Nur um die Defizite im Zauberstabgebrauch auszugleichen?"

„Zum Teil ja. Allerdings sind einige Apparate den magischen Verfahren deutlich überlegen. Spektralanalytik oder mikrobiologische Verfahren gehören dazu. Unsere Zauber sind hier den Muggelmethoden mittlerweile unterlegen."

„Spektral…?"

„Analytik", sagt Draco. „Das bedeutet, man untersucht, bei welchen Frequenzen oder Wellenlängen eine Substanz Energie in Form von Lichtquanten beziehungsweise elektromagnetischen Wellen aufnehmen oder abgeben kann." Er betrachtet das fragende Gesicht seines Vaters, das sich auch nach seiner Erklärung nicht deutlich erhellt hat. „Du hast mich danach gefragt", sagt Draco.

„Ja. Und ich verstehe nichts von dem, was du sagst. Aber ich kenne jemanden, der sich bestimmt für deine Arbeit interessieren würde."

Zwei Stunden später sind die Pferde versorgt. Draco transferiert die Reitstiefel zurück in seine Schuhe. Lucius kommt aus Ventus' Box und legt eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Sohnes. „Ich würde gerne apparieren mit dir. Nach London. Es gibt da jemanden, den ich dir vorstellen möchte."

Draco schluckt. Mit Lucius zu apparieren – eine Bei-Apparition. Ihm ist nicht wohl dabei, aber er möchte seinen Vater auch nicht unnötig vor den Kopf stoßen. Immerhin sind es nur ein paar Sekunden.

„Also schön", stimmt er zu.

Lucius nickt und fasst Draco fest am Oberarm. „Wenn du soweit bist?"

Nur Sekunden später stehen sie vor einem hellgelb gestrichenen, zweistöckigen Bürohaus mit moderner Fassade und blau umrahmten Fenstern.

„Malsmsteen Inc." liest Draco auf dem nüchternen Schild neben dem Eingang. „Unsere Kompetenz verleiht Ihren Ideen Flügel." Das also ist die Grundlage der Muggelexistenz seines Vaters. Sie betreten den Eingangbereich.

„Guten Morgen, Lars", begrüßt sie die Blondine am Empfang.

„Hallo Katie", erwidert sein Vater mit einem Lächeln. „Ist Jack MacGyver heute im Hause?"

„Jack müsste jeden Moment von der Patentbehörde zurück sein", erwidert sie.

„Sobald er kommt, schicken Sie ihn in mein Büro. Ach, Katie. Das ist übrigens mein Sohn Draco."

„Hi Draco", sagt sie freundlich und reicht ihm die Hand. „Nett, Sie kennen zu lernen."

„Ebenfalls", erwidert Draco. Er folgt Lucius die Treppe hinauf. Büros mit gläsernen Wänden, freundliche Farben, moderne Einrichtung – diese Firma hat nichts von der üppigen Pracht der alten Geschäftsräume von Malfoy Enterprises in der Winkelgasse. Die Begrüßung der Mitarbeiter erinnert ebenfalls nicht an die steifen, formellen Sitten der Zauberergesellschaft. Es ist, als würde man durch Zeit und Raum geschleudert.

Im Büro seines Vaters sitzt eine junge Frau mit kurzen, dunklen Haaren am Schreibtisch und bearbeitet etwas an seinem Computer.

„Du hast ein Notebook?", fragt Draco erstaunt.

„Allerdings. Stell dir vor, ich kann sogar damit umgehen. Aber Jenny ist natürlich deutlich schneller. Guten Morgen, Jenny", sagt Lucius, als er die Tür öffnet.

Sie blickt auf, und während sie „Oh, hallo. Guten Morgen, Lars. Wen haben Sie denn da mitgebracht?", sagt, kann Draco nicht umhin, die großen braunen Augen zu bemerken und überhaupt hat sie ein hübsches Lächeln.

„Das ist Draco, mein Sohn", erklärt Lucius. „Draco, meine Sekretärin, Jenny Brains."

„Hi Draco. Nett, Sie kennen zu lernen", sagt Jenny und reicht ihm eine schmale, zierliche Hand.

„Hi", sagt Draco und versucht, den Blick von ihrem kurzen Rock zu lösen. Muggelmode ist wirklich etwas…Verwirrendes. Keine anständige junge Hexe würde jemals einen derart kurzen Rock tragen – oder dunkelgrüne Strumpfhosen auch nur in Erwägung ziehen.

Die Tür öffnet sich ein zweites Mal. Diesmal ist es Jack MacGyver, den Lucius Draco als seinen Chefingenieur vorstellt.

„Mein Sohn studiert in Kalifornien. Er beschäftigt sich mit Spektralanalysen", sagt Lucius und Draco ist verblüfft, dass sein Vater das Wort, das ihm vor zwei Stunden noch völlig fremd war, jetzt fehlerfrei über die Lippen bringt. „Draco würde sich gerne unseren Wasserstoffantrieb einmal näher erläutern lassen", setzt Lucius hinzu.

„Na, dann kommen Sie am besten mit in mein Büro, dort habe ich das Modell und die Pläne", schlägt MacGyver vor.

Draco nickt und folgt dem Mann, dessen Namen er schon wieder vergessen hat, nicht ohne einen letzten Blick auf die Beine in den grünen Stumpfhosen zu werfen.

Zwei Stunden später ist von Draco und MacGyver immer noch nichts zu sehen, und Lucius lässt die Monatsbilanz liegen, um nach seinem Sohn zu sehen. Als er lautlos das Büro des Ingenieurs betritt, findet er Draco, Jack, Werner und zu seinem Erstaunen auch Jenny in eine Fachdiskussion verstrickt, bei der er Mühe hat, zu folgen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir dieses Gespräch bei einem Lunch vorsetzen?", schlägt Lucius vor.

„Im Fiddler's Green ist schwedische Woche", sagt Jenny. „Das wäre doch etwas, oder?"

Die Ingenieure stimmen begeistert zu, man beschließt, unbedingt Svensson noch mitzunehmen, und so sitzen sie zwanzig Minuten später zu sechst um einen Tisch in dem gemütlichen Pub, das nur ein paar Minuten von Malmsteen Inc. entfernt liegt, und lassen sich kleine Fleischbällchen in sahniger Soße mit Preiselbeeren schmecken.

Svensson zieht Lucius in ein Gespräch über das neueste Projekt, ein mobiles EKG, dessen moderner Bleiakku in der Sonne aufgeladen werden kann, um den kostengünstigen Einsatz in der Dritten Welt zu ermöglichen.

Nur am Rande registriert Lucius, dass die Unterhaltung zwischen Draco, Werner und Jenny gänzlich vom Thema Technik angekommen ist.

„Live Folk ist natürlich immer eine Option für einen netten Abend", sagt der Deutsche eben. „Heute spielen die Dubliners im Green Clover. Wir sind mit ein paar Leuten da, aus der Firma allerdings nur Jenny, Katie und ich. Aber vielleicht möchten Sie sich anschließen?"

„Leider", antwortet Draco, „mein Flug nach Los Angeles geht heute Abend."

„Sind Sie denn öfter hier in London bei Ihrem Vater?", erkundigt sich Jenny.

„Eher selten", gibt Draco vage zurück.

„Wie schade", sagt sie. „Gefällt es Ihnen denn in den Staaten? Ich meine, Kalifornien muss schon toll sein, allein die Sonne."

„Es ist okay, schätze ich", erwidert Draco. „Ich wäre lieber wieder in England, aber die …Studienmöglichkeiten sind in L.A. einfach besser."

„Was ist das für ein Projekt, an dem Sie arbeiten?", erkundigt sich Werner.

Lucius hört, wie Draco beginnt, zu erzählen. Vorsichtig umschifft er die Klippen, die der magische Anteil seiner Arbeit mit sich bringt.

„Ich muss wirklich zurück ins Büro", sagt Svensson nach einer Stunde. „Miss, die Rechnung!"

„Lassen Sie nur, ich erledige das", widerspricht Lucius. „Ich habe auch noch zu tun." Er beugt sich zu Draco hinüber. „Falls das Konzert heute Abend dein Interesse findet, wird es nur geringe Mühe kosten, deinen…'Flug umzubuchen'. Auf ein paar Stunden kommt es nicht an, denke ich."

„Das ist wirklich nett von dir, Vater, aber ich muss morgen früh arbeiten", entgegnet Draco. Das Bedauern in seiner Stimme ist nur für Lucius erkennbar, und dieser schweigt. Es ist Dracos Entscheidung. Dieser weiß, dass er sich aufgrund der Zeitverschiebung das Konzert durchaus leisten könnte, doch er tut sich schwer damit, soweit in die Muggelwelt einzutauchen, wie ein Abend im Konzert es vielleicht mit sich brächte. Er hat den Kopf nicht frei, jedenfalls noch nicht.

„Ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn Sie öfter mal vorbei schauen, wenn Sie wieder in England sind", sagt MacGyver, als sie sich zwei Stunden später in der Firma verabschieden. „Ihr Sohn hat faszinierende Ideen, Lars."

„Das bezweifle ich nicht", erklärt Lucius, und den Blick, den er Draco zuwirft, kann man nicht anders als stolz interpretieren.

„Sie sind sicher über die Firmen-Email erreichbar?", hört Lucius Draco fragen. Dabei sieht sein Sohn Jenny Brains an.

„Jederzeit", sagt sie und lächelt.

**oooOOOooo**

Draco hat am frühen Abend nicht mehr viel Zeit, um sich von Selène, Jamie und Charlene sowie seinem Vater zu verabschieden. Da auch die Kinder mit in den Garten gekommen sind, wo der Portschlüssel bereits auf dem Campingtisch steht, bleibt keine Gelegenheit, ein paar letzte ernste Worte mit Lucius zu wechseln.

„Schreibst du mir auch wirklich?", fragt Selène zum dritten Mal in den letzten zwanzig Minuten.

„Merlin, ich habe es doch versprochen", antwortet Draco. „Ein Slytherin…nein, ein Malfoy hält stets Wort", korrigiert er sich.

„Du denkst auch an das Autogramm von Vujacic, von den L.A. Lakers?", erinnert Jamie.

„Gib mir ein paar Wochen", bittet Draco. „Ich will sehen, ob ich jemanden finde, der mit zum Basketball geht." Eine Familie, die halb Muggel sind, ist etwas sehr kompliziertes, findet er. Andererseits: Ein Autogramm vom Sucher der San Diego Hawks, der lokalen Quidditchmannschaft, wäre nicht eben einfacher zu bekommen.

„Vielen Dank, Charlene", sagt Draco. „Für die freundliche Aufnahme. Für die vielen Tassen Tee. Für…"

„Ist schon gut. Komm einfach bald wieder", sagt sie und hängt sich bei seinem Vater ein, nachdem sie Draco die Hand gereicht hat zum Abschied.

„Diesem Wunsch schließe ich mich an", sagt Lucius etwas steif. Draco findet einen Fokus in den grauen Augen seines Vaters, als sie sich die Hände reichen.

„Danke", sagt Lucius.

„Wofür? Ich habe zu danken", erwidert sein Sohn.

„Für die zweite Chance", setzt Lucius hinzu.

„Die hatten wir wohl beide nötig", sagt Draco und sein Blick flackert zu Charlene herüber.

„Ich muss los", sagt er. „Der Portschlüssel…"

Lucius nickt. Draco tritt zum Tisch und umfasst den Rand des Blumentopfes mit der linken Hand, während er mit der rechten seinen Koffer fest hält. Er dreht sich noch einmal zu seinem Vater, aber in diesem Augenblick beginnt auch schon das bekannte Reißen hinter dem Bauchnabel und die Magie erfasst ihn.

Als seine Füße wieder Bodenhaftung haben, findet er sich in dem Labor wieder, in dem sein Vater ihn ein paar Tage nach Weihnachten zum ersten Mal aufgesucht hat. Er lässt sich auf einen Stuhl sinken und gönnt sich ein paar stille Minuten in dem leeren Raum, um die Ereignisse der letzten Tage Revue passieren zu lassen. In seinem Quartier wird er kaum Ruhe finden, sein Zimmergenosse hat oft genug noch Besuch. Der Gedanke an seine Mutter schmerzt immer noch, doch es ist tröstlich zu wissen, dass er nicht mehr allein da steht in dieser Welt, die ihm, dem Sprössling eines Todessers, der Voldemort verriet, so feindlich gegenübersteht.

Die Tür öffnet sich, und leichten Schrittes nähert sich eine Gestalt mit hellblondem Haar.

„Hallo Draco", hört er ihre Stimme. „Du bist zurück, und per Portschlüssel, wie ich sehe."

„Guten Abend, Luna. Es war ein völlig legaler Port und…"

„Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen vor mir", schneidet sie ihm das Wort ab. „Du bist intelligent genug, um dich an die Regeln zu halten. Ich nehme an, dein Vater ist für die Kosten aufgekommen?"

Draco antwortet nicht. Wer sonst? Er selbst kann sich einen Übersee-Port kaum leisten, sie müsste das doch wissen. Andererseits – bei Luna kann eine solche Information schon mal von einem mystischen Tier verdrängt werden, das in ihren Gedanken spukt.

„Dann habt ihr euch ausgesprochen? Ich weiß, das ist deine Privatsache, aber er sah so furchtbar besorgt aus, als er im Dezember hier war."

„Wir arbeiten an einer neuen Basis", sagt Draco vage.

„Das ist gut", sagt sie und er kann ihr Lächeln hören. „Übrigens, es tut mir sehr Leid wegen deiner Mutter."

„Danke", erwidert Draco knapp. Er ist froh, dass dieses Gefühl, als zöge sich sein Hals seltsam zu, in seiner Stimme keinen Widerhall findet.

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen im Seminar", sagt Luna noch, dann geht sie so geräuschlos, wie sie gekommen ist.

**oooOOOooo**

„Man muss deinem Sohn ein Kompliment machen, Lucius", sagt Charlene später andernorts und nimmt einen Schluck aus ihrem Rotweinglas. „Hierher zu kommen war ein schwerer Gang für ihn."

„Er hat in jeder Hinsicht Haltung bewiesen", bestätigt Lucius. Müde schließt er die Augen und lehnt sich ins Sofa. Diese Woche hat ihn viel, viel Kraft gekostet. „Er hat sich ziemlich gut verkauft, heute in der Firma. Ich hatte große Schwierigkeiten, der Diskussion zu folgen. Technik ist spannend, aber mir fehlen einfach zu viele Grundlagen, um alles zu verstehen. Manchmal muss Jenny regelrecht übersetzen für mich."

Charlene lacht. „Du bist ein Zauberer Lucius, kein Ingenieur. Trotzdem erkennen sie dich an. Du musst dich auch ziemlich gut verkaufen."

Sie wartet. Sie weiß, dass Lucius noch mehr auf dem Herzen hat.

„Vielleicht", sagt er schließlich, „wäre Malmsteen Inc. eine Möglichkeit für Draco, wieder Fuß zu fassen. Beruflich, meine ich."

„Von seines Vaters Gnaden? Ich denke nicht, dass es das ist, was er will oder braucht, Luc", erwidert Charlene nachdenklich. „Zwei Malfoys wären vermutlich auch etwas zu viel für diese kleine Firma."

„Malmsteen Inc. macht mehr Umsatz als Malfoy Enterprises es je getan hat", entgegnet Lucius. „Aber du hast recht. Wir würden einander auf den Füßen stehen. Konsequenterweise müsste ich mich zurückziehen. Wäre das nicht auch ein Vertrauensbeweis, Charlie? Wenn er die Firma leitet, von der meine wirtschaftliche Existenz abhängt?"

„Das wäre es sicherlich", sagt sie. „Hast du dieses Vertrauen in ihn?"

„Das habe ich, ja."

„Dennoch wäre diese Firma wieder etwas, das du ihm ermöglicht hast. Vielleicht muss er seinen eigenen Weg finden?", stellt sie zur Diskussion.

„Die Karierreoptionen sind auch in der Magischen Welt begrenzt für einen ehemaligen Askaban-Sträfling", sagt Lucius nachdenklich.

„Was ist mit dem Zweig Eurer Familie in Deutschland?", fragt Charlene.

Lucius stößt scharf die Luft aus. „Die Hamburger sind vom alten Schlag, die hexen uns vermutlich bis durchs Gartentor ihrer Villa am Alsterufer, wenn wir nur unser Gesicht sehen lassen. Und die Frankfurter… Mein Vater hat jeden Kontakt strikt unterbunden. Ich sah nie eine Veranlassung, mehr als die nötigen Informationen zu senden. Ich war allerdings mit Narcissa bei der Hochzeit meiner Cousine zweiten Grades, es erschien mir damals angemessen, zumal auch die Familie des Bräutigams eine alte magische Sippe war."

„Und?", erkundigt sich Charlene.

„Sie sind keine schwarzen Magier, nie gewesen. Der Kontakt riss ab, nachdem der Dunkle Lord zurückkehrte."

„Haben sie denn ein Kondolenzschreiben an deine Schwiegermutter geschickt?", erkundigt sich Charlene.

„Keine Ahnung. Warum fragst du?"

„Deutschland gilt als ausgesprochen tolerant. Das zumindest hat Remus mir einmal erzählt. Er hat eine Weile dort gelebt, nach Voldemorts erstem Fall."

„Diese Toleranz gilt sicher für ihre Werwolfspolitik. Sie verfolgen dort das skandinavische Modell", sagt Lucius und versinkt in nachdenklichen Schweigen. „Es gibt zweifelsohne noch andere Länder, die einem Malfoy weniger Ressentiments entgegen bringen würden", überlegt er. Resolut stellt er dann das Weinglas ab. „Genug dieser Gedanken für heute", sagt er und zieht Charlene an sich, um sie zu küssen.

„Was hast du vor?", fragt sie lachend, als er beginnt, die empfindliche Stelle an ihrem Hals mit kleinen Bissen zu bedecken.

„Du bist eine intelligente Frau. Finde es heraus", fordert er sie auf und legt mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs ein Verschlusssiegel und eine Stillezauber auf die Tür.

* * *

**TBC**


	16. Frühlingserwachen

**Rückkehr ins Leben - Return to life  
**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon featuring Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo**

* * *

_**Eldi**__: _

_Das vorletzte Kapitel. Wirklich, wir werden diese Geschichte vermissen. _

_**Slytherene**__:_

_Danke für die lieben Reviews zu Kapitel 15: Lufa, Sally, Moonlight, Reni, Reditus Mortis. Ja, ich weiß, der Titel ist "geborgt" von einer meiner älteren Geschichten, aber hier fanden wir ihn sehr passend. Nicht, dass Ihr glaubt, uns fiele nichts Neues mehr ein ;-)  
_

* * *

**16. Frühlingserwachen**

„Lucius." Charlene steht in der Wohnzimmertür, und ihr Gesicht hat einen alarmierten Eindruck.

Lucius blickt von seinem Buch auf. „American Gods" ist das erste Buch eines modernen Autors, an dem er wirklich Spaß hat.

„Auf unserem Kühlschrank sitzt eine Eule, die blaue Funken sprüht."

Er hebt eine Augenbraue. Das ist in der Tat ungewöhnlich. „Ich kümmere mich darum", sagt er und legt den Roman zur Seite.

In der Küche findet er genau die von Charlene beschriebene Situation vor. Eine Eule mit einem etwas missglückten – oder vielmehr aufgebrauchten – Signalzauber. Sie muss von weit her kommen. Lucius betrachtet den Vogel, während er den Zauber langsam neutralisiert. Das merkwürdige arkane Profil spricht ebenfalls für die exotische Herkunft des Tiers, ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass es sich um eine Schneeeule handelt.

„Haben wir noch Eulenkekse?", fragt er, als das Tier sich schreiend in eine Ecke drängt und mit dem Schnabel auf seine tastenden Finger einhackt.

„Für den magischen Teil dieses Haushalts bin ich nicht verantwortlich", sagt Charlene und hebt abwehrend die Hände. „Ich kaufe nur das Katzenfutter."

„Lilli!"

Mit einem Knacken appariert die Hauselfe.

„Master…" Sie hält inne und legt die Ohren an. Sie soll ja nicht mehr ‚Master Lucius, Sir' sagen. Ihr Gesicht wird violett vor Konzentration.

„Lucius, was wünschen Sie, Sir?", presst sie hervor.

„Eulenkekse", erwidert der Slytherin. „Haben wir noch welche?"

„Standen nicht auf Charlenes Liste", sagt Lilli, und Lucius wundert sich, warum es so einfach zu sein scheint, Charlene nicht als „Mistress Charlene, Madam", zu bezeichnen, aber unendlich schwierig, ihm nur beim Vornamen zu nennen. Immerhin klettert Lilli in Windeseile auf den Kühlschrank, versöhnt die entnervte Eule mit einer toten Maus, die sie weiß-Merlin-wo hergezaubert hat, und reicht Lucius eine schwere Pergamentrolle. Er bricht das schillernde, schwarze Siegel und liest.

Ein Lächeln kräuselt seine Lippen. Gut. Viel besser, als er selbst erwartet hat.

„Es gibt ein paar Dinge, die ich gerne mit dir besprechen möchte", sagt er zu Charlene. „Aber vielleicht…setzt du dich besser."

Charlene wirft ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, setzt sich jedoch an den Küchentisch. Lucius beschwört zwei Tassen Tee aus der Luft und nimmt ihr gegenüber Platz.

„Lilli, würdest du uns bitte allein lassen? Und nimm diesen Vogel mit."

Lilli verschwindet folgsam, Eule inklusive.

„Dieser Brief kommt aus Durmstrang", beginnt Lucius. „Hast du schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, wie sich unser Leben verändern wird, wenn Selène im Sommer zur Schule kommt?"

Charlene sieht erstaunt aus. „Sie wird in den Ferien zuhause sein, Luc. Jamie wird weiter hier zur Schule gehen. Ich sehe kein Veränderungspotential, obwohl ich sie natürlich vermissen werde."

„Du hast dein Leben mit ihr verbracht", sagt Lucius. „Ich muss gestehen, dass ich mich nur schwer damit abfinden kann, mich von ihr zu trennen und sie nach Hogwarts gehen zu lassen. Mir fehlen elf Jahre mit ihr."

„Sie hier auf die weiter führende Schule zu schicken ist aber doch keine Option, Lucius. Sie würde dir die Hölle heiß machen", gibt Charlene zu bedenken. „Du weißt doch selbst, wie sehr sie sich aufs Zaubern lernen freut."

„Ich will ihr auch gar nicht im Weg stehen", erwidert er. „Merlin bewahre. Ich hätte sie nur gerne etwas näher bei mir." Aufmerksam beobachtet er das Gesicht seiner Geliebten.

„Denkst du an ein Haus in Hogsmeade?", fragt sie.

„Das Ministerium wäre wenig erbaut", sagt Lucius.

„Ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht", meint Charlene. „Jamie muss noch drei Jahre auf eine normale Schule gehen."

„Er könnte Privatunterricht bekommen", sagt Lucius. „Bitte warte, bevor du mir gleich widersprichst. Ich meine damit nicht, dass er allein mit einem Lehrer in einem Salon hockt und keinen Kontakt zu anderen Kindern hat. Ich denke eher an eine private Schule, und zwar eine ganz besondere. Charlene, nicht überall auf der Welt beginnt die Magische Ausbildung erst mit Elf."

Ihre Miene ist ablehnend, aber ihre Augen ruhen noch immer mit Offenheit auf seinem Gesicht. „Hat es etwas mit dem Brief aus Durmstrang zu tun, Lucius?"

„Das hat es", bestätigt er. „Charlie, ich will nicht ohne Selène sein. Wir haben so viele Jahre versäumt. Hogwarts ist eine gute Schule, aber wenn es bekannt wird, dass der Vater von Selene Robinson ein Malfoy ist, wird sie den gleichen Spießrutenlauf erdulden müssen wie Draco. Hier in Großbritannien könnte es sogar schlimmer sein als in den USA."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Dumbledore das zulassen würde", erklärt Charlene.

„Die Lehrer können nicht vierundzwanzig Stunden täglich auf Charlène aufpassen", wendet Lucius ein. „In Durmstrang steht man den Ereignissen mit größerer Distanz gegenüber. Wir könnten in der Nähe der Schule wohnen. Selène besitzt eine Stadtvilla dort. St. Petersburg ist wunderschön. Jamie könnte in eine vormagische Klassenstufe gehen."

„Lucius, glaubst du nicht, dass dein Abwenden von Voldemort ihr gerade in Durmstrang Probleme bereiten würde?"

„Nein." Er schüttelt vehement den Kopf. Trotzdem stehen die Zweifel deutlich in Charlenes Gesicht geschrieben. „Nicht, wenn ich auf sie aufpasse. Charlie, Durmstrang bietet mit eine Stelle an. Für mich wäre es ein gangbarer Weg zurück in die Magische Gesellschaft."

„Du willst zurück? Was ist mit deiner Firma?", fragt Charlene.

„Die brauchen mich dort nicht. Ich bin weder vom Finanzmanagement her notwendig, geschweige denn, was die Technik angeht."

„Sie mögen dich, Lucius."

„Ich weiß. Und es ist toll. Aber dennoch … bin und bleibe ich ein Fremder in diesem System."

„Welches Fach sollst du denn in Durmstrang unterrichten?", will Charlene wissen.

„Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste", sagt Lucius trocken.

Charlene bricht in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Nein? Hältst du mich für ungeeignet?", fragt er indigniert. „Ich kenne mich aus mit Dunklen Flüchen."

„Zweifellos", sagt sie. „Aber skurril ist es schon, oder? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Luc."

„Ist es auch nicht", sagt er. „Aber schön, dass du Spaß hattest." Sein Lächeln erreicht schließlich seine Augen. „Nein, sie bieten mir an, die Schule organisatorisch umzugestalten. Eine reizvolle Aufgabe. Durmstrang bedarf der Modernisierung."

„Du hast offenbar alles bedacht", sagt Charlene langsam. „Was ist mit meiner Arbeit, Lucius? Erwartest du, dass ich alles hinwerfe, was ich mir in den letzten Jahren aufgebaut habe?"

„Du bist auf die Beraterstelle bei der Handelskammer nicht angewiesen, Charlene. Das hast du mir selbst erzählt", sagt er.

„Ich sagte, ich bin _finanziell_ nicht darauf angewiesen", korrigiert sie. „Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass mir die Arbeit nicht wichtig wäre."

„Entschuldige", sagt Lucius. „Das war mir so nicht bewusst. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass du diesen Job gerne machst." Er seufzt. Charlene ist sehr eigen, was ihre Selbstständigkeit angeht. Das war sie schon immer, und er schätzt ihre Stärke, aber in diesem Moment würde er sich wünschen, sie wäre so fügsam wie Narcissa in diesen Dingen.

„Vielleicht gibt es eine Möglichkeit, dass du deine Arbeit weiterführst, ohne in England zu wohnen? Schnelles Reisen zwischen Durmstrang und London ist kein unlösbares Problem. Es gibt Portschlüssel, Email, Internet…"

Charlene muss gegen ihren Willen lachen. Die Email kommt direkt nach dem Portschlüssel, das ist so typisch für Lucius und sein Bemühen, sich irgendwie zwischen den Welten zurecht zu finden.

„Wirst du darüber nachdenken?", fragt er. „Ich habe zwei Wochen Zeit, mich wegen der Stelle zu entscheiden."

„Also schön, Luc." Sie nickt. „Ich spreche mit der Direktion und vielleicht gibt es die Möglichkeit, mehr von zuhause aus zu arbeiten. Aber falls es eine Option ist, erwarte ich, dass du dafür sorgst, dass ich zweimal die Woche in London bin. Hoffentlich fressen die Kosten der Portschlüssel dann nicht dein Lehrergehalt auf." Sie zwinkert ihm zu.

**oooOOOooo**

Zwei Tage später, Jamie und Selène streiten eben heftig um einen Rest Schoko-Cornflakes, sitzen sie alle beim Frühstück zusammen, als das Telefon klingelt.

„Oh, hallo Remus. Wie nett, dich zu melden", hört Lucius Charlenes Stimme. „Nein, Jamie hat heute einen ganztägigen Schulausflug. Aber ich bin mittags ohnehin in London, was hältst du von einem gemeinsamen Lunch?" – „Gut, dann also um halb zwei vor dem ‚Tropfenden Kessel'." Sie lacht und legt auf.

„Möchtest du nicht mitkommen, Luc?", fragt sie, als sie die Küche wieder betritt.

„Nur, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt", gibt er zurück.

„Natürlich lässt es sich _vermeiden_", sagt Charlene. „Aber dir ist doch bewusst, dass du dich nicht auf ewig isolieren kannst? Lucius, ihr standet auf _einer_ Seite am Ende, Remus, Severus und du."

„Lass mir einfach noch etwas Zeit, ja?", bittet Lucius. Mit Draco durch die Nokturngasse zu gehen, ist das eine. Aber sich mittags durch die brechend volle Winkelgasse treiben zu lassen, um dann in einem öffentlichen Restaurant mit Severus und seinem Haustier zu speisen, ist noch eine andere Sache. Er kann sich lebhaft ausmalen, was für einen Auflauf sie verursachen würden. Immerhin glaubt ein Großteil der Magischen Gesellschaft ihn noch immer ins Askaban. Severus kann so viele Merlinorden tragen, wie er will, er wird immer der ‚ehemalige Todesser' bleiben, der nur durch Dumbledores Fürsprache Askaban entkommen ist, und was Lupin betrifft, so wird diese Gesellschaft dem Werwolf niemals eine echte Chance geben. Ebenso wenig wie Draco. Dieser Gedanke setzt ein Karussell in Lucius' Kopf in Gang. Falls man sie zwingen könnte, diese ignoranten, halsstarrigen Idioten, in Lupin den zweifellos intelligenten Menschen zu sehen, der er ist, vielleicht würde das auch für Draco eine Bresche schlagen.

Der Gedanke lässt Lucius den ganzen Tag keine Ruhe, und am Abend nimmt er schließlich Kontakt zu seinem Anwalt auf. Er appariert direkt in den Flur der Kanzlei, die im Nachbarhaus von Gringotts liegt, und lässt sich von der überraschten Sekretärin zu Reprobate Lawbender bringen.

„Lucius", sagt der Anwalt und erhebt sich bei seinem Eintreten. „Das ist jetzt allerdings unerwartet. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Ich benötige einige Informationen über ehemalige Gegner und Verbündete", sagt Lucius mit einem fast verbindlichen Lächeln. „Sie müssten allerdings äußerst diskret vorgehen. Es geht um den Paten meines Sohnes – und seinen Lebensgefährten. Ich weiß von Mrs. Blanche, dass Remus Lupin in den letzten Jahren trotz des Merlinordens, den man ihm nach dem Krieg verliehen hat, Probleme hatte, eine Stelle zu finden. Er hat sogar eine Weile in einer Muggelschule gearbeitet, um überhaupt lehren zu können. Ich möchte wissen, wieso er keine Anstellung bekommt, zum Beispiel in Hogwarts. Liegt es wirklich nur an seiner Lykantrophie?"

„Das Herauszufinden wird kein Problem sein", sagt Lawbender. „Darf ich mir erlauben, nach den Motiven Ihres Interesses zu fragen, Lucius?"

„Sie dürfen. Ich gedenke, Lupin so nachdrücklich zu empfehlen, dass man ihm eine mehr als akzeptable Stelle anbietet. Aber ich will kein Risiko eingehen, gerade weil er ein Werwolf ist. Vielleicht gibt es schwarze Flecken auf seinem grauen Pelz, von denen ich nichts ahne. Ich will mir nicht die Finger verbrennen, das Thema ist einfach zu sensibel in der Wahrnehmung der meisten Hexen und Zauberer."

**oooOOOooo**

„Charlie, ist dir nicht gut?" Lucius wirft einen alarmierten Blick auf Charlene, die blass und ohne Appetit in ihrem Essen stochert.

„Ich weiß nicht, mir ist einfach nicht nach Risotto heute", sagt sie. „Irgendwie müde bin ich auch. Ich werde mich gleich einen Augenblick hinlegen."

Als sie ein paar Stunden später immer noch schlecht aussieht und bleich die Treppe herunter geschlichen kommt, beginnt Lucius, sich Sorgen zu machen.

„Du solltest einen Heiler konsultieren", rät er. „Oder du lässt mich…"

„Oh nein, Lucius Malfoy. Du wirst nicht an mir herumdoktern." Sie lächelt. „Ich nehme eben den Wagen und fahre zu Doktor Mortensen. Die letzten Tage war mir auch schon immer mal ein bisschen flau. Vielleicht habe ich mir einen Virus gefangen."

„Also schön", sagt Lucius, der wenig von Muggelärzten hält. „Aber falls dein Arzt zu keinem verwertbaren Ergebnis kommt, bringe ich dich in die Winkelgasse zu einem richtigen Heiler."

Charlene geht, aber Lucius kommt gar nicht dazu, weiter über sie nachzudenken, als eine Eule ans Küchenfenster klopft. Diesmal sprüht sie keine Funken und lässt sich auch ohne Probleme das Pergament vom Fuß nehmen. Es ist Lawbenders Vogel, grau und korrekt wie der Anwalt selbst, und die Informationen, die er bringt, lassen Lucius innerlich triumphieren. Lupin hat tatsächlich eine völlig weiße Weste, von seinem ‚haarigen' Problem einmal abgesehen. Dies bedeutet, Lucius wird die Schuld, in der er bei dem Gryffindor noch immer steht, endlich loswerden, wenigstens zum Teil. Lupin wird, ohne es zu ahnen, einen Weg für Draco bereiten, und was das Beste an dem Ganzen ist, alle Betroffenen werden am Ende zufrieden sein. Besser kann es gar nicht kommen.

Doch die Ereignisse überstürzen sich, und das bereits am selben Nachmittag. Als Lucius' Handy klingelt, und die Nummer im Display ihm unbekannt ist, ist er zunächst nur erstaunt.

„Mr. Malfoy? Jessie Laird hier, die Sprechstundenhilfe von Dr. Mortensen. Es geht um Mrs. Blanche. Könnten Sie sofort hierher kommen?"

Eiskalt läuft es Lucius den Rücken hinunter. Wenn der Arzt anrufen lässt, kann das nichts Gutes bedeuten. Warum sollte Charlie nicht selbst anrufen, wenn es ihr gut ginge? Etwas muss geschehen sein. Er kann kaum an sich halten, direkt in die Praxis zu apparieren. Nach einer Karenzzeit von drei Minuten, die ihn alles an Beherrschung kostet, und während derer sich grässliche Szenen in seinem Kopf abspielen, appariert er in die Nähe des Hauses. Hastig stürmt er die Treppe hinauf in den dritten Stock, wo sich die Praxis befindet.

„Guten Tag. Ich bin Lucius Malfoy", sagt er der jungen Frau an der Annahme, und dass er außer Atem ist, liegt nicht am Treppenlaufen.

„Sie sind aber fix", wundert sich die Sprechstundenhilfe.

„Ich…war gerade in der Gegend", erwidert Lucius vage. „Was ist mit meiner Frau?"

„Kommen Sie bitte mit", antwortet sein Gegenüber und führt ihn über einen Gang zu einer Tür, auf der ‚Untersuchung' steht. Sie öffnet und tritt zur Seite. Auf einer Pritsche liegt Charlie, das Gesicht farblos, die Augen geweitet. Neben ihr steht ein grauhaariger Mann in einem weißen Kittel, der etwas, das wie eine Kugel mit einem Stab an einer elektrischen Leitung aussieht, in der Hand hält. Charlenes Pullover ist hochgeschoben und ihr Leib glänzt wie von Schweiß.

„Was geht hier vor?", fragt Lucius.

„Ah, Sie sind schon da", sagt der Arzt mit ruhiger Stimme. „Das ist aber schön. Meine Name ist Doktor Mortensen."

„Lucius Malfoy", sagt Lucius knapp und mustert Charlenes bleiches Gesicht, auf dem jetzt ein zaghaftes Lächeln zu sehen ist.

„Charlie, was ist nur mit dir? Geht es dir gut?" Er tritt auf die freie Seite der Liege und nimmt ihre Hand.

„Ihrer Frau geht es bestens, oder vielmehr, es wird ihr gut gehen, sobald sie die Neuigkeiten verdaut und ihr Körper sich der veränderten Situation angepasst hat", sagt Mortensen. „Aber bitte setzen Sie sich doch, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius lässt sich vorsichtig am Rand der Liege nieder.

„Alle geerdet?", fragt Mortensen mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen, dass Lucius an Dumbledore erinnert. „Nun denn, als ich meine Untersuchung vorhin begonnen habe, und die Diagnose feststand, bestand Mrs. Blanche darauf, Sie anrufen zu lassen. Sie selbst war ein bisschen schwindlig, ihr Handy hat den Aufprall nicht überstanden."

Mortensen nimmt den Stab mit dem Ball und rollt ihn über Charlenes Bauch in Richtung der Hüfte. Hinter ihm flackert ein Bildschirm auf, und helle graue Flächen wechseln mit dunklen, fast schwarzen.

„Hier, das Helle, das gehört noch zu Charlene, Mr. Malfoy. Und wie gesagt, keine Sorge, es geht ihr bald besser. Sie wissen vielleicht, dass Ultraschall flüssigkeitsgefüllte Körper dunkel darstellt und Masse hell. Und hier…da ist es. Das, was hier so rhythmisch und schnell schlägt, ist das Herz."

Lucius' Kopf scheint auf einmal wie vernagelt. Charlenes Herz sitzt ganz sicher nicht in ihrem Unterleib, und es sollte zudem deutlich größer sein.

Der Arzt schaut ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Bei Selène war mir am Anfang auch manchmal so komisch", sagt Charlene leise. „Vielleicht liegt das an der Veela-Magie."

„Ja, das ist in der Tat wahre Magie", stimmt Dr. Mortensen zu. „Jedes Mal wieder ein Wunder. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, an Sie beide."

Endlich begreift Lucius, und für einen Augenblick droht es ihm die Füße wegzuziehen. Merlin sei Dank sitzt er, und seine Finger krallen sich in Charlenes Hand.

„Oh Merlin…", entfährt es ihm. „Hast du…ich meine, wusstest du…?" Fragend sieht er Charlene an.

Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich hatte erst heute morgen so eine Ahnung", sagt sie.

„Wann…?" Lucius' Gehirn will ihn einfach keine sinnvollen Sätze konstruieren lassen. Er hatte so lange nach Dracos Geburt auf ein zweites Kind gehofft, aber Narcissa, obwohl jeder Heiler, den sie konsultierten, ihre und Lucius' Gesundheit bekundet hatte, wurde nicht wieder schwanger. Von Selène hatte er so lange nichts geahnt, er hat sie ja erst als Vierjährige kennen gelernt, und jetzt, nach sieben Jahren Askaban und erst vier Monaten in Freiheit, überwältigt ihn der Gedanke an ein weiteres Kind und er kann noch gar nicht fühlen, was es bedeutet.

„Ich schätze, es wird im Oktober soweit sein", sagt Mortensen. „Nun, meine Untersuchungen sind soweit abgeschlossen. Ich möchte Sie, Mrs. Blanche, nachher noch einmal in meinem Sprechzimmer sehen, aber jetzt werde ich Sie beide erst einmal allein lassen." Er schmunzelt. „So überraschte Paare habe ich nicht alle Tage mehr hier in dieser Zeit der gezielten Familienplanung." Der Arzt verlässt den Raum.

Lucius lässt eine Hand auf Charlenes Bauch sinken und klebt sofort im Ultraschallgel fest. „Merlin, was ist das denn?"

„Es hilft, das Bild sichtbar zu machen", antwortet Charlene, und ihre Augen ruhen auf seinem bleichen Gesicht. „Begeisterung sieht anders aus", sagt sie zögernd.

„Gib mir eine Minute", erwidert Lucius trocken und zieht seinen Stab. Er lässt das Ultraschallgel verschwinden und steckt den Zauberstab wieder ein. Langsam gleiten seine grauen Augen über ihren nur sanft gewölbten, weichen Bauch bis zu ihrem Gesicht.

„Ist es nicht unglaublich, dass es Muggeltechnologie gelingt, das Herz eines Kindes sichtbar zu machen, solange es noch im Bauch seiner Mutter lebt? Ich meine, bei allem, was ich mit Magie vermag, aber das kann ich nicht." Die letzten Worte presst er heraus, und sein Hals zieht sich zusammen. Charlene setzt sich auf und legt die Arme um seine Schultern. Ihre ruhige, sanfte Präsenz erdet ihn, während die Wogen über ihm zusammenschlagen. Er kann es nicht fassen, dass ihm, an dem Askaban noch immer zieht, der noch immer innerlich zusammenzuckt, sobald die Türglocke geht, weil sie ihn holen könnten, jetzt ein solches Glück zuteil wird.

„Charlie", sagt er schließlich, als Worte wieder möglich werden und küsst sie. „Wir bekommen wirklich ein Baby?"

Sie nickt und lächelt.

„Merlin, wir bekommen ein Baby", flüstert er und betrachtet ihr Gesicht. Zärtlich streicht er ihr eine verirrte Strähne aus der Stirn. „Ich liebe dich."

„Und ich liebe dich, Luc." Sie strahlt. „Diesmal bekommst du das Kind aber nicht fix und fertig, sprechend und lesend geliefert, mon cher. Diesmal wirst du Windeln wechseln, nachts aufstehen und bei strömendem Regen den Kinderwagen durch die Nacht schieben."

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie dankbar ich dafür sein werde", erwidert er ernsthaft.

Als Lucius Charlene etwas später in Dr. Mortensens Sprechzimmer begleitet, ist er gefasst und hat seine Selbstsicherheit zurück gewonnen. Ruhig lässt Charlene sich erklären, worauf sie zu achten hat.

„Letztlich wissen Sie ja nach zwei Kindern selbst am besten bescheid", sagt Mortensen. „Ist es Ihr erstes Kind, Mr. Malfoy?"

„Nein", antwortet er knapp.

„Wir haben bereits eine gemeinsame Tochter", erklärt Charlene.

„Na, dann sind Sie ja ein erfahrener Vater", meint Mortensen. „Nun, falls es noch Fragen geben sollte, wenden Sie beide sich bitte jederzeit an mich. Meine Assistentin wird ihnen für alle Fälle unsere Notfallnummer mitgeben, und ansonsten sehen wir uns in vier Wochen wieder, Mrs. Blanche. Alles Gute Ihnen beiden."

Er nickt ihnen zu und reicht beiden die Hand, bevor er in einem anderen Sprechzimmer verschwindet.

„Wir müssen ein Taxi bestellen", sagt Lucius, als sie aufstehen. „Ich kann dich nicht apparieren. In deinem Zustand wäre das gefährlich."

„Lucius, es sind nur ein paar Straßen. Lass uns einfach zu Fuß gehen, hm? Ich kann das Auto später holen."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ganz sicher." Charlene grinst. „Wirst du jetzt wie eine überdimensionale Glucke jeden meiner Schritte beobachten?"

„Ja", sagt Lucius. „Definitiv. Du wirst ohne meine Erlaubnis nicht einmal mehr einkaufen gehen dürfen. Nicht, dass du noch irgendetwas hebst."

„Lucius, dir ist schon bewusst, dass ich Selène ganz alleine und ohne deine sicher unschätzbare Hilfe heil neun Monate getragen und auch zur Welt gebracht habe?"

„Ja. Du hast es toll gemacht, und wenn ich damals geahnt hätte… Ich wäre vermutlich tausend Tode gestorben, weil du ganz sicher jede Menge gefährlicher Sachen getan hast, mit ihr im Bauch. Bestimmt warst du trotzdem reiten?"

„Ja, und joggen", bestätigt Charlene.

„Gestrichen", sagt Lucius. „Und wenn ich das Pferd mit einem Klammerfluch belegen muss."

Charlene lacht und Lucius muss gegen seinen Willen grinsen. „Entschuldige. Du siehst mich am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs. Ich verspreche, sobald ich mich daran gewöhnt habe – also in etwa sieben Monaten – bin ich wieder normal. Aber vorher…"

„Was vorher?", fragt sie.

„Später", sagt er mit einem hintergründigen Lächeln. „Wann werden wir es den Kindern sagen?"

„In vier Wochen, wenn die Schwangerschaft etwas stabiler ist. Bis dahin bleibt es unser Geheimnis, hm?", schlägt sie vor.

„Mit Geheimnissen kenne ich mich aus", sagt Lucius verschwörerisch. Er hält inne. „Charlie", sagt er und schließt sie in seine Arme. „Du machst mich unendlich glücklich. Wirklich, ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich getan hätte."

„Du würdest immer irgendwie durchkommen, Luc", sagt sie und küsst ihn.

„Vielleicht. Aber mit dir kann ich _leben_. Das ist weit mehr, als ich noch vor einem Jahr für möglich gehalten hätte."

Sein Kuss verursacht ihr weiche Knie. Immer noch, nach so langer Zeit. Sorgsam schiebt sie ihm eine graublonde Strähne hinters Ohr. Für einen Moment glaubt sie, dass sie vermutlich in den nächsten Monaten mehr auf ihn wird aufpassen müssen, als er auf sie.

**oooOOOooo**

Charlene staunt nicht schlecht, als vier Wochen später ihre Mutter unangemeldet vor der Tür steht.

„Ma, was tust du denn hier?", ruft sie aus, als sie sie umarmt.

„Lucius hat mich übers Wochenende eingeladen. Ich war selbst etwas überrascht." Lorraine Robinson packt ihre Reisetasche fester und schiebt sie über die Türschwelle.

Lucius' Schritte ertönen von der Treppe.

„Guten Tag, Lorraine. Wie schön, dass du hier bist." Er reicht der Professorin die Hand. Welch ein Unterschied zu Druella Black-Rosier, Narcissas Mutter. Lorraine ist eine ältere Ausgabe von Charlene, sie hat dieselbe warme, freundliche Art, und die Kinder begrüßen sie stürmisch und überschwänglich.

„Überraschung ist ein gutes Stichwort", verkündet Lucius. „Packt bitte Eure Sachen, wir reisen für ein paar Tage ans Meer."

Seine Ankündigung löst einen Freudentaumel bei Lilli und den Kindern und zumindest Erstaunen bei Charlene und Lorraine aus. Doch schnell sind die Reisetaschen gepackt, und Lucius erwartet seine Familie im Garten, wo sich die Augen aller auf ein klappriges Fahrrad ohne Sattel und Lenker fixieren.

„Oh, ist das etwa ein Portschlüssel?", erkundigt sich Lorraine. Natürlich hat sie durch die erste Ehe ihrer Tochter einen Einblick in die Magische Welt gewonnen, aber offenbar ist sie noch nicht auf diese Art gereist.

„Ich versichere dir, er wird zuverlässig arbeiten, auch wenn er nicht eben nach einem Luxustransportmittel aussieht", sagt Lucius lächelnd. „Deine Tochter hat Besen in unserem Garten verboten, und ‚Fliegende Teppiche' sind seit Jahren illegal."

„Wohin geht es denn?", erkundigt sich Charlene.

„Somewhere-by-the-sea", antwortet Lucius. Der Port flackert auf. „Bitte alle einsteigen."

Sekunden später schon rauscht das Meer in ihren Ohren, und sie finden sich auf einer malerischen Klippe wieder, unter der die Wellen in einem grünblauen Farbtaumel an den Strand spülen. Die Luft ist mild und fast warm, nur ein paar Wolken treiben am blauen Himmel.

„Wow!", ruft Selène aus. „Wo sind wir?"

„Ich würde sagen, das ist die Irische Westküste", vermutet Lorraine mit Blick auf die Palmen unten am Strand.

Lucius nickt. „Dort unten in der Bucht ist unser Hotel. Lasst mich eben das Gepäck miniaturisieren, dann können wir auf dem Weg, der in die Klippen geschlagen ist, hinunter wandern."

Die Stiegen und Stufen sind feucht, aber das Geländer ist fest, und so machen sie sich auf einem malerischen Pfad auf den Weg hinab. Das Hotel erweist sich als ein Gebäude aus der Zeit Königin Victorias, mit einem pittoresken Rosengarten und einer schlichten, aber edlen Ausstattung. Personal gibt es keines, der Schlüssel liegt unter der Veranda. Lilli beginnt sofort mit leuchtenden Augen zu wirbeln. Die Vorratskammer, die mit einem Kühlzauber belegt ist, beherbergt alles, was ihr Hauselfenherz begehrt, um ein fantastisches Abendessen auf die Beine zu stellen.

Indes laufen die Kinder mit Lucius zum Strand, während Charlene mit ihrer Mutter im Schatten einer Laube aus wildem Wein Tee trinkt.

„Ich muss schon sagen, dein Freund ist kreativ. Was für ein idyllisches Fleckchen Erde", lobt Lorraine.

„Ich bin wirklich glücklich, Ma", stellt Charlene fest und nimmt einen Schluck.

„Er hat sich rausgemacht, seit Weihnachten", sagt Lorraine. Sie lächelt. „Und wie er dich ansieht. So hat dein Vater mich früher auch angesehen." Ein Anflug von Melancholie huscht über Lorraines Gesicht. Sie hat den Tod ihres Mannes noch nicht verwunden, obwohl er jetzt bereits anderthalb Jahre her ist. Charlene nimmt ihre Hand, die schmal und faltig geworden ist.

„Wir alle vermissen Dad", sagt sie leise.

**oooOOOooo**

„Ich möchte mit Eurer Mutter eine Wanderung unternehmen", verkündet Lucius beim Frühstück am nächsten Tag.

Jamie schiebt die Unterlippe vor. „Wir wollen aber zum Baden ans Meer."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das Wasser dafür nicht zu kalt ist", sagt Lorraine. „Aber Lilli und ich werden mit euch an den Strand gehen. Du hast doch deinen Drachen eingepackt?"

„Na klar!", bestätigt er, und hat das Schmollen schon wieder vergessen.

Charlene lächelt und schiebt Lucius die Milch rüber.

Eine Stunde später sind Charlene und Lucius unterwegs.

„Dass ich dich noch einmal mit Rucksack und Wanderstab sehen würde, hätte ich auch nicht gedacht", sagt Charlene grinsend.

„Du darfst derzeit keine magischen Ortsreisen machen, außer per Port", erklärt Lucius und nimmt ihre Hand in seine. „Außerdem ist Wandern in dieser Landschaft doch romantisch."

Er führt Charlene auf einem wirklich wildromantischen Weg an der Küste entlang. Weder der feine Nieselregen noch die anstrengenden Steigungen scheinen ihr die gute Laune zu vermiesen. Charlene erzählt Geschichten aus ihrer Studienzeit, und Lucius geniest es, sie so glücklich zu sehen.

„Ist der Weg nicht zu schwer?", erkundigt er sich immer wieder.

„Ich bin schwanger, nicht krank", entgegnet sie. „Himmel, hat Narcissa sich jemals beschwert, dass du ihr auf die Nerven gegangen bist?"

Lucius bleibt abrupt stehen. Charlene hat noch nie nach seiner ersten Frau gefragt, und die Frage ist nicht eben leicht zu beantworten.

„Ich hatte wenig Zeit für sie, als sie mit Draco schwanger war", gesteht Lucius. „Es war mitten im ersten Krieg. Aber wann immer ich nachhause konnte, war es…harmonisch, damals jedenfalls. Ich habe mich immer bemüht, weißt du. Irgendwann ist mir alles entglitten."

Charlene drückt sich in eine Nische im Felsen, zumal der Regen stärker wird. „Hast du etwas zu trinken eingepackt?", fragt sie.

Lucius zieht den Rucksack ab, lehnt sich neben sie und reicht ihr eine Flasche.

„Danke", sagt Charlene. „Möchtest du darüber reden?"

„Über Nahrungsmittel und Getränke?"

„Schlitzohr – du weißt, worüber. Über dich und Narcissa." In Charlenes Blick hängt noch ein Lächeln, doch ihr Ausdruck ist ernsthaft.

„Nicht wirklich", erwidert Lucius. „Es war gut am Anfang und fürchterlich am Ende. Wir hatten alles und haben alles verloren, selbstverschuldet auf dem Altar unseres grenzenlosen Ehrgeizes und Fanatismus geopfert. Letztlich ist es die Geschichte zweier Verlierer, und es macht wenig Sinn, sich darüber im Nachhinein den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Zumal ich das bereits sieben Jahre lang getan habe." Er atmet tief durch. „Lass uns weiter laufen, Charlie. Noch zwei Buchten, und dann gibt es etwas, das ich dir gerne zeigen möchte."

Lucius ist angespannt, aber nach zwei Kriegen ist er einer, der seine Nervosität gut verbergen kann. Er lächelt Charlene zu und zieht sie aus der Nische. Sein Plan duldet keinen Aufschub.

* * *

_TBC_


	17. Finale

**Rückkehr ins Leben**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon featuring Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo**

* * *

_**Eldi**__: _

_Das letzte Kapitel. Da ist es. Eine Weile habt Ihr warten müssen, aber ich denke, einige hübsche Details werden Euch dafür entschädigen. Das Update (das ebenfalls letzte) zu „Schattennacht" kommt dann sehr bald._

_**Slytherene**__:_

_Danke für die Reviews zu Kapitel 16: Moonlight, Sally, lufa, Reditus Mortis_

_An dieser Stelle möchte ich einmal das Werbebanner schwenken. Wer „Return to life" mochte, der muss einfach die Kurzgeschichte __**„Vae victis"**__ von __TheVirginian__ lesen. Für Malfoy-Fans echte Pflichtlektüre, und stilistisch wie alles von dieser Autorin einfach ein Leckerbissen der ganz feinen Art. „Vae victis" ist der Auftakt für eine ganze Reihe Malfoy-zentrischer „Missing links", Kurzgeschichten, die in ihrer Klasse einmalig sind. _

* * *

**17. Finale**

Eine halbe Stunde später stehen Charlene und Lucius schwer atmend am Fuß einer Erhebung, die den Namen ‚Berg' ebenso wenig verdient wie die Bezeichnung ‚Hügel' ihr nicht gerecht würde. Es ist eine Anhöhe, übergossen von dunkelgrünen Wiesen mit gelben und violetten Farbinseln, gekrönt von einer kleinen, weißen Holzkirche.

„Du liebe Güte", sagt Charlene, „die sieht ja aus, als habe jemand sie in Norwegen abgebaut und hier auf den höchsten Punkt gesetzt."

„Tatsächlich stammt sie aus Rumänien, aus Maramures", antwortet Lucius. „Es ist nicht sehr bekannt, dass es dort derartige Kirchen gibt. Dein Eindruck, sie sei verpflanzt worden, trügt nicht. Man hat sie miniaturisiert und illegal außer Landes geschmuggelt. Hier wurde sie wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Größe zurück verwandelt."

„Lucius, du hast doch nicht…?"

„Merlin bewahre!" Abwehrend hebt er die Hände. „Ein solcher Kulturraub ist höchst illegal. Diese Kirche steht bereits seit einem Jahrhundert hier oben. Das Ministerium weiß nicht, wem die Muggel dieser Gegend dieses Kleinod zu verdanken haben."

Charlene mustert ihn durchdringend. „Aber du weißt es natürlich, Lucius."

„Bien sûr. Vor gut hundert Jahren gab es einen jungen Zauberer, der von seinen Eltern auf eine Studienreise nach Osteuropa gesandt wurde. Zweck der Fahrt war es, alte Bündnisse zu erneuern und die Kenntnisse über Dunkle Kreaturen zu erweitern. Das bulgarische Zaubereiministerium gab dem englischen Magier eine versierte Reiseführerin zur Hand – eine Veela. Aller Schranken zum Trotz, die Herkunft, sozialer Status und gesellschaftliche Regeln vorgaben, verliebten sich die beiden ineinander. Natürlich kam die Mesalliance heraus. Noch viel mehr als die Familie des Magiers wehrte sich die Sippe der jungen Frau gegen diese Beziehung. Männliche Verwandte jagten das Paar und entführten die Veela regelrecht, um sie in einem Schloss in der hohen Tatra gefangen zu setzen. Offenbar hatten sie jedoch den Ehrgeiz und die Gerissenheit des Zauberers unterschätzt, denn nach monatelanger Suche fand er seine Geliebte und floh mit ihr nach England. Bei dem Versuch, die Ehe mit dem üblichen Schwur im Wald bei Mondschein zu besiegeln, wäre die Braut beinahe gestorben. Mühsam fand ihr Verlobter in verschiedensten Bibliotheken Europas heraus, dass eine Veela nur dann einen Menschen ehelichen kann, wenn der Schwur in einer ehemals christlichen Kirche, unter dem Zeichen der alten Muttergöttin, abgelegt wird und diese Kirche aus dem Umkreis von weniger als sieben Meilen um den Geburtsort der Veela stammt. Diese Kirche zu stehlen, hat den Zauberer beinahe das Leben gekostet."

„Wie es scheint, ist es ihm am Ende aber doch geglückt", stellt Charlene fest.

„Allerdings", lächelt Lucius.

„Der junge, zu allem entschlossene Bräutigam war nicht zufällig einer deiner Vorfahren?", vermutet Charlene augenzwinkernd.

„Meine Urgroßeltern haben in dieser Kirche dort oben geheiratet", antwortet Lucius.

„Eine wirklich romantische Geschichte", erwidert Charlene und lehnt sich gegen ihren Geliebten.

„Gibt es einen passenden Ort für eine Heirat?", fragt Lucius leise.

Charlene runzelt die Stirn und hebt den Kopf, um Lucius ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Sein grauer Blick ist seltsam umwölkt und er hat die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst. Plötzlich wirkt er ein bisschen blass, obwohl die Seeluft ihnen beiden vor ein paar Minuten noch frische Farbe auf die Wangen gemalt hat.

„Ist dir nicht gut?", erkundigt sich Charlene fürsorglich, als Lucius jetzt auch noch die Beine wegzusacken drohen. „Weißt du, eigentlich bin ich ja diejenige, die hier mit wächsernem Teint den Hormonen Paroli bieten sollte.

„Ich bin nur etwas nervös", bekundet Lucius. „Und meine Arthritis macht sich bemerkbar."

Charlene schaut inzwischen mit belustigtem Blick auf ihn herunter, der jetzt vor ihr kniet und plötzlich ihre Hand auf seltsam formelle Art in die seine schließt.

„Charlie", beginnt er, und seine Stimme klingt heiser. Schlagartig wird ihr schönes Gesicht ernst, als sie begreift, was er sich anschickt zu sagen. „Ich weiß, ich habe dich bereits einmal gefragt, ob du meine Frau werden willst. In der Euphorie eines wunderschönen Abends hast du akzeptiert. Angesichts all dessen, was ich dir über die Jahre zugemutet habe, was du meinetwegen hast ertragen müssen, ist es nur fair, dich in einer weniger emotional fordernden Situation ein weiteres Mal zu fragen. Ich wollte dir gerne weit mehr Zeit geben, dir über diese Dinge in Ruhe klar zu werden. Doch die Lage hat sich verändert, du trägst unser Kind und ich möchte nicht länger warten. Ich liebe dich, Charlene." Er zieht seinen Zauberstab und beschwört ein kleines Kästchen. Auf dunkelgrünem Samt liegt ein filigraner Ring, dessen silbriger Platinglanz einen klassisch geschliffenen Diamanten umfließt. „Willst du mich heiraten?"

Charlene blickt in sein ebenmäßiges Gesicht, dessen Ausdruck so kühl ist wie ein Februarmorgen, doch in Lucius' Augen brennt ein verzehrendes Feuer, das seine wahren Gefühle, seine inneren Aufruhr, verrät. Eigentlich sollte er sich meiner Liebe sicher sein, denkt sie, doch die Wahrheit ist, dass Lucius vermutlich nie mehr irgendetwas in seinem Leben als selbstverständlich gegeben hinnehmen wird.

Charlene fühlt, wie sich ein enormes Strahlen langsam von ihren Augenwinkeln aus in ihrem Gesicht ausbreitet. Sie kann es nicht bremsen, nicht kontrollieren, und sie will es auch überhaupt nicht. Sie lässt sich herab gleiten, die Hände an seinen Schultern, bis sie mit ihm auf Augenhöhe ist und ihre Knie vermutlich ebenso schlammig sind wie die seinen. Lucius kniet in einer Pfütze, aber er scheint diesen Umstand nicht zu bemerken

„Und ob ich das will", erwidert sie und lacht.

„Merlin sei Dank", entfährt es Lucius.

„Ich liebe dich", sagt Charlene schlicht, während Lucius ihr den Ring an den Finger steckt.

„An deiner Hand ist er erst perfekt", lobt er seine Auswahl, und Charlene fragt sich, ob er eben ihre Hand oder den Ring mit dieser Beifallsbekundung bedenkt. „Ich hätte wirklich nicht gewusst, wie ich deiner Mutter mein Versagen hätte erklären sollen, falls du ‚nein' gesagt hättest."

„Ich verstehe nicht, was das jetzt mit Ma zu tun hat", erwidert Charlene verblüfft.

„Liegt das nicht auf der Hand?", gibt Lucius scheinbar erstaunt zurück. „Immerhin wartet sie doch oben in der Kirche mit den Kindern auf uns – und mit dem Urkundsmagier."

Charlene braucht einen Moment, bis sie begreift.

„Du willst _jetzt_ heiraten?", erkundigt sie sich, und ihr Hals fühlt sich seltsam eng an auf einmal. „Dort oben?"

Er nickt. „Wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist."

„Aber…aber Lucius. Sieh uns an. Wir tragen Wanderhosen mit Schlammflecken auf den Knien…"

Es kostet Lucius ein Lächeln und einen Wink mit seinem Stab, während er sie auf die Füße zieht, und die Wandervögel verwandeln sich in elegante Silberreiher. Charlene weiß nicht, ob sie seine fließende dunkelgraue Robe begeisternder finden soll oder ihr rauschendes hellgraues Seidenkleid.

„Du bist wunderschön", sagt er andächtig und zieht sie in seine Arme, um ihren schon wieder zum Protest geöffneten Mund mit einem zärtlichen Kuss zu verschließen.

„Und du bist nach wie vor ein Slytherin durch und durch", gibt sie zurück, als sie wieder Atem schöpfen kann. „Mich derart in Zugzwang zu bringen, wirklich, Lucius. Lass mich raten: Die Kinder, meine Mutter und vermutlich auch Lilli wissen seit Tagen davon?"

Er wird nicht einmal rot, als er ihr zulächelt.

„Was ist mit unseren Freunden?", nimmt Charlene einen weiteren Anlauf.

„Wir geben ein rauschendes Fest, einen Ball, alles, was du willst", erklärt Lucius. „Aber dies heute ist nur für uns und die Familie."

„Wo ist dein Sohn, Luc?", fragt Charlene.

Lucius zuckt kurz zusammen. „Ich habe ihm geschrieben", sagt er leise. „Draco…er hat nicht geantwortet. Vermutlich kann man einfach nicht alles haben."

Sie sieht die Trauer in seinem Blick, aber sie wissen beide, welche Zumutung es für Draco bedeuten würde, dieser Zeremonie beizuwohnen. Charlene zumindest hat Verständnis für das Schweigen des jungen Zauberers, und sie ist sich sicher, dass auch Lucius verstehen wird, irgendwann.

Charlene ergreift Lucius' Hand. „Lass uns hinauf gehen, hm? Die Kinder können es vermutlich kaum erwarten."

„Und die Hauselfe erst", bestätigt Lucius.

Hand in Hand wandern sie die Anhöhe hinauf, bis die Kirche nicht mehr wie Spielzeug aussieht, sondern filigran und erhaben vor ihnen thront.

„Warst du schon einmal hier?", fragt Charlene.

„Nein." Lucius kennt das Gebäude nur von den Zeichnungen seiner Mutter.

Die Holztür fliegt auf und eine Stimme piepst voller Aufregung: „Sie sind da, sie sind da! Und sie trägt den Riiiing!"

Etwas Wuseliges in knallrotem Tüll stürzt ihnen entgegen und verkrallt sich in Lucius' Beine. „Oh, Master Lucius, Siiiiir! Dass Lilli diesen wundervollen Tag erleben darf. Welche eine Freude, welch eine Freude."

Lucius hält sich krampfhaft an Charlene fest, bemüht, das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

„Lilli, lass los", zischt er. „Merlin, was habe ich getan, um das zu verdienen?"

Er verstummt, als Lorraine in der Tür auftaucht. Sie sieht ihn mit ihrer Tochter Hand in Hand, und ein Lächeln manifestiert sich auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Wie schön, dass ihr da seid", strahlt sie. Jetzt erscheinen auch Jamies und Selènes vor Aufregung gerötete Gesichter hinter ihr. Jamie trägt einen Anzug und Selène eine dunkelgrüne Robe.

Sie lächelt entschuldigend, als sie den fragenden Blick ihres Vaters auffängt. „Oma hat sie mir genäht. Ich habe sie selbst entworfen." Angesichts der Kapuze, die bis zu Selènes Hüften reicht und in einem Glöckchen endet, glaubt Lucius das sofort. Niemand in der Zaubererwelt würde je so etwas tragen, außer Gilderoy Lockhart vielleicht.

„Bist du bereit?", fragt Lucius leise mit einem Seitenblick auf seine Braut.

Sie nickt, und so steigen sie zusammen die Treppe empor.

Das Innere der Kirche ist schlicht und schmucklos. Oder vielmehr: Es mochte schlicht und schmucklos gewesen sein, bevor es unter die kleinen Hände einer gewissen Hauselfe fiel. Lilli hat grünen Samt an den Wänden drappiert, in der Luft schweben so viele Kerzen, dass es im Altarraum wärmer ist als draußen, und oberhalb ihrer Köpfe schlängeln sich hunderte zischender, silbriger Luftschlangen.

Lucius registriert Charlenes entsetztes Gesicht angesichts der Karnevalsdekoration.

„Luc", sagt sie leise und beginnt zu kichern, „das ist ganz anders, als ich es mir vorgestellt habe."

„Dito", knurrt Lucius und tastet nach seinem Zauberstab. „Soll ich…?"

„Nein, lass es so. Lilli hat sich bestimmt sehr viel Mühe gegeben."

„Es ist aber nicht ihre Hochzeit, sondern unsere", gibt er zurück. Im nächsten Augenblick zuckt er zusammen, als laute Orgelmusik den Raum erfüllt. Lilli hat sich des Instruments bemächtigt und intoniert den „Brautchor" aus Lohengrin. ‚Treulich geführt', schallt es durch die Kirche.

„Ich glaube, jetzt wäre der Zeitpunkt einzugreifen, Luc", sagt Charlene und ihr stehen Tränen in den lachenden Augen. Vorsichtig tupft sie sich mit einem Taschentuch die salzigen Spuren von den Wangen, während Lucius mit einem Wink seines Stabes die Musik samt Elfe verstummen lässt.

„Mozart, bitte", wendet er sich an die empörte Lilli.

„Walzer", bestellt Charlene. „Richard Strauss. Ein kleiner Musicus reicht völlig aus."

Lächelnd erfüllt Lucius ihr den Wunsch.

Auch Lorraine seufzt vernehmlich auf. „Dem Himmel sei dank, Wagner ist dann doch schwere Kost für einen so freudigen Anlass."

Aus einer Seitentür erscheint ein kahlköpfiger Zauberer in nachtblauer Robe mit breiten, weißen Spitzenkragen. Er begrüßt die Familie freundlich. „Ich bin Timotheus Druid, Abgesandter des irischen Zaubereiministeriums." Er blickt sich um. „Eine sehr kleine Gesellschaft."

„Wir wollten die Eheschließung gerne im engsten Kreis begehen", sagt Lucius.

„Dann sind sie vollzählig?", erkundigt sich der Mann.

Lucius wirft einen letzten Blick zur Tür und nickt dann. Er spürt Charlies Hand sanft auf seiner Schulter. Er nimmt sie in die seine und dann treten sie vor zum Altar. Jemand war so umsichtig, die christlichen Symbole zu entfernen. Lucius ist alles andere als ein Christ. Die hölzerne Marienstatue rechts neben dem Tabernakel definiert er kühn als Kunstgegenstand, und solange er nicht auf eine Bibel schwören muss, stört er sich weder an den Gemälden mit der Passionsgeschichte noch an den Statuen der Apostel.

„Wir haben uns also hier versammelt, um diesen Mann und diese Frau in den heiligen Stand der Ehe zu versetzen", beginnt der Beamte des irischen Zaubereiministeriums. Er sagt ein paar wohl gewählte Worte zu menschlichen Bindungen und der Bedeutung eines magischen Schwures für Zauberer. Charlene hört ihm aufmerksam zu. Lucius hat sich bei Lorraine erkundigt, welche Teile der traditionellen Zeremonie er ihrer Tochter wohl zumuten könne, und es stellte sich heraus, dass er abgesehen vom Verzicht auf das zumindest bei Slytherins noch immer übliche Blutopfer keine Kompromisse machen muss. Nun, er kann gut ohne ein flatterndes kopfloses Huhn oder aufgeschlitzte Tauben leben, zumal er sich mit Schaudern daran erinnert, wie besudelt Narcissas Kleid nach der Zeremonie damals war.

„Seid Ihr bereit, den Eid auf Eure Verbindung und Eure aufrichtige Liebe zu leisten?", fragt Druid lächelnd.

Charlene nickt.

„Ich bin bereit", antwortet Lucius.

„Ist die Trauzeugin bereit, den Schwur mit ihrer Unterschrift nach Ablegen der Gelöbnisse zu bestätigen?"

„Das will ich gerne tun", sagt Lorraine.

„Sie müssten dann für beide Seiten unterschreiben", erklärt Druid. „Die anderen Gäste sind schließlich entweder nicht volljährig oder als magische Geschöpfe leider nicht zeichnungsberechtigt." Sein Blick huscht zur Orgel, als fürchte er, Lilli könnte von einer Inspiration überfallen werden. Dann räuspert er sich und sagt feierlich: „Da nun alle Anwesenden ihr Einverständnis erklärt haben, bin ich Kraft des mir vom Zaubereiminister der Republik Irland verliehenen Amtes…"

In diesem Augenblick fliegt die Tür der kleinen Kirche auf und „Halt!" gebietet eine Stimme laut. Lucius fährt herum. In der Tür steht - Draco. Sein schwarzer Mantel bauscht sich um seine Beine und die Haare fliegen im Wind, der vom Meer in die kleine Kirche drückt. „Im Potschlüsselbüro von Los Angeles gab es einen Streik", erklärt der junge Zauberer, während er langsam den Mittelgang entlang geht. „Ich musste mit dem Auto bis nach Frisco, um einen Transport nach London zu bekommen. Von dort wäre ich fast nicht weggekommen, weil das Ministerium mir keine Genehmigung zum Flooen erteilt hat. Zum Glück hatte ich Hilfe."

Er dreht sich um und späht nach draußen, Lucius hört ihn jemandem zureden, und dann erscheint schließlich Jenny Brains in der Tür, die ein bisschen unsicher wirkt und sich mit ihren Jeans offenbar deplaziert fühlt.

„Hallo, Lars", sagt sie mit schüchternem Lächeln.

„Wir sind die ganze Nacht gefahren", erklärt Draco. Dann sieht er sich plötzlich auch unsicher um, angesichts des Schweigens der anderen. „Wir sind doch noch nicht zu spät, oder?", fragt er.

Endlich setzt Lucius sich in Bewegung, seine Schritte werden schneller, je näher er Draco kommt, und schließlich reißt er seinen Sohn förmlich in die Arme.  
„Dass du gekommen bist!" Seine Stimme klingt erstickt.

Draco ist zunächst sprachlos. Diese Gefühlsregung ist weit mehr, als er von seinem sonst so beherrschten Vater erwartet hätte.

„Wie hätte ich auch nicht kommen können", presst er schließlich hervor.

Charlene hat die kleine Gruppe mittlerweile erreicht. Sie gibt Jenny die Hand und stellt sich vor.  
„Hallo. Mein Name ist Charlene. Ich bin die Braut."

„Hi", erwidert Jenny lächelnd. „Ich bin Jenny, die Sekretärin Ihres Zukünftigen. Es ist mir eine echte Freude, Sie kennenzulernen, Charlene."

„Guten Tag, Jenny", begrüßt nun auch Lorraine die junge Frau. „Ich bin Lorraine Robinson, die werdende Schwiegermutter. Meine Enkel kennen Sie ja schon."

Jenny begrüßt nach Lorraine Selène und Jamie, während Lucius sich schließlich von Draco löst, der nun Charlene die Hand reicht.

Lucius ergreift das Wort.  
„Draco, das ist Charlenes Mutter. Lorraine, mein Sohn Draco."

„Guten Tag, junger Mann", sagt Lorraine und zwinkert Draco zu. „Ich habe schon eine Menge von dir gehört. Dein Vater erzählt ständig von dir. Er muss sehr stolz auf dich sein."

Draco blickt überrascht und sichtlich erfreut angesichts dieser Worte von Lorraine zu Lucius.  
„Ich freue mich auch, Sie kennenzulernen", antwortet er höflich und deutet eine Verbeugung an, die Jamie und Selène mit großem Gekicher bedenken.

„Du musst echt nicht vor Oma in die Knie gehen", gluckst Selène.

„Oh, ich könnte mich an diese höflichen Umgangsformen gewöhnen", scherzt Lorraine. Dann sieht sie sich um. „Gab es nicht einen Anlass für dieses Familientreffen? Vielleicht sollten wir die wesentlichen Dinge zuerst verrichten? Immerhin habe ich mir extra für die Hochzeit diese unbequemen, sündhaft teuren Schuhe gekauft."

Lucius nickt und wirft einen Blick zu Druid, der entspannt mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Altar lehnt und ganz offensichtlich keine unnötige Hast verspürt.

„Draco", beginnt Lucius mit heiserer Stimme, „da du nun hier bist, könntest du … ich meine, würdest du?"

Draco sieht seinen Vater fragend an. Derart fassungslos hat er ihn selten gesehen, außerdem weiß er beim besten Willen nicht, was Lucius von ihm will.

„Ich glaube, du musst deinen Wunsch etwas präzisieren", raunt Charlene Lucius ins Ohr. „Außer dir weiß hier niemand, was Draco tun soll."

„Unterschreiben", ringt sich Lucius ab. „Das Dokument, hinterher. Als mein … mein Trauzeuge."

Die Blicke der beiden treffen sich, und dunkles Grau trifft das helle Blau eines Wintermorgens. Für einen Augenblick hat Lucius das Gefühl, in Narcissas Augen zu sehen. Doch der Schauer, der ihn einen Wimpernschlag lang durchfährt, verebbt schnell. Dies ist sein Sohn, niemand anderer. Dracos Lächeln – rar bei dem jungen Mann – erreicht tatsächlich seine Augen.  
„Sehr gerne", sagt er ruhig. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre."

Lucius legt die Faust an seine Brust und deutet eine Verbeugung an, die Draco mit gleicher Geste erwidert.

„Nun, dann wäre ja alles geklärt", sagt Druid vom Altar her. Sein weicher Bariton dringt ohne laut zu sein durch den Raum.

Lucius atmet tief durch und nimmt Charlenes Hand, um sie heute zum zweiten Mal vor den Altar zu führen.

Druid beginnt noch einmal von vorne. „Nun, wir haben uns freudigerweise, wie ich feststelle, vergrößert, und so lassen Sie mich versuchen, ob ich Sie, werte Brautleute, dieses Mal über ihre Gelöbnisse hinaus bekomme." Er grinst freundlich.

Nachdem er den ersten Teil der Zeremonie wiederholt hat, nickt er Lucius zu.

„Wenn Sie den Anfang machen wollen, Mr. Malfoy?"

„Wieso Malfoy?", flüstert Jenny Draco leise zu.

„Ähem…das soll Vater dir nachher lieber selbst erklären", zieht sich der junge Slytherin geschickt aus der Affäre.

Indessen hat Lucius eine der beiden dunkelgrünen Kerzen vom Altar genommen und wendet sich Charlene zu.

Er sieht ihr in die Augen, deren warmer Blick voller Zärtlichkeit ist, und plötzlich wird ihm ganz leicht um Herz. Das hier ist einfach, und es fühlt sich so richtig an wie weniges zuvor in seinem Leben.

„Mit dieser Hand nehme ich Kummer von dir fort.  
Dein Becher wird niemals leer sein, denn ich werd sein dein Wein.  
Mit dieser Kerze erleuchte ich deinen Weg mit hellem Schein.  
Mit diesem Ring bitte ich dich zu werden mein."

Er lächelt ihr zu. „Den Ring hast du ja bereits."

Sie strahlt ihn an. Und dann beginnt sie leise zu rezitieren, ein irisches Lied in gälischer Sprache.

„Ná siúl os mo chomhair, ní leanfainn.  
Ná siúl im' dhiaidh, ní threoróinn.  
Siúl lem' thaobh agus bí mo chara.

Geh nicht vor mir, denn ich könnte vielleicht nicht folgen.  
Geh nicht hinter mir, denn ich könnte den Weg selbst nicht wissen.  
Geh einfach neben mir, und ich werde deine Freundin sein.

Nicht nur Draco ist erstaunt, als er ein paar glitzernde Tränen an den hellen Wimpern seines Vaters sieht. Lorraine erhebt sich, flüstert ihrer Tochter etwas ins Ohr und reicht Charlene ein Taschentuch. Sie trocknet damit Lucius' Gesicht, und plötzlich hat sie einen glänzenden Goldreif in der Hand.

„Einem Mann wie dir darf man keine Fessel anlegen", sagt sie leise. „Aber mit einem Unterpfand meiner Liebe wirst du dich schon herumschleppen müssen." Sie lächelt, und Lucius reicht ihr seine Hand, damit sie den Ring über seinen Finger streifen kann.

Die beiden stehen voreinander, nur eine Handbreit trennt sie, doch ihre Blicke sind verschlungen, und weder Lucius noch Charlene sehen in diesem Augenblick etwas anderes als den geliebten Menschen vor sich.

Draco wagt kaum zu blinzeln, so gefangen ist er von dem, was sich dort vor seinen Augen abspielt. Voldemort persönlich könnte in diese Kirche marschieren, sein Vater würde es nicht registrieren. Unwillkürlich greift Draco nach Jennys Hand. Sie zuckt zurück, doch dann lässt sie ihre schmale Hand warm in der seinen liegen. Und Draco… Er wagt nicht einmal, sie anzusehen, während sein Herz rast. Er hat nicht darüber nachgedacht, ob er ihre Hand nehmen soll oder nicht, es ist einfach geschehen, und jetzt verwirrt ihn die vibrierende Elektrizität, die durch seine Finger über den Arm in seinen Körper zu fließen scheint und seinen Mund trocken macht, sein Herz stolpern lässt und ihm den Schweiß peinlicherweise ausgerechnet in die Handflächen treibt.  
Er ist beinahe dankbar, als Druid ihn zu sich ruft, damit er seine Unterschrift unter die geschwungene Signatur seines Vaters setzen kann.

Lucius Malfoy ist inzwischen längst damit beschäftigt, die Braut schwindelig zu küssen. Nichts und niemand wird ihn davon abbringen, sollen die Kinder warten, bis sie dran sind. Nichts und niemand, nun, abgesehen vielleicht von einer kleinen, rot gewandeten Hauselfe, die an seinem Bein hängt und ungefähr in Kniehöhe unter enthusiatischen „Oh, Master Lucius, Siiiir!"-Schluchzern auf seine kostbare Robe schnieft.

Indes klärt Selène Jenny über Wesen und Funktion von Hauselfen auf. Die Kinder gehen davon aus, dass sie Jenny alles erzählen dürfen, nun, da ihr großer, toller Bruder sie mit zu der Zaubererhochzeit gebracht hat. Die junge Frau starrt mit verwunderten Augen auf Lilli, die Ohren wackelnd Charlene umarmt.

Nachdem das jungvermählte Paar seine Zärtlichkeiten unterbrochen und die Glückwünsche der Anwesenden entgegen genommen hat, verabschiedet sich der Beamte des Irischen Ministeriums, nicht ohne Lucius die doppelte Ausfertigung der Heiratsurkunde auszuhändigen.

Lucius sammelt seine Familie um sich.

„Nach soviel Aufregung wird es Zeit, essen zu gehen", konstatiert Lorraine. „Ich zumindest bin hungrig. Außerdem habe ich das Taxi für zwei Uhr bestellt. Eigentlich müsste es bereits hier sein."

„Oh, ich war so frei, einen Portschlüssel zu organisieren", erklärt Lucius lächelnd. „Er sollte uns direkt ins Restaurant bringen."

„Was machen wir mit Jennys Auto?", erkundigt sich Draco.

„Lucius wird sicher mit euch zurück apparieren und ihr könnt es später in die Stadt bringen", erklärt Charlene.

„Bei uns im Ferienhaus ist noch ein Schlafzimmer frei. Ihr bleibt doch bestimmt ein paar Tage?", fragt Selène mit Hoffnung im Blick. An den zaubernden Vater hat sie sich schon gewöhnt, jetzt ist der große Bruder ungleich spannender.

„Nun, ich muss morgen wieder arbeiten", wendet Jenny ein.

„Was für'n Quatsch, Vater gibt dir bestimmt frei. Immerhin will er bestimmt auch, dass Draco noch bleibt. Das willst du doch, Vater, nicht wahr?" Wieder hat sie diesen flehenden Blick.

„Jennys Urlaub ist ganz sicher kein Hinderungsgrund", bestätigt Lucius, „allerdings erscheint mir ein gemeinsames Schlafzimmer doch eher etwas unangemessen für Jenny und Draco." Ein Blick aus nebelgrauen Augen trifft seinen Sohn.

„Selène hatte das wohl etwas zu praktisch betrachtet", räumt Charlene lächelnd ein. „Ich bin sicher, wir können euch beiden" - sie nickt Jenny und Draco zu - „zwei Zimmer in dem wunderschönen Strandhotel gleich hier in der Hafenstadt organisieren."

**oooOOOooo**

Das nachfolgende Essen und der weitere Abend verlaufen in ungetrübter Harmonie. Weit nach Mitternacht kehren sie in das Haus am Meer zurück, und während Lorraine sich anbietet, Selène und Jamie ins Bett zu bringen, haben Lucius und Charlene die ersten gemeinsamen Minuten allein nach ihrer Trauung. Sie nehmen sich die Zeit, noch auf ein Glas Portwein in den Wintergarten zu gehen, wo im Kamin auf einen Schwenk aus Lucius' Zauberstab ein warmes Feuer prasselt.

„Charlie", beginnt Lucius, „hast du eine Vorstellung, wie wir unser Leben gestalten werden, wenn das Kind geboren ist?"

„Was genau meinst du?", erkundigt sie sich.

„Deine Arbeit – ich meine, wirst du weiterhin drei Tage in der Woche nach London fahren? In diesem Fall würde ich meinen Tagesablauf auf den deinen einstellen."

Charlene zieht erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. „Es gibt noch Lilli. Sie hat verkündet, nur zu gerne das Baby zu hüten."

„Ich halte das für keine Standardlösung", sagt Lucius leise. „Das Kind braucht seine Eltern. Ich möchte wirklich die Dinge diesmal besser machen. Nichts spricht dagegen, wenn sie gelegentlich auf unser Kind aufpasst, aber dennoch…"

Charlene lacht. „Du schleichst wie die Katze um den heißen Brei, Luc. Du kannst unser Baby so viel betüddern wie du möchtest. Ich habe meiner Abteilungsleiterin bei der Handelskammer bereits mitgeteilt, dass ich nur noch einmal die Woche für das Gesamtmeeting zur Verfügung stehen werde, und davon abgesehen regelmäßig Fälle aus meinem Fachgebiet von zuhause aus bearbeiten werde. Weißt du, ich bin für jedes meiner Kinder eine Weile daheim geblieben. Und so schön ich die Aussicht finde, Zeit mit dir _und_ dem Baby zu verbringen, gibt es da doch eine Kleinigkeit, bei der du mich nicht ersetzen kannst, Luc. Oder gibt es Stillzauber?"

„Es gibt Flaschennahrung", lässt Lucius seine Kenntnisse in Säuglingspflege aufblitzen.

Charlene wirft ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu, der ihn sofort verstummen lässt.

„Weißt du…", beginnt er zögernd nach einem Moment des Schweigens, „wenn du ohnehin nur noch einmal in der Woche in London sein musst, könntest du dich mit dem Gedanken vertraut machen, diesen Termin per Portschlüssel wahrzunehmen?"

„Lucius", sagt sie mit gespielter Strenge, „als ich heute morgen aufgewacht bin, hatte ich keine Ahnung, dass ich einen anderen Namen tragen würde, wenn ich ins Bett gehe. Du versuchst nicht ernsthaft, mir jetzt auch noch den Ortswechsel nach…nach…wo auch immer diese andere Zaubererschule liegt, abzuschmeicheln?"

Er hält ihrem bohrenden Blick Stand. „So lange du weiter arbeiten wolltest – ich meine in dem Umfang wie bisher – hätte ich dir zu Liebe auf Durmstrang verzichtet. Du weißt das, Charlie. Aber jetzt, nachdem du diesen Teil deines Lebens ohne mein Zutun freiwillig einschränken willst, bitte ich dich, die Optionen neu zu überdenken."

Charlene seufzt. „So viel bedeutet es dir?"

„Es geht nicht so sehr um die Position", erwidert Lucius. „Und auch auf die Rehabilitierung in der magischen Gesellschaft kann ich gut verzichten. Aber der Gedanke, jetzt schon wieder von meiner Tochter getrennt zu sein, mit nur den Ferien als gemeinsamer Zeit, ist schwer zu ertragen."

Charlene schweigt. Der Gedanke, in einer ihr immer noch fremden Zaubererwelt und zudem weitab von England völlig von Lucius anhängig zu sein, behagt ihr nicht eben. Doch auch sie kann seine Argumente nicht von der Hand weisen, ohne ungerecht zu sein.

„Ich werde deinen Vorschlag erwägen", sagt sie schließlich mit einem Lächeln. „Aber nur unter einer Bedingung."

Sein fragender Blick über das Portweinglas hinweg bringt sie zum Lachen.

„Nun, es ist unsere Hochzeitsnacht. Ich erwarte, dass du mich in den nächsten Stunden davon abbringen wirst, auch nur einen Gedanken an Zaubererschulen und Flaschennahrung zu verschwenden."

Lucius stellt energisch sein Glas zu Seite und erhebt sich.

„Das – werte Mrs. Malfoy – lässt sich einrichten. Aber um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben: es ist keine besonders gut gewählte Bedingung. Ich hatte ohnehin vor, dich zu verführen." Sein Lächeln treibt ihr kleine, wohlige Schauer den Rücken hinab. Lucius steht vor ihrem Stuhl und zieht sie sanft in die Höhe.

„Mrs. Malfoy", sagt er leise. „Das fühlt sich ziemlich gut an auf meinen Lippen. Merlin, du ahnst nicht, wie glücklich du mich heute machst."

Charlene lacht leise in sein Ohr, was er mit einem lustvollen Seufzen quittiert. „Vielleicht möchtest du mir deine Dankbarkeit demonstrieren – vorzugsweise im Schlafzimmer?", neckt sie ihn.

Lucius schließt die Arme um sie, und Sekunden später befinden sie sich vor der Schlafzimmertür, und Charlene fühlt, wie er ihr die Beine wegzieht und sie auf seine Arme bettet.

Erschrocken quietscht sie auf. „Was gibt das denn, Luc?"

„Ich habe mich über Muggelbräuche informiert. Es soll Glück bringen, die Braut über die Schwelle zu tragen." Er küsst sie innig, dann stößt er die Schlafzimmertür auf. Als diese sich hinter den beiden schließt, erscheint ein Kopf mit Fledermausohren und großen runden Augen hinter dem Treppenabsatz.

„Ach, Master Lucius, Siiiir", wispert die Hauselfe. „Lilli ist so froh, Sie glücklich zu sehen. Jetzt weiß sie, dass ihr Master Lucius auch ohne seine Lilli zurecht kommen wird."

Denn Lilli ist eine freie Elfe. Mit verträumtem Blick streicht sie über ihren sich seit dem Verwandtschaftsbesuch Anfang Dezember bei ihrer Tante stetig mehr rundenden Bauch. Sie hat dort Lucky getroffen, einen wirklich charmanten Waldelfen. Wie das Leben so spielt - manchmal haben auch Hauselfen ein süßes Geheimnis.

* * *

_**Ende**_

* * *

_A/N: Das Hochzeitsgelöbnis, das Lucius spricht, stammt aus dem Film „Corpse Bride". Manche von Euch mögen sich erinnern, ich habe es bereits einmal verwendet (in „Kerkermond Evolution"). Das Irische Gelöbnis ist ‚traditionell' und überliefert. _

_Danke an Euch Leser, die Ihr so enthusiastisch mitgefiebert habt. Danke für die Reviews und Mails, die uns immer das Schreiben versüßt haben. Und wer jetzt noch nicht genug hat, der kann in ein paar Tagen im Epilog von „Schattennacht" erfahren, wie es Remus und Severus ergangen ist, was die beiden zu dieser Hochzeit sagen und ob Severus und Lucius ihrer erkalteten Freundschaft wieder Leben einhauchen können. _


End file.
